Enseñándote a amar
by Xan Xing
Summary: Bella es una chica que huye tras sufrir un engaño amoroso,Edward es el patán del hermano de su mejor amiga. Le parece mono ¿Pero quien se enamoraria de el?, ¿tal vez ella?, "Jamas me enamoraria de el"- dijo Bella."Tiempo al tiempo"- contesto Alice.
1. Huyendo

**Aquí os traigo mi nueva historia espero que os guste dejar reviews para saber si debo seguirla o no. Besos gracias a todos.**

**Bella POV**

Debía alejarme de mi casa, tenia que irme a un lugar donde nadie me molestara, donde nadie me conociera y a donde nada me recordara a el.

No me gustaba el tener que irme de mi hogar, mucho menos el dejar a mi familia y amigos pero debía hacerlo, lo que me acaba de pasar me había marcado para siempre y era algo que aunque sabia que tenia que superar me iba a costar demasiado.

Como puedes dejar de lado tus sueños, alejarte de tus seres queridos y cambiar tu propia forma de ser por una persona, por una que siempre demostró que no te quería y tu obstinada en conseguir que así fuera haces las mayores tonterías que nadie podría imaginar y eso me paso ami.

Un día mi padre Charlie vino a casa con unos amigos y socios de su negocio, todos parecían gente muy agradables, me trataron muy bien y uno de ellos Henry insistió en que fuera a la próxima fiesta que daría la empresa para poder presentarme a su hijo que según me dijo tenia mi misma edad. Jamás me había pasado nada así, yo no era bonita ni mucho menos, tampoco es que tuviera un físico muy agraciado estaba delgada y lisa como una tabla, me había dedicado desde pequeña a la gimnasia y el patinaje artístico y además estaba pasando la peor época de la pubertad, aun tenia aparatos en los dientes y no gozaba de la mejor vista, por lo que cargaba como mis gafas un poco grandes.

Mi madre era mi entrenadora, la gran Renee ella había ganado muchos campeonatos de patinaje cuando tenia mi edad, era dura conmigo en el trabajo pero es la mejor madre del mundo, siempre me apoyo incluso en los peores momentos.

La fiesta llego y mi padre prácticamente me obligo a ir, ciertamente no tenia gusto para vestir me puse simplemente una falda color caqui que llegaba mas haya de la rodilla y una blusa blanca, debería haberle dicho a mi amiga Alice que me ayudara pero eso habría significado sin duda una sesión de compras en el centro comercial, sin hablar de las horas que habría echado intentado hacer de mi pelo algo decente y habría insistido en maquillarme y quitarme las gafas, algo por lo que no podría pasar ya que sin ellas verdadera no soy nada.

Henry me presento a su hijo, se llamaba Mike era un chico guapísimo, rubio con los ojos azul cielo. Al principio se mostro distante conmigo, molesto seria la palabra adecuada, sabia que yo no le iba a gustar ni en mil siglos pero verdaderamente yo estaba coladita por el, después de la fiesta tras hablar con su padre se mostro algo mas amistoso conmigo incluso me invito a bailar. Y se que soy una fantástica patinadora pero en la pista me transformo y mi equilibrio y mi patosidad se esfuman, sin embargo en terreno liso soy un gran peligro, por lo que lo acabe pisando muchas veces.

Después de la fiesta salimos un par de veces al cine o me llevaba a cenar, incluso una noche me pidió que fuera su novia oficial, solo que tendríamos que guardarlo un tiempo en secreto, yo estaba enamorada de el por lo que lo acepte sin saber por que lo quería ocultar. Me invitaba a fiestas que celebraban sus amigos pero ami solo me presentaba como su amiga nunca como su novia. Nuestra relación simplemente era eso, de vez en cuando íbamos al cine y alguna otra vez a cenar, no habíamos pasado de un simple piquito y no es que yo fuera una aventada pero verdaderamente yo deseaba sentirme como todas mis amigas queridas y amadas por sus novios.

Flash back

Un día estando en un restaurante una chica de nuestro instituto se acerco a nuestra mesa.

-Mike Newton no me puedo creer que hayas salido, me dijiste que estabas enfermo.

-Esto Jessica lo estoy es solo que mi amiga Bella (esa soy yo) me llamo esta pasando por un mal momento y me necesitaba- estaba muy nervioso.

-Así para ella tienes tiempo y para mi no, muy bien quizás la próxima vez que me busques no me encuentres- salio del restaurante muy enfadada dejándome a mi muy confundida.

-Mike, ¿como es eso de que tu la buscas?- no estaba entendiendo nada.

-No hagas caso amor- era la primera vez que me llamaba así y todo el enfado se fue.

Fin del flash back

Pero un día comenzó a estar mas y mas distante conmigo, y yo sufría y lloraba por todos los rincones estaba realmente enamorada de el, era mi primer amor y sabia que algo no andaba bien. Salía de clase para dirigirme al comedor a por el almuerzo cuando al pasar por una clase que creía vacía oí mi nombre.

-Mike que estas haciendo con Bella- reconocí la voz de Eric.

-Como que, que estoy haciendo, nada sabes que no hago nada con ella.

-Por eso mismo, no sabes que le estas haciendo daño, ella es una muy buena chica, lo sabrías si te hubieses molestado en conocerla en vez de intentar esconderla- Eric estaba preocupado por mi, el era también mi amigo desde que comencé con Mike y ya llevábamos casi un año juntos.

-Podrá ser todo lo buena muchacha que tu quieras, pero, ¿la has visto?, no parece una chica, con esa ropa que se pone y esas horribles gafas, la verdad yo necesito a una mujer hermosa no a una rata de laboratorio- ya no pude oír mas salí corriendo rumbo al aparcamiento con las lagrimas impidiéndome ver el camino hacia mi coche.

Lo que había oído me había echo daño y aunque me doliera reconocerlo sabia que tenia razón yo no era una chica bonita eso saltaba a la vista, quizás alguna vez debería haber dejado a mi amiga Alice que me hiciera lo que tanto desea hacer conmigo "jugar a la Barbie Bella y hacerle un cambio de imagen", y ese iba a ser el momento, yo lo quería e iba a estar con el.

-Alice llego el momento de jugar a la Barbie Bella- tuve que alejar el teléfono móvil por que me iba a dejar sorda, sabia que esto me iba a costar caro conociéndola. Ella estaba viviendo en casa de sus abuelos mientras estábamos en el instituto pues no vivía en Forks sino en Phoenix pero desde pequeñas éramos las mejores amigas, venia todos los veranos a pasarlos con sus abuelos y decidió estudiar aquí conmigo, es la mejor de las amigas y aunque apenas conozco a sus familia siempre habla maravillas de ellos, solo conozco a sus padres que en verano venían a visitarla aquí, pero no e visto nunca a su hermanos Emmett y Edward.

Dos horas después Alice me tenía metida en unos de los probadores de una tienda bajo montañas y montañas de ropa.

-Alice, ¿de verdad vas a hacer que renueve todo el guardarropas?

-Si, por ultima vez, un cambio de imagen es un cambio de imagen de que te servirá todo lo que te voy a hacer si sigues vistiendo igual, créeme todos van a alucinar con tu cambio.

Me llevo a un centro dentistico donde sin duda iba a pasar la peor tarde de mi vida, me iban a quitar el aparato por orden expresa de Alice ya que no me hacia falta seguir usándolos, también me hizo ponerme lentillas y delante mía rompió mis gafas en dos.

Después fuimos a uno de los mejores centro de estética según me explico Alice, e hizo que me sacaran las cejas, el bigote, me arreglaron las uñas y sobre todo el pelo era el peor castigo para un peluquero, pero después de un corte y unas mascarillas mas que acertadas se podía ver una bonita melena donde antes estaba un estropajo, pasamos a la siguiente sala donde me maquillaron y me enseñaron a hacerlo. Tenia que admitirlo había merecido la pena estaba muy distinta.

-Ahora si me vas a contar por que tan de repente as decido hacer este cambio de look- me pregunto Alice mientras salíamos cargadas de bolsas por las puertas del centro comercial y nos encaminamos hacia mi coche. Sabia que no debía decírselo por que a ella no le parecería bien, no tragaba a Mike siempre me decía "no deberías dejar que te humille", "no lo ves Bella no te trata como se debe tratar a una novia", y yo lo sabia pero que otra cosa podía hacer.

-Quiero gustarle a Mike, hoy le oí decirle a Eric que no le gusto como mujer y yo… esto… tenia que cambiar, lo siento Alice se que te vas a enfadar.

-Es que no te das cuenta de lo que haces, no ves que no te merece, Bella eres la mejor amiga que tengo y veo como el no te aprecia deberías buscar a alguien sabes, serias la mejor para mi hermano Edward, espera no, es demasiado mujeriego pero quizás tu podrías bajarlo de su pedestal- se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho mientras yo me dirigía a su casa para que se cambiara, hoy teníamos una fiesta en casa de Mike.

Pero esa noche se desataría el desastre.

Flas- back

Llegamos a la fiesta donde todos se quedaron asombrados por mi cambio de imagen y Alice daba saltitos a mi lado mostrando lo orgullosa que se sentía por lo que había provocado.

-Eric, ¿sabes donde esta Mike?- le pregunte.

-Woo Bella, ¿realmente eres tu?, espera se me a parado el corazón y estoy viendo un ángel- me dijo impresionado haciendo que me enrojeciera.

- Jajaj si Eric soy yo, y deja de mirarme así que me pones nerviosa y entonces, ¿sabes donde esta Mike o no?

-Si subió a su cuarto a por unos cd's de música, le encantara verte créeme, divierte en la fiesta y prométeme que bailaras conmigo.

-Claro si no aprecias tus pies- me despedí riendo, era un buena amigo y me caía fenomenal- Alice voy a subir a por Mike no tardo.

Subí a su habitación si no me equivocaba era la tercera a la derecha, solo había subido una vez en todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, no toque a la puerta tan solo la abrí deseando ver la reacción que tendría cuando me viera tan cambiada, quería ver su cara de sorpresa la que sin duda se me quedo ami, cuando vi a Mike tumbado sobre Jessica besándose. Sentí mi corazón romperse yo que había llegado al extremo de cambiar por el y me hacia esto. Se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la puerta y sin apenas mirar dijo.

-Largo de aquí, no ves que estoy ocupado.

-Tranquilo Mike, disfrútalo te dejare en paz- sentí como se paralizo al reconocer mi voz.

-¿Bella?- se deshizo de Jessica y vino hacia mi e intento abrazarme y yo retrocedí- no es lo que piensa mi amor yo ella se echo encima mío y no se que paso, ¿Qué te a pasado estas woo, bellísima?

-Maldito cínico. Me vas a decir que no es lo que pienso cuando tu mismo me estabas echando del cuarto por que estabas ocupado, de verdad crees que te voy a creer, eres una basura Mike Newton, esto se a acabado- debía salir corriendo de allí no quería que me viera llorar, no el, no se lo merecía-

Salí corriendo escaleras abajo donde me encontré con Alice, pase por su lado y la agarre de su brazo haciendo que saliera conmigo fuera de la casa.

-Bella, ¿Qué te a ocurrido?- me levanto la cara para que la mirara a los ojos- ¿Qué te a echo ese animal?

-El… el estaba con… Jessica- logre decirle entre mis sollozos- besándose tumbados en la cama.

-Maldito animal, ahora mismo le voy a dar en sus miserias- la agarre del brazo, sabía que era capaz de eso y de mucho más.

-No Alice solo quiero irme a casa, pero… te quedarías esta noche conmigo.

-Claro que si- me dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

fin del flas- back

No dormí nada en toda la noche y me sentía culpable por que sabia que Alice tampoco, ya que no la había dejado descansar. Me pase la noche completa llorando como una tonta, por suerte la fiesta era para celebrar el final de las clases y me esperaban dos meses completos de verano para no tener que verlo, pero sabia que me iba a buscar ahora y yo no lo quería ver, me tendría que ir eso estaba claro

-Alice- dije medio gritando por lo que ella dio un brinco en la cama- lo siento no pretendía asustarte, bastante te echo ya con no dejarte dormir.

-No pasa nada, para que están las amigas, además recuerda el próximo curso vamos a la universidad de Phoenix y seguramente me enamorare y tu me tendrás que consolar ya te lo cobrare- intentaba hacerme reír y lo consiguió, íbamos a ir juntas a la universidad yo me quedaría en su casa durante el curso hasta que encontráramos un apartamento cerca de la universidad.

-Alice me voy a ir de Forks un tiempo, lo se, no te preocupes por mi será solo hasta que me sienta con ganas para volver aquí, no se donde iré pero necesito estar sola.

-Tranquila tengo el lugar indicado para ti- me dijo demasiado entusiasmada.

-A donde Alice, oh no cuando pones esa cara das miedo que esta pasando por esa linda cabecita tuya.

-Te iras a Miami, a la casa que tenemos mi familia y yo allí, este año no iremos por que todos tienen otros planes así que tu la vas a aprovechar.

-Eso seria abusar Alice no puedo hacer eso.

-No hay mas que hablar, voy a preparar tu equipaje.

Se levanto corriendo a por la maleta que guardaba en el armario y comenzó a meter ropa que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

-Alice, ¿esta ropa es mía?

-Si es que desde que me llamaste para lo de tu cambio de imagen y llegaste al centro comercial me aburría y te compre algo mas y como sabia que te ibas a oponer mientras estabas duchándote lo metí todo en tu armario- y lo decía como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Alice eres increíble, espera no pensaras que me valla a poner esos bikinis, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si, por si no te as dado cuenta en los últimos meses tu cuerpo a cambiado amiga, te as desarrollado y un cuerpo así no se puede desperdiciar créeme en la playa te vas a encontrar a muchos chicos guapos y quizás a alguno que yo se…- iba a protestar por ese comentario pero me corto- ademas tus trajes de patinar enseñan también.

-Oh no, el campeonato es el año que viene tengo que ensayar mama me matara si se entera que me voy así.

-Isabela tienes 18 años ya, puedes ir donde quieras además allí hay algunas pistas de patinaje y podrás ensayar, llevas todo este año machacándote por el bendito campeonato y estas vacaciones te van a sentar de maravilla, además tu te vas a ir ahora mismo en el camino te consigo el billete y te doy las llaves y la dirección, yo le explico todo a tu madre de seguro no se enfadara y te entenderá, sino me matara ami en vez de a ti que le pillo mas cerca.

-Te quiero mucho Alice- era lo único que podía decir.

-Lo se.

Efectivamente para cuando llegue al aeropuerto ya tenia preparado todo, y tan solo tuve que embarcar rumbo a Miami donde esperaba que todos los malos recuerdos se me olvidaran y pudiera recuperarme.

Y aquí estoy en la puerta de la supuesta casa de mi amiga que mas bien parece una mansión. Entre y deje las llaves en el recibidor, la casa es preciosa, luminosa y sobre todo acogedora, hay muchas fotos de la familia en las que reconozco a sus padres y Alice por lo que supongo que los otros dos chicos serán sus hermanos.

Uno de ellos me llama la atención muchísimo, es guapísimo y se parece bastante a Alice tiene los mismos ojos verdes y una preciosa sonrisa, me parece el chico mas guapo que e visto- para Bella hasta hace dos días era Mike el chico mas guapo del mundo- a quien voy a engañar el hermano de Alice lo es mas aun.

Subí a la segunda planta donde están los dormitorios y encamine según las indicaciones de Alice hacia su habitación y al entrar comprobé que si que es su habitación, es muy Alice. Todo bien ordenado, el armario es casi tan grande como la habitación y en la cómoda encuentras todo tipo de maquillajes.

El viaje a sido muy duro por lo que me voy a dar un baño en la piscina, ya mismo va anochecer y me da un poco de miedo ya que estoy sola, no lo retrasare mas. Al sacar de la maleta en traje de baño no pude hacer otra cosa que enrojecerme era muy pequeño de un bonito color azul, pero poco importaba estaba sola en la casa nadie me vería, me lo puse, cogí una toalla y me encamine hacia la preciosa piscina que había en el patio trasero.

Me duche primero en las duchas de fuera y me encamine hacia la piscina, el agua estaba tibia ya que allí no hacia nada de frio, sino todo al contrario era una noche calurosa.

Hice unos cuantos largos tenia muy buena capacidad física debido a mi afición casi trabajo ahora, pero estaba muy cansada por lo que me sumergí en mis pensamientos, sabia que mama debería estar echa una furia y no quería que le pasara nada a Alice, de Mike ni me acordaba, sabia que me había echo mucho daño el verme traicionada pero me doy cuenta de que no estaba tan enamorada como creía, o por lo menos es lo que parecía por que no lo echaba de menos quizás solo había sido un capricho y nada mas. Tan concentrada en mis pensamientos decidí que era hora de salir de la piscina y cenar antes de que se hiciera mas tarde, cuando al subir por las escaleras me encontré de frente con un musculo pecho blanco, subí la cara para encontrarme con dos hermosas orbes verdes esmeraldas que me miraban entre confundido y burlón de seguro por la cara de tonta que se me había quedado.

-Hola, ¿se puede saber quien eres y por que te estas bañando en mi piscina?- me dijo una suave voz aterciopelada.

**La historia sera desde el punto de vista de Bella quizás algún capitulo desde el de Edward pero eso aun no lo tengo claro. Espero que os guste un beso.**


	2. Planeando la venganza

**Gracias por los reviews en verdad no me esperaba tantos en el primer capítulo, espero que sea siempre así jeje, me a hecho tanta ilusión que he escrito este capítulo la mar de feliz y con ganas de ponerlo que es navidad. Espero que os guste.**

-Yo… yo- no me salían las palabras.

-No serás una de mis acosadoras, se que soy irresistible pero tanto para que vengas hasta aquí para acosarme- esto era el colmo, si Mike era a veces arrogante este tío lo era del todo.

-Oye bocazas- dije alzando la voz al fin pudiendo despegar mis ojos de los suyos- yo ni soy una acosadora ni tu eres tan irresistible, soy la amiga de Alice estoy aquí porque ella me dijo que me podía quedar aquí dado que nadie de su familia iba a venir, pero veo que se equivoca.

-Su amiga, ¿Qué amiga?-me pregunto un poco enfadado, al parecer había herido su ego con lo que le había dicho.

-Soy Bella su amiga de Forks- de repente comenzó a reírse.

-No puede ser, yo e visto fotos de su amiga y créeme no te pareces a ella, la verdad es que tu eres preciosa y ella es un adefesio.

-Pues para tu información yo era el adefesio y ahora sino te importa tengo que ir a hacer las maletas para largarme de aquí y matar a alguien cuando llegue a Forks- estaba dispuesta a irme cuando me agarro del brazo reteniéndome.

-Yo lo siento Bella, no intentaba ser mal educado contigo, mi hermana no creo que supiera que iba a venir en realidad es que no iba a venir, solo que estoy algo cansado de los entrenamientos y decidi darme unas vacaciones, no tienes que irte después de haber echo un viaje tan largo de verdad, esta casa es muy grande y no tendremos problemas.

-De acuerdo, pero tu por tu lado y yo por el mío- sin mas salí rumbo a la habitación a hacer una llamadita.

A salvo en mi habitación cogí el teléfono dispuesta a asesinar a la que creía mi amiga.

-Alice Marie Cullen, ¿Cómo me has hecho esto?- estaba hecha una furia.

-¿Hacer el que?- sabia que se estaba haciendo la inocente.

-Qué casualidad que uno de tus hermanos este aquí, según tu ninguno iba a venir.

- Mi hermano cuál de ellos, me dijeron que no iban a ir.

-No me a dicho su nombre no hemos tenido un buen encuentro sabias que es un cretino y un creído.

-Ese debe de ser Edward, lo siento amiga no lo sabía.

-Alice casi te creo pero fíjate que no esto lo as planeado tu, y tu empeño de juntarme con el, cuando vuelva a Forks que va a ser muy pronto te hare picadillo- casi la oí tragar saliva en el otro lado del teléfono antes del colgar.

Ya se me había ido el hambre y sobre todo no me quería encontrar con ese engreído aunque tiene que reconocer que era guapísimo y tiene un cuerpo…, para Bella me reprendí a mí misma, ya has visto lo engreído que es, ni siquiera pienses en el. Con estas me quede dormida estaba cansada del día tan largo que había pasado.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por mi ventana anunciándome un nuevo día, había pasado una noche terrible la imagen de Mike y Jessica se pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez, me sentía traicionada dolida y rechazada pero mi corazón seguía intacto, lo que me hacía llegar a la conclusión de que en verdad no estaba enamorada de el.

Aunque doliera saldría adelante, por lo pronto hoy iría a buscar la pista de patinaje que Alice me menciono, patinar me ayudaba a olvidar a relajarme y necesitaba ambas cosas, además que otra cosa iba a hacer en esa casa con el hermano de Alice rondándola.

El hermano de Alice… su rostro apareció en mi mente, era verdaderamente guapo y sus ojos eran precioso, pero claro lo estropeo todo en el momento en que hablo, su ego era demasiado grande para aguantarlo.

Me vestí con unas mallas deportivas que utilizaba para entrenar y una sudadera y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno. Cuando estaba sentada comiendo sonó el teléfono de la casa, mire el identificador y reconocí el único numero que jamás debía olvidar "Alice" alias "el duendecillo demoniaco", de este modo me he librado de muchas salidas hacia el centro comercial, cuando fui a cogerlo otra persona lo descolgó primero.

-Residencia Cullen, ¿Quién habla?

-Edward, oh gracias a dios que contestas tu ¿Se puede saber que demonios le hiciste ayer a mi amiga?- diablos ahora el sabe que me molesto tanto que se lo conté a su hermana.

-Alice yo no le hice nada, bueno puede que primero la acusara de ser una de mis acosadoras- toma ya y lo decía tan tranquilo- y puede que luego le dijera que antes era un adefesio, pero déjame decir a mi favor que jamás la podría haber reconocido en las fotos que me mandabas.

-¿Y te quedas tan tranquilo?, mas te vale tratarla bien y no intentar nada con ella, sabes Edward la quiero muchísimo es como mi propia hermana y a sufrido demasiado, por lo que como me entere que le haces algo me la vas a pagar muy caro, te tendrás que enfrentar conmigo y Emmett que sin conocerla ya dice que es su otra hermana pequeña- las palabras de Alice me emocionaron, se que no debería haber escuchado una conversación ajena pero mereció la pena hasta…

-Jamás me fijaría en ella, Alice te olvidas de Tanya.

-¿Quién demonios es Tanya?

-Te la presente la última vez que fuiste a la casa estoy saliendo con ella- así que el patán este encima tiene novia.

-Buag, ya me acuerdo me caía de la patada- recuerdo que una vez Alice me conto que había conocido a la novia de su hermano y que le parecía una pedante de lo peor.

-Alice lo importante no es como te caiga a ti, sino como me caiga a mi tu ya me entiendes- pues yo no le entendía.

-Si ya se a lo que te refieres, bueno me tengo que ir llamare a Bella a su móvil ya sabes trátala bien y ayúdale en lo que necesite.

Después de esta interesante conversación termine de desayunar y espere la llamada de Alice.

-Hola Alice- empezaba a creerle el que ella no sabía nada de que su hermano iba a venir, pero aun tenía mis sospechas ella era una chica muy lista para estas cosas.

-Hola amiga como lo estas llevando- sabia a lo que se refería.

-Bien Alice, ¿Sabes? Creo que no estaba enamorada de el, me duele el que me traicionara pero no el no estar con el, es mas me siento bien sin tener que pensar en que lo avergonzaba o que me escondía de sus amigos, Alice además necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.

-Dime lo que quieras- ya me la imaginaba dando saltitos por su habitación.

-Me quiero vengar de el, no se cuando ni como pero esto no quedara así.

Como era de esperar Alice estaba mas que emocionada con la idea de ayudarme, nunca le había gustado Mike y mucho menos Jessica por lo que estaba segura de que ahora mismo estaba planeando una dulce venganza. Me explico como llegar a la pista de patinaje a la que solia ir la familia Cullen y como no muy típico de Alice, había llamado para reservarla solo para mi.

-Así es señorita, la señorita Alice lo tiene reservado para usted durante dos horas, después según tengo entendido será el señor Cullen quien la ocupe.

-Muchas gracias, me podría poner este Cd necesito la música- el señor Cullen, ¿Quién demonios sería? Y entonces cai en la cuenta Edward, desde cuando el patinaría.

Comencé calentando y haciendo los ejercicios básicos antes de hacer la coreografía que mi madre me había montado era precisa y muy, pero que muy difícil, nadie excepto yo y mi madre la habíamos visto ni siquiera Alice, no me sentía preparada para tener público. La clave, lo había conseguido me hacía falta unos días de descanso para lograrlo, mi madre estaría asombrada, patinar me absorbía tanto que no me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que unas pequeñas palmadas me sacaron de mi trance.

Me enrojecí como nunca lo había hecho al encontrarme con unas preciosas orbes esmeraldas en las que me perdí. Es tan guapo, tan sexy… para Bella a ti no te interesan los chicos, no después de lo de Mike y menos este que tiene novia ya lo sabes.

-Valla no sabía que eras patinadora Alice nunca me lo dijo.

-Yo… yo…- que había hecho yo para merecer esto, porque me volvía lela cada vez que el me hable, ponte firme Bella, hazte la guay- Si soy patinadora como vez las feas también sabemos hacer ciertas cosas-¿eso lo he dicho yo?

-Respecto a eso lo siento, se que no estuvo bien de mi parte de verdad que lo siento, y para decirte la verdad no creo que seas fea para nada- genial ahora me volvía a enrojecer.

-Bueno te dejo libre la pista- pero el patinaba- ¿tu también patinas?

-Yo juego al hockey por lo que patino algo diferente a ti, pero ahora solo quiero relajarme no tienes por que irte, yo no voy a ocupar toda la pista si quieres seguir ensayando- puede que después de todo no sea tan malo como creía.

Seguí ensayando un rato mas pero la verdad es que estaba un poco distraída, era tan grácil en la pista, se movía como un león acechando a su presa, su velocidad era de vértigo y su rostro mostraba toda la tranquilidad con la que patinaba, además del frio sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas lo que le daba un aspecto muy tierno.

-Alice me comento que vais a venir a mi universidad el año que viene, allí hay un equipo de patinadoras quizás podrías entrar, Rosalie es la hermana pequeña de mi amigo Jasper tiene vuestra edad y va a hacer las pruebas podrías ir con ella.

-La verdad es que me encantaría además necesitare practicar antes del campeonato de este año.

-Tanya es la capitana, ella hará las pruebas si quieres podría ayudarte con ella- de que me sonaba ese nombre, genial su novia tenía que salir en la conversación.

-No creo que me haga falta- si de algo estaba segura es de que era buena patinadora, es lo único que se me da bien.

-Valla te veo muy segura espero que tengas suerte, ¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto mientras me dirigía a coger el autobús.

-A coger el autobús para volver a casa- ¿Acaso no era obvio?

-Bella voy a casa mejor ven conmigo traje mi coche.

-No le molestara a tu novia que otra chica se monte en el mismo coche que tu- porque diablos me molestaba que tuviese novia.

-¿Cómo sabes tu que yo tengo novia?, da igual, y no creo que a ella le importe confía en mí.

Llegamos a la casa en un cómodo silencio, me preguntaba cómo sería su novia, por lo pronto sabia que debía ser buena patinadora como para ser la capitana pero nada más sabia.

-Edward voy a hacer la cena que te apetece.

-¿Sabes cocinar?, no te ofendas pero es que no estoy acostumbrado que ninguna mujer excepto mi madre me haga de comer, Alice no intento una vez y casi quema la cocina y de Tanya ni hablemos- otra vez la dichosa tanya.

-Se cocinar bastante bien, me acostumbre a hacer de comer a mi padre mientras mi madre estaba en los campeonatos y lo de Alice créeme lo he vivido en mis propias carnes, ¿Ves esto?- le dije señalándome la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello- fue en la barbacoa de hace dos meses no preguntes como me quemo hay, por que ni yo misma se cómo se apaño- se echo a reír, con el sonido más lindo que nunca había oído, basta Bella no es lindo.

-Típico de Alice la mía mejor no te la enseño solo te digo que me trasero la odia- me dedico una sonrisa torcida que casi me deja sin respiración.

Pasamos unas horas hablando de cada una de las trastadas que Alice nos había hecho y sinceramente tenía unas nuevas armas que usar contra el duendecillo diabólico.

-… y así acabe encerrada en un probador durante dos horas por que no pensaba salir con lo que tu hermana me había hecho probarme, al final se resigno a regresarme la ropa por que la tienda tenía que cerrar- llevábamos horas riéndonos como locos, verdaderamente me lo estaba pasando fenomenal con el pero el sueño estaba haciendo estragos en mi.

-Bueno Edward gracias por acompañarme a cenar, buenas noches.

-El placer a sido todo mío preciosa- de nuevo me enrojecí nunca ningún chico me había llamado así- buenas noches a ti también.

Me dirigí a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones cuando en mi móvil se oyó mi conocida melodía para los mensajes, no me esperaba lo que leí.

"_**Sé que te has ido de Forks pero no pienses que te vas a librar tan fácil de mi, nadie me ha dejado y tu no vas a ser la primera Isabella, tú serás ahora más que nunca mi. Tu amor Mike".**_

Es que nunca me va a dejar en paz, no le bastaba todo lo que me había hecho que encima iba a acosarme, esto sí que no me lo esperaba, creía que ahora iba a estar con Jessica y que a mí me iba a dejar en paz, cuando me estaba equivocando.

Me sentía mal, me pesaban los parpados y el cuerpo y lo último que oí fue la voz preocupada de Edward llamándome, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

-Bella, despierta- note como los rayos de sol se colaba por mi ventaba y como las pequeñas manos de Alice me quitaba el pelo de la cara, un momento Alice que hacia aquí.

-Alice que haces tú aquí, como has llegado que me ha pasado- esta desorientada por completo.

-Tranquila Edward me llamo después de cargarte hasta la cama, estaba muy asustado, me dijo que estabas muy bien que te ibas a la cama y recibiste un mensaje, empezaste a llorar y te desmayaste. Me imagino de quien era el mensaje, Bella tengo malas noticias, se ha corrido la voz de lo que paso en la fiesta de eso se encargo Jessica, todos saben que eras la novia secreta de Mike y que te estaba engañando con ella.

-Lo que me faltaba, jamás podre volver allí.

-De eso nada amiga ahora más que nunca deberás volver, pero pondremos en marcha mi plan, planearemos tu llegada pero no iras sola sino acompañada de un chico, tu novio se lo restregaras a la idiota de Jessica y todos tendrán que callarse porque nadie se creerá que estabas con Mike después de que te presentes con el tío bueno con el que vas a ir, de eso me encargo yo.

-Alice no colara, nadie se lo va a creer es más, ¿Qué vas a rentar a un novio para mí o qué?, estas completamente loca.

-Ya he pensado eso y tengo al candidato perfecto y me saldrá gratis créeme- que no sea lo que creo que está pensando por favor no- Edward ven aquí.

-Alice- le chille- estás loca, que no se te ocurra ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Menos mal Bella menudo susto me diste creí que te había pasado algo malo- me dedico una bonita sonrisa y yo tan solo asentí como una boba- ¿Dime duendecilla que quieres de mi?- que no se lo diga por favor, que no se lo diga.

-Va a ser el novio de Bella durante unos días en Forks.

**¿Qué pasara aceptara Edward o se negara?**

**¿Saldrá bien?**

**Todo lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo**

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS UN BESO.**


	3. Horrible reencuentro?

**Se que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto pero con las fiestas la verdad es que no e tenido tiempo para nada, de verdad lo siento pero os traigo otro capitulo como regalo de reyes y deciros que los proximos capitulos seran mas seguidos, siento no haber respondido a los reviews intentare responderlos de ahora en adelante que tengo mas tiempo y nada mas disfrutar del capitulo y espero que os guste.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esto, Alice ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?- no iba a aceptar, quien en su sano juicio lo haria.

-De acuerdo, Bella ya mismo vuelvo- tan solo asenti, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo y fui detrás de ellos sin que me vieran. Entraron en una habitación que parecia un despacho dejando la puerta abierta.

-Alice, ¿es que te as vuelto loca?, no pienso hacer algo así- Edward se notaba batante enfadado.

-No es para tanto, solo seran unos dias. El ex de Bella no la va a dejar tranquila y no quiero que ella pase por otra humillación.

-Eso a mi no me importa, yo tengo una novia y no le pienso hacer eso, ademas se acabo este falsa, la e tratado bien por ti, por que tu me lo pediste y por que verdaderamente tengo miedo a que Emmett me machaque, así que metete esto en tu linda cabecita jamas me hare pasar por su novio, sabes que no es mi tipo, por dios mirala, seguramente se pasaria dias en un centro comercial para transformarla en lo que es ahora- cada palabra hacia que mi corazón se apretujara, solo habia sido amable conmigo por miedo a su enorme hermano, y para mejorar tenia una muy mala opinión de mi.

-Eres una basura Edward Anthony Cullen, me avergüenzo de ser tu hermana, espero que te valla bien con tu noviecita sinceramente no le llega a Bella ni a la suela de los zapatos, pero sabes que te regresas con nosotras a Forks ya tengo los boletos y nuestros padres me dijeron que tu me tenias que acompañar a visitar a los abuelos- Alice estaba que echaba chispas.

-No me importa, quizas estando alli llame a Tanya para que me haga una visita, no soportaria tener que salir con vosotras alli.

Senti como se acercaban a la puerta por lo que sali corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, es cierto que lo que habia dicho de mi fue muy duro pero, ¿Por qué me molestaba mas que lo hubiese dicho el?

Llegue corriendo a la habitación dándome tiempo a meterme de nuevo en la cama antes de que Alice volviera.

-Bella, ¿Por qué lloras? Lo oistes todo no es cierto- yo tan solo asentí, pues sabia que si hablaba comenzaría a llorar de nuevo- No le hagas caso mi hermano es un patan de lo peor pero tu tranquila encontraremos a alguien que nos ayude, veras como todo sale bien.

-No Alice nada va a salir bien, por que nada va a pasar, es cierto todo lo que Edward a dicho de mi, mirame Alice esta no soy yo, esta que esta frente a ti es tu producto, tu me convertiste en lo que ves- a este punto estaba llorando como una magdalena.

-No te das cuenta de las cosas Bella, eso no es cierto, eres tu lo único que hicimos fue quitarte esas feas lentes y los aparatos y un corte de pelo, eres tu, siempre as sido bellísima pero nunca has sabido mostrarlo. Y por mi hermano no te preocupes ahora si va a tener que temer a mi hermano Emmett- esto hizo que soltara unas tontas risitas.

El resto del dia la pasamos en la playa, Alice me llevo a un sitio que se conocía muy bien donde podríamos tomar el sol sin que se nos molestara. Para cuando volvimos a la casa ya era de noche por lo que nos disponíamos a hacernos de cenar, cuando a mi llego una hermosa melodía, un Piano.

-Alice, esa música de donde sale- le pregunte mientras la dulce melodía me embriagaba.

-Debe de ser Edward, ¿Es dulce, verdad?- yo tan solo pude asentir- es una pena que solo lo sea mientras toca, es el único momento en el que me enorgullezco de ser su hermana, el resto del tiempo lo estropea cuando habla.

-Si eso también lo e notado yo- Alice rio conmigo mientras nos dirigíamos a la concina.

Por la mañana ya estábamos montados en el avión con Alice entre Edward y yo, desde el dia que entro en mi habitación fingiendo estar preocupado no se había dignado a dirigirme la palabra cosa que yo no iba a hacer primero. Mis padres nos recogieron en el aeropuerto y allí no me libre de la gran bronca de mi madre.

-Isabella Marie Swan, se puede saber en que diablos estabas pensando al irte sin decirnos nada, no nos avisaste, no sabíamos como estabas nos diste un susto de muerte- cuando mi madre me nombraba por mi nombre completo era mejor echarse a temblar.

-Lo siento mama, es una larga historia, pero debes felicitarme ensaye estando allí y borde la coreografia mama ya me sale el salto- sabia que esto funcionaria, y efectivamente asi fue, cuando mi madre me cogió en un gran abrazo y nos dirigía al coche.

-Bella, tienes que llamar a Angela llamo varias veces mientras no estabas- me dijo mi madre cuando entramos a casa después de dejar a Alice y Edward en casa de sus abuelos.

Angela era una buena amiga junto con Alice las mejores amigas, sabia que estaria preocupada por mi, los rumores corren rapido en un pueblo tan pequeño y que la rata de laboratorio fea y sin gracia estuviera saliendo con el gran Mike Newton y este le engañara con Jessica era sin duda el gran chisme del año.

-Ohh Bella alfin me tenias preocupada, ¿Dime que no es cierto lo de Jessica?- se notaba angustiada por mi.

-Si Angela, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es lo que yo hice para gustarle mas a el- ella no habia mi cambio de look, sabia que se enojaria conmigo por que ella decia que yo era linda por como era y que no tenia que cambiar por nadie- esta noche ire con Alice a tu casa.

-De eso te queria yo hablar, esta noche celebramos el cumpleaños de Ben y vamos a dar una fiesta, teniendo en cuenta de que a partir de ahora cada uno ira a una universidad distinta no nos veremos tanto por lo que aprovecharemos para juntarnos, y no acepto un no por respuesta sabes que me lo debes- me habia pillado.

-Angela no me quiero encontrar con Mike y mucho menos con Jessica debe haberse reido de mi muchisimo.

-Por eso mismo vas a venir para que vea que no le tienes miedo, asi que ve a por Alice y vistete nos vemos esta noche a las 10 en punto- y acto seguido me corto sin darme oportunidad a quejarme, sin duda lo habia aprendido de Alice.

Derrotada sabiendo que esta guerra la habia perdido me dirigi al telefono para llamar a Alice. Al segundo tono sono la voz de la pequeña duendecillo.

-Dime Bella, tu madre aun no te a descuartizado.

-No aun me deja vivir después de saber lo de la coreografia que por cierto estoy lista que veas, pero este no es el motivo, adivina tenemos una fiesta en casa de Ben el novio de Angela, a la cual me e negado pero como es normal no e tenido otra opcion, asi que este es el plan me ayudas a vestirme vamos felicito a Ben y me largo, no me quiero encontrar con Mike, resulta estar muy posesivo conmigo ahora- le dije refiriendome al mensaje que me mando antes de desmayarme.

-Tranquila no dejare que se te acerque, pero eso de irnos pronto habra que discutirlo, paso por tu casa a las 7 tenemos mucho que hacer, adios.

Y como dijo a las 7 estaba en mi casa para jugar a la Barbie Bella, cuando sali de la ducha ella ya me tenia elegido el conjunto al cual me negue.

-Alice estas loca si de verdad crees que me voy a poner eso- el atuendo no era mas y nada menos que un minusculo vestido de un bonito color azul- como crees si se me va a ver todo.

-Se trata de que vallas sexy yo se lo que te digo- se puso manos a la obra conmigo no me negue mas pues sabia que no lograria nada por lo que me deje hacer. Rizo mi pelo dejandolo caer por mi espalda, utilizo unas lindas sombras azules para mis ojos y mascara de pestañas, el colorete en mi sobra y aplico un poquito de gloss en mis labios.

-E hecho el mejor trabajo de mi vida- y verdaderamente lo habia echo ya que ni yo misma me conocia.

Y aquí estamos en la puerta al mismo infierno del cual esperaba escapar pronto. Llamamos al timbre mientras Alice daba brincos de felicidad cuando angela nos hablo, saludo a Alice y cuando se dirigio a mi su boca se abrio formando una gran O para después cerrarla formando una tensa linea en sus labios.

-¿A esto te referias verdad?, ¿Cómo as podido Bella?, sabes que el no merece la pena- me regaño.

-Lo se Angela se que fue un error- dije arrepentida.

-Baghh angela no la regañes es que a poco no esta linda, va a ser la envidia de muchas chicas- Alice siempre tan optimista.

Pasamos un rato agradable mientras que las cotillas de turno no me miraban y cuchicheaban entre risitas, pero exceptuando eso la verdad estaba muy a gusto entre mis verdaderos amigos, incluso Alice me obligo a bailar con ella.

-Bella tienes que bailar conmigo sabes como me gusta esta cancion- me dijo en cuanto Hot in Herre de Nelly comenzo a sonar, directamente me arrastro a la pista de baile donde me obligo a bailar de una forma que yo jamas lo habia probado, creo que fue uno de los peores momentos para mi y podria jurar que mi cara se iba a quedar roja para toda mi vida. Alice me dirigia desde atrás moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de la musica, tras ver el fracaso que era haciendolo por mi misma, cuando creia que me iba a dejar me agarro de nuevo y me apreto aun mas a su cuerpo, estaba en las nubes después de haberme tomado dos bebidas que Alice me habia dado, me deje caer sobre ella cuando note algo raro, acaso Alice habia crecido en los ultimos 2 minutos. Cuando la canción finalizo me volvi hacia ella, cuando me encontre con dos preciosas orbes verdes que no eran precisamente los de mi amiga.

-Edward… que…. Estas….haciendo aquí- tartamudee y ahora se que menti antes cuando dije que era mi peor momento, este sin duda se llevaba el premio, el que un chico guapo, te tuviera agarrada de esa forma y tu te restregaras sobre el pensando que era tu amiga no iba a ayudar a que mi habitual sonrojo se fuera y no que hiciera su acto de presencia en su máximo esplendor.

-Yo… esto…vine por que Alice me lo dijo, queria que viniera a conocer a todos sus amigos, me voy- y se fue dejandome confundida, por que habia bailado conmigo, con la cabeza en la nubes por el bailecito y por las bebidas de Alice, las cuales empiezo a creer que no eran tan inocentes como ella mi hizo creer me dispuse a subir las escaleras que daban al baño, necesitaba echarme agua en la cara para poder volver a pensar de forma razonable. Estaba apunto de entrar cuando un fuerte brazo me agarraba por la cintura. Y lo se lo admito y no se por que me pasa pero queria que fuera Edward por lo que me gire para enfrentarme con unos preciosos ojos verdes para encontrarme con unos azules que me miraban con fuego en los ojos. Mike.

-Valla, veo que as vuelto por aquí, ya sabia yo que no podrias estar alejada de mi cariño, lo que viste no volvera a ocurrir pero comprende que tu antes no eras como ahora- me dijo acercándome a su cuerpo.

-Sueltame, jamas estare contigo, corre y busca a la perra de Jessica que ella si es de tu clase- le espete.

-No me gusta ella, solo era un entretenimiento que no tenia contigo pero ahora estoy dispuesto a tenerlo- y me beso como nunca lo habia echo, intentando meter su asquerosa lengua en mi boca por lo que le mordi- estupida mira lo que has hecho- dijo mientras me ensañaba la sangre que se habia limpiado el labio lo que provoco que empezara a marearme, notaba como mis piernas comenzaban a fallarme, cuando de nuevo el intento agarrarme de nuevo. Estaba apunto de besarme cuando una voz oportuna hizo que Mike diera un paso hacia atrás.

-Interrumpo- dijo una voz atercipelada.

-Si, es que acaso no lo ves que estoy con ella.

-Si veo que estas con mi novia intentado pasarte con ella, asi que hazme el favor de irte de aquí, antes de que haga algo que claramente no me voy a arrenpentir- se que suena de locos pero juraria a ver visto sus ojos oscurecerse.

-Tu novia, creo que estas equivocado, Isabella es mi novia- Es Bella me habria gustado gritarle y no, no soy tu novia pero aun el mareo no me dejaba coordinarme correctamente.

-Bella, cariño estas bien- un momento de verdad Edward me estaba tratando bien y me acababa de llamar cariño- ven te acompañare a casa- dijo mientras me cogia por la cintura.

-Un momento nadie se va de aquí, Isabella, dile a este imbecil que yo soy tu novio- dijo Mike bastante enfadado.

-Es que no eres mi novio, lo dejaste de ser en el momento que me engañastes con Jessica- dije con lagrimas en los ojos por la rabia que sentia- en verda me alegro por que ahora me doy cuenta de que jamas te quise, y alfin se lo que es sentirse bien, sin alguien que me menosprecie, hasta nunca Mike Newton.

-Venga Bella yo se que este no es tu novio, que pasa de donde lo sacaste como va a ser tu novio si según tu lo dejamos hace tres días, para ser tu novio al menos lo tenias que haber conocido algo de tiempo y ni modo que lo conocieras cuando aun estábamos juntos, nadie se habría fijado en ti- esto me hizo mucho daño.

-Te equivocas Mike, ella es demasiado especial para no fijarme en ella, y sino te queda claro que ella es mi novia quizás esto te convezca.

Edward me pego mas a su duro cuerpo y acerco su cara a la mía, primero junto su frente con la mia y tras guiñarme un ojo, que solo yo vi, comenzó a besarme en la frente, las mejillas hasta mis labios los cuales solamente rozo, y para lo que ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados fue mi reacción, lo agarre de la nuca haciendo que me besara mas, moviendo mis labios insistentes sobre los suyos deseosa de mas, en un principio el se quedo rígido de la impresión para después dar paso a unos besos de lo mas fogosos, acaricio con su lengua mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, permiso que le otorgue sin pensarlo dando paso a mi primer beso de verdad el cual seguro jamás olvidaría.

Seguimos en nuestro mundo hasta que un carraspeo nos saco de nuestras burbuja personal, y con la respiración agitada el volvio a apoyar su frente sobre la mia y en un susurro.

-Jamás me habían besado así, a sido maravilloso- dijo en un susurro seguro que sin intención de que yo lo oyese.

**En el próximo capitulo pondré un pequeño Edward POV que aclarara un par de cosas. Un adelanto.**

Sabia que estaba perdido pero verla tan indefensa delante de el no podía dejarla así, era una chica demasiado especial para sufrir por ese idiota.

**Reviews plis que me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan muchisimo para seguir, espero que os haya gustado un besazoooo.**


	4. Una revelación

**Siento el retraso de corazón pero por razones personales no me a sido posible escribir mi historia y prácticamente ni siquiera leer las historias que tanto me gusta. De verdad lo siento y espero que esto no haga que no me sigais leyendo se que no puedo pedir algo así, pero me daria mucha pena la verdad aunque se que me merezco eso y más. Espero poder subir el resto del capitulo la semana que viene a mas tardar pero me estoy sacando el carnet de conducir y no me deja tiempo para nada y cuando lo tengo me cuesta ponerme a escribir. Os dejo el Edward POV como os dije y después el resto del capi espero que os guste.**

**Edward POV**

Llegue a la fiesta donde Alice me dijo que estaría, sabia que estaba entrando en la boca del lobo y también sabia que quien jugaba con fuego se quemaba, pero ese era el caso quizás si que quería quemarme. Avance entre la multitud en busca de mi hermana pero lo que vi me dejo la garganta seca. Ahí estaba Bella bailando de una manera que tenia que ser un pecado, debía admitirlo pero ella despertaba cosas en mi que ni siquiera Tanya había echo. Me acerque a ella en cuanto vi que mi hermana era interceptada por otra chica, la agarre de la misma forma en la que la sujetaba Alice y la pegue a mi pecho, en ese mismo momento sentí como si esto ya lo hubiera echo, como que era lo que debía de ser, ella entre mis brazos.

La música acabo y odie ese hecho, hasta que ella se dio la vuelta viéndome a los ojos completamente ruborizada.

-Edward… que…. Estas….haciendo aquí- tartamudeo, y me hizo despertar de mi trance, ¿Por qué yo había bailado con ella? Me había vuelto loco.

-Yo… esto…vine por que Alice me lo dijo, quería que viniera a conocer a todos sus amigos, me voy- la deje allí con la mirada perdida, cuando salí a tomar un poco de aire, que era lo que me había pasado allí dentro, no se podría repetir y se lo dejaría claro, tampoco quería darle a entender cosas que entre nosotros nunca pasarían.

En el fondo de todo no quiero que sea así, desde que la conocí tengo un extraño sentimiento, algo que me indica que tengo que protegerla, que en otra vida fue mía, pero eso no puede ser así yo quiero estar con Tanya, ¿o no? La verdad no lo se, tengo que alejarme de ella, esto no puede ser, una vez me prometí que jamás dejaría que una mujer mandara en mi corazón una vez lo hice y me fue muy mal.

Y sabia que estaba perdido pero verla tan indefensa delante de el, no podía dejarla así, era una chica demasiado especial para sufrir por ese idiota.

Ese estupido que se había atrevido a dañarla, lo haría por que se lo debía a mi hermana ayudaría a su amiga.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, sentí que era el momento para entrar a escena.

-Interrumpo- dije de la forma mas calmada que pude.

-Si, es que acaso no lo ves que estoy con ella.

-Si veo que estas con mi novia intentado pasarte con ella, así que hazme el favor de irte de aquí, antes de que haga algo que claramente no me voy a arrepentir- sinceramente quería hacer puré a ese tipo.

-Tu novia, creo que estas equivocado, Isabella es mi novia- No es tu novia queria gritarle a la cara.

-Bella, cariño estas bien- un momento de verdad yo la acababa de llamar cariño, me salio así de fácil y a Tanya jamás la vi así- ven te acompañare a casa- dije mientras la cogia por la cintura.

-Un momento nadie se va de aquí, Isabella, dile a este imbecil que yo soy tu novio- dijo Mike bastante enfadado.

-Es que no eres mi novio, lo dejaste de ser en el momento que me engañaste con Jessica- dijo llorando con rabia y se me partió el alma- en verdad me alegro por que ahora me doy cuenta de que jamás te quise, y al fin se lo que es sentirse bien, sin alguien que me menosprecie, hasta nunca Mike Newton.

-Venga Bella yo se que este no es tu novio, que pasa de donde lo sacaste como va a ser tu novio si según tu lo dejamos hace tres días, para ser tu novio al menos lo tenias que haber conocido algo de tiempo y ni modo que lo conocieras cuando aun estábamos juntos, nadie se habría fijado en ti- este tío esta muy equivocado.

-Te equivocas Mike, ella es demasiado especial para no fijarme en ella, y sino te queda claro que ella es mi novia quizás esto te convezca.

Y se que lo que hice no esta bien, primero yo tenia una novia o algo así en casa, segundo esto incomodaría a Bella y tercero estaba jugando con mi autocontrol.

Pero en el momento en que pose mis labios en los suyos supe que todo el autocontrol no me importaba, la forma en que ella me estaba devolviendo el beso me hacia pensar que no estaba muy disgustada y respecto a Tanya no quería hacerle daño pero sinceramente no estaba yo para pensar en ella.

Bella movía sus labios insistentes agarrandome de la nuca, de manera que parecía que no me quería dejar escapar.

Miles de emociones y sentimientos recorrieron mi cuerpo llevándome al cielo, hasta que un carraspeo me trajo de nuevo con los pies a la tierra.

Me separe de ella todavía con la respiración entrecortada y apoye mi frente sobre la suya, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y una bonita sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual la hacia ver mas adorable con el sonrojo de su cara y sin saber de donde salieron las palabras.

-Jamás me habían besado así, a sido maravilloso- dije en un susurro dándome cuenta de que no lo había pensado sino que lo había dicho en voz alta, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos como platos contemplándome. Y en ese mismo momento me congele, me estaba pasando, me estaba enamorando y nunca dejaría que pasara, por lo que me separe de ella y me fui de allí después de comprobar que Mike ya se había ido.

**Pliss dejarme un review para ver como lo e hecho, pero verdaderamente me a costado bastante intentar meterme en la mente de este Edward tan difícil. Ya sabeis acepto criticas y demas. Vuestra opinión es importante para mi. Besosss.**


	5. El secreto

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia es inventada por mí pero los personajes son de nuestra Musa Stephenie Meyer. Fuente de todas nuestras inspiraciones.

**Lo se no tengo perdón y tampoco escusa pero de veras que esta vez si la tengo e estado casi dos semanas con gripe, la cual me a impedido escribir e incluso leer las historias que tanto me gustan por que claro e estado bastante ocupada ardiendo en fiebre. Pero e terminado el capitulo que comencé antes de enfermar y que conste me e puesto manos a la obra con el siguiente. Debo agradeceros a todos vuestros reviews y alertas me han ayudado mucho y me an animado a escribir aunque aun este un poco chunga muchas gracias de verdad espero mas eeee. Es pero que os guste el capitulo**

**Bella POV**

Analicemos las cosas primero soy arrastrada por mi amiga la duendecillo diabólico a una fiesta que no me apetecía ir, segundo me obliga a bailar de una forma que nunca había utilizado, tercero acabo restregándome en Edward, para después irse y dejarme mas que confundida, cuarto me encuentro con Mike el cual intenta sobrepasarse conmigo de no ser por la oportuna intromisión de Edward haciéndose pasar por mi novio y quinto y mas importante que todo lo demás me beso, mi primer beso de verdad el cual me llevo al cielo para luego darme un gran porrazo contra el suelo en el momento en que se fue sin decirme ni una palabra.

En resumen estoy muy jodida pero es peor aun cuando siento que alguien detrás de mi carraspea y sabia quien era vaya que si lo sabia. Alice.

-Bueno, bueno Bella ¿Me podrías explicar que era lo que e visto?- me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados pero claramente divertida por la situación.

-Alice sabes lo mismo que yo, no se por que Edward a hecho eso y me a dejado así- mierda ahora si que lo había echo bien.

-Dejándote como, o no, no me digas que tu te as enamorado de el, se que mi hermano es guapo y todo lo demás pero sinceramente el no esta preparado para estar con nadie en serio.

-Como que en serio, ¿no se supone que tiene novia?

-Si que tiene pero no va en serio, Bella el no esta enamorado de ella, solo esta por estar no se si me entiendes por eso te pido no te enamores de el, no aun sin que el supere…

-Jamás me enamoraría de el- le dije muy segura de mi misma o casi.

-Tiempo al tiempo Bella, se lo que te digo- me contesto ella.

Así pasamos nuestra ultima semana en Forks por lo que pusimos rumbo a Phoenix donde comenzaríamos las clases en la universidad y nos alojaríamos en casa de Alice hasta encontrar un apartamento para las dos.

Con Edward las cosas directamente no iban, después de que fue el quien me beso se ha dedicado a ignorarme, no me habla y cuando yo aparezco el se va, así que yo hago lo mismo no me voy a quedar atrás.

Llegamos a la gran mansión Cullen en Phoenix que esta algo alejada de la ciudad, en un bonito y gran vencidario. La casa es hermosa, blanca de una altura considerable y con un amplio jardín rodeado de preciosas flores ya que es una de los hobbys de Esme.

Estábamos tratando de sacar las maletas del coche de Edward cuando alguien muy grande, nos abrazo a Alice y a mi dejándonos sin respiración.

-Hola hermanitas- dijo sonriendo el dueño de esos dos grandes brazos que nos sujetaban en el aire y al instante supe que se trataba de Emmett, alto y muy fuerte, podría llegar a dar miedo pero tenia una tierna mueca infantil en su rostro según Alice es su niño grande.

-Vaya, supongo que tu debes de ser Emmett si no me equivoco- le dije ganándome de el una bonita sonrisa mientra asentía.

-Tenia mucha ganas de conocerte, Alice me a hablado muchísimo de ti, además déjame decirte estas bellísima- me hizo sonrojarme pero justo cuando iba a contestarle, Edward paso por nuestro lado y podría jurar que un gruñido se escapo de su pecho.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- le pregunto a Alice mientras nos dejaba en el suelo.

-No se Em, ya sabes lo rarito que es a veces- se le quedo mirando con una cara triste- ¿Tu también lo echas de menos? Me pregunto si algún día volverá a ser el mismo- esto me dejo totalmente confundida es que acaso el Edward que había conocido no era el de verdad.

Los seguí como un zombi dentro de la casa todavía dándole vueltas a la cabeza a lo que Emmett y Alice habían dicho sobre Edward sabia que esta noche no dormiría hasta saberlo bastaba con un pequeño secreto para impedir que durmiera.

La cena fue agradable, los padres de Alice son dos personas maravillosas y viéndolos se puede apreciar de donde sacaron la belleza estos tres hermanos. Todos estaban haciéndome preguntas sin parar y consiguiendo que mas de una vez acabara sonrojándome.

-Bella, me a dicho Alice que eres una fabulosa patinadora y que te estas entrenando para los regionales- me dijo Emmett.

-Es cierto que patino pero eso de fabulosa ya sabes como es tu hermana, y si me estoy entrenando para los regionales lo cual me recuerda que mañana tengo que entrenar por lo que Alice, ¿mañana me acompañaras?

-Por supuesto si me dejas al fin la coreografía- me dijo con esa carita de corderito a la que por suerte suya y desgracia mía no podía resistirme, pero debía ser firme.

-Lo siento Alice aun no puedo, nadie la ha visto y es mas mi madre hizo bastantes cambios la ultima vez que estuve en Forks por lo que aun no la controlo- aunque me di cuenta de algo, Edward si la había visto no se si entera pero si algo.

-Bella, espero de verdad de todo corazón que ganes se lo mucho que te has esforzado Alice siempre me ha dicho lo buena que eres y sobre todo la dedicación que has tenido- me dijo Esme.

-La verdad es que si le e dedicado mucho tiempo, aunque lo mas acertado sería decir que puesto que es lo único que medianamente hago bien es lo que mas me a gustado, en Forks no es que tuviera una vida muy ajetreada solo cuando estaba con Alice en casa o cuando era arrastrada literalmente a Port- angels para ir de tiendas- a este punto sabia lo depresiva que estaba siendo.

-Oh, tranquila aquí tampoco vas a tener tiempo para aburrirte no sabes la de tiendas que hay aquí- me dijo Alice provocando que toda la mesa empezáramos a reír.

-Emmett tu eres fuerte, sálvame de tu hermana por favor- le rogué de manera comita ganándome una mirada rayada de mi mejor amiga.

Después de la cena cada uno se fue a su habitación, Alice me asigno la habitación de invitados que por casualidad estaba al lado de la de Edward, pero claro tan inocente como es ella seguro que no lo ha hecho adrede (sarcasmo, sarcasmo y mas sarcasmo).

Me fui directamente a la ducha necesitaba relajarme del día tan largo que había tenido, el viaje fue bastante agotador, se podía cortar con un cuchillo la tensión que había en ese coche, desde que Edward me beso y después se fue sin darme ninguna explicación ni decirme nada, yo no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara y ciertamente el no me había hablado desde entonces. El agua caliente cayo por mi espalda haciéndome suspirar mientras una duda se hacia hueco en mi cabeza, que era eso tan grave que le había pasado a Edward para que hubiese cambiado tanto como Alice y Emmett dicen.

Salí del cuarto de baño ya con el pijama puesto que tan solo consistía en unos mini shorts negros con una camiseta de tirantes blanca que según Alice era estrecha y para mi opinión era tres tallas menos, por que por el amor de Dios hasta parecía que tenia pecho. Sabia que no iba a dormir esa noche por un lado pensando que en el cuarto de al lado mas concretamente pegado a la pared que pega mi cama esta la de Edward y segundo por que sabia que Alice me diría el secreto que tanto parecía haberle afectado.

Abrí la puerta de la manera mas sigilosa que pude y haciendo gala de mi torpeza me tropecé con la alfombra del pasillo, por suerte no tire nada por lo que corrí hacia su habitación y entre sin ni siquiera llamar.

-Hola Bella- me dijo Alice sentada en el centro de su cama.

-No deberías mínimo haberte asustado por la manera que e entrado- y estaba tan tranquila, de haber sido yo iría por el quinto infarto.

-Sabia que ibas a venir- a veces creo que tiene poderes.

-Otra vez adivinando cosas, Alice a veces me das miedo.

-No Bella, e oído como te as tropezado con la alfombra del pasillo, solo podías ser tu- ahora si lo entendía el problema es que ella me conocía demasiado bien- Y bien, que te trae por aquí, no puedes dormir.

-Necesito que me cuentas algo, sabes que sino lo haces no dormiré esta noche y tendrás que cargar en tu conciencia el que este tan cansada que mañana me matare en la pista de hielo cuando vaya a entrenar- lo se me e pasado pero una mujer tiene que hacer lo que una mujer tiene que hacer, aunque eso conlleve el tener que exagerar para obtener información.

-¿Quieres que te cuente que es lo que le paso a mi hermano para haber cambiado?- y otra vez lo hacia- No lo e adivinado tampoco pero vi la cara que pusiste cuando lo hable con Emmett y sabia que lo acabarías preguntando.

-Me lo dirás o no.

-Edward me mataría pero teniendo en cuenta que te gusta será mejor que sepas a que te enfrentas.

-No me gusta lo sabes, es solo que tengo curiosidad- le dije mientras ella me mostraba su típica sonrisa de ya se que no es así, no hace falta que disimules conmigo o quizás era la de lo que tu digas Bella.

-Esta bien te lo contare pero no me interrumpas de acuerdo- me miro en busca de mi asentimiento- Haber hace como dos años cuando Edward tenia 17 años el tenia una novia que se llamaba Emma, me llevaba bien con ella, le gustaba las compras como ami y con Edward se llevaba bien, hacían una bonita pareja hasta que ella mostró su verdadera cara, era una niña rica y caprichosa que quería ser modelo por encima de cualquier cosa, un día mi hermano estaba en su casa mas concretamente en su habitación mientras ella se estaba duchando cuando sin querer encontró una carta de un centro de salud en su escritorio, el no tenia ninguna noticia de que ella estuviera enferma y a el eso le asusto por lo que la abrió para leerla, pero su sorpresa fue que no tenia ninguna enfermedad sino que se acababa de realizar un aborto- mi cara debió de hacerle parar para observarme, Edward iba a ser padre, y yo haciéndome unas pequeñitas ilusiones con el, por favor jamás se fijaría en mi cuando el había tenido todo con esa tal Emma- no va por ahí Bella, mi hermano no había mantenido relaciones aun con ella, por lo que se dio cuenta esa noche de que ella lo engañaba, decidió hacer como si no supiera nada y averiguar con quien lo estaba engañando por lo que se despidió de ella alegando que tenia una urgencia familiar, lo que hizo fue llamarme ami- la vi cerrar los ojos con fuerza y apretar los puños, le tome las manos abriéndolas con miedo a que se clavara sus propias uñas me dedico una mirada agradecida y prosiguió con la historia- me llamo llorando como nunca jamás lo había visto, me contó todo lo que había descubierto y me pidió que lo ayudara a averiguar, por lo que fui hasta casa de Emma donde encontré a mi hermano escondido detrás de los arbusto, el sabia que en el momento que había salido de su casa ella había llamado a su amante y así fue, no pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que llegue cuando un coche apareció en su puerta y ella salio de su casa con una gran sonrisa pintada en su cara, el salio del coche y nos sorprendimos cuando vimos de quien se trataba Alec Vulturí el hijo de un gran empresario en el mundo del modelaje, poco después de eso mi hermano termino con ella tras decirle que lo había averiguado, ella le dijo que no le importaba y que se iba de gira como modelo. Mi hermano quedo destrozado antes era cariñoso, atento con todos y sobretodo muy divertido, desde entonces se ha vuelto un patán con las mujeres y de muy mal humor. Esta con Tanya y aunque no me caiga bien parece que al menos aunque se que no es feliz a encontrado con ella cierta estabilidad, pero el no la ama Bella el no quiere amar a nadie desde entonces y ese que esta allí no es mi hermanito el que siempre me apoyaba, con el que hacia mis travesuras y el que tanto quería, ahora ya no es el mismo todo por esa zorra- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos por lo que solo puede abrazarla aun estaba en shock por lo que me había contado.

-Alice, el volverá solo tiene que terminar de curarse, créeme una traición duele y mucho, yo lo comprendo se que fue muy duro pero el sanara ya lo veras.

Cuando se había tranquilizado tras desearle buenas noches salí rumbo a mi habitación pero por el camino decidí ir a la cocina a por un vaso de leche caliente para que me ayudara a dormir, fui sin encender ninguna luz no solo para no molestar sino por que tampoco sabia donde estaba el interruptor. Camine a tientas hasta la cocina cuando tropecé con algo, esta vez seria una alfombra, la pata de la mesa o sepa dios que habrá sido esta vez, me disponía a poner las manos para no darme en los dientes cuando efectivamente menos mal que puse las manos y amortigüe el golpe, la verdad me ahorre el bochorno de explicarle a Esme por que su alfombra estaba cubierta de sangre, me disponía a levantarme cuando oí una risita proveniente de algún lugar de la habitación. Alice.

-Sal Alice ya te as reído de mi ahora da la luz por favor- pero no la daba por lo que fui a tientas hasta donde provenía la risa cuando la agarre al tiempo que la luz se encendía y caía encima de ella, pero antes de abrir los ojos note algo extraño, mi amiga no es que hiciera mucho ejercicio, sino consideramos ejercicio el correr de tienda en tienda y cargar con montones y montones de bolsas repletas de ropa, ni desprendía ese olor tan dulce- no es que Alice no huela bien pero este perfume no es el suyo- y tan masculino, espera un momento masculino, tierra trágame. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Edward a tan solo unos centímetros de mi, con el torso desnudo y con el pantalón del pijama, tanta calor hacia aquí para tener que ir así, aunque la verdad comenzaba a tener mucho calor.

Lo mire a los ojos, un gran error por mi parte por que quede atrapada en esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas, pude ver que a pesar de la sonrisa divertida que tenia sus ojos no lo estaban, estaban tristes, apagados y recordé todo lo que le había pasado por lo que no pude impedir el acordarme de lo que yo también había pasado, los dos sufríamos por lo mismo no sabia en que intensidad lo sufría el, aunque por lo que había cambiado según me dijo Alice debe de haber pasado por mucho. No sentía lastima por el, eso es algo que ami no me gustaría, sino comprensión sabia por lo que el estaba pasando. Lo mire a los ojos dispuesta a decirle que lo entienda pero como siempre que lo tenia así de cerca no lo lograba.

-Se por lo que has pasado, créeme yo también lo e sufrido- y me arrepentí en ese mismo momento, no podía meter a Alice en un problema con su hermano por mi culpa.

-¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?- se estaba dando cuenta lo sabia genial Bella ya as metido la pata.

-No nada- dije intentando levantarme de encima de el, pero me lo impidió apretándome por la cintura mas a el.

- No ahora quiero saber a lo que te refieres y mas vale que cierta hermanita mía haya tenido la boca cerrada- sus ojos se oscurecieron y a mi me entro miedo.

-No se a que te refieres tu hermana no me a dicho nada, hay algo que me tenga que decir- dije intentando hacerme la inocente.

-¿Entonces a que te refieres a que me entiendes?- Bella invéntate algo, pero el que, soy pésima mintiendo.

-En que no puedes dormir no, te pasa como ami no logro pegar ojo- seré idiota no puedes dormir, de verdad mi cerebro no a dado para mas.

-Bella no te creo y mas vale que me lo digas de una vez, o sino despierto a mi hermana para que me lo cuente ella- mira que es insistente, pero yo no podía hacerle pasar por esto a mi amiga, ella quedaría libre de culpa- Dímelo ya- negué con la cabeza- esta bien. Contare hasta tres para que lo digas después gritare a mi hermana bajarán todos y nos encontraran así haber que te parece- me dijo con una estupida sonrisa en su rostro que a la vez me estaba derritiendo.

-1, 2, 3. Tu lo as querido Bella- y abrió la boca para chillar el nombre de su hermana y ami solo se me ocurrió una manera para callarlo por lo que agarre fuertemente su cara y estampe mis labios con los suyos.

Si la verdad es que aproveche un poco la oportunidad pero necesitaba sentir sus labios dulces otra vez en mi, y surgió efecto no chillo, por que se había quedado tenso con los ojos abiertos como platos. Comencé a mover mis labios contra los suyos pero viendo que el no cooperaba intente alejarme cuando me agarro mas fuerte y me devolvió el beso, fue dulce y tierno de los que te hacen PoP como decía la princesa Mia en princesa por sorpresa. Sus labios se movían en perfecta armonía con los míos, pero poco a poco la armonía fue mas violenta, haciendo que nuestros labios no estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca del otro. No se que me estaba poseyendo en ese momento pero mis manos viajaron por su pecho desnudo sintiéndolo estremecerse bajo mis manos, el soltó una de sus manos de mi cintura y comenzó a tocar la piel de mi espalda por debajo de mi camiseta y en ese momento me congele, que estaba haciendo. Estaba besando a un chico guapísimo si, pero el cual tenia novia, y yo acababa de dejarlo con un cerdo pero aun así fue mi novio, pero lo mas importante de todo es que me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba Edward y sabia que si seguíamos yo sería la que acabaría sufriendo. Me separe de el con la respiración entrecortada y muy sonrojada lo mire a los ojos, el me miraba confuso por haberme separado de esa manera, me levante y no pude no dirigir la mirada a cierta parte de su anatomía que sabia iba a sufrir bastante por mi culpa por lo que solo pude sonrojarme mas aun.

-Edward…yo…esto… esto no debió pasar lo siento, no debí hacerlo- dije alejándome de el.

-Bella yo no debería haberte seguido no solo es tu culpa.

-No importa olvidémoslo- le dije mientras corría a mi cuarto, al menos había logrado que Alice no se viera implicada. Me senté en mi cama y comencé a recordar todo lo que había pasado, cada beso, cada caricia y comencé a tener mucho calor y sensaciones que nunca había tenido con Mike- Genial necesito una ducha fría- declare a mi habitación a oscuras mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto de baño mientras sin poder parar de reír me imaginaba a Edward haciendo lo mismo.

**Por favor dejarme vuestra opinión, quiero saber si la historia va bien si os gusta o no. O si cambiaríais algo lo que sea, estoy abierta a todos los consejos, criticas y demás que queráis hacer para ayudarme a mejorar. Besosssss.**


	6. La caida

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia es inventada por mí pero los personajes son de nuestra Musa Stephenie Meyer. Fuente de todas nuestras inspiraciones.

**Gracias y miles de gracias por los reviews me an animado tanto que aquí teneis otro capitulo, no e contestado a los reviews por que era eso o ponerlo supongo que lo preferis. Espero que os guste y de nuevo gracias por los Reviews y las alertas. El proximo capitulo sera un Edward POV.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba saliendo del baño cuando note que alguien estaba sentado en mi cama, y mi mente quería jugarme una mala pasada imaginando que era Edward. El corazón se me iba a salir de pecho de lo fuerte que me latía, me costaba respirar y todo por que no podía distinguir quien era debido a que la luz no estaba encendida. Que iba a hacer si era el yo no estaba muy presentable ya que aun estaba envuelta en una toalla, de repente toda la sangre se me subió a la cara, no podía pasarme esto. Estaba apunto de entrar de nuevo en el baño cuando la luz se encendió por lo que acabe gritando del susto.

-¿Bella, estas bien?- me dijo…

-Alice- no pude evitar que mi voz sonara desilusionada- ¿Qué hacías a oscuras en mi cuarto?, ¿Acaso querías matarme del susto?- le dije histérica.

-No, lo siento estaba esperando que salieras del cuarto de baño, parece que te as puesto deacuerdo con mi hermano también se esta duchando y Emmett es imposible de despertar, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien no podía dormir- me dijo con cara de pena.

-Entonces Edward también se esta duchando no- le pregunte sin poder evitar el reírme a carcajadas.

-Es extraño en el siempre de ducha antes, pero por que te ríes hay algo que yo no sepa- bien o yo era muy predecible o esta chica siempre sabe que cosas pasan.

-Oh no, no pasa nada solo me a echo gracia- genial ahora se lo iba a tener que contar, debido a que mi amiga la duendecillo diabólico podría ejercer como torturadora para sacar los secretos mejor guardados y ella sabia cual era mi punto mas débil, sabia que sino se lo contaba mañana estaríamos todo el día en cualquier centro comercial. Pero tampoco podía decirle "Alice, mira si a pasado algo, fui a la cocina a por un vaso de leche caliente para dormir pero al final acabe enrollándome con tu hermano en el suelo de la sala de estar y de ahí que los dos nos hayamos tenido que dar una ducha fría", jamás mejor la tortura.

-Bella, ¿Por qué estas tan ruborizada?- me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por nada de verdad es por el susto- por favor que se lo crea.

-No tendrá nada que ver con lo que he dicho de mi hermano Edward- mierda me había pillado y lo sabia por que mi sonrojo subió a niveles insospechados con solo imaginarme a un húmedo y desnudo Edward- Oh DIOS MIO, ¿Qué a pasado con mi hermano?- chillo.

-Alice, calla-dije tapándole la boca- sabes que esta al otro lado de la pared ¿no?

-Cuéntamelo o sabes lo que va a pasar- trague saliva pesadamente, oh si que sabia lo que venia ahora.

-Esta bien, pero no pienses cosas que no son, a mi tu no me gusta tu hermano, baje a tomarme un vaso de leche caliente por que no podía dormir después de lo que me habías contado, baje sin dar la luz por lo que acabe tropezándome y escuche a alguien reírse, creía que eras tu así que avance hacia la que supuestamente eras tu para dar la luz, y volví a tropezar en el momento en que se dio la luz, y acabe acostada encima de Edward, empezamos a discutir y el os iba a despertar a todos por lo que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió para callarlo. Lo bese- termine de contarle tapándome la cara con las manos.

-Bella, te gusta mi hermano no lo niegues, pero que tiene que ver con que se este duchando, que paso después.

-Pues que la cosa subió de tono, por dios tu hermano iba sin la parte de arriba de la camisa, y yo no resiste a tocar sus músculos y el también empezó a meter mano y me congele por lo que acabe con el beso y salí corriendo, Alice jamás había sentido lo que sentí y como que también me tuve que dar una ducha fría.

-Tu has hecho eso con mi hermano, Bella eres mi idola, seguramente estarán tan frustrado ahora mismo, por lo general es el que siempre tiene que parar a las chicas y por lo que veo contigo se dejo llevar, lo que esto significa que…

-¿Que?, ¿Alice que significa?- me puso nerviosa.

-Nada, ya se vera, ahora vamos a dormir mañana te llevare a la pista del instituto ya te la reserve, hasta mañana Bella.

Como era de imaginar esa noche no dormí nada, no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza ese beso había significado mucho para mi, pero en verdad y aunque no lo quisiera Edward Cullen me atraía de una manera muy fuerte.

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de mi habitación cuando Alice entro para despertarme de una manera muy poco agradable.

-Vamos que vas a llegar tarde, además e escuchado que después de tu hora en la pista llegan las del equipo de la universidad sería bueno que las vieras, al fin y al cabo tu quieres entrar en el, por lo que yo te voy a arreglar.

-Alice sabes que no lo vas a hacer, solo voy a practicar no voy a participar en ningún campeonato, ya se que te prometí que te dejaría vestirme para el campeonato pero aun no a llegado- le dije firme.

Y así una hora mas tarde estaba peinada, maquillada, y con un bonito (por que debo admitirlo es muy lindo) traje que Alice me había preparado para los ensayos, no quería imaginarme cual me habría preparado para el campeonato.

-Alice no utilices coloretes- le pedí.

-¿Por qué si se puede saber?- me contesto con las manos en las caderas.

-Cuando vea a tu hermano lo vas a saber- y me gane una de sus risillas picaras.

Y efectivamente en cuando bajamos a la cocina para desayunar y lo vi, mis sonrojos hicieron su entrada triunfal ganándome un par de bromas por parte de Emmett. Genial.

Nos dirigíamos al campus de la universidad en el coche de Alice que por exigencia suya Edward tuvo que venir con nosotras para que no tuviéramos problemas ya que técnicamente nosotras aun no éramos estudiantes de la universidad hasta dentro de una semana.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen tengo la pista asignada para dos horas- le dijo al portero.

-De acuerdo- le dio las llaves y nos adelantamos hasta la pista.

-Tened las llaves yo me voy e quedado con Tanya, volveré dentro de dos horas- dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos. Cuando se fue estuve apunto de echarme a llorar por que lo tenia que decir delante mía.

-Bella, no hagas caso a mi hermano tu ya sabes lo que te dije, el no la quiere- me dijo Alice.

-Sabes que, tampoco me importa, me voy a entrenar Alice entra si quieres no me importa mostrártela a ti- sabia que se moría de ganas de ver la coreografía que mi madre me había creado.

-Gracias, prometo no molestarte- me dijo mientras que se enganchaba en mi cuello.

Ensaye y ensaye pero nada me salía bien, todo por lo que Edward había dicho, sin duda necesitábamos encontrar rápido un piso y no tener que verlo todos los días o acabaría loca y arruinando la carrera que intentaba labrarme en el patinaje. Cuando me acerque a Alice de nuevo para que pusiera la música ella me dijo.

-Bella seguro que estas bien, olvida lo que a dicho mi hermano así que ahora te quiero al cien por cien y quiero ver esa geografía estupenda y dentro de un mes serás la ganadora del campeonato.

-Gracias Alice.

Tenia que lograrlo mi meta era conseguir el triple axel, hice toda la coreografía un triple Lutz conseguido pero era el momento del axel, estaba concentrada llevaba la velocidad apropiada, la inclinación todo era el momento de que al fin me saliera cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Edward con una chica agarrada de su brazo. Toda concentración se fue y en el momento del salto perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y me costaba respirar. Oía a Alice llamarme de manera angustiada y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

-¿Qué estaba intentando hacer para haberse llevado tremendo golpe?- pregunto una voz que no me era conocida.

-El triple Axel, es su nueva meta- contesto Alice.

-El triple Axel, no puede ser, en el equipo solo hay una persona que lo a conseguido- dijo claramente una voz aterciopelada bastante asombrada.

-¿Quién si se puede saber?- pregunto algo irritada Alice.

-Yo y no creo que lo consiga yo me tarde bastante- dijo otra voz desconocida.

-Bella, amiga por favor abre los ojos, ¿Cuándo demonios va a llegar la ambulancia?

-Ya están aquí, apartaos- dijo Edward y acto seguido fui elevada del suelo hacia una superficie mullida.

Desperté de nuevo sin saber cuando tiempo había pasado, había oído una conversación interesante pero ahora había despertado y no sabia que había pasado, aun tenia los ojos cerrados cuando note que alguien entraba en la habitación y decidí hacerme la dormida.

-No puedes hacerme esto Edward Cullen- dijo una chica que no conocía.

-Tanya si puedo, pero discutámoslo en otro momento, no quiero molestar a Bella- le contesto Edward.

-Ella sigue durmiendo, esto no puede esperar, no me puedes dejar yo te quiero.

-Tanya pero sabes que yo no, somos amigos pero no podemos seguir engañándonos no podemos estar juntos de la manera que tu quieres sabes que es así, es mejor dejarlo antes de que te haga mas daño- la estaba dejando, el no la quería. Estaba emocionada tanto que el maldito aparato conectado a mi corazón empezó a dispararse provocando que los dos se quedaran callados unos minutos.

-Edward, mas te vale que no sea por otra por que te juro que le hare la vida imposible- le dijo antes de irse dando un portazo.

Edward se acerco a mi cama y se sentó a mi lado, me acaricio la cara con sus dulces manos provocando que de nuevo el sonido del monitor se disparara.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Bella?, llegaste y me revolucionaste todo mi mundo, te necesito mucho- dijo mas cerca que antes y después lo que sentí fue sus dulces labios contra los míos en un beso dulce y lleno de amor.

-Edward, ¿Se puede saber que le haces a mi amiga?- dijo Alice que entraba por la puerta provocando que su hermano se separara de mi.

-Yo esto Alice no es lo que parece, yo… ella tenia…- dijo nervioso- por favor no preguntes y no le digas nada, por favor, tengo que irme- y salio disparado de la habitación.

En cuanto sentí que solo estábamos Alice y yo me incorpore de un salto como si tuviera un muelle en la espalda provocando que por primera vez en mi vida asustara a Alice, sin duda ella aun estaba en completo shock por lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Qué diablos a sido eso?- la histeria que sentía en ese momento se reflejo en mi voz- Tu as visto lo mismo que yo, digo yo no lo e visto lo e sentido y lo que me a dicho… y que a pasado… el a… y luego a hecho… y tu has llegado- Plas, Alice me acababa de pegar un bofetada- Gracias lo necesitaba.

-Esta bien, recapitulemos e llegado y mi hermano te estaba besando es todo lo que e visto y tu ¿que a pasado? ¿Que a dicho? ¿Como a sido?

-Ha entrado el y la tal Tanya discutiendo, tu hermano lo a dejado con ella, después se a sentado en la cama me acaricio la cara y me dijo que no sabia que hacer conmigo que le e revolucionado su mundo, que me necesitaba y me a besado- dije de manera atropellada.

-Dios mío, mi hermano se esta enamorando de ti, tu eres su medicina- Me dijo Alice.

-Espera, para el carro eso no es cierto el me beso si pero eso no significa que se este enamorando yo también lo bese y no estoy enamorada de el, así que dejemos el tema aquí. ¿Qué es lo que me a pasado?

-Te caíste cuando intentaste el triple axel y quedaste inconsciente, tengo una mala noticia Bella te has magullado una costilla y tendrás que guardar reposo una semana mínimo, menos mal que mi padre estaba aquí y te atendió el, estaba muy asustada.

-Bueno que se le va a hacer tendré que hacer caso al doctor- pero vi como Alice me miraba extrañada, había algo que esta pasando por alto- NOOOOOOOOOOO- chille- las pruebas son dentro de tres días, sino las hago no podré entrar en el equipo y no podré presentarme a los regionales Alice, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Tranquila voy a llamar a Tanya quizás acepte, hacerte las pruebas otro día- me dijo mientras salía a fuera de la habitación para hablar.

Sabia que después de lo de Edward no estaría del mejor humor posible para hacer un favor a alguien y menos si tengo algo que ver con el, por lo que ya estaba decidido las haría aunque me doliera, aunque me tuviese que escapar de la casa de Alice iria a las pruebas, era lo mas importante para mi en esos momentos.

Alice entro y la cara que traía ya me lo decía todo.

-Alice no pasa nada, pero tendrás que ayudarme- le conté mi plan y estuvo de acuerdo después de llorarle por casi dos horas. Me dieron el alta con la condición de que guardara reposo total en casa de los Cullen, ya me lo estaba imaginando acostada en mi cama con Alice de arriba para abajo preparando de todo y sin dejarme respirar, a veces me preguntaba si descansaba en algún momento.

Alice me ayudo a vestirme, cuando terminamos Emmett entro en la habitación seguido de Edward que venia muy serio y sin si quiera mirarme, genial me besa y ahora pasa de mi.

-Enana, aquí esta tu caballero de brillante armadura para servirte, de echo mas bien hoy voy a ejercer de tu humilde corcel- me dijo Emmett a la vez que me cogia en brazos provocando que me sonrojara.

-Emmett, puedo andar por mi misma, por favor bájame al suelo.

-No, de eso nada yo te llevo al coche, anda déjame comportarme como un hermano mayor, con Alice nunca e podido ella nunca se cae y puedo ayudarla- estupendo encima de manera indirecta me esta diciendo torpe.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen rápido gracias a la loca conducción de Edward y esta vez fue el quien me ayudo a salir de su coche por lo que Emmett y Alice entraron para avisar a Esme que ya habíamos llegado y preparar mi habitación.

-Gracias Edward, puedo yo sola no quiero molestarte- le dije sin mirarle a la cara.

-No te preocupes no me molesta, déjame ayudarte, ami me pasa como a Emmett nunca e podido ejercer de hermano mayor.

-Genial, pues entonces conmigo aquí lo vais a hacer un montón- le dije provocando que un sonido maravilloso como era su risa llegara a mis oídos. Por dios Bella, pero que cursi te estas volviendo.

-No me importaría en absoluto ayudarte- dijo mirándome a los ojos a la vez que me dejaba en mi habitación- bueno nos vemos luego.

Alice me había dicho que haríamos una noche de pijamas y que había invitado a una chica que conoció hoy en la pista y que la ayudo conmigo, además era la hermana de un amigo de Edward por lo que la conocía de vista pero después de lo mío descubrió que era una gran persona, y lo mas importante para ella también estaba obsesionada con las compras.

Eran las 8:30 de la noche cuando sonó el timbre y la duendecillo salio disparada para la puerta. Sentí voces en el piso de abajo y el ruido de gente subiendo las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso llamaron a mi puerta.

-Bella, ella es Rosalie, ella me ayudo muchísimo cuando quedaste inconsciente- una chica guapísima entro en mi habitación, rubia con el pelo larguísimo y unos bonitos ojos azules.

-No fue para tanto Alice, créeme a mi también me a pasado un par de veces, me alegra que estés mejor Bella, nos diste un buen susto- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Rosalie, me alegro de conocerte, entonces ¿Tu también eres patinadora no?

-Si, llevo patinando unos años mi madre me obligo al principio por que su ídolo y déjame decirte que es la gran René Swan es patinadora, tu madre es fantástica como tu seas igual seguro ganaras los regionales- me dijo.

-Que va el talento se lo quedo todo mi madre, a mi no me dejo mucho ya ves, me caigo intentando un axel.

-Un triple axel, eso no es nada fácil, yo aun no lo logro hacer de echo solo una del equipo puede y por eso es la capitana- eso quiere decir.

-Tanya si lo hace, genial ahora no podré pedirle ayuda para lograrlo- iba a pedir ayuda a la chica que oí cuando desperté diciendo que podía hacerlo, pero el que sea Tanya la cosa cambia.

-Sinceramente Bella te conozco poco pero me caes muy bien por lo que te recomiendo que con Tanya tengas lo menos posible, yo ya la conocía y créeme no es buena persona, no quiero que haga algo contra ti- me dijo con sinceridad.

-Además ahora Tanya va a tener un motivo mayor para odiar a Bella- dijo Alice y ya sabia por donde iba.

-Alice- la regañe mientras le pegaba un pellizco.

-Enanas, queréis que pida pizza para vosotras también- bendito sea Emmett y sus oportunas interrupciones- voy a pedir para mi y para Edward ya que papa y mama han salido.

-Emmett, si me muero de hambre pide para las tres- le dijo Alice.

-¿Cómo que tres, no erais…?- y dejo de hablar cuando vio a Rosalie podría jurar que incluso un poco de su baba esta en mi moqueta- De acuerdo no sabia que teníais compañía, esto soy Emmett encantado de conocerte- dijo mientras agarraba a Rosalie y le plantaba dos besos en sus mejillas coloradas como farolillos, al fin no soy la única.

-Igualmente…soy…soy Rosalie- le dijo ella claramente nerviosa.

-Bueno os dejo cuando llegue os la traigo- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Alice y yo nos miramos después de ver semejante escena, esos dos acabarían juntos como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, Demonios debo dejar de juntarme con Alice ya hablo como ella.

-¿Quién…quien es el?- dijo Rosalie colorada.

-El es mi hermano mayor Emmett, próximo por lo que e visto a ser tu novio, que bien tengo a mis dos cuñadas conmigo, no me lo puedo creer- dijo Alice mientras nos abrazabas a las dos ganándose un aullido de dolor por mi parte-lo siento, lo siento Bella.

-Así que a ti te gusta Edward eee, no me extraña es un niño muy guapo, siempre lo he dicho cuando va a mi casa a visitar a mi hermano mis amigas se vuelven locas- me interrogo Rosalie.

-Esto no, a mi no me gusta Edward- le conteste con mi turno para sonrojarme.

-Seguro que no Bella, anda no seas tonta si lo sabes y a ti te gusta Emmett.

-Si me gusta Emmett- vaya tía mas directa pensé.

Toc, Toc, llamaron a la puerta mientras Edward entraba con las pizzas y nuestros refrescos.

-Aquí tenéis chicas, hola Rosalie como esta tu hermano, por que no le has dicho que se viniera- le dijo Edward.

-No podía, salio con nuestros padres dijo que otro día sería.

-Espero que sea pronto, ¿Bella como estas, te sigue doliendo?- me dijo con su preciosa sonrisa.

-No… no me duele gracias- por que nunca podía hablar de forma coherente delante de el.

-Bueno chicas si necesitan algo llamadme, bella no te aguantes el dolor por favor, dímelo y llamo a papa para que me diga que darte, ¿De acuerdo?-asentí- nos vemos.

Salio por la puerta y podía sentir la mirada fija de Alice y Rosalie en mi. Sabia lo que venia ahora y me eche a temblar, si con Alice ya sufría con nuestra nueva amiga sería aun peor.

-Que va, Alice no le gusta, solo se a puesto así de colorada por que de pronto le a dado calor, será eso ¿No?- encima se burlan de mi.

-Claro Rosalie será momento de darte una ducha fría de nuevo Bella- la iba a matar por que tras eso le contó a Rosalie el percance de la noche anterior.

-Vaya, no te imaginaba de esa manera chica tienes que conquistar a ese chico, antes de que otra lo haga y créeme en el equipo de patinaje te encontraras a mas de una dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que quiera- me contó Rosalie.

-Creo que a el le gusta Bella, pero aun no sabe en que intensidad, desde que Bella esta aquí el se comporta de otra manera. Hagamos un trato os ayudare con mis hermanos- nos ofreció Alice.

-Claro Alice solo falta que a ti te guste el hermano de Rosalie- le pique- ¿Cómo se llama por cierto?

-Jasper, la verdad es que es muy guapo, quien sabe- contesto ella.

La verdad claramente la idea de intentar conquistar a Edward me agradaba más, pero podría alguien como el fijarse en alguien como yo.

-Chicas no se, como el va a fijarse en mi, por amor de dios si Tanya es bellísima y la a dejado- les dije.

-Bella, no te ves claramente- me dijo Rosalie- déjanos que te ayudemos y veras como Edward cae rendido a tus pies, y vosotras me ayudareis con Emmett.

-Entonces esto es un pacto yo seré la hada madrina que conseguirá que os liguéis a mis hermanos, Bella vamos a hacer de ti una sex boom que ni mi hermano se va a poder resistir.

Tras esto solo pude echarme a temblar y pensar "Edward tiembla, corre y escóndete por que no sabes lo que te espera".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Como siempre espero vuestra opinión para mi es muy importante para hacer bien la historia. Espero que os guste os espero y besos.**


	7. Sentimientos

**Bueno aquí teneis otro capitulo como os prometi es un Edward POV, el proximo sera un poquito de cada uno ya que este se me hacia muy largo y queda un poco hasta ponerlo por donde va la historia por parte de Bella. Espero que os guste y muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews y las alertas no os imaginais como me animais. Un besazo.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward POV

Esto esta mal, muy mal aun no puedo creer que la haya besado, simplemente eso no entraba dentro de mis planes, yo solo queria ir a donde el tipo ese la estaba molestando y llevarmela de alli.

Tengo que reconocer que este ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida, nunca lo llegue a sentir ni siquiera con Emma, pero de ella mejor ni me acuerdo.

Me lo prometi un dia y no lo estoy cumpliendo y por más que lo quiera negar ya no puedo mas, me estoy enamorando de ella y eso no puede ser, tengo que hacer algo eso no puede pasar. No jugaran de nuevo conmigo.

La siguiente semana intente ignorarla pero verdaderamente se me hacia muy difícil no ir con Alice cada vez que la visitaba, extrañaba ver como se sonrojaba cuando estaba cerca, oir su linda risa cuando mi hermana hace alguna de sus payasadas, simplemente la echo demenos, no puedo creer lo dependiente que me e vuelto de esos preciosos ojos chocolate, me dolia el ignorarla pero sería lo mejor, yo ya no se amar y ella nunca se mereceria eso.

Llego el día de vuelta a casa, después de despedirnos de mis abuelos montamos en mi coche rumbo a Phoenix, mi hogar. En el coche se podia respirar el aire tenso que habia, mi hermana nos miraba a Bella y a mi, con una mirada de sospecha, sabia que pasaba algo pero se limito a ver el paisaje cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie le iba a decir nada. Bella acabo quedandose dormida y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarla por el espejo retrovisor, se veia tan frágil y hermosa. _No Edward no puedes pensar eso_.

Llegamos a mi casa hacia un bonito dia soleado, la verdad lo echaba de menos después de los dias lluviosos en Forks. Estabamos bajando las maletas cuando mi hermano el grandullon copio a las chicas en un gran abrazo.

-Hola hermanitas- dijo mi hermano sin dejarlas en el suelo.

-Vaya, supongo que tu debes de ser Emmett si no me equivoco- le con una bella sonrisa mientras mi hermano le sonreia.

-Tenia mucha ganas de conocerte, Alice me a hablado muchísimo de ti, además déjame decirte estas bellísima- con eso logro que Bella se sonrojara y que yo gruñera, literalmente gruñi y en ese momento me asemeje a un animal. Estaba celoso de mi hermano, el era todo un casanova y no me gustaba que intentara nada con Bella.

Esto se me estaba llendo de las manos, sino era mi hermano sería cualquier el chico el que acabaria con ella y aunque me doliera yo no podía hacer nada, ese dia llegara y me dolera muchisimo.

Despues de deshacer las maletas bajamos a cenar, como habia hechado de menos la comida de mi madre. Mis padres estaban encantados de que Bella estuviera en casa, después de todo se instalaria aquí hasta que encontrarán un piso para los dos, por lo que hasta que eso ocurra la vere todos los dias, algo que no me ayudaba para nada.

-Bella, me a dicho Alice que eres una fabulosa patinadora y que te estas entrenando para los regionales- le pregunto Emmett sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Es cierto que patino pero eso de fabulosa ya sabes como es tu hermana, y si me estoy entrenando para los regionales lo cual me recuerda que mañana tengo que entrenar por lo que Alice, ¿mañana me acompañaras?

-Por supuesto si me dejas al fin la coreografía- le dijo con esa carita de corderito que ella sabe que no podemos resistir.

-Lo siento Alice aun no puedo, nadie la ha visto y es mas mi madre hizo bastantes cambios la ultima vez que estuve en Forks por lo que aun no la controlo- valla, yo la vi y me parecio estupenda, sabia que iba a entrar en el equipo.

-Bella, espero de verdad de todo corazón que ganes se lo mucho que te has esforzado Alice siempre me ha dicho lo buena que eres y sobre todo la dedicación que has tenido- le dijo mi madre.

-La verdad es que si le e dedicado mucho tiempo, aunque lo mas acertado sería decir que puesto que es lo único que medianamente hago bien es lo que mas me a gustado, en Forks no es que tuviera una vida muy ajetreada solo cuando estaba con Alice en casa o cuando era arrastrada literalmente a Port- angels para ir de tiendas- la verdad me daba cuenta de lo diferente que era a las demas chicas que conocia, no era fribola, no se preocupaba de ir siempre a la moda, es cariñosa… _Para Edward que no acabas_.

-Oh, tranquila aquí tampoco vas a tener tiempo para aburrirte no sabes la de tiendas que hay aquí-con lo que acabamos todos riendo.

-Emmett tu eres fuerte, sálvame de tu hermana por favor- le dijo poniendo una cara comica, me hizo gracia pero tambien me senti mal por que le pidiera ayuda a mi hermano. _Como no Edward tu te lo mereces, la as estado ignorando por una semana después de besarla._

Cuando terminamos de cenar cada uno se fue a su habitación, Bella estaba en la habitación de invitados justo enfrente de la mia, casualidades o la mano maligna de mi hermana lo habia provocado, por supuesto Alice tenia mucho que ver en ese detalle, provocando que pasara noches de insomnio sabiendo que esta tan cerca de mi.

Estuve un rato oyendo musica intentando relajarme, intentando no pensar en la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, la que me estaba volviendo totalmente loco, ¿Por qué no podia ser como todas las demas?, esto me lo ponia cada vez mas difícil, cada vez me costaba mas el no acercarme a ella, el no abrazarla y no lo voy a negar el no besarla.

Iba a convivir con ella un tiempo indefinido y sabia que alfinal la batalla conmigo mismo la tenia perdida.

Baje a la cocina a por un vaso de leche para dormir, era una costumbre que desde pequeño me habia enseñado mi madre aunque dudaba que ahora me siriviera pues la razon de mi insomnio no me iba dejar de rondar por la cabeza. Baje sin dar las luces pues me sabia de memoria mi casa iba avanzando hacia la cocina cuando oi un golpe y después unas cuantas maldiciones, me reir al saber que Bella de nuevo se habia caido.

-Sal Alice ya te as reído de mi ahora da la luz por favor- me dijo, decidi divertirme antes un poquito mas, pero me arrepenti no queria que se hiciera daño por lo que encendi la luz en el mismo momento en que alguien se me tiro encima. Bella quedo recostada sobre mi en el momento que una corriente electrica paso por mi cuerpo, el sentir mi piel desnuda junto a la suya era una sensación inexplicable, calida y suave.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados concentrada en algo, incluso fruncia el ceño algo estaba pensando, cuando los abrio de golpe con la sorpresa pintada en su cara. Nos vimos a los ojos por un rato, me perdi en la piscina de chocolate que son sus ojos hasta que ella comenzo a hablar.

-Se por lo que has pasado, créeme yo también lo e sufrido- me dijo en un susurro, mas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se callo de repente.

-¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?- por la integridad de mi hermana espero que no haya abierto su bocota.

-No nada- dijo intentando levantarme de encima de mi, pero no se lo permiti, la agarre de la cintura y pegue su cuerpo aun mas al mio.

- No ahora quiero saber a lo que te refieres y mas vale que cierta hermanita mía haya tenido la boca cerrada- por su cara pude ver que estaba asustada.

-No se a que te refieres tu hermana no me a dicho nada, hay algo que me tenga que decir- dije intentando hacerse la inocente.

-¿Entonces a que te refieres a que me entiendes?- Sabia que me estaba mintiendo.

-En que no puedes dormir no, te pasa como ami no logro pegar ojo- no sabia si enfadarme aun mas, o echarme a reir era la escusa mas absurda que habia oido.

-Bella no te creo y mas vale que me lo digas de una vez, o sino despierto a mi hermana para que me lo cuente ella- parecio reconsderarlo por un momento- Dímelo ya- y me nego con la cabeza- esta bien. Contare hasta tres para que lo digas después gritare a mi hermana bajarán todos y nos encontraran así haber que te parece- le dije riendo, esperando que me lo dijera por que verdaderamente no queria que nadie nos interrumpiera.

-1, 2, 3. Tu lo as querido Bella- abri la boca para intentar asustarla cuando lo que hizo me descoloco por completo, me beso y yo me quede como un tonto sin saber que hacer, tenia a una chica preciosa encima mia besandome y yo no hacía nada. Intento separarse de mi y no se lo permiti, la agarre con fuerta contra mi y movi mis labios contra los suyos. Era tan dulce cuando me besaba pero eso no duro mucho, nuestro beso se torno hambriento del otro, sus manos viajaban por mi pecho desnudo haciendome estremecer, solte una de mis manos de su cintura y comence a acariciar su espalda desnuda bajo la camiseta.

Esto se nos estaba llendo de las manos, pero no queria parar nunca habia sentido nada de esto por otra chica, nisiquiera Emma inspiraba en mi este deseo que estaba sintiendo por Bella, un deseo irracional. Queria dejarme llevar por una vez en la vida y sabia que después de esto no podría negar más que me estaba enamorando de Bella Swan.

Se separo de mi bruscamente, mirandome a los ojos hiperventilando y sonrojada a mas no poder, yo la miraba confuso, por que se habia separado de mi, y entonces me di cuenta ella no sentía lo mismo por mi. Tras levantarse me miro de arriba abajo provocando que se ruborizara aun más.

-Edward…yo…esto… esto no debió pasar lo siento, no debí hacerlo- dijo alejándose de mi.

-Bella yo no debería haberte seguido no solo es tu culpa- le dije con todo el dolor que sentia en ese momento.

-No importa olvidémoslo- me dijo mientras se alejaba hacia las escaleras.

Me levante del suelo, me mire y me di cuenta por que Bella se habia puesto colorada, digamos que noto mi pequeño problema y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que correr a mi cuarto a darme una buena ducha fria.

-Edward, podemos hablar- me dijo mi hermana mientras estaba en al ducha.

-Lo siento enana, mañana ablamos me voy a duchar y me voy a acostar- aun necesitaba un poquito de rato para mi, no obtuve respuesta por lo que asumi que se habia rendido. Cuando Sali de la ducha intente no pensar mas en lo que habia pasado ya habia tenido bastante ducha para algún tiempo.

Era por la mañana cuando mi hermana entro corriendo a mi cuarto y empezo a saltar en mi cama.

-Alice ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?, por favor son solo las 10 de la mañana dejame dormir- le dije mientras me tapaba la cara con la almohada.

-Tienes que venir con Bella y conmigo, vamos a ir a la universidad, Bella tiene que entrenar no quiero tener problemas por si no nos dejan entrar, por lo que vendras con nosotras tienes una hora, nos vemos hermanito- y se fue sin dejarme negarme ni nada.

Decidi empezar a arreglarme pues no queria enfadar a la sargento Alice, sabia que me iba a costar enfrentarme a Bella después de lo que paso ayer pero de seguro ella acabaria sonrojandose en cuanto me viera, me encantaba eso. Cuando ellas bajaron a desayunar comprobé que mi teoria era acertada Bella estaba colorada cuando me vio, yo no pude hacer otra cosa que reirme.

Nos dirigimos en silencio hasta la universidad y las lleve al pabellón donde esta la pista de patinaje donde el portero nos recibio.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen tengo la pista asignada para dos horas- le dije al portero.

-De acuerdo- me dio las llaves y las lleve a la pista.

-Tened las llaves yo me voy e quedado con Tanya, volveré dentro de dos horas- le dije y no se por que, aunque en el fondo me sentia rechazado por ella, pero me extraño la expresión de su cara.

Se despidieron de mi y me dirigi a donde habia quedado con mi novia, cada vez se me hace mas difícil referirme a Tanya como mi novia.

-Hola Eddy-me dijo con su voz chillona.

-Tanya cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así, anda vamos a tomar un café- le dije.

Pasamos una hora en la cafeteria ella con su monologo de que me voy a poner para la fiesta que van a dar para el inicio de la universidad y yo con mis pensamientos centrados en otra persona.

-Tanya tengo que recoger a Alice y a Bella en la pista de hielo, nos vemos luego- intente despedirme de ella en bano habia metido la pata.

-¿Quién es Bella?,¿Y que hace en la pista?- me dijo enfadada.

-Bella es la mejor amiga de mi hermana Alice- _la chica que me quita el sueño_- y es patinadora, la verdad es que es muy buena de hecho se va a presentar a los regionales, ahora esta entrenando para entrar en el equipo.

-Bueno mas le vale ser buena, yo soy quien decide quien entra y quien no- me dijo con aires de suficiencia, la verdad es que la queria pero como amiga, se que es un poco fria y bastante prepotente pero me ayudo cuando Emma me dejo, fue una buena amiga para mi, ella se enamoro de mi y yo lo intente con ella cosa que no a resultado.

Llegamos a pista, la verdad es que estaba ansioso por ver de nuevo a Bella, por lo que me apresure a la puerta.

-Eddy no corras esperame- me dijo Tanya agarrandome del brazo en el momento que entramos al pabellón. Y hay estaba ella concentrada en un salto pero cuando miro en mi dirección perdío el equilibrio y callo al suelo.

Entre corriendo a la pista no sin antes resbalarme y comprobe que estaba inconsciente, me asuste como nunca jamas me habia asustado, la angustia que senti no se puede comparar con la que senti cuando Emma me rompio el corazón, ella estaba en el suelo con la cabeza en mi regazo, palida se veia sin vida y yo me estaba muriendo con ella. En el momento que la vi solo pude pensar una cosa, "Ella no".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Pliss necesito vuestros reviews para subirme el animo me a costado muchisimo este capitulo creo que es de los peores, Edward tiene una mente muy difícil. Un beso a todos y os espero.**


	8. Planes

**Se que e tardado pero de verdad que me cuesta horrores escribir los Edward POV. Espero que os guste el capitulo y millones de gracias por vuestros reviews son los que me han impulsado a seguir escribiendo ya que mi inspiración estuvo unos dias de vacaciones. Vosotros sois mi inspiración. Graciasss.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward POV

La ambulancia estaba tardando más de lo normal y yo estaba desesperado, estaba saliendo a la puerta y corriendo de nuevo hacia Bella, la cual estaba inscosciente con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de mi hermana.

-¿Qué estaba intentando hacer para haberse llevado tremendo golpe?- pregunto Rosalie.

-El triple Axel, es su nueva meta- contesto Alice.

-El triple Axel, no puede ser, en el equipo solo hay una persona que lo a conseguido- dije asombrado, si ella lo intentaba es por que en verdad era buena.

-¿Quién si se puede saber?- pregunto algo irritada Alice.

-Yo y no creo que lo consiga yo me tarde bastante- dijo Tanya bastante irritada.

-Bella, amiga por favor abre los ojos, ¿Cuándo demonios va a llegar la ambulancia?

-Ya están aquí, apartaos- les dije intentando facilitar que la pusieran en la camilla.

Alice, Tanya y yo seguimos a la ambulancia en mi coche, de fondo oí discutir a mi hermana con mi novia, cosa a la que no preste atención, en lo único en lo que me podía centrar era en que la chica que iba en la ambulancia estuviera bien.

Cuando llegamos al hospital se llevaron a Bella para realizarle toda clase de pruebas, gracias a dios ese día mi padre trabajaba en el hospital y se ocupo personalmente de Bella.

-Edward, Edward te estoy hablando ¿Es que no me escuchas?, por que no has dejado a Alice que se fuera con su amiga nosotros teníamos planes amor- me dijo poniéndose melosa.

-Por que es la mejor amiga de mi hermana es como otra hermana para mi- mentí sabiendo que la relación que yo quería tener con ella no era nada parecida a la de una hermana.

-Va Edward al rato te enteras, nosotros teníamos planes, yo me quiero ir ya- me dijo irritada.

-No te das cuenta que estoy preocupado por ella, ¿Qué te esta pasando Tanya?, tu no eras así, como puedes ser tan fría y no darte cuenta de que esto es serio, Bella a sufrido un grave accidente y tu no haces nada mas que berrinches de niña chiquita.

-Es que yo no la conozco, no me importa es que no entiendes, solo se que me arruino una tarde hermosa con mi novio.

-Esta bien no te va a arruinar mas nada con tu novio, por que a partir de ahora ya no soy tu novio, has cambiado demasiado Tanya y no a sido para mejor créeme- le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación donde habían instalado a Bella, con Tanya pisándome los talones, ingrese en su habitación y hay estaba dormida parecía un ángel que me iba a cambiar la vida, no se si para bien o para mal, pero me daba cuenta de que cada vez quería saber como iba a ser.

-No puedes hacerme esto Edward Cullen- dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Tanya si puedo, pero discutámoslo en otro momento, no quiero molestar a Bella- le conteste.

-Ella sigue durmiendo, esto no puede esperar, no me puedes dejar yo te quiero.

-Tanya pero sabes que yo no, somos amigos pero no podemos seguir engañándonos no podemos estar juntos de la manera que tu quieres sabes que es así, es mejor dejarlo antes de que te haga mas daño- quería que se fuera, que me dejara solo con Bella y me asuste por que el aparato del Holter sonaba como loco, estuve a punto de llamar a una enfermera, pero se tranquilizo.

-Edward, mas te vale que no sea por otra por que te juro que le are la vida imposible- me dijo antes de irse dando un portazo.

Suspire. Estaba mal, por un lado acababa de hacer daño a Tanya algo que no quería, ella fue importante para mi y por otro estaba apunto de rendirme ante Bella.

Me acerque a su cama observándola dormir, en su rostro solo había tranquilidad me senté en la cama y no pude reprimirme de tocar su rostro con mis manos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Bella?, llegaste y me revolucionaste todo mi mundo, te necesito mucho- le dije y me incline probando por segunda vez sus dulces labios, en ese momento una corriente electrica paso por mi cuerpo.

-Edward, ¿Se puede saber que le haces a mi amiga?- dijo Alice que entraba por la puerta provocando que me separara de Bella bastante frustrado y nervioso.

-Yo esto Alice no es lo que parece, yo… ella tenia…- dije nervioso- por favor no preguntes y no le digas nada, por favor, tengo que irme- y salí corriendo de esa habitación, ahora si que seria duro, por que tubo que entrar precisamente mi hermana, sencillamente mi vida seria un infierno gracias a ella.

Cuando por fin le dieron el alta con la condición de que guardara reposo, aunque sabiendo como es de testadura mas vale que la ate a la cama. _Dios Edward eso ni lo pienses o te pasaras dándote duchas frías hasta que se haya recuperado._ Genial a parte de todo también me había revolucionado las hormonas. Entre a la habitación para recogerla junto a mi hermano Emmett.

-Enana, aquí esta tu caballero de brillante armadura para servirte, de echo mas bien hoy voy a ejercer de tu humilde corcel- le dijo mientras la cogia en brazos provocando que se sonrojara.

-Emmett, puedo andar por mi misma, por favor bájame al suelo.

-No, de eso nada yo te llevo al coche, anda déjame comportarme como un hermano mayor, con Alice nunca e podido ella nunca se cae y puedo ayudarla- tuve que aguantarme la risa después de ese comentario.

Llegamos rápido a mi casa y mientras Alice y Emmett avisaban a los demás y lo preparaban todo yo ayude a Bella a salir del auto.

-Gracias Edward, puedo yo sola no quiero molestarte- me dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

-No te preocupes no me molesta, déjame ayudarte, ami me pasa como a Emmett nunca e podido ejercer de hermano mayor.

-Genial, pues entonces conmigo aquí lo vais a hacer un montón- me dijo a lo que solo pude reír gracias a su comentario.

-No me importaría en absoluto ayudarte- le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos y me perdía en ese mar de chocolate- bueno nos vemos luego.

Salí de aquella habitación, por que no podía resistir las ganas de besarla de nuevo debía hacer algo y debía de ser algo urgente.

Bella POV

Me desperté cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por mi ventana, habíamos estado despiertas hasta tarde hablando, sin duda Rosalie seria mi otra mejor amiga, es una chica muy dulce y se puede confiar en ella. La verdad es que me daba cuenta de lo bueno que era el haber venido aquí con Alice.

-Alice, Rosalie- las llame pero no se despertaban, cogi los almohadones de mi cama y se los lance a la cara a cada una, que estaba durmiendo en unas improvisadas camas en mi dormitorio- panda de perezosas-les grite.

-Bella, por que estas magullada que sino ibas a saber lo que es bueno- me dijo Alice.

-Y espera que tengamos mas confianza que ya te diré un par de lindezas- me contesto Rosalie mientras sonreía.

-Chicas necesito que me ayuden a ir a la ducha, en verdad necesito darme una ducha ya- les pedí.

Me ayudaron a preparar la ducha y cuando salieron me desvestí y deje que el agua caliente corriera por mi piel, necesitaba pensar en tantas cosas, por un lado tenia las pruebas dentro de dos días, y no eran los suficientes para poder recuperarme aunque de todos modos las iba a hacer era demasiado importante para mi, y por otro lado estaba Edward que por mucho que yo misma me lo negara me tiene loquita, con ayuda de mis amigas lo iba a conquistar- o por lo menos lo intentaría. Cuando iba a salir de la ducha me di cuenta de algo importante y temido para mí.

-Alice me puedes traer algo de ropa no me la e traído- a saber que me iba a preparar.

-Aquí tienes sabia que se te había olvidado- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Alice eres un sol- pero cuando vi la ropa- retiro lo dicho, ¿Dónde demonios voy a ir con esta ropa?- me había traído unos shorts que dejaban poco a la imaginación y una camiseta con demasiada poca tela.

-No hagas ningún berrinche y póntelo te espero fuera.

Sabía que tenia la batalla perdida por lo que me resigne a ponérmelo sin poner ninguna objeción. Cuando salí del baño pude comprobar las miradas que tenían mis dos supuestas amigas mientras se reían. Oh no sabia que estaba en problemas.

-Bien Bella- me dijo Alice mientras me tumbaba en la cama recién hecha- es hora de poner el primer punto de nuestro plan en marcha.

-Plan, primer punto, ¿de que hablas Alice?

-Hablo del plan conquistemos a Edward, ¿no te estarás echando atrás no?- me dijo haciéndome un puchero.

-No, pero creo que será mejor que me recupere y que pase un tiempo no crees- sabia que el nunca se iba a fijar en mi, dios mío su novia era Tanya yo no soy ni la mitad de bonita que es ella.

-De eso nada Bella, ya te dije que si no eres tú alguna más lo va a intentar, ya sabes las del equipo de patinaje están todas loquitas por el capitán del equipo de hockey- me dijo Rosalie.

Sabía que tenía que jugar todas las cartas que tenía a mi favor pero como iba a hacerlo, yo solo había estado con Mike y en verdad eso no fue una relación. No sabia como comportarme delante de el sin parecer una tonta, sin ser capaz de hablar coherentemente con el mas de dos frases, como podía pensar en intentar mantener una agradable conversación con el, como iba a hacer para que se fijara en mi. Mientras estaba divagando en como iba hacerlo, mis amigas aprovecharon mi concentración para salir del cuarto y bajar las escaleras.

-Oh Edward que bueno que estas aquí, nosotras nos vamos y no se por que me e bajado la bata de Bella aquí, ¿se la podrías subir tu? Es que tenemos mucha prisa- le dijo a Edward.

-Claro yo se la subo- se oyó como la puerta de la casa se cerraba y como alguien subía las escaleras.

-Maldito duende demoniaco cuando te pille te voy a matar con mis propias manos, no mejor voy a entrar a tu habitación y voy a romper el maldito vestido que tienes de Chanel aquel que tanto te gusta, ajajá, la venganza va a ser dulce- dije en un susurro.

-¿A quien estas maldiciendo?, oh… no sabia que estabas…así vestida- me dijo algo nervioso y con lo que mi vista alcanzaba a ver estaba sonrojado, ¿Pero por que?

-¿Cómo estoy vestida?- error, no me acordaba del conjunto tan discreto que mi querida amiga me había echo ponerme, por lo que rápidamente me tape con la sabana provocando que aullara de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿te has hecho daño?, contéstame Bella- me dijo mientras corría a sentarse en mi cama.

-Si pero voy a matar a tu hermana, por hacerme poner este tipo de ropa- le dije mas que sonrojada.

-Yo creo que te ves linda- me dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Linda?, yo no me siento linda de esta manera la verdad me siento desnuda- admití.

Vi como Edward levantaba la cabeza con la sorpresa por lo que había dicho con su rostro igual de colorado que el mío. Nos perdimos en los ojos del otro viendo todas las emociones que fluían por nosotros.

Se estaba acercando cada vez a mí, su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía, podía saborear su dulce aliento con mi lengua, lo que hizo que recordara el beso que nos dimos en el suelo hacia dos noches. Cerré los ojos creyendo que lo haría cuando sentí como pasaba la bata por mis hombros arropándome y separándose un poco de mí.

Debo decir lo desilusionada que estaba en ese momento.

-No tienes que ponerte algo con lo que no este cómoda, no te dejes convencer por la loca de mi hermana Bella, tú eres hermosa de todas formas- dicho esto si acorto la distancia que nos separaba dándome un casto beso en los labios. Todavía estaba mareada cuando el ya había salido de la habitación.

Me toque los labios y note que sonreía, me había dicho que era hermosa de todas las formas y me había besado. Esto iba por buen camino puede que después de todo mi historia si tenga un final feliz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bueno tengo que deciros que los Edward POV no van a ser tan seguidos por que tardo bastante mas en escribirlos, ademas siento que la historia no termina de avanzar si tambien lo pongo desde su punto de vista, pondre pequeños Edward POV en puntos clave o en situaciones que queraís ya sabeis solo me lo teneis que decir y vere si los puedo hacer. Gracias por los reviews espero mas es lo que me anima a seguir.**


	9. La prueba

**Estoy muy feliz por todos los reviews y alertas que e recibido tanto que aquí teneis otro capitulo recien sacado del horno. Espero mas eee que sin duda es mi inspiración. Un besoo.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día de las pruebas había llegado y debo admitir que estaba muy nerviosa era una oportunidad única. Estaba asustada, que pasaba si la situación de Tanya y Edward me afecta para entrar en el equipo.

-Bella ya esta todo preparado ¿estas lista?- me dijo Alice, ambas sabíamos lo difícil que iba a ser escapar de esta casa, por un lado los padres de Alice estaban muy preocupados por mi y me trataban como a una hija, Esme se desvivía dándome mimos, me traía sopas calentitas, me ponía la televisión para que no me aburriera mientras los demás no estaban e incluso me compro me libro preferido "Cumbre borrascosas" y que decir de Carlisle que lo primero que hacia al salir del hospital era una visita privada para mi, revisando si mi costilla estaba sanando bien.

-Si Alice lo estoy pero, ¿pero donde están tus padres?- le pregunte.

-Ah no te preocupes ya me e ocupado de ellos, les e regalado una perfecta comida en su restaurante preferido y no se han podido negar, hacia tiempo que mi padre no tenia algo de tiempo libre- me dijo muy orgullosa de su plan.

-Pero ¿Y Emmett?- el era otro caso, se lo comente de pasada el que quería hacer las pruebas y puso el grito en el cielo, dijo que antes que esas pruebas yo debería curarme y que seria por encima de su gran cadáver.

-Tranquila Rosalie lo esta distrayendo, tu ya me entiendes.

-Si ya te entiendo- le dije colorada, no quería ni pensar como lo estaba distrayendo, hacia unos días que sus coqueteos eran mas que obvios, y todos estábamos esperando al día que nos dijeran que están juntos.

-Pues manos a la obra, primero debemos sacarte a ti y llevarte a mi coche, lo siento Bella pero tendrás que ir en el asiento de atrás tapada con una manta por que Rosalie vendrá con nosotras a las pruebas, ella ya esta dentro pero quiere estar contigo y cuando ella venga sabemos que Emmett saldrá a despedirla y no queremos que te vea verdad.

-No así que vámonos antes de que surja algo y no podamos irnos- le dije en un susurro aunque sabia que nadie me podían oír, estaban demasiado ocupados.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos en silencio las escaleras, ya casi lo habíamos conseguido, quedaba menos de tres metros para llegar a la puerta, casi podía saborear el sabor de la victoria, llegamos a la puerta y giramos el pomo… pero no giraba, la puerta no se abría, Alice me miro con terror en los ojos ella sabia que había pasado.

-Ibais a algún sitio señoritas- o no esa voz no- por que creo recordar que Bella debería estar en su cuarto descansando si mal no me equivoco, o quizás pretendíais escaparos para que cierta señorita haga unas pruebas aun y cuando se le a prohibido por su propio bien físico, no eso no será seguro- dios mío que irritante que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- le chillo Alice.

-Simplemente hermanita, puede que tengas un hermano que se distrae fácilmente pero se te olvidaba que también tienes otro que es algo mas listo que tu, además el que cuchichees con Rosalie antes de que ella entre al cuarto de Emmett mientras le dices distráelo, y el oír como Bella esta dando vueltas en su cuarto nerviosa como si fuera una fiera encerrada en una jaula ayuda a mi deducción- en ese momento le gruñí, yo una fiera enjaulada, bueno se que mi gruñido no ayudo pero que se le va a hacer.

-Edward dame la llave, voy a ir a hacer esa prueba si o si- le espete.

-No, no vas a ir, vas a subir a tu cuarto y vas a reposar o es que no quieres que se te termine de curar la costilla, si haces esfuerzos o te das un golpe solo vas a conseguir que empeore- me dijo enojado.

-Ja y quien eres tu para saberlo, ni que fueras medico- le dije.

-No pero resulta que mi padre si lo es, y yo estoy estudiando medicina por lo que haz caso a un futuro medico y a reposar- me dijo, en ese momento me avergoncé como era que me gustara tanto y no sabia prácticamente nada de el, ese pensamiento me hizo olvidarme de mi enfado por unos minutos, me sentí mal por no saber algo tan importante de el, pero eso seria algo de lo que me preocuparía después por ahora tenia que salir de esta casa.

-Vale me rindo- le dije.

-¿Qué?- me chillaron Alice y Edward.

-Lo que habéis oído, me rindo- pero mire a Alice y le guiñe un ojo para después señalar a su hermano con la cabeza- pero estoy cansada me ayudaras a subir por favor- le dije con la mejor cara de "perrito mojado y asustado" que Alice me enseño. En el momento en que el me cogio entre sus brazos, casi olvido que era lo que pretendía, mire a Alice y le señale el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Edward que era donde había guardado las llaves, mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Alice lo intento una vez y casi la descubre, tenia que darse prisa ya casi habíamos llegado a mi habitación, quedaban cinco pasos cuando Alice las alzo con una sonrisa brillante en su cara.

-Te ganamos- grite mientras intentaba bajarme con una sonrisa triunfal en mi rostro.

-De eso nada, aun no me conocéis- me dijo y echo a correr a mi habitación cerrándole la puerta a Alice en las narices y dejándome encerrada a mi con el.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, mas te vale que habrás esa puerta y dejes salir a Bella ahora mismo, antes de que llame a Emmett y la eche abajo- le amenazo Alice.

-Sabes que el me apoyara tampoco quiere que Bella valla- se regodeo.

-Apuestas algo a que Rosalie lo convence- podía oír la victoria en su voz.

-Me da igual no consentiré que Bella se dañe- le dijo mientras su hermana se alejaba.

-Por favor Edward, déjame salir, esto es demasiado importante para mi, me estado entrenando muy duro como para tirarlo todo por la borda, se que a ti eso no te importa pero es mi vida el patinaje es mi vida- le dije llorando.

-Bella claro que me importa, por que tu me importas por eso mismo no quiero que vallas no quiero que te lastimes mas aun, tienes que reposar después harás las pruebas- me dijo preocupado.

-No podré hacerlas después, Alice llamo a Tanya y le pidió si la podía hacer cuando me recuperara, obviamente no le caí muy bien y después de que vosotros… bueno ya sabes.

-Siento haberte perjudicado Bella, no sabes cuanto lo siento, me perdonaras- me dijo.

-Solo si me dejas hacer las pruebas- obviamente no estaba enojada con el pero tenia que aprovechar todo lo que tuviera en mis manos.

-Bella eso no por favor tienes que descansar- lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados y algo vio por lo que no siguió discutiendo- de acuerdo me rindo pero si te haces el mas mínimo daño volvemos a casa.

-Gracias, gracias- le dije y en un arranque de felicidad lo abrace, se estaba tan agustito así, iba a decirme algo pero fuimos interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

-EDWARD DEJA SALIR A BELLA YA- grito Emmett.

-Tranquilo ya estamos listos, por cierto Edward no estaba enfadada contigo en ningún momento- le dije riendo mientras salía corriendo cuando alcance a oír como me decía tramposa.

Llegamos al campus y las tres salimos apresuradas al vestuario de la pista a cambiarnos, Edward y Emmett nos acompañaron y se fueron a sentar en las gradas.

-Alice por que cada vez que me preparas un vestido para los entrenamientos tiene menos tela- le pregunte irritada.

-Bella eso que tu dices que es poca tela mejora tu aerodinámica así que mueve tu trasero y póntelo- me dijo.

De donde demonios había sacado eso de la aerodinámica, sin duda mi amiga sabia que decir en cada momento para salirse con la suya, era creo lo que mas odiaba de mi amiga junto a su obsesión por las compras. Cuando salimos del vestuario ya estaban todas las chicas para las pruebas esta nerviosa y asustada de hacerme mas daño aun.

-No te preocupes lo harás bien- me susurro Edward al oído provocando que un escalofrío me recorriera por completo- no este asustada- me dijo mientras me abrazaba desde atrás.

-Eee Rosalie- la llamo un chico guapísimo, con unos preciosos ojos azules y rubio, de cuerpo muy bien formado.

-Valla Rosalie quien es ese chico tan guapo- le pregunte y sentí como Edward se tensaba tras de mi y dejaba de abrazarme algo que me extraño.

-Es mi hermano Jasper- me dijo- Hola Jasper- le grito- que bien que hayas venido.

-No me iba a perder las pruebas aunque tu sabes que ya estas dentro no hermanita- le dijo dulcemente se notaba lo mucho que la quería- bueno me presentas a tus amigas.

-Si mira esta de aquí es Bella- le dijo señalándome.

-Un gusto Bella, e de decir que mi hermana me a hablado mucho de ti y de su amiga Alice, por cierto donde esta tengo mucha curiosidad por conocerla.

-Igualmente Jasper y Alice esta detrás de ti- le dije viendo la cara de boba que se le había quedado a mi amiga.

-Hola Alice, me alegra conocerte al fin- le dijo mientras besaba su mano.

-Hola Jasper me as echo esperar mucho- le dijo Alice.

-Lo siento mucho señorita- le contesto muy cortésmente el. Y nadie más de allí existía para ellos dos.

-Bueno Jasper veo que vas a ligar con mi hermanita, pero al menos salúdame no- le dijo Edward provocando que los dos se sonrojara, un momento Alice sonrojada esto si que era un acontecimiento.

-Esto… hola Edward no te había visto- le dijo colorado.

-No si ya veo que no me habías visto- le dijo muerto de la risa.

-BUENO ATENCION TODOS- dijo la estridente voz de Tanya- como sabéis yo soy la capitanía y la encargada de hacer las pruebas, ahora os iré llamando a cada una de vosotras y os diré que tenéis que hacer, después me reuniré con el jurado y os diremos los resultados, así que no perdamos mas el tiempo y empecemos. Sophie Barrow…

Comenzó a llamarlas a cada una y les ponía retos bastantes fáciles por lo que verdaderamente estaba mas tranquila, pero por algo en su mirada las dos veces que nuestras miradas se habían cruzado me decía que debía de estar en alerta por que algo iba a pasar.

-Isabella Swan- me llamo con una sonrisa macabra en su cara por lo que me estremecí.

-Tranquila todo va a ir bien, demuestra lo que vales- me dijo Edward para después darme un beso en la mejilla, algo que no ayudaba precisamente para mis nervios.

-Veamos Isabella dejémonos de tonterías y hagamos esto mas divertido, haznos un triple axel- me dijo, oí como los demás discutían.

-Eso no es justo y lo sabes, niñata del demo…- le chillo Alice que fue agarrada por Emmett tapándole la boca antes de que empeorara las cosas.

-Esta bien- le dije. En el tiempo que estuve en reposo vi millones de videos de patinadoras realizando ese salto, incluida mi propia madre ella era mi inspiración y la que me dio la fuerza tras una llamada telefónica.

Me dirigí a la esquina de la pista cogi velocidad respire profundo y salte, con la velocidad adecuada, la inclinación adecuada y sobre todo con la fuerza adecuada. Y lo logre, mi primer triple axel me aseguraba la entrada en el equipo por mucho que le pesara a Tanya.

No me lo podía creer lo había logrado, estaba feliz, eufórica y sobre todo contenta por mi. Oí los vítores de todos mis amigos y alcance ver a Tanya más que irritada por que lo había conseguido. Volví con mis amigos y Edward me esperaba con los brazos abiertos para mí, me abrazo con cuidado de no hacerme daño en la costilla y me beso, puede que fuera una simple reacción de felicidad por lo que había logrado pero me encanto ese beso. Cuando se separo de mi estaba mas que colorado debido a que nuestros amigos estaban silbando y aplaudiendo. Todos me felicitaron y me animaron diciéndome que estaba dentro seguro.

Llego el momento las listas saldrían y Tanya era la encarga de leerla según la puntuación que habíamos sacado, solo entraríamos 10 de las 30 que nos habíamos presentado dijo los 9 nombres y el ultimo le costaba decirlo.

-Bien y la que mas nota a tenido es Isabella Swan- casi escupió.

-Felicidades amiga- me dijo Alice.

-Te lo dije- me susurro Edward al oído.

-Gracias a todos- les dije de corazon.

-Bueno salgamos a celebrar por que me estoy muriendo de hambre, os apuntáis- dijo como no Emmett.

-Por mi vale, voy a cambiarme esperarme fuera- estaba en las nubes no solo había entrado en el equipo sino que Edward me había besado algo significaría ¿o no?, tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien venia tras de mi, la cual me empujo dentro de los vestuarios.

-Swan, ni creas que vas a ser la nueva capitanía de este equipo por que me hayas igualado, este puesto es mío y de nadie mas- me dijo la irritante de Tanya.

-Tranquila yo no lo quiero, yo quiero los regionales lo demás no me importa- le dije.

-Mas te vale aunque sabemos que los regionales son míos, mantente lejos de Edward por tu bien ya e visto como te le insinúas el es mío desde hace mucho tiempo y no lo dejare tan fácilmente, déjalo o atente a las consecuencias- me dijo mientras salía del vestuario.

Genial me había ganado de enemiga a la brujas de las brujas. Que más me podía pasar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones, quejas y demas. Intentare poner lo antes posible el siguiente capitulo. Besos a todos os esperooo.**


	10. ¿Y ahora que?

**Antes de todo siento el retraso pero estoy con los últimos exámenes y no tengo tiempo para nada, por eso os pido comprensión. Miles de gracias por los reviews se que no lo contesto pero prefiero tener el tiempo para poner el capitulo, deciros que los leo todos y me ayudan muchísimo, de echo hoy e puesto algo que una de vosotras me recomendasteis y estoy muy contenta como a quedado, espero muchos mas de esos. Un beso y espero que os guste el capitulo.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

Salí del vestuario algo confundida, había entrado en el equipo, había logrado el salto y encima Edward me beso delante de todos. No sabia que pensar lo único que tenia claro es que los dos necesitábamos hablar seriamente.

-Valla enana, ya creía que te había pasado algo casi entro al vestuario- me dijo Emmett.

-No seas mentiroso, no estabas preocupado estas hambriento que es otra cosa, y estaba apunto de entrar para sacarte en brazos y llevarte al restaurante- dijo Alice.

-Me lo imagino, ¿Y Edward?- les pregunte.

-Recibió una llamada de teléfono, y dijo que nos alcanzaría dentro de un rato, al parecer era urgente- contesto Jasper.

Era algo extraño la verdad es que después de lo que había pasado esperaba un mínimo de atención suya, se que no es racional el comportarme ya como una novia celosa puesto que no somos nada, pero en cierto modo me duele que no este aquí justo ahora.

Llegamos a restaurante que tanto me hablaba Alice, La Bella Italia, un bonito restaurante muy acogedor.

Pedimos nuestros pedidos, yo quise lasaña en recomendación de Emmett, que dijo algo como que la lasaña en este sitio era ummmm riquísima, estábamos hablando entre nosotros cuando Alice hablo.

-Hombre, pero si ya as llegado, pensábamos que no nos ibas a honrar con tu presencia- le dijo a su hermano. Pero a Edward le pasaba algo, estaba mas serio que de costumbre y ni siquiera me miro al entrar.

-Tenía cosas importantes que hacer, siento el retraso- contesto seriamente, ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

-Bueno hermanito, me vas a decir que hay entre mi hermanita Bella y tu, o voy a tener que intentar sonsacárselo a ella- le pregunto Emmett provocando que me sonrojara. Aun no habíamos hablado entre nosotros, y encima lo íbamos a tener que hacer delante de todos.

-¿Cómo que que hay?, que yo sepa nada- le contesto provocando que mi corazón se apretujara con dolor.

-Como que nada, acaso no te acuerdas como la besaste delante de todos nosotros, que estas diciendo Edward- le recrimino Alice.

-Lo que has oído, nada si la bese pero no significo nada, nosotros no tenemos nada ni lo vamos a tener, así que dejemos aquí este tema- contesto, haciendo que un torrente de lágrimas amenazaran con salir.

-Disculpad, tengo que hacer una llamada- me levante dándole una ultima mirada a Edward el cual me miraba con furia, ¿encima de humillarme de la manera que lo había echo el estaba enfadado conmigo?, los cambios de personalidad suyos me van a volver loca por el dolor.

Llegue al cuarto de baño aguantando las lagrimas, pero cuando llegue allí fue imposible, me encerré en uno de los habitáculos y estalle en llanto, por que me había iluminado, el era el culpable, pero también lo era yo.

El me había besado después de todo, si yo no significo nada para el por que lo hizo, por que dejo que esta podré idiota se ilusionara con algo que no podía ser, fui una ilusa y una inocente, mi vida no estaba hecha para el amor, primero Mike se burla de mi me engaña, y ahora Edward nada, por que con el nada e tenido, salvo los besos mas maravillosos de mi vida.

No se cuando tiempo estuve llorando, solo se que alguien entro al habitáculo conmigo y me abrazo diciéndome palabras de consuelo, aunque en ese momento nada me iba a ayudar.

-Bella, no le hagas caso, mi hermano es así de idiota, no llores mas amiga, el no merece esto- me dijo mi amiga mientras me abrazaba.

-Es que no te das cuenta Alice, el no me a echo nada por nada teníamos, yo soy la única tonta que se ilusiono con que algo podía haber entre nosotros, como alguien como el se iba a fijar en mi, ya lo dijo una vez "seguramente se pasaría días en un centro comercial para transformarla en lo que es ahora", a el le gustan las chicas que siempre han sido lindas no como yo, que necesite horas contigo metidas en un centro comercial, no Alice el no es el idota la única soy yo, por permitirme soñar.

-De eso nada Bella, tu eres linda y siempre lo as sido, solo que tu nunca lo as querido ver, no sabes lo que dices eres bella, eres natural, un corte de pelo y unas lentes de contacto no hacen la cirugía estética, mírate no necesitas ni maquillaje para estar preciosa, no hagas caso a las tonterías de mi hermano se va a arrepentir de lo que ha dicho eso te lo aseguro- estaba enfadada se notaba, pero yo no quería que se peleara con su hermano por mi culpa.

-Alice voy a ir a la casa, después de todo aun tengo que estar en reposo y con todo el trajín de hoy me duele un poquito la costilla- sabia que no me iba a creer pero tenia que intentarlo.

-Se que no quieres salir y enfrentar todo, no te preocupes yo les explico, descansa Bella luego hablamos y por favor prométeme que no vas a pensar mas en el- me pidió con su carita triste.

-Alice te quiero, pero sabes que no te puedo prometer eso- le dije mientras le daba un ultimo abrazado y salida del baño, salir de restaurante sin que me vieran fue fácil, llegar a su casa también estaba bastante cerca, lo difícil de verdad iba a ser el enfrentarme con Esme y Carlisle yo sola, sabiendo que los había desobedecido.

Entre lo mas sigilosamente que pude, tenia suerte ninguno estaba en la sala de estar, seguramente Esme estaría en el jardín y Carlisle en su despacho, ya casi había llegado a la escalara cuando mi pastosidad hizo acto de presencia y acabe tirando un precioso jarrón que tenia Esme en la entrada provocando que todos llegaran a la sala corriendo.

-Lo siento, lo siento Esme- le dije empezando a llorar, uf el jarrón era muy bonito pero por que lloraba, a recordé por que me acababan de romper el corazón, a parte que con mi caída me había dado en la costilla.

-Tranquila cariño no pasa nada, no hace falta que llores no te voy a regañar, el jarrón es solo un jarrón, lo que importa es que tu estés bien- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Pero Bella que haces fuera, deberías estar descansando y ahora encima te has hecho daño en la costilla, déjame examinarte- dijo Carlisle mientras me acompañaba a mi habitación.

Por la caída me había ganado un moretón nuevo en el costado, y la costilla y va a tardar un poco en sanar, supongo que no se enfadaron conmigo por mi estado, lloraba sin poder parar por el dolor de mi costado y de mi corazón.

Estaba en mi habitación sola reflexionando con lo que iba a hacer en mi vida, no sabia como iba a mirarlo a la cara el próximo día, después de todo estábamos viviendo en la misma casa y en algún momento me lo encontraría. Estaba apunto de caer dormida agotada cuando oí mucho jaleo fuera de la casa, habían llegado.

Salí de mi cuarto con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, sabia que ahora las cosas se iban a poner feas a ellos si los regañarían por mi escapada, me daba mucha pena el castigo que sabía que recibiría Alice.

-Marie Alice Cullen, me puedes explicar por que ha salido Bella- le dijo Carlisle con voz autoritaria, y yo me eche a temblar pensando que eso en realidad debería ir para mí.

-Yo no se, ¿Bella no esta en su cuarto?- le pregunto inocentemente.

-No te hagas la inocente jovencita, sabemos que estuvo contigo, con quien sino ella no conoce a nadie aquí- le recrimino Esme.

-Hoy tenía las pruebas y era muy importantes para ella, sino no podría ir a los regionales, mama ella se ha estado entrenando muy duro como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad-le contesto.

-No es escusa, a sido muy irresponsable, la comprendo es su sueño y a luchado por el, pero vosotros como sus amigos no deberíais haberla dejado salir en su estado- dijo Carlisle en plan medico, no se equivocaba claro esta, por que me duele horrores la costilla ahora.

-Fue Edward quien la dejo salir, hasta Emmett se opuso- chillo Alice, provocando que un grito ahogado saliera de mi garganta.

-Pero…yo…no…- intento defenderse Edward pero conociendo a mi amiga le estaría mirando diciéndole "atrévete a desmentirlo después de lo que le as echo a mi amigo socio puerco", Alice era chiquita pero con mucho genio.

-Genial, Edward te creía más responsable, por haberla dejado salir se ha ganado mas tiempo en reposo, se ha caído y se ha hecho otro moretón, sin contar con el daño sufrido en la costilla, de verdad que no me lo esperaba de ti- le dijo Carlisle.

-Lo siento papa, no debería haberlo echo, voy a ver como esta- no no no, yo no lo quería ver, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, la culpa fue MIA por ilusionarme pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verme hundida por el.

-Ni se te ocurra, bastante le as echo ya- pude captar el doble sentido de la frase de Alice.

Corrí a mi habitación no quería que me descubrieran, estaba saltando a la cama cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a una muy enfadada Alice.

-¿Como as podido decir que Edward me dejo salir?- le pregunte en el momento que cerro la puerta.

-No pasa nada, se lo merecía, tómalo como una pequeña venganza, no te agobies- me contesto tan tranquila.

-De acuerdo- de todos modos ya no podía hacer nada.

-Por cierto por que no has tenido cuidado, te as vuelto a hacer daño, ahora eso significa que vas a estar otra semana sin poder moverte y en una semana empezamos las clases, y no vamos a poder ir de compras, y yo no puedo estar un semana sin comprar nada, que voy a hacer, todas esas ofertas se van a acabar y yo no voy a estar allí, además vi. Unos zapatos dolce cabana que me están llamando a gritos a mi…- no continuo por que casi se ahora por decirlo todo sin respirar.

-Ya Alice, para el que yo no valla de compras no significa que tu no puedas ir, además no se por que pero me parece que Rosalie estará mas que encantada de ir contigo y le puede decir a su hermano que las acompañe- le dije logrando que se sonrojara, después de haberla visto sonrojarse cuando se presentaron sabia que esto iba a pasar.

-Vistes que lindo que es, y es súper simpático, pasamos la comida hablando entre nosotros y e descubierto que tenemos muchas cosas en común, estoy tan contenta- me dijo emocionada- lo siento Bella estoy aquí diciendo todo esto y tu lo estas pasando mal, ¿Qué clase de amiga soy?- me dijo.

-La mejor Alice eres la mejor, espero que todo salga bien contigo- lo deseaba de todo corazón.

La semana paso volando, me la pasaba tumbada en esa cama y solo podía salir como única excepción para ir al baño, por orden expresa de Carlisle me amenazo con llamar a mi madre y contarle lo ocurrido sino lo obedecía, lo que me faltaba mi madre aquí, llorándome por que todo este tiempo no había podido entrenar.

Hoy era el primer día de la universidad y mi medico personal me había dado de alta, por fin me iba a poder levantar e iba poder salir de esas cuatro paredes que me estaban causando claustrofobia, estaba saliendo de la habitación con Alice delante de mi cuando me pare. No me había dado cuenta de lo mas importante el momento temido había llegado, hoy lo iba a tener que enfrentar, en esta ultima semana no lo había visto y nadie por supuesto me había hablado de el, pero hoy no tendría escapatoria.

-No esta Bella, el ya se ha ido los del equipo de Hockey tenían una reunión antes de la presentación de las clases- como me conocía.

-No importa tarde o temprano lo voy a tener que ver, no pasa nada Alice, oye cuéntame como te fue ayer en la cita con Jasper.

Durante la semana que estuve aislada en mi cuarto pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas Jasper había invitado a Alice una noche a un Pub en el que el iba a tocar la guitarra, le encanto es mas ella vino flotando en una nube mientras me contaba cuan maravilloso es Jasper y lo bien que toca la guitarra. Desde entonces salían alguna noche que otra, aun no habían dado el paso de ser novios pero sabia que no tardaría mucho, me sentía culpable por ello, ya que Alice muchas noches se quedaba conmigo alegando que no era justo que yo estando como estaba, y que era su culpa por dejarme salir, ella saliera dejándome a mi aburrida en casa.

El viaje a la universidad fue más corto de lo que era en realidad, gracias a la loca conducción de mi amiga del alma Alice.

-Ven entremos a la sala de conferencias, allí los profesores darán una charla sobre lo que vamos a hacer y las reglas de la universidad- me dijo Alice emocionada.

-Y desde cuando te emociona las charlas de los profesores- le pregunte un poco escéptica, debía de haber algo escondido.

-Es que después los delegados de los últimos cursos diran cuando es la fiesta de inauguración de las clases- y hay estaba sabia que Alice no dejaba escapar nada.

La charla fue de lo mas aburrida además de que no me podía concentrar, en primera fila tan guapo como siempre estaba Edward al lado… de una chica rubia, cálmate Bella será casualidad, que una chica se haya sentado con el. Intente concentrarme en la charla pero sentía como alguien me observaba, me gire a un lado y a otro pero no logre ver a nadie mirándome, me estaba volviendo paranoica tanto encierro me había afectado seriamente.

Salimos después de enterarnos que la fiesta sería una semana, para ser exactos seria el sábado por la noche en el pabellón de la universidad. Alice estaba tan contenta que saltaba y saltaba, aunque estaba algo irritada diciendo que una semana no era suficiente para conseguir nuestros vestidos, nuestros zapatos, nuestros complementos,…

Intente alejarme de ella cuando llego Rosalie gritando que esta tarde teníamos que ir de compras, lo que significaba a dos chicas corriendo de tienda en tienda mientras arrastraban otra. Iba a ser una completa locura, sabia que esa noche seria necesario meter los pies en agua para calmar el dolor después de 7 insufribles horas de tiendas y tiendas.

Estaban hablando sobre que color era el mejor para el vestido cuando vi algo que no esperaba ver, Edward se acercaba a nosotros pero no iba solo, la chica rubia con la que estaba en la conferencia iba de su mano, paso por nuestro lado sin decirnos nada, dejándome en shock, lo sabia ese era el tipo de chica que el quería no ami, pero dolía vaya que si dolía, después de todo hace una semana me estaba besando ami. Hoy voces a mi alrededor pero yo solo recordaba una alta y clara, "Lo que has oído, nada si la bese pero no significo nada, nosotros no tenemos nada ni lo vamos a tener, así que dejemos aquí este tema", después de todo que esperaba que el se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho y corriera a mis brazos, no eso no pasaría nunca.

-Bella, Bella- me dijo Alice mientras me zarandeaba- lo siento, no te quise decir nada.

-¿Quién es ella?- les pregunte.

-Es Lauren la chica más ligera de la universidad y una de las del equipo de patinadoras- me contesto Rosalie.

-No pasa nada, me alegro que el haya encontrado a alguien, bueno chicas nos vamos al centro comercial- no quería penas ni quería que ellas lo pasaran mal por mi culpa, debía intentar estar bien.

-Creía que ese día no llegaría nunca Bella pidiendo ir al centro comercial- dijo Rosalie divertida.

-De acuerdo vámonos- dijo Alice pero al pasar por mi lado me susurro- se que no estas bien, no me puedes engañar te conozco demasiado, no tienes que actuar, estoy aquí para lo que quieras ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo se- le conteste.

Íbamos a montarnos en el coche cuando me acorde.

-Chicas esperar, me e dejado el bolso en el banco donde hemos estado sentadas ya vuelvo- y rece con no encontrarme a Edward mientras estuviera sola o no se que seria de mi. Pero mi suerte no estaba de mi parte.

-Cuanto tiempo Isabella- me volví por que no era la voz que esperaba era aun peor.

¿Qué hacia el aquí?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Se que muchas me vais a querer matar por separarlos ahora apenas que estaban juntos, pero tienen que pasar muchas cosas que me obligan a hacerlo así.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y por los reviews espero que me animéis aun mas a seguir escribiendo por que hay veces que no se como tirar de la historia.**

**Awen Granger**** gracias por el consejo y ya ves ahora la culpa es de Edward, me ayudaste por que en verdad no sabia como iba a hacer eso. Graciassss.**

**Espero vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión ya sean amenazas, y recomendaciones para la historia, me ayudan mucho.**


	11. Otra vez tu

**Hola de nuevo aquí esta otro capitulo como ya os dije en el anterior estoy con los exámenes finales y no tengo tiempo para nada pero aun así e logrado terminar este que por cierto me ha quedado algo mas largo que de costumbre. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews como siempre me animan muchísimo y mas ahora que apenas tengo tiempo para escribir con los dichosos exámenes. Espero que os guste.**

**Bella POV**

Lentamente me di la vuelta esperando que lo que mi mente me decía no era verdad, el no podía estar aquí, yo me había ido huyendo de el y aunque ahora me daba cuenta de lo poco que me importaba si me dolía el que había jugado conmigo y me había traicionado.

-No vas a volverte para verme Bella, creí que me echabas de menos, por que yo si lo hago- ese voz tan irritante.

-Discúlpame pero para ti soy Isabella, Bella para mis amigos y tu precisamente no lo eres, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí Mike?- esto era la gota que colmo el vaso.

-Oh Bella, ya te dije que no era lo que pensabas, esa noche había bebido mucho y Jessica fue la que se abalanzó sobre mi- mentiroso mas que mentiroso.

-Claro, por eso me dijiste "Largo de aquí, no ves que estoy ocupado", porque fue ella la que se te echo encima- le conteste sarcásticamente.

-Bella, amor no estés celosa, creía que eras tu, por eso dije que me molestaran, estaba borracho te confundí- me contesto sonriendo, que ganas tenia de borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara.

-Punto uno Mike la fiesta acababa de comenzar dudo que estuvieras borracho, punto dos no soy tu amor y sobre todo punto tres no estoy celosa, ya viste lo bien acompañada que estuve la ultima vez que estuve en Forks así que, vuelve con tu perrita Jessica por que aquí no vas a conseguir nada, al fin y al cabo fue algo bueno para mi, en realidad te agradezco que me abrieras los ojos, me doy cuenta de lo poco que significaste para mi casi tan poco de lo que yo signifique para ti, pero ya no importa, no te necesito adiós Mike- le dije mientras me iba, me sentía libre, al fin por una vez había sido capaz de decir todo lo que tenia dentro sin duda me había hecho mas fuerte aunque fuera con los golpes que te da la vida. Esta apunto de llegar, ya veía el coche cuando alguien me agarro del brazo.

-Sabes que eso no es así Bella, sabes que me quieres eres mi novia- me dijo.

-Yo no soy tu novia entérate de una maldita vez- le dije solando mi brazo de manera brusca, iba a replicar cuando una mancha negra paso por mi lado y golpeo a Mike.

-Como se te ocurre acercarte a ella desgraciado- fue Alice quien lo golpeo en la cara causándole una bonita rotura de nariz- ni se te ocurra volver a intentar nada con ella, o la próxima vez será peor- le dijo mientras me arrastraba al coche, estaba entrando en el cuando oí que el chillaba.

-BELLA, SABES QUE SERAS MIA- me grito el muy imbecil, iba a responderle pero se había ido, pero encontré a Edward mirando al sitio por donde Mike había desaparecido con odio. Este chico en verdad es un poco bipolar.

Llegamos rápidamente al centro comercial, Alice y Rosalie se pusieron a cuchichear y puedo decir que en ese momento tuve miedo las dos se giraron con unas maléficas sonrisas hacia mi y temblé, a saber que era lo que estas dos estaban planeando para mi, pero por la forma en la que me estaban mirando nada bueno.

-Primero hay que buscar los vestidos, luego los zapatos, carteras, complementos- dijo de manera atropellada Alice.

-Los vestidos están en el primer piso, los zapatos y carteras en este piso hay una tienda que nos va a encantar y de los complementos sugiero que mañana vallamos al otro centro comercial hay un par de tiendas en las que vamos a encontrar de todo- y yo que creía que lo había visto todo pero Rosalie es peor que Alice.

-Valla Alice creo que al fin alguien sabe mas que tu de las tiendas donde puedes encontrar de todo- le hice rabiar.

-Touche Rosalie, y Bella yo que tu no me alegraría piensa que ahora estamos dos para torturarte- genial no sabia donde me había metido.

-No por favor, por que no cojeéis un vestido que os guste para mi y yo me puedo ir a casa, estoy cansada y mañana empiezo los entrenamientos de nuevo, por favor- les pedí con mi mejor cara de pena, lastima que la maestra de todas las caras era una a la que intentaba convencer por lo que no iba a servir de mucho.

-No, vamos Bella yo te enseñe a usar esa cara, no me vas a convencer, así que ahora vámonos-dijo mientras me arrastraba escaleras arriba.

Llegamos al piso de arriba y yo casi me maree después de ver tantas y tantas tiendas repletas de ropa, sabia que la tortura empezaba ahora y que no la podría parar en ningún momento.

-Bien Bella prueba esto, esto y esto- me dijo Alice mientras ponía toneladas de ropa en mis brazos, fui al probador intentando no pensar en la cantidad de ropa que me tendría que probar y el dinero que todo costaría.

-Alice ya me probé 10 vestidos diferentes por que no eliges ya uno de esos, me quiero ir a casa ya- le hice pucheros.

-Bella, Bella pruébate este seguro que es el adecuado- me dijo Rosalie mientras corría con un vestido en la mano. La verdad es que es lindo esta bien, me lo probaría por darle el gusto.

Tres horas después…

-Al fin, te amo coche de Alice- le dije abrazándolo por que significaba que ya nos íbamos a casa.

-No seas exagerada Bella, tampoco ha sido para tanto ¿verdad Rosalie?

-Verdad, no sabe lo que le espera el sábado antes de la fiesta- ya me lo estaba imaginando, ellas dos sin dejarme comer al medio día arrastrándome al centro comercial con la escusa de que debemos quedar divinas, no se dan cuenta que eso funciona con ellas y no conmigo.

Después que llegamos a casa decidí ir a mi cuarto y darme una ducha antes de cenar necesitaba quitarme el estrés de las compras, sinceramente no se como Alice y Rosalie lo disfrutan tanto, para mi es una tortura, estaba llegando cuando una voz me saco de mi trance.

-No Laurent ¿por que quieres que te llame así?, vale esta bien como tu quieras "amor"- si creía que no podía sufrir mas era por que aun no había oído esa palabra de sus labios dirigida a otra persona, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y corrí al refugio de mi habitación, que tonta fui, como llegue a pensar que todas esas palabras de amor, sus caricias, sus besos serian para mi, pobre tonta.

Entre en la ducha dispuesta a relajarme, mañana empezaba los entrenamientos y debía estar bien, después de todo es lo único que me queda, lo único por lo que aun tengo ilusión, iba a entrenar después de hacerlo con el equipo, mi mama vendrá en tres semanas para empezar los entrenamientos exhaustivos como ella los llama antes de los regionales, esa era mi meta ganarlos.

-Bella has terminado, la cena esta casi lista- me chillo Alice desde el piso de abajo. Salí al pasillo envuelta en una toalla, después de todo los demás estarían abajo y no se me hacia correcto el hablar con ella a gritos.

-Me visto y bajo Alice, dile a Emmett que me guarde algo- le bromee, pero es cierto una noche llegamos tarde para cenar y el casi no nos había dejado nada.

-Emmett no te lo comas todo, que nosotras tenemos hambre también, gran oso tonto, déjanos un poco de eso…- oí un porrazo seguramente Alice le había pegado a su hermano. Iba a darme la vuelta riendo cuando un grito ahogado sonó a mis espaldas, me gire y me encontré a Edward parado en las escaleras, mirándome de arriba abajo con la boca abierta, no sabia que le entrarían moscas.

-Lo siento creía que todos estabais abajo, yo… ya me voy- me había puesto nerviosa la forma que me miraba, vale que iba medio desnuda pero el estaría acostumbrado a eso.

-No, no pasa nada yo… ya me iba- y se dio la vuelta comenzando a bajar las escaleras pero juraría haberlo oído decir entre dientes "Edward tu autocontrol, apégate a tu autocontrol".

Autocontrol de que, de verdad que se le había zafado un tornillo.

La cena transcurrió como siempre, Emmett de lo más chistoso metiéndose conmigo, sus padres regañándole y Alice pegándole patadas debajo de la mesa, pero esta vez yo iba a tener mi dulce venganza.

-Alice, crees que mañana Rosalie acepte tu invitación de cenar- le dije mientras miraba a Emmett que se había puesto serio y como una persona decente.

-Pues Bella creo que si, pero no se si hacerlo la verdad el comportamiento en esta mesa no es el correcto, que pensaria nuestra amiga- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Es cierto, Emmett tu crees que te podrías comportar si ella viene- le pregunte.

-Si, si que podría, por ella si- me dijo mientras se sonrojaba, BINGO, llego el momento que esperaba.

-Emmett cariño por que te sonrojas, y que pasa con Rosalie, como que por ella si te comportas, en la ultima cena que tuvimos con unos compañeros de tu padre diste la nota- le pregunto dulcemente Esme que ya sabia lo que pasaba.

-Yo, no nada es que me parece buena chica, y se que mis hermanitas- esto lo dijo entre dientes- la aprecian mucho no quiero que por mi causa ellas no disfruten de su compañía- le contesto a su madre.

-Emmett por que mientes, todos sabemos que Rosalie te trae loco, admítelo- le reto Edward desencadenando la guerra.

-Lo admitiré, cuando tu admitas que te gusta tanto Bella que tienes miedo y te refugias en la petarda de Laurent- mi boca se abrió a mas no poder, eso no era cierto obviamente, pero me hizo tener una minima esperanza.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Edward levantándose de la mesa- Si estoy con ella es por que me gusta de verdad, ya lo dije jamás podría fijarme en Bella- otra puñalada mas para mi corazón- me voy de aquí se me a quitado el apetito- y se fue, dejando en la mesa un silencio sepulcral.

-Lo siento Bella, no debía haberle dicho nada, si iba a decir esas cosas- se disculpo Emmett pero el no tenia ninguna culpa.

-¿Por qué te disculpas de lo que tu hermano dice?, eso es cosa suya y no importa de verdad, disculparme no me siento bien y me voy a ir a dormir, Esme la cena estaba riquísima como siempre.

Esa noche no pude dormir bien, las palabras de Edward me dolían, hace apenas unas semanas el indicaba que yo le gustaba, pero ahora me hería en cada oportunidad que tenia. Tengo que ser fuerte pronto todo pasara.

El siguiente día comenzamos las clases, algunas me resultaron interesantes otras menos, conocí a varias personas entre ellas una chica, Ángela y a su novio Ben, hacían una pareja preciosa, eran novios desde el instituto y tenia pensado casarse en cuento terminaran la carrera, se veían tan enamorados que no pude reprimir los celos que sentí.

Cuando llegue a la pista ya había algunas chicas del equipo, solo faltaba la odiosa de Laurent. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron ella y como no Edward, ¿es que también me iba a restregar su preciosa novia en mis narices?

-Laurent llegas tarde, que no se repita- le dijo una muy enojada Tanya.

-Oh lo siento Tanya pero es que Edward no me dejaba, estábamos ocupados- contesto con una asquerosa sonrisa- ¿Verdad Eddy?

-Si amor- valla y encima a ella le deja que lo llame Eddy, esto es el colmo.

El entrenamiento comenzó, Tanya nos contó que dentro de dos semanas habrían un campeonato de equipos de patinaje y para el nos prepararíamos, después las que nos fuéramos a presentar a los regionales tendríamos el tiempo necesario para que cada una organice su programa. Tanya estaba molesta, y no sabia por que hasta que note como cada vez se peleaba mas con Laurent, ahora estaba celosa de ella, su amiga del alma estaba con su exnovio.

Los entrenamientos fueron pesados, la coreografía grupal era bastante bonita pero tenia ciertas dificultades técnicas nada que una gran entrenamiento no resolviera.

Después de darme una ducha Alice me recogió, hoy tocaba noche de películas, según me contó era algo que hacia con sus hermanos, sus padres salían una noche a la semana a cenar fuera y ellos compraban pizzas y veían películas en la sala familiar Cullen. Alquilamos dos películas una comedia y otra de terror, sabia que esta ultima no la vería. Recogimos las pizzas y fuimos a casa. Al llegar ya estaban allí Jasper y Rosalie sentada junto a Emmett, Alice salio corriendo por el salón y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Jasper, pronto estas dos parejas estarían juntas eso seguro.

-Bella, voy a la cocina a por platos y los vasos deja las pizzas fuera del alcance de Emmett- me pidió Alice.

-A sus ordenes- las lleve a la mesa mas alejada del sofá donde el y Rosalie estaban sentados, cuando llamaron a la puerta, fui a abrir extrañada ya no faltaba nadie solo Edward pero el tenia llaves propias.

-Lo siento Alice, no tengo las llaves me las deje en casa… Laurent para un poco no puedo hablar- le dijo mientras que esta no paraba de besarlo, encima tenia que presenciar esto.

-No soy Alice, pasad- les dije mientras me iba a la sala, alcance a ver la cara de sorpresa que tenia Edward.

-Bella quien ha venido- me pregunto Rosalie.

-Adivina, a quien trae Edward- le dije con una mueca de fastidio, lo que me faltaba una noche que iba a pasar entre mis amigos y tiene que traerla.

-Hola chicos, espero que no os importe que Laurent se nos una- nos pidió.

-Que remedio- susurro Alice.

Estábamos todos en la mesa con las pizzas y las bebidas preparadas para atacar la comida, Emmett y yo le habíamos echado el ojo a la misma porción de pizza y esto sería una guerra por ella, en la que ganaría el más rápido. Emmett se movía nervioso en la silla, sabia que iba a atacar pero fui mas rápida que el y lo gane.

-Si gane- le dije mientras hacia un ridículo baile de la victoria.

-No es justo ese era mío- esto era para verlo, Emmett haciendo berrinche como un niño chiquito.

-Lo siento haber sido mas rápido- le conteste, iba a metérmelo en la boca cuando una voz me lo impidió.

-Bella de verdad te vas a comer eso, por dios eso es un momento en tu boca y para siempre en tus caderas, de verdad para ser patinadora comes muy mal- me dijo con cara de asco.

-Laurent, no quieres, no sabes lo que te pierdes- y para enfatizar mi punto le di una gran mordida a mi pizza, la cara que se le quedo no tenía precio por lo que todos, incluido Edward se rieron de ella.

Como era de esperar no probo bocado por lo que hizo que Edward le preparara una ensalada, sin aceite, sin garbanzos, sin queso, es decir sin nada, solo comió verde. Cuando todos terminamos de cenar nos levantamos a recoger la mesa antes ver las películas todos menos Laurent, parece que la princesita tenia miedo de romperse una uña. Cuando estuvo todo recogido nos dirigimos a la sala cuando ella me hablo.

-Bella como as visto tu primer día en el equipo- intentaba ser amable conmigo, verdaderamente ella no me había echo nada, bueno solo el echo de estar saliendo con el chico del que estoy enamorada, pero en realidad ella no tenia la culpa de eso.

-Bien, la verdad estoy contenta, ya quiero saber como serán las parejas- le conteste.

-No te preocupes, no te tocara con Tanya ella es la que hace los pasos mas difíciles, por eso me elegirá a mi ya que soy la mejor después de ella- vale ahora si me había cabreado.

-Yo que tu no estaría tan segura- contesto enfadada Alice, sabia que eso iba a pasar- Bella es muy buena, quizás mejor que tu, así que no adelantes acontecimientos.

-Alice, para ya- la regaño Edward, seguía defendiendo a la mosquita muerta de Laurent, si ahora e decidido que no me cae bien y si me a echo algo.

Nos pusimos a ver las películas después de esta pequeña discusión, nos lo estamos pasando bien con la película, hubo una parte que de tanto reírnos mas de uno nos atragantamos con las palomitas, todos menos Laurent que opinaba que las palomitas eran insalubres y que la hacían engordar.

Íbamos a ver la película de miedo cuando Laurent se dio cuenta de la hora, e hizo que Edward la llevara a casa, decidimos esperar a que volviera para ver la siguiente.

-Dios menos mal que se fue, esa chica es insufrible- asentí apoyando lo dicho por Rosalie.

-"Ohh si Eddy llévame a casa, necesito echarme mis mascarillas de noche, dormir mis horas o mi cutis se resentirá y entonces no seré feliz"- Emmett la imitaba a la mil maravillas.

-Si, que tarda en echarse tres horas las mascarillas, si al menos le sirvieran- y hay no pudimos mas y nos reímos por el comentario de Jasper, la verdad era bonita pero jamás lo seria como Rosalie o Alice. Estamos riendo aun cuando Edward llego serio.

-Valla hermanito que pasa Eddy tu novia no te dio un besito de buenas noches y por eso traes esa cara- de pregunto Emmett.

-Cállate y veamos la película.

Nos sentamos como antes habíamos estado solo que ahora en el sillón donde yo me senté no estaba Laurent por consiguiente estaba al lado de Edward. La película me daba miedo sinceramente, nunca e sido muy amante de este tipo de películas y estaba cansada, quería irme a mi habitación a dormir pero sabia que todos se quejarían, me acurruque en el sofá dispuesta a dormirme.

Estaba en la pista de patinaje, en los regionales, era mi turno para exponer el programa corto, estaba nerviosa, era muy importante para la puntuación final, salí a la pista deseando que me saliera bien y no caerme delante de tanta gente, cuando mire al publico me quede asombrada, no había nadie, bueno una persona, la que me haría estar mas nerviosa aun que si estuviera lleno de gente. Edward. Me miraba con una sonrisa triste y extendía los brazos hacia mi.

-¿Dónde esta la gente?- le pregunte.

-Nadie más importa, solo nosotros- me contesto.

-Nosotros pero para ti Laurent- le dije.

-No Bella ella no me importa, solo tu, te extraño tanto Bella- me dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba.

-Pues no te alejes- le grite mientras corría hacia el, y en mi cabeza solo sonaba una frase que parecía mas real que parte de este sueño, "te extraño tanto Bella".

Me desperté cuando un fuerte pitido sonó a mi lado, que hacia el despertador puesto en sábado, a genial sábado entonces esto tenia nombre Alice. Me levante y me dirigí al baño cuando me di cuenta de una cosa muy importante, en que momento había llegado a mi cuarto, yo me dormí mientras veíamos la película, seguramente Emmett me subió a mi habitación.

-Bella, Bella, baja rápido a desayunar- dijo Alice mientras entraba corriendo con Rosalie detrás, se habría quedado a dormir también- nos vamos dentro de una hora al centro comercial ya esta todo preparado, ya prepare tu vestido, bolso, zapatos…

-En que momento preparaste todo eso Alice- le pregunte aun sin querer saberlo.

-Hace una hora, duermes como un muerto- mientras yo dormía ella había estado dando vueltas por mi cuarto sin enterarme, esa es Alice es como un pequeño duende, un pequeño duende demoniaco.

Efectivamente una hora después estábamos camino al centro comercial, según me habían dicho teníamos hora en la peluquería, nos iban a maquillar y nos vestiríamos allí, para irnos directamente a la fiesta.

-Alice, ¿Por qué tanto arreglo para una simple fiesta?- le pregunte.

-Bella las fiestas aquí no son como en Forks, aquí la gente se arregla y van a una especie de baile, créeme me agradecerás el que yo te vista cuando veas a todas las Barbies de la universidad- asentí era lo único que podía hacer tras este argumento.

Primero estuvimos en el spa, nos relajamos y nos hicieron de todo, barros, masajes. Después fuimos directos a un restaurante a comer algo, la verdad en el spa se nos había pasado en tiempo volando y ya era medio día, Alice estaba aterrada según ella con cuatro horas no íbamos a tener suficiente. Nos peinaron, a mi me dejaron el pelo suelto con unas pequeñas ondulaciones, muy natural. A Alice le rizaron su corto cabello y quedo preciosa. Rosalie estaba preciosa con el pelo recogido en una bonita coleta baja, que la hacia ver mas interesante.

Era la hora del maquillaje, Alice dio órdenes de cómo deberíamos estar cada una. No me dejaron verme hasta que no me puse el vestido según Rosalie así vería efecto final.

Me mire al espejo y esa no era yo, era una chica preciosa con precioso vestido turquesa con encaje negro y un lazo en debajo de pecho, lo peor era la trampa mortal que me habían puesto en mis pies, sino fuera por eso estaba mas que contenta con el resultado. Alice estaba guapísima con su vestido verde de tirantes, llevaba una especie de estola con piedras colgando alrededor de su cuello y unas preciosas sandalias plateadas, Rosalie parecía una modelo de pasarela con un vestido negro corto, que lleva un cinturón plateado bajo el pecho y con unas sandalias negras con brillantes (**Los vestidos están en mi perfil xD**).

Nos despedimos de las chicas de la peluquería y pusimos rumbo a la universidad, estaba nerviosa con los zapatos que me habían hecho ponerme lo ultimo que necesitaba era caerme y lesionarme, pero Alice me aseguro que no me pasaría nada, tendría que creerla.

La música se oía desde el aparcamiento, las luces brillaban en mitad de la noche y todo estaba adornado de una manera muy bonita. Salimos del coche y nos dirigimos hacia el pabellón que sería donde se celebraría. Al entrar oí a Alice chillarle a Jasper el cual vino corriendo a donde estábamos seguido de Emmett.

-Alice estas preciosa- le dijo este.

-Oh Jasper tu también- le contesto.

-Rosalie estas muy sexy- Emmett siempre tan Emmett.

-Tu también- le ronroneo ella, espera un momento ella en verdad a echo eso, donde esta la chica tímida que conocimos, desde luego las cosas cambian.

-Estas muy linda Bella- dijo una voz aterciopelada en mi oído.

-Gracias tu también- le dije sin poder evitar ponerme colorada.

-Bueno nosotros vamos a la barra, adiós- y ellos muy sutilmente me dejaron sola con el.

-Bella siento mucho mi comportamiento de estos días, es mejor que las cosas estén así.

-No importa, te comprendo as encontrado a Laurent y eres feliz con ella, al fin y al cabo nosotros no teníamos nada, no pasa nada, ahora si me disculpas voy a buscar a unos amigos- le dije mientras intentaba irme pero el me retuvo.

-Bella, no es eso, tu significas mucho para mi, pero es mejor que las cosas no vallan a mas, confía en mi- me pidió.

-Que confíe en ti, después de lo que has hecho, perdóname Edward pero no lo voy a hacer, me humillaste delante de mis amigos, aunque se que la culpa fue mía por tener la mas minima esperanza contigo, pero eso no quita el echo de que me humillaste, así que tranquilo, no me voy a cruzar en tu camino, se feliz con ella, y no la engañes, no la ilusiones para luego dejarla tirada como has hecho conmigo- no sabia como había sido capaz de decirle todo eso, pero si me quite un gran peso de encima.

-Esta bien, te diré la verdad- me dijo.

-Que verdad, de que verdad me estas hablando- le exigí, pero justo cuando iba a contestarme unos fuertes brazos me elevaron del suelo.

-BELLA- me dijo una emocionada voz, una voz que conocía muy bien.

-Jake, oh Jake cuanto te extrañe- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Yo también pequeña, no sabes cuanto- me dijo mientras me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno yo os dejo- dijo muy seriamente Edward y se fue sin decirme la verdad, esa supuesta verdad.

-¿Quién es el Bella?- me pregunto Jake.

-Es de el, de quien te hable por teléfono- Jake era mi mejor amigo en Forks, el vivía en la Push una reserva india, solía ir todos los veranos con papa y nos hicimos grandes amigos, el es mi hermano mayor, el que siempre me cuidaba- Y ¿Qué hacer tu aquí, donde esta Leah?- ella era su novia desde ante de que lo conociera, ella era mi amiga, y otra hermana para mi.

-E venido a estudiar aquí, la universidad anterior no me gustaba y e venido a terminar la carrera aquí, Leah llegara mañana también a pedido el traslado, Bella le voy a pedir que nos casemos cuando terminemos la carrera, la verdad estoy nervioso.

-Tranquilo te dirá que si, que feliz estoy por vosotros Jake- le dije mientras lo abrazaba, vi como Edward pasaba por nuestro lado de la mano de Laurent y gruñía en mi dirección.

-Valla hermanita, me parece que tu galán esta un poquito celoso de mi, por lo que e visto e interrumpido una platica importante, después de que te abrazara la verdad es que me a mirado un poquito con odio, mi hermanita a triunfado con un chico bastante apuesto- le mire incrédula el diciendo que otro chico era guapo, según el, nadie lo era mas que el, y nadie era suficiente para mi- si estoy bastante seguro de mi masculinidad y puedo decir que es un chico guapo, además si a ti te gusta lo aceptare.

-Gracias Jake, pero no hace falta yo no le intereso- me entristecía saber que eso era cierto.

-No lo creo, sino le interesaras no me estaría viendo de esa manera- me indico hacia donde mirar y hay estaba Edward ignorando completamente a Laurent y mirando con odio a Jake. ¿Estaría celoso después de todo?

**Hasta aquí he llegado por hoy, espero tener el próximo lo antes posible y cuando al fin termine los exámenes poder ponerlos mas seguidos tengo la cabeza llenas de ideas para esta historia y necesito sacarlas. Espero como siempre vuestros reviews, consejos, criticas y demás ya sabéis me ayudáis muchísimo y aunque no los conteste todos los leo y me encantan. Un besazoooo.**


	12. Borrachos

**Por fin soy libre, e terminado los exámenes y alfin voy a poder dedicarme a mi Fic y a otro que tengo empezado y pondré en breve. Siento mucho el retraso pero no podía hacer nada por el fic, los exámenes me han exprimido todo mi tiempo y cuando tenia algo de tiempo libre solo me apetecia tirarme a la cama a dormir. Pero ahora estoy aquí y mas seguido que nunca, tengo muchas ideas para la historia y estoy deseando escribirlas. Espero vuestros reviews que son los que me animan para seguir escribiendo andaaaa dejarme llegar a los 100 ya, me hace bastante ilusión ¿Un regalo por las notas? xD. Un beso y gracias por pasar un tiempo leyéndome.**

-Valla, valla te veo muy bien acompañado Jake, me tardo en venir un día y ya estas ligando con cualquiera- vi que Jake se tenso y de pronto se puso blanco, pero yo sabía de quien era esa voz y por lo que note no me había reconocido.

-Cariño, no es lo que parece, yo no estaba ligando ella es…- pero no lo dejo continuar.

-No me importa quien sea, no me esperaba esto de ti- dijo Leah mientras intentaba irse.

-Leah, amiga me parece que te estas confundiendo un poquito ¿no?- le dije con una sonrisa, así era ella, impulsiva como ninguna pero con un gran corazón.

-¿Bella?, o dios mío Bella eres tu, estas preciosa amiga, no me esperaba verte aquí, tenemos tantas cosas que contarnos, tienes que contarme todo lo que paso en Forks es cierto el rumor que corre, si es cierto voy a machacar a ese Newton…- no tenia fin, y yo que decía de Alice.

-Leah, no crees que tenemos que hablar- dijo Jake visiblemente enfadado, después de todo su novia lo acaba de acusar de serle infiel y ahora ni le echaba cuentas.

-Oh lo siento mi lobito, ya sabes lo celosa que soy, me da mucho miedo a perderte, perdóname si- le dijo mientras ponía morritos, ajaj sabia que eso el no podía resistirlo ella me lo enseño cuando iba a la Push, con eso siempre hacíamos con Jake lo que queríamos. Aun recuerdo una noche de acampada que hicimos a Jake ir a la casa para que trajera malvaviscos para hacerlos en la hoguera, estuvo refunfuñando hasta que le llenamos la boca con muchos malvaviscos.

-Mañana te parece bien, tenemos que ponernos al día, ahora creo que Jake quiere hablar contigo, ¿no es verdad Jacob?- le vi tragar saliva nervioso.

-Esto si Bella, mañana hablamos, Leah acompáñame- mientras ella salía por la puerta el se volvió hacia mi- deséame suerte Bella.

-Suerte Jake, sabes que no las necesitas ella te va a decir que si, ahora ve y no la hagas esperar-le dije sonriendo mientras el salía.

Me alegraba enormemente por ellos, cuando los conocí se llevaban como perros y gatos pero yo sabia que los dos se gustaban, un año después empezaron a salir en serio y tres años después al día de hoy se iba a casar, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ojala yo encuentre a alguien así. Me di cuenta de que estaba sola, las chicas se habían ido con Emmett y Jasper no quería ser la sexta y sujeta velas por lo que me fui a la barra, nada mejor que un trago para suavizar las cosas.

La bebida que me habían puesto estaba realmente buena, no soy muy dada al alcohol pero tengo que reconocer que esta estaba muy rica. Después de la tercera copa de algo llamado margarita según me dijo el Bartman fui a buscar a mis amigos y los encontré de una manera que no me esperaba, Alice y Jasper estaban bailando un baile lento abrazados mirándose a los ojos, era un momento intimo de esos que te dan vergüenza presenciar, Emmett y Rosalie eran ellos mismos estaban en una esquina de la pista dándose el lote, mañana ambas tendrían mucho que contarme. Decidí salir de la sala, después de todo lo ultimo que quería ver es a Edward en alguna actitud cariñosa con Lauren era mas de lo que podía soportar. La noche estaba despejada y las estrellas habían salido a todas a verme. En Phoenix las noches se iluminan con el brillo de las estrellas, mientras que por el día nos ilumina el astro rey. Me aleje un poco de la música, la cabeza me dolía, la bebida estaba dándome una gran lección pero era algo que necesitaba para olvidar aunque fuera por una sola noche. Me senté debajo de un árbol inmenso mientras el frio de la noche me envolvía.

No hacía más o menos un mes cuando aún era feliz tenía una relación que aunque no era muy gratificante al menos me hacia medianamente feliz era ignorada pero no odiada por algunas de las chicas aquí, pero sobre todo mi corazón estaba en su sitio y mi única ilusión era conseguir llegar a los regionales y si es posible ganar, pero aquí estoy debajo de un árbol en vez de estar en la fiesta para celebrar el inicio de la universidad, frustrada, borracha y con el corazón roto.

-HEE mirad allí hay una chica- dijo una voz masculina.

-Si y está sola, hola preciosa ¿quieres compañía?- me pregunto otro de ellos.

-No gracias no me hace falta- tenía miedo esta era la típica situación en la que los típicos adolescentes borrachos molestan a la chica protagonista la cual es salvada por el chico encantador, cosa que en mi caso no pasaría pues ese chico encantador estaba bastante ocupado con su novia en este momento.

-No seas así, solo queremos divertirnos- estaban borrachos y claramente eran peligrosos, esto me estaba dando miedo, sabía que era el momento de salir corriendo por ayuda pero mis pies parecían haber echado raíces en el suelo por qué no era capaz de echar a andar, el miedo me había bloqueado.

-Bob, la estas asustando y no queremos que esta preciosidad se valla corriendo, siento que mis amigos sean así, no queremos que te asustes no te vamos a hacer nada que no vayas a disfrutar- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, podía sentir su asqueroso aliento a alcohol en mi cara-ahora ven con nosotros.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado con vosotros, mis amigos me estarán buscando y mas os vale que os valláis de aquí- les dije rezando que los chicos en verdad me buscaran.

-Te dije que te vienes con nosotros, esto lo podemos hacer por las buenas o por las malas tú eliges.

-Tendrá que ser por las malas por qué no me pienso ir con vosotros- le conteste

-Muy bien tu lo has querido- el tal Bob se acerco a mí y me dio una bofetada por lo que caí al suelo dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- te lo hemos advertido.

-Trebol cógela nos la llevaremos- le dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

-Yo que tu no lo haría- hay estaban mis salvadores esa era la voz de mi nuevo hermano sabia que vendrían a por mí- es que acaso a vosotros no os han enseñado a tratar a las damas, porque en ese caso yo te ensañare.

-De que vas, eres un contra tres que vas a hacer- le contesto de forma chula uno de ellos.

-¿Quién ha dicho que solo es uno?- dijo una voz aterciopelada.

-Me parece que ahora estamos igualados- hablo Jasper.

-Joey, yo me piro estos tíos son más fuerte que nosotros además ella no merece la pena, zorritas como está la encontramos por todas partes.

-Retira ahora mismo lo que has dicho maldito bastardo- en ese momento me levante asustada tras haber oído las palabras rabiosas salir de los dulces labios de Edward no estaba acostumbrada el siempre tan correcto.

Corrí al refugio de los brazos de Alice y Rosalie que estaban a unos pasos alejadas de los chicos.

-He dicho que retires lo que acabas de decir ella no es ninguna zorrita te enteras Edward estaba fuera de sí era necesaria la fuerza de Emmett para hacer que este no se lanzara en contra de mis agresores.

-Tranquilo Edward no merece la pena, déjalos que se valla y que no me entere de que os volvéis a acercar a ella porque esa vez lo soltare y os la veréis con nosotros.

Los chicos salieron corriendo mientras Jasper y Emmett se acercaban a nosotras sin embargo el seguía de espaldas a mí, las lagrimas apenas me dejaban ver con claridad los rostros de mis amigos pero sabían que estaban asustados y tristes.

-Bella, ¿Por qué te fuiste así de la fiesta? Te podría haber pasado algo, no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos- me dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba llorando.

-Lo siento chicos necesitaba salir a tomar el aire ¿Pero como sabíais que había salido?- les pregunte la verdad es que cuando salí ellos estaban bastante entretenidos.

-Edward nos aviso que te vio salir, Bella as bebido algo que no has hecho en la vida, que te pasa amiga- Alice me miraba con cariño pero sabía que sentía curiosidad.

­­­­­­-Necesitaba salir, además estaba sola que mas podía hacer chicos, no quiero que os sintáis mal pero cada uno de vosotros estabais con vuestras parejas y yo sinceramente no estaba a gusto allí dentro, siento haberos preocupado de verdad no era mi intención.

-Vámonos a casa, Bella necesita descansar- dijo Rosalie mientras me abrazaba, tenia los mejores amigos que se podían pedir.

-Edward, gracias por venir tú también- le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-No tiene importancia- ni siquiera se dio la vuelta sino que comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al aparcamiento- chicos yo iré mas tarde- y se fue.

-Vámonos Bella- me dijo Emmett mientras me arrastraba hacia el coche.

El camino fue silencioso sabia que todos estaban asustados por mí, seguramente pensaban que en cualquier momento me volvería loca y explotaría por lo que me podría haber pasado si ellos no llegan a aparecer, no quería ni imaginármelo no si de verdad no quería tener la reacción que ellos tanto temían. La actitud de Edward como siempre me desconcertó, vino en mi ayuda, me defendió y luego se fue sin ni siquiera mirarme.

-Bella te prepare una tila te sentara bien, ve a dormir debes de estar agotada- me dijo Rosalie, esa noche ella se quedaría con nosotros en casa aunque la fiesta de pijamas que teníamos planeadas había quedado obviamente cancelada.

Estaba dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormirme no paraba de dar vueltas a la cabeza me atormentaba todo lo que me había pasado, pero sobre todo él. En algún momento sería capaz de olvidarlo, de dejar de sufrir por él, pero mi mente ya tenía una respuesta y claramente era NO.

Definitivamente no iba a poder dormir y mi estomago estaba haciéndome estragos, el alcohol estaba pasando factura, me dirigí a la cocina en busca de algún remedio casero contra la resaca y lo que encontré no me lo esperaba. Edward estaba allí con la ropa de la fiesta solo que se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y traía la camisa desabrochada, estaba sentado en el sofá con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, parecía preocupado.

-Edward ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte en un susurro.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo- me respondía aun sin mirarme- Bella lo que has hecho hoy ha sido muy arriesgado, como se te ocurre salir sola y medio borracha, no puedes llegar a hacerte a la idea del susto que me has dado- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Lo siento, no era esa mi intención pero que querías que hiciera allí dentro, ver como mis amigos estaban con sus parejas, ver cómo te besabas con Lauren- me tape la boca en el momento en que comprendí lo que acababa de decir- olvida lo que he dicho por favor, me voy a dormir.

-Bella- me volví para preguntarle qué era lo que quería pero no me dio tiempo a asimilar las palabras cuando él me tenia abrazada a su duro pecho- no vuelvas a hacerme esto por favor, no podría vivir si algo te pasara, ahora ve y descansa- dijo mientras se separaba de mi lo suficiente para verme el rostro- mañana será otro día- se inclino dejando un suave beso en mi frente y me dejo allí en la sala mirando al vacio ¿Qué acaba de pasar?, ¿En verdad yo le importaba?

Al día siguiente el entrenamiento se había aplazado para la tarde por la fiesta, aun estaba algo resacosa y he de admitirlo también confusa por la extraña conversación con él, pero después de todo cuando no quedaba así después de hablar con él.

Ese día se diría como iban las parejas en el programa para el concurso, no sabía con quien me tocaría pero sabia con quien no quería Lauren, por mi cordura y su integridad física.

-Las parejas que se formaran serán- la voz de Tanya me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento- … y Isabella Swan será mi pareja, el resto a ensayar, Isabella tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

No es que me hiciera mucha más gracia el ser su pareja que la de Lauren pero estaba aliviada en cierto grado, pero a saber que quería hablar ahora conmigo. Me llevo a los vestuarios y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno quiero hablar contigo sobre Edward-me dijo.

-No sé qué te puedo decir yo de él.

-Muy fácil confirmarme si esta con Lauren o no.

-Si que están juntos pero supongo que deberías saberlo por tu amiga ¿no?- le pregunte sarcásticamente.

-Ella no es mi amiga, nunca lo ha sido solo se ha aprovechado de mi por ser la capitana del equipo pero nunca ha sido mi amiga de verdad- esta revelación no me la esperaba- ahora lo que te quiero decir, es que no me caes mal Bella, no tengo nada en contra tuya es más, prefiero que Edward este contigo antes de que este con ella, yo en verdad lo amo y quiero lo mejor para él y sé que esa eres tu Bella.

-No sé qué decir- en verdad estaba en shock.

-Voy a ayudarte a conseguir a Edward Cullen, tenlo por seguro.

Esto era de locos.

**Bueno como ya he dicho e terminado los exámenes y espero poner mas seguido los capítulos.**

**Iovs Cullen tienes razón me equivoque al poner el nombre de Lauren desde luego menudo descuido tuve gracias por avisarme.**

**Bueno siento no haber contestado los reviews a partir de ahora los contestare conforme me vallan llegando.**

**Un beso muy grande y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejais reviews y alertas, y a las que leeis y no dejais también por pasaros a leer mi historia.**

**Hacerme feliz y dejarme llegar a los 100 xDD.**


	13. No es quien creía

**Lo prometido es deuda aquí tenéis el capitulo nuevo y ya estoy con el siguiente espero que os guste. Gracias por los reviews ya paso de los 100 y estoy muy feliz. Necesito que me ayudéis con unas dudas que tengo pero eso lo pongo después del capítulo no os quiero aburrir pero me gustaría vuestra opinión, sin más el capitulo. Un beso.**

-Bella en verdad yo no tengo nada en contra tuya, siento haberme dejado llevar por lo que siento por Edward para ello necesitas saber la historia completa. Yo e estado enamorada de él desde que tengo uso de razón. Desde pequeño Edward ha destacado la razón salta a la vista, siempre ha sido el más popular de los chicos incluso cuando éramos unos críos. Siempre fuimos amigos y aunque él nunca mostro más que amistad por mi yo me hacia las ilusiones de que quizás algún día el podría fijarse en mi. Teníamos 16 años cuando todo cambio Emma la ex novia de Edward apareció como nueva alumna del instituto y a partir de ese momento nuestra amistad ya no fue la misma. El se enamoro nada más verla, y ella se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que yo tenía hacia el por lo que se las ingenio para separarnos, nunca tenía tiempo para mí y cuando lo tenía el tema de conversación era Emma por aquí o Emma por allá, y sé que él no lo hacía con maldad pero me hacía daño el que me hablara de lo enamorado que estaba y de lo bien que iba la relación. Comprendí que el momento de salir de escena había llegado, ya no había un lugar para mí en la vida de Edward por más que había intentado quedarme. Los escasos momentos que él quería estar conmigo, los momentos que Emma lo dejaba solo, huía de él se que suena cobarde de mi parte pero mi corazón le quedaba poco para romperse y necesitaba protegerme.

Una noche recibí un mensaje suyo citándome para ir a pasear decía que echaba de menos a su amiga, pero yo no podía ir por lo que me invente una salida. Y así lo hice fui con unas amigas al cine pues necesitaba distraerme, el problema es que si me distraje de una manera cruel.

Encontré a Emma con Alec Vulturí en una actitud demasiado cariñosa, ella lo había alejado de mí para engañarlo con un tipo que no le llegaba a las suelas de los zapatos. Estaba furiosa quería ir corriendo a Edward y contarle la verdad pero sabía que no me creería Emma lo tenía cegado. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que el pastel se descubriera y yo estaría ahí para consolarlo. Un mes después recibí una llamada de Edward llorando diciéndome que me necesitaba, esa noche fui a su casa y lo que vi me destrozo el corazón, el estaba derrumbado la bruja de Emma lo había convertido en un zombi con el corazón roto. Lloro y lloro hasta quedarse dormido desde entonces no ha sido el mismo de siempre. Desde esa noche no me he vuelto a separar de él con el miedo de que ella aparezca y se lo lleve de nuevo de mi lado.

Un tiempo después cumplí mi sueño ser su novia, pero eso no ha traído nada más que mas pena para mi corazón porque soy consciente de que él no se enamoro de mi jamás, sé que no es escusa para todo el daño que le echo a los demás pero esa amargura en mi corazón me hizo odiar a todas y cada unas de las chicas que se acercaban a él, conocí a Lauren alguien a la que nunca he tenido como competencia con Edward pero por lo que veo me equivoque, ella se hacía pasar por mi amiga y ahora veo el propósito conseguir a Edward pero no le será tan fácil. Bella yo he visto el cambio en el desde que tu estas en su vida, comenzaba a ver al antiguo Edward al que quiero volver a ver, a mi mejor amigo aunque nunca jamás sea mi novio, quiero y prefiero mil y una veces que este contigo porque tu lo harás feliz y Lauren no es la indicada para él.

-Yo no sé qué decirte Tanya esto es algo confuso para mi, hace un día me odiabas me dejaste claro que no me acercara a tu Edward y ahora me dices esto- le respondí tras oír esta declaración y maldije internamente a Emma por hacer sufrir de esa manera a Edward.

-Se que aun tienes que procesar todo lo que te he dicho pero debes de confiar en mi Bella, no quiero ver sufrir a Edward eso es lo último que quiero y sé que tu también lo amas y aunque me duela admitirlo se que el también siente algo muy fuerte por ti, lo supe en el momento que entramos a tu habitación el día del accidente, la adoración con la que te miraba, la ternura en su rostro hacia ti, se que ese día estabas despierta tu corazón te delato aunque él no se diera cuenta, es la reacción que todas tenemos cuando él está cerca de nosotras, no te avergüences- me dijo al verme sonrojada- por eso este es mi plan…

Llegue a casa y puse al día a Alice y Rosalie, al principio se negaban a creer que Tanya estuviera siendo sincera pero yo la creía. Cuando logre convencerlas prometieron ayudarme.

-He de reconocer que esa chica tiene una mente brillante, no puede haber relación si ella tiene que entrenar y entrenar y entrenar- dijo Alice admirando la mente maquiavélica de Tanya.

-De acuerdo y como hacemos para que Edward deje de huir de Bella- pregunto Rose.

-Eso aun no lo sabemos lo primero de todo es separar a esos dos- les respondí, Tanya había cuadrado los horarios de ensayo de tal manera que Lauren no iba a tener un respiro.

Y así había sido, la última semana habíamos ensayado muy duro pero Tanya siempre encontraba pegas en Lauren por lo que la obligaba a quedarse después de los entrenamientos, había visto más de una vez a Edward irse sin ella y nunca parecía nada triste, eso me dio grandes esperanzas.

Era viernes por la noche, la noche en que normalmente veíamos películas en casa pero esta vez la tradición se iba a romper. Alice salía en una cita con Jasper y Emmett había decidido regalarle a Rosalie una cena romántica para pedirle formalmente que fuera su novia, esto era algo que le costó muchos sonrojos el confesarme. La casa estaba a oscuras cuando llegue del entrenamiento, Carlisle y Esme se habrían ido ya a cenar fuera de casa y los demás no estaban, no es que fuera muy miedica pero estar sola en una casa tan grande no me hacía mucha ilusión. Llegue hasta la sala cuando escuche unos ruidos extraños y cierta luz en la sala.

La casa estaba a oscuras, y aunque sé que no es escusa para mi torpeza, por lo que no vi el escalón y para variar caí.

-Ahhhh- gritamos los dos.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- me pregunto Edward.

-Si estoy bien, esto es mi pan de cada día- le conteste.

-Ya veo aunque es algo que no entiendo cómo es que en la pista eres tan ágil y en suelo firme te caes tanto- dijo sin aguantarse la risa.

-Eso es algo que yo también quisiera saber- debería enfadarme por qué se estaba riendo de mi pero el sonido de su melodiosa risa hacia que todo rastro de enfado se fuera.

-Déjame que te ayude- me dijo al momento que tomaba mis manos y una corriente eléctrica pasaba por nuestros cuerpos- ¿Cómo es que estas en casa?

-Los chicos tienen una cita- le conteste simplemente- ¿Y tú?- aunque yo sabía perfectamente porque estaba aquí.

-Lauren tenía entrenamiento, ¿Tú no deberías estar entrenando?

-No me hace falta entrenar más, Tanya está contenta con mi trabajo.

-Bueno ¿Quieres ver la película conmigo?

-¿Qué películas vas a ver?- que no sea de miedo, que no sea de miedo.

-Es una película de miedo- mi gozo en un pozo- la verdad es que no quería verla solo me da un poco de yuyu.

-Valla Cullen asustándote de una película, que dirían los demás chicos de tu equipo- ahora me tocaba a mí burlarme de él.

-Me vas a decir Swan que a ti no te da miedo las películas de terror- había caído en mi propia broma.

-Yo…no me da…no me da miedo, solo es una película- habría sido más creíble sino estuviera tan asustada y mi voz no fuera entrecortada.

-Genial entonces me acompañaras a verla que te parece, voy a hacer mas palomitas- me dijo de manera entusiasmada mientras iba a la cocina.

Que iba a hacer ahora como iba a ver una película de miedo con él, no quería que pensara que era una miedica. El sonido de mi móvil me hizo salir de mi trance.

"Se que estás sola con mi hermano y que el preparaba una noche de películas de miedo, no seas tonta y verlas con él, y si tienes miedo abrázale. 2ª fase del plan ya lo hable con Tanya todo va de maravilla somos unas genios. ALICE".

Genial ahora tenía a dos locas conspirando para que Edward estuviera conmigo, me esperaban tiempos duros.

-Voy a ponerme el pijama ahora bajo- le grite mientras subía.

-De acuerdo te esperare- mi corazón dio un vuelco al oírle decir eso, como me gustaría que fuera en otro sentido.

Entre en mi habitación buscando mi pijama debajo de mi almohada sin éxito, sin embargo en lo alto de la cama encontré una bolsa oh no victoria secrets. Definitivamente esta chica estaba muy mal.

"Ponte el pijama de la bolsa, se que me vas a querer matar pero en el fondo me quieres, te dejare llamarme duende demoniaco durante una semana, no te asombres de que sepa cómo me llamas cuando estas enfadada conmigo, hasta en sueño me odias a veces. Pdta.: Es el color preferido de Edward. Continuación de la 2ª parte del plan".

Me puse el pijama azul que consistía en un pequeñito pantalón de rayas azul y blanco una camiseta azul completa con una flor en un costado.

-Está bien no te rías, pero tu hermana vuelve a pensar que esta ropa esta hecha para mi, al menos estaba vez la podre llamar duende demoniaco a la cara durante una semana- le dije mientras entraba a la sala.

-Yo… yo creo que ese color te sienta muy bien, estas muy linda Bella- un momento Edward Cullen sonrojado esto era digno para una foto.

-Bueno miedica vamos a ver esa película o te has echado hacia atrás- le rete.

-Eso lo veremos.

La película ser de las peores que había visto en mi vida, la más terrorífica que había visto y aquí estaba yo acostada en mi cama con las mantas hasta la cabeza y todo por su culpa.

Flash back

El comienzo ya era escalofriante, desde el inicio ya tenía cogido con fuerza el brazo de Edward por lo que el reía con suficiencia. Hasta que…

-Ahhh- grito por algo que realmente le asusto de la película cosa que en mi no tuvo efecto ya que yo me encontraba bastante entretenida mirando su perfecto rostro, ahora sonrojado por haberse asustado de algo que a mí no. Comencé a reírme ahora era mi momento para vengarme de él.

-Valla Cullen parece que sí que te asustas por nada- lo único que conseguí de su parte es una mirada rayada.

Fin del Flash Back

La venganza es dulce debía de saberlo, después de terminar la película ambos subimos a nuestros cuartos a dormir, no había pasado ni 10 minutos cuando comencé a oír ruidos extraños en mi habitación, estaba asustada más que eso estaba muerta del susto y lo único que quería gritar era el nombre de mi dios personal para que viniera a salvarme, iba a hacerlo pero una cara monstruosa me lo impidió dejándome sin habla y sin respiración, era un bicho horrendo algo irreal intente golpearle pero al hacerlo termine de culo sentada en el suelo y el monstro soltó una estúpida risita… un momento se a reído y esa risa musical me sonaba demasiado, prendí la luz y me encontré con una careta pegada a un cuerpo escultural llamado el cuerpo de Edward que aun seguía riéndose. El coraje que sentía en ese momento me hizo reaccionar y no quedarme como una tonta embobada por su cuerpo y darle su merecido, cogí el zapato de debajo de la cama y se lo lance sin ningún miramiento con la mala suerte, y digo mala porque esa zona es digamos que bastante importante para su anatomía, en sus joyas de la corona. Estuvo retorciéndose en el suelo como diez minutos antes de musitar un lo siento por el susto y murmurar que iba a buscar hielo.

Y aquí estoy sin poder dormir por miedo a que lo vuelva a hacer. Sería tan malo ir a su cuarto para ver si estaba dormido ya, no lo creo por lo que fui a su habitación y aquí estaba dormido plácidamente boca arriba ya que supongo que boca abajo debe de doler, con una paz reflejada en su rostro que me hacia tentar en acercarme más a él para observarlo mejor.

-Bella- una voz adormilada me hace salir de mi trance- ¿Qué haces aquí?- genial ahora que le dices Bella te has lucido.

-Yo, esto no puedo dormir gracias al susto que me has dado, venía a comprobar si estabas durmiendo para poder dormir con la tranquilidad de que no lo harías de nuevo.

-Tranquila he aprendido que no es bueno hacerte enojar, ¿Sabes? Aun duelen bastante- me dijo mientras se encogía por el dolor.

-Lo siento Edward en ese momento no he pensado y tampoco es que quisiera darte hay- le dije sonrojándome cuando dirigí la mirada hacia esa parte de su cuerpo.

-No importa me lo tenía merecido- me dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-Te importa su duermo en tu sofá, la verdad es que me da algo de miedo dormir sola ahora mismo- me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo pero necesitaba dormir mañana el día completo estaría entrenando ya que al siguiente día es el concurso de equipo de patinadoras y tenía que estar al 100%.

-Como crees que te voy a dejar dormir en el sofá, ten duerme tu en la cama yo me iré al sofá- me dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-De ninguna manera permitiré eso, no he venido a sacarte de tu cama yo dormiré en el sofá y no hay más que hablar- le dije al tiempo que cogía una manta y me dirigía al sofá.

-Bella, que clase de caballero sería yo si permitiera algo así.

-Uno que me complace, no hare que duermas en tu sofá no hay más que hablar- me estaba empezando a cabrear este juego hasta que oí las palabras que nunca había imaginado oír.

-Durmamos juntos entonces, los dos estaremos en la cama y los dos contentos- dijo inocentemente.

-Yo…pero… como- piensa Bella piensa algo, ya se- a Lauren no le importara- sentí como se tensaba al decir eso.

-No creo que le importe, además no pasa nada solo vamos a dormir y ella no tiene por que enterarse.

-De acuerdo, necesito dormir- nos acostamos en la cama cada uno lo más lejos posible del otro. Los nervios se estaban apoderando de mi comencé a temblar como la gelatina.

-¿Tienes frio?- me pregunto.

-Bueno la verdad es que un poco- no iba a decirle, no Edward no tengo frio es que tu presencia en la misma cama en la que yo estoy me pone bastante nerviosa, claro que no iba a decirle eso.

-Ven aquí- dijo mientras me atraía hacia su pecho al abrigo de sus fuertes brazos, no hace falta decir que los tomates tendrían envidia de mi color rojo.

Esa noche dormí como un bebe, con los latidos del corazón de Edward como nana y su dulce aroma inundando mis sentidos.

Los primeros rayos del sol me avisaron de que un nuevo día comenzaba, me moví de la cama refunfuñando sabiendo que las hora de dormir se había acabado para mi, al girarme en la cama comprobé que no estaba en mi habitación y que había alguien más en la cama conmigo, las imágenes de ayer me llegaron claras a la mente. Edward se había portado tan bien conmigo dejándome dormir con él, abrazándome, dios mío cada día me enamoraba mas de él, iba a sufrir lo sabía.

Salí de la cama antes de que él se despertara, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo además de que debía de estar ya en los entrenamientos. Así pase todo el día, Alice vino al medio día a comer conmigo y con Rosalie en el descanso, en la comida se nos unió Tanya que se estaba convirtiendo en otra más de nosotras, después de tratarla te dabas cuenta de lo buena chica que es. Alice al fin la aceptaba y le agradeció de corazón el que hubiese cuidado de su hermano. La noche cayo y aun estábamos entrenando verdaderamente estaba agotada pero queríamos ganar y eso lo merecía.

Cuando llegue a casa todos estaban durmiendo, subí sin hacer ruido a mi habitación y me dirigí al cuarto de baño para ponerme el pijama, menos mal que me había duchado en los vestuarios de la pista, por que al ver mi cama solo me apetecía echarme a dormir. Estaba a punto de dar con la cabeza en la almohada cuando encontré una nota.

"Me habría gustado verte esta mañana cuando desperté junto a mí y poder desearte suerte para mañana, estaré allí el primero y te apoyare. Suerte Bella y ahora descansa. Un beso Edward". Con un suspiro después de leer la nota me dormí.

Quedaban 10 minutos para nuestra actuación, nuestras rivales eran buenas pero nosotras habíamos entrenado muy duro. Alice había diseñado nuestros vestuarios por petición de Tanya y estábamos fantásticas y sin duda las mejores vestidas. Cinco minutos y nos tocaría.

-Hola Eddy, que bueno que hayas venido a verme sabía que no ibas a faltar- la odiosa voz de Lauren me ponía de los nervios.

-Si vengo a desearos suerte a todas- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y dejaba con la palabra en la boca a Lauren- suerte Bella, no te pongas nerviosa- me dijo mientras me daba un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Pase mi mirada por todas mis compañeras presentes había miradas de felicidad como la de Rosalie, una furiosa de parte de Lauren y una triste de Tanya que intento camuflar con una sonrisa.

-Tanya lo siento yo no te quiero hacer sufrir- le dije apenada.

-No te preocupes solo tengo que acostumbrarme y encontrar a un chico que me quiera, sabes donde están los buenos, la verdad es que de esos no abundan- nos echamos a reír, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo con todo lo de Edward pero intentaba hacerse la fuerte.

-Chicas tenéis que entrar, ya os toca- nos aviso un chico.

-Bien chicas, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer no os pongáis nerviosas y disfrutar- nos dijo Tanya y con eso salimos a la pista.

-BELLA, ROSALIE, TANYA SOIS LAS MEJORES- nos grito Alice.

-¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede tener tanta voz?- me pregunto Tanya.

-Ni idea pero tiene más energía que tu y yo juntas- nos echamos a reír mientras nos colocábamos en nuestras posiciones.

La coreografía nos salió perfecta, estábamos tan contentas, todo el esfuerzo mereció la pena incluso si no ganábamos. Fuimos a los vestuarios mientras los demás grupos terminaban para refrescarnos un poco. Fui a mi taquilla a comprobar mi móvil tenía dos mensajes.

De René Para Bella

Hija siento mucho no poder ir a verte pero de nuevo tu padre pillo la gripe y me es imposible ir, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y recuerda que la semana que viene estoy allí para los entrenamientos. Te quiere tu madre del alma.

Esta René nunca iba a cambiar-

De xxx para Bella

Bella necesito hablar contigo por favor sal fuera del vestuario a la parte que da a la calle. Te espero Edward.

El quería hablar conmigo de que, mi corazón se apresuro en su ritmo y no me dejaba pensar tenia aproximadamente 50 minutos antes de que digan los resultados y verdaderamente necesitaba hablar con él. Me escabullí del vestuario diciéndole a Tanya que debía salir porque Edward quería hablar conmigo, ella me sonrió y me deseo suerte de corazón.

Salía por la puerta con el corazón palpitando más fuerte de lo normal, iba a encontrarme con el amor de mi vida y me estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones.

Mire a mi alrededor pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, el lugar estaba oscuro y comenzaba a asustarme.

-Bella- feliz iba a darme la vuelta hasta que comprendí que esa voz no pertenecía a Edward.

-Mike ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte irritada.

-Te dije que serias mía- del resto no se qué paso solo que coloco un trapo en mi nariz y todo se volvió negro.

En el próximo capítulo.

-Alice necesito que me ayudes, Bella está mal y no se qué hacer- mi hermana me ayudaría- y trae a Emmett y a Jasper- y ellos también lo harían cuando supieran la verdad.

**Espero que os haya gustado, no os quejareis es más largo que los anteriores creo que el más largo de todos jeja. Bueno lo que quería preguntar es una duda que tengo bueno en realidad dos.**

**Como alguien se habrá dado cuenta otra chica a puesto una nueva historia con el mismo título que la mía y como no quiero que haya equivocaciones he decidido cambiar el nombre de la mía pero aquí están mis dudas:**

**-Si cambio en nombre a todos los que tengan mi historia con alertas les seguirá llegando o no?**

**-Y que nombre le pondríais, la verdad es que no se me termina de ocurrir ninguno que me agrade para eso mi imaginación no está muy activa y os agradecería que me aconsejéis alguno que os guste.**

**Bueno me despido que ya va siendo hora de dormir un poquito xD. Espero vuestras opiniones y por favor una ayudita respecto al título de la historia Un beso enorme.**


	14. Mi Angél

**Bueno aquí traigo otro capitulo mas por si no lo dije es un Edward POV y espero que os guste. Deciros que e decido cambiar el nombre de la historia y a partir del próximo capitulo lo cambiare será "Enseñandote a amar" que os parece, iba a utilizar alguno de los que me dijisteis los que mas me gustaron pero resulta que ya están utilizados por lo que no quería hacer lo mismo que me a pasado a mi. Bueno no os aburro mas espero que os guste el capitulo. Besosss.**

**Edward POV**

Otro día nacía y otra noche se iba, otra más de tantas de insomnio y pesadillas, porque mi vida no puede ser más sencilla. Levantarme por las mañanas con ilusión por recibir el día, por saber que la veré a ella y que estará en mis brazos. Pero después recuerdo la razón por lo que eso no puede ser posible y me deprimo aun más. Bella como te echo de menos, como me gustaría tenerte conmigo te siento tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Hoy es el gran día, las chicas se presentaran al concurso, Lauren había estado entrenando mas últimamente, cosa que no me importaba verdaderamente ya había jugado bastante conmigo.

Baje a desayunar con la esperanza de verla después de la noche de películas que tuvimos la otra noche y después de haberla tenido entre mis brazos durante toda la noche lo que más deseaba era verla, hablarle claro que ya no la podía ignorar mas, sino podía estar con ella por lo menos disfrutaría de su compañía.

Baje a la cocina y me encontré con que ella ya se había ido a entrenar antes, mi desayuno sería triste este día.

Encendí la televisión en un intento de distraerme y lo puse en las noticias, siempre es bueno estar informado de lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor.

-"El reinado de la familia Mallory ha caído, como oyen fuentes cercanas a Michael Mallory el que fuera uno de los personajes del patinaje artístico más importante de nuestro país ha sido descubierto y arrestado por fraude y extorsión, al parecer el Sr. Mallory hacia sus grandes andanzas solapado por los concursos internacionales de patinaje, sobra decir que ha sido destituido como juez en los próximos regionales…"- hay deje de escuchar todo había acabado, ya no tenían poder sobre mi aun recuerdo…

Flash Back

-¿Cuánto va a tardar Bella? Tengo hambre- refunfuño Emmett.

-Ya déjala, la acaban de coger en el equipo estará nerviosa dale un respiro quieres- le regaño Alice.

En ese momento mi móvil sonó.

-¿Si con quien hablo?- el número no lo conocía.

-Hablo con Edward Cullen- pregunto una voz nasal.

-Si soy yo, ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Michael Mallory el padre de Lauren, tenemos un negocio que hace, he oído por mi niña que eres un chico apuesto y eres su nuevo capricho por lo que te voy a pedir que seas amable con ella-en serio me había llamado para eso.

-Disculpe pero por que tendría que hacer eso- le pregunte.

-Porque también me ha contado que una chica de su equipo que si no me equivoco se llama Isabella quiere participar en los regionales y como sabrás yo soy juez y no me gustaría que esa chica fuera descalificada por cualquier pequeñez- maldito bastardo y la bruja de su hija.

-¿Y que si la descalifican quien es ella para mí?- intente confundirlo.

-Vamos Edward las noticias vuelan en la universidad en la que estáis, se sabe que dejaste Tanya por ella mi hija lo ha oído y ahora que no estás con su amiga te quiere para ella y sabes que, yo por mi nena hago lo que sea, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer sino atente a las consecuencias- y me colgó dejándome hecho polvo, después de todo acababa de conocer la felicidad.

Fin flash back

Quería saltar, reír, chillar pero lo más importante quería ir hasta ella y abrazarla, besarla lo quería todo con ella.

Llegamos en silencio hacia la pista donde se celebraría el concurso el camino había sido silencioso pero no por ello incomodo, Emmett sabía que me pasaba algo y Jasper con lo perceptivo que es sabia que ese alguien era Bella. Entramos y vimos a Alice dando vueltas con muchísimos productos cosméticos en las manos, se veía estresada.

-Alice, ¿Sabes donde esta Bella?- le pregunte inocentemente aun no me había perdonado lo que había pasado.

-¿Para que la buscas?, te advierto Edward Cullen que no vas a jugar más con ella- me dijo de manera furiosa- Ya le as hecho suficiente daño y ahora mismo ella esta mas que nerviosa.

-Tranquila Alice no quiero hacerle daño y mucho menos ponerla nerviosa pero necesito verla- no sé que vio en mi rostro si dolor, desesperación, lo que fuera la conmovió porque me permitió entrar al vestuario para verla. Y ahí estaba tan linda como siempre, en ese diminuto vestido… para Edward por dios porque siempre acabo pensando en ello cuando estoy cerca de ella, la amo y merece todo mi respeto.

Avance hacia ella que aun no me había visto cuando sentí una desagradable voz y que alguien me agarraba del brazo.

-Hola Eddy, que bueno que hayas venido a verme sabía que no ibas a faltar-aun no podía tenía que disimular y hacerle creer que nada había.

-Si vengo a desearos suerte a todas-dije mientras me acercaba a ella- suerte Bella, no te pongas nerviosa- le dije en el momento en que le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, la cual alcance a ver lo sonrojada que estaba.

Llegue a las gradas buscando a mi hermanos, faltaba poco para que comenzara y estaba de los nervios sabia que las chicas eran buenas, pero estaba nervioso como si algo fuera a pasar, suposiciones mías. Las rivales eran fuertes pero sabía lo bien preparadas que estaban. Las chicas salieron y ella destacaba entre todas las demás tan linda, ejecutaron un programa estupendo mostrando lo mejor de todas, la pareja principal estaba formada por Tanya y Bella vi lo bien que se compenetraba, de hecho en los últimos tiempos se estaban haciendo bastante amigas algo que me costaba bastante creer.

Cuando las chicas terminaron todas las personas de las gradas se pusieron en pie, habían triunfado y esto olía a victoria. Ahora quedaba lo más duro los regionales sabia que Bella iba a estar muy ocupada de ahora en adelante pero yo estaría hay para apoyarla.

Las chicas entraron en los vestuarios para refrescarse antes de que dieran los resultados, aun quedaban unos cuantos grupos por lo que aun tendrían tiempo. Note como alguien me observaba y se me erizaron los pelillos de la nuca. Alice.

-¿Se puede saber porque estas tan contento hoy? Y ¿Por qué has querido hablar ahora con Bella? O mejor aun ¿Por qué no le quitas el ojos de encima?-estaba metido en un buen lio.

-Creo que es obvio Alice- le conteste simplemente, ella sabia las respuestas a todas sus preguntas de eso estaba seguro.

-Se que es obvio, ¿pero por qué ahora? No entiendo porque le hiciste tanto daño para volver al punto de retorno Edward, no se a que estás jugando, Bella es como mi hermana y no quiero que juegues mas con ella.

-No estoy jugando con ella Alice, todo tiene su explicación yo no lo he pasado precisamente bien, yo la amo Alice como nunca ame a nadie, sabes a lo que me refiero- no me gustaba nombrar su nombre y mi hermana seguro sabia a que me refería.

-¿Entonces porque la has dañado?- le debía una gran explicación.

-Lo que sucedió fue…

-Maldita bruja, cuando la pille le voy a arrancar sus pelos rubios hasta que no quede ninguno sobre su cabeza- Alice me había prestado atención tranquilamente durante todo mi relato algo que me costó creer conociendo lo explosiva que era para estas cosas mi hermana.

-Tranquila ya se me ocurrirá algo, ahora lo que sé es que tengo que contárselo a Bella, ¿Crees que me creerá Alice? ¿Podrá perdonarme?- estaba muy nervioso.

-Seguro que si, tú le importas más de lo que crees.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto Tanya.

-Vine a veros, pensé que ya me habías visto- le dije confundido.

-Claro que te vi, ¿Pero no deberías estar con Bella?, ya sabes por el mensaje que le as mandado- me dijo claramente confundida.

-¿Qué mensaje? yo no le he mandado ningún mensaje, de hecho estoy esperando a que salga del vestuario para hablar con ella- esto sonaba muy raro.

-Pero si ella salió hace un rato del vestuario, me dijo que le habías mandado un mensaje diciéndole que querías hablar con ella, sino has sido tú ¿entonces quien ha sido?

-Ohh no- Alice estaba pálida como la pared.

-Alice ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Jasper que llegaba en ese momento junto con Emmett y Rosalie.

-Bella, algo a pasado, tengo un mal presentimiento- Bella estaba en peligro cuando mi hermana decía eso algo malo pasaba- solo se me ocurre una persona para hacer algo como lo del mensaje.

-Mike- siseo Rosalie.

No hable, no conteste a las preguntas hechas solo corrí, corrí como nunca lo había hecho tratando de encontrarla y jurando por lo más sagrado que ese imbécil no la haya tocada por que sabría lo que es el dolor. La busque por todos sitios, los chicos y yo nos encontramos y decidimos que en el momento que uno lo encontrara llamaría a los demás para avisar, las chicas habían buscado por los vestuarios y los chicos salieron a la calle, yo busque por todas las habitaciones que quedaban cerca del vestuario, si él se la había llevado dudo que llegara muy lejos. Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla cuando un sollozo me hizo volver sobre mis pasos y casi arrancar la puerta.

La imagen que vi casi me hace arrancarme los ojos, mi corazón se desquebrajo ante esa imagen. Ese imbécil la había golpeado y la tenia atada a un tubo de la calefacción, su ropa estaba rasgada dejando a la vista su brassier y sus braguitas, la bestia que había en mi despertó al ver como ponía sus sucias manos en su cuerpo y como besaba salvajemente el cuello de Bella, la furia se apodero de mí y me lance sobre él. Bella dio un grito de sorpresa entre su llanto. Me mataba verla así quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien que yo la iba a cuidar pero antes de todo tenía que darle a este desgraciado lo que se merecía. Cuando lo deje inconsciente corrí hacia Bella, la desate con miedo a que me rechazara a que pensara que yo también le quería hacer daño, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me abrazo con fuerza.

-No te vayas, no me dejes con él, no me dejes por favor- me dijo entre su llanto ese desgraciado iba a sufrir, como podía haberle hecho esto a un ángel.

-No me voy a ir mi amor, nunca te dejare, yo te protegeré- le dije mientras la abrazaba fuerte contra mi pecho. En algún momento ella se quedo dormida agotada y aproveche para llamar a los chicos antes de que ese desgraciado despertara.

-Alice necesito que me ayudes, Bella está mal y no sé qué hacer- mi hermana me ayudaría- y trae a Emmett y a Jasper- y ellos también lo harían cuando supieran la verdad.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando estaban todos en la puerta. Sus rostros pasaban desde la sorpresa a la más grande de las iras. Rosalie miraba con odio el cuerpo inconsciente de Mike, Alice estaba sollozando abrazada al cuerpo de Jasper el cual estaba tenso, Emmett estaba sujetando con fuerza en marco del a puerta descargando su ira contra él.

-Llamen a la policía- mi voz sonaba quebrada mientras veía al bastardo que comenzaba a despertarse, Alice inmediatamente corrió junto con Rosalie para sujetar a Bella.

-Pero mientras vienen nosotros saldaremos las cuentas con el- dijo Emmett mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

-Oigan, necesitamos ayuda necesitamos una ambulancia y a la policía- oí a mi hermana chillar por teléfono pero deje de escuchar en el momento en que oí esa voz.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí?, estaba con mi chica- Mike se veía confundido mientras buscaba a Bella.

-Ella no es tu chica- le rugí- y vas a lamentar haberle hecho daño.

Nos abalanzamos sobre él mientras oíamos a las chicas chillar, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que la policía nos hizo detenernos, lo que si se es que Mike no se veía especialmente bien.

Casi nos llevan arrestados a nosotros por la paliza que le habíamos dado, pero solo basto con que el policía le echara un vistazo a Bella y hacer la vista gorda. La ambulancia se la llevo pero Alice no me dejo irme con ella alegando que yo estaba demasiado nervioso en mi lugar ella acompaño a Bella al hospital. Rosalie nos pidió pasar a nuestra casa antes de ir al hospital en busca de ropa para ella, no quería que despertara y viera en el estado que la había dejado ese desgraciado.

Cuando llegamos al hospital Carlisle ya estaba al tanto él había atendido a Bella y a Mike, al parecer lo habíamos dejado peor de lo que pensábamos, tres costillas rotas, un brazo y una pierna rota sin contar con los dedos de las manos, se lo merecía.

-Bella ahora mismo está durmiendo, se le han aplicado unos calmantes para que descansara, físicamente no tenemos que lamentar nada gracias a dios no llego a culminar el acto tan asqueroso que quería hacer pero psicológicamente es otra cosa, ella va a necesitar mucho apoyo por nuestra parte y ser amables con ella, por eso Edward tengo que pedirte que no estés cerca de ella, tu trato hacia ella no ha sido el mejor- mi padre me estaba pidiendo que no me acercara a la persona a la que amo.

-No papa no puedes pedirme eso, necesito estar cerca de ella- le roge.

-Edward ella necesita estar tranquila no creo que sea la mejor opción cre…- pero Alice no lo dejo continuar.

-Ve con ella Edward, yo le explico a papa- me dijo mi hermana.

-Gracias Alice, te debo una hermanita- Salí corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Bella, estaba durmiendo inmóvil en la cama de su habitación, tenía una intravenosa puesta en el brazo derecho y un vendaje en la frente. Su labio inferior estaba levemente más inflamado de lo normal y tenía un feo moretón bajo su ojo izquierdo. Me acerque sigilosamente hasta sentarme en la silla que había al lado de la cama, roce mis labios en su frente y note como se estremeció. Ese imbécil la había dañado y era algo a lo que le iba a costar sobreponerse. Cogí su mano entre la mía esperando poder transmitirle toda la fuerza que necesitara, todo el amor que le tenía. No sé si pasaron minutos u horas, el tiempo volaba mientras estaba a su lado, cuando comenzó a moverse inquieta en la cama y comenzó a hablar.

-NO… no te me acerques, no me toques por favor- grito en su sueño.

-Tranquila amor nadie te hará daño yo estoy aquí contigo- me partía el alma verla así.

-Edward ayúdame, no dejes que me haga daño- me dijo.

-Claro que no lo dejare, tranquila estoy aquí- le conteste en su sueño.

-Te amo- de verdad ella me quería.

-Yo también te amo- le di un suave beso en los labios cuando volvió a relajarse. Esa noche no dormí solo la observe dormir para que quería soñar si podía ver a mi ángel.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y recordar el próximo capítulo tendrá el titulo cambiado. Un beso y muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda y apoyo. Espero vuestros reviews que me ponen muy feliz y decidme si algo no os a gustado del capítulo, es que Edward es difícil. Besoss.**


	15. La verdad

**Bueno aquí esta un nuevo capitulo siento el retraso pero estoy de vacaciones bien merecidas por haber terminado los estudios y no tengo internet por lo que e aprovechado la visita al centro comercial demos todos gracias a quien inventara los puntos de Wifi gratuitos xDDD. Espero que os guste el capitulo me costo muchísimo escribirlo y espero sus reviews para ver si me ha ido bien un beso.**

Había tenido una pesadilla horrible, Mike intentaba algo realmente asqueroso conmigo y después un ángel me salvo. Los rayos del sol me hicieron daños en los ojos, estaba desorientada y dolorida, me dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía un extraño peso en mi vientre. Abrí los ojos acostumbrándome a la luz, no estaba en mi habitación. Esta era impersonal, blanca y con olor a desinfectante, un hospital. Poco a poco el miedo me invadía y si todo no había sido una pesadilla, y si Mike si había llegado a cumplir su propósito, que haría yo.

Mire hacia abajo hacia la presión en mi vientre para encontrarme una cabellera cobriza y un rostro divino, pero con grandes ojeras y restos de lagrimas caídas de sus ojos. Todo era verdad, estaba poniéndome nerviosa y el aparato del Holter se volvió loco emitiendo un fuerte pitido, el cual hizo que Edward se despertara desconcertado mirándome a los ojos.

-Has… has despertado, tengo que avisar a el doctor, tranquilízate Bella todo está bien ahora te explicamos- y salió corriendo gritando a un medico.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando un hombre de mediana edad bajito y rechoncho entraba delante de Edward y Carlisle.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?, ¿Mike llego… llego?- no podía decir esa palabra.

-No, no Bella él no te hizo nada aparte de los golpes, llegue a tiempo, no sabes jamás me habría perdonado el que te hubiera…- tampoco el era capaz.

-Bella este es el doctor John él fue quien te atendió cuando llegaste ayer, Edward te trajo en su coche en cuando la policía se llevo a Mike- me dijo Carlisle.

-Bella debes estar tranquila, debo de decir que podemos dar gracias a que no tienes ningún hueso roto algo que hará que tu recuperación sea más rápida, dentro de un rato vendrá la psicóloga del hospital a hablar contigo, debes estar tranquila Bella, mañana mismo podrás salir del hospital, si tienes molestias o algún dolor no dudes en llamar a alguna enfermera- y se fue dejándome con Carlisle y Edward.

-Bella cariño, si necesitas cualquier cosa dilo, yo volveré dentro de unas horas tengo una ronda que hacer con mis pacientes, voy a intentar adelantar tu alta para que esta noche estés en casa- me dijo Carlisle con dulzura.

-Gracias Carlisle lo agradecería no quiero pasar la noche aquí.

Todo había sido muy confuso en un momento estábamos en la pista y luego despierto en el hospital, gracias a mi ex novio psicópata, espero que se pudra donde lo hayan llevado.

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien?- me pregunto Edward preocupado, por un momento había olvidado que estaba en la habitación.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Tanya me dijo del supuesto mensaje que yo te había mandado y Alice, bueno ya sabes cómo es dijo que el único capaz de hacerlo era Mike, no… no sabes cómo me sentí, salí corriendo a buscarte, estábamos desesperados Bella y cuando vi a ese cerdo, cuando vi lo que estaba haciendo, juro que lo quería matar con mis propias manos, me abrazaste cuando lo deje inconsciente y me pedias que no te dejara, mi corazón se rompió en ese momento y te juro que no te dejare jamás, estaré junto a ti protegiéndote siempre que tú me dejes.

-¿Por qué lo haces Edward? Seguro que tendrás mejores cosas que hacer, tu novia por ejemplo- sabía que tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para estar con él, pero sabía que después me iba a costar un gran dolor físico.

-Yo… ya no salgo con Lauren, yo nunca la he querido fue algo difícil de explicar, es algo que tengo que hablar contigo Bella, siento el daño que te hice y créeme que es lo último que quería hacer- se veía arrepentido pero no podía creerle, no aun.

-Vas a contarme la verdad que no me contaste en el baile- le pregunte sabiendo que eso era algo que tenía que ver.

-De hecho eso es exactamente de lo que te quería hablar, veras el día que entraste al equipo yo recibí una llamada…- me conto todo lo que había pasado y yo no daba crédito a lo que me contaba, todo había sido un engaño, Lauren había estado detrás de todo siempre, pero él no había contado conmigo- Bella debes perdonarme pero no quería que tu posición en los regionales corriera peligro, te he visto entrenar y se lo buena que eres, sé que es tu gran sueño ganar en los regionales y acceder a los nacionales, yo simplemente no podía poner en peligro eso.

-Edward, es que no entiendes que eso es algo que yo debía haber elegido, deberías habérmelo dicho, se que tu intención era buena pero me hiciste mucho daño, tú te eras muy importante para mí- estaba enfadada aunque en el fondo sabía que no era con él, los dos nos habíamos dejado engañar por los Mallory.

-Era, eso quiere decir que te olvidaste de mi- en su rostro se podía ver el dolor y la tristeza.

-Eras, eres y serás siempre Edward pero que tiene que ver, yo nunca te e gustado, ya lo dejaste claro "nada si la bese pero no significo nada, nosotros no tenemos nada ni lo vamos a tener, así que dejemos aquí este tema"," Si estoy con ella es porque me gusta de verdad, ya lo dije jamás podría fijarme en Bella" y todas esas cosas- le eche en cara.

-Aún no te das cuenta Bella, todo eso era mentira tuve que decir eso para que no te acercaras a mi cada día mi autocontrol iba perdiendo, no sabes lo que me costó controlarme muchas veces y decirte la verdad, recuerdas el día que cenaste en casa y me fui de la mesa- espero a que asintiera para continuar- ese día te duchaste en casa y saliste con solo una toalla, estabas tan hermosa con el pelo mojado y esas gotas que resbalaban por tu piel, ese día necesite de todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme sobre ti, no sabes todo lo que me provocas Bella, jamás había sentido lo que siento por ti ni la milésima parte, ni siquiera Emma- esto último me hizo dar un bote en la cama, el me estaba hablando de ella, el gran tabú- se que Alice te lo conto, lo sé desde el día que nos besamos en la sala, prácticamente me lo dijiste.

-Yo, siento mucho todo lo que ella te hizo, no comprendo cómo alguien te pudo hacer eso Edward, realmente no lo comprendo- le dije sinceramente.

-Eso ya no me importa, lo único que me duele es el pensar que tú y yo no vamos a poder tener un futuro juntos Bella, yo en verdad te amo- mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho y el estúpido pitido lo confirmo consiguiendo que Edward emitirá una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

-Yo… yo también te amo Edward, creo que desde que te conocí aunque te comportaras como un idiota- le dije sin evitar sonreír al recordar lo borde que fui con él.

-Siento mucho mi comportamiento de ese día, pero te lo voy a compensar, te voy a tratar como a mi princesa ya lo veras- me dijo sonriendo.

-Me conformo con que estés a mi lado- estaba nerviosa él se estaba acercando peligrosamente a mí, esta no sería la primera vez que nos besaríamos pero si sería la primera vez desde que nos habíamos confesado lo que sentíamos.

La expresión de mi cara lo debió de confundir por que se retiro rápidamente de mí sentándose lo más lejos posible en la cama.

-Bella, no me tengas miedo yo jamás te haría daño, te lo juro jamás dejare que nadie se te acerque más pero no me temas por favor, se me parte el corazón de pensar que te asuste el que me acerque.

-No, Edward no me asusto es solo…- pero no pude terminar por que por la puerta entraban todos los demás con Tanya incluida.

-Bella, ¿Cómo estás?- me dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Estoy bien chicos de verdad ustedes me salvaron- les dije intentando tranquilizarlos, Edward estaba ausente y podría decir que bastante frustrado.

-Como me alegro que no te llegara a hacer nada, menos mal que nuestro Eddy estaba ahí para salvarte- dijo Tanya provocando que yo enrojeciera y Edward la mirara mal- tranquilo Eddy somos amigos después de todo, ¿no?- le pregunto ella inocentemente.

-Si que lo somos Tanya- le dijo mientras la abrazaba. Sabía que no debía sentir celos pero no pude evitar mirarlos mal.

-Tranquila Bella, sé que es todo tuyo- me susurro en el oído cuando se separo de él.

-Bella tengo que darte una gran noticia- me dijo Rosalie, sabía que estaba a punto de reventar, estaba deseando decírmelo.

-Habéis ganadoooooo- grito Emmett- auch, oye rose eso duele- se quejo después de que Rosalie le propinara un golpe en la cabeza.

-Sabias que se lo quería decir yo- le recrimino esta.

-Ya lo sé pero es que tardabas mucho- se defendió.

-Que bien al menos algo salió bien después de todo ese día- estaba verdaderamente feliz por haber ganado, porque Edward me había confesado que me amaba y casi nos habíamos besado.

-Bella te traigo buenas noticias esta noche te vienes a casa- Carlisle entro con el papel del alta en la mano provocando que una gran sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de todos y los saltitos típicos de Alice-Solo que aun tienes que hablar con la psicóloga, chicos tenéis que salir y dejarla sola- los chicos salieron cabizbajos seguramente tendrían muchas cosas que contarme.

La consulta con la psicóloga me sirvió de ayuda, me pidió que no estuviera sola y que pidiera todo lo que necesitara, comento que seguramente tendría pesadillas por lo que me recomendó que no durmiera sola en un tiempo. Habíamos quedado para la semana que viene para una nueva cita.

Al llegar a casa Esme me esperaba con los brazos abiertos y lagrimas cayendo por su cara.

-Mi niña, no sabes cómo siento lo que te ha pasado, nosotros te vamos a cuidar nada te va a pasar- me dijo llorando.

-Lo sé Esme, ya todo paso- le conteste.

La cena fue extraña todos me miraban con precaución sin hablar.

-Chicos estoy bien, ¿Qué pasa?- le dije no quería que me trataran diferente- Emmett ¿Hoy no me gastas bromas?

-Claro que si enana, ¿Cómo es que llevas 48 horas sin caerte? Eso es todo un record para ti- ahora si estaba todo bien, no era una cena en casa de los Cullen sin que Emmett me hiciera enrojecer.

-Emmett no te metas con ella- le regaño Edward.

-¿Qué más te da a ti? Hasta donde yo sé ella no te importa nada así que ahora no vengas de protector- le contesto notablemente enfadado, aun no le había perdonado todos los desplantes que me había hecho en el pasado.

-Emmett, deja a Edward el tiene su razón- hablo Alice.

El resto de la cena fue algo tensa pero al menos yo no era el centro de atención. Subí a mi habitación acompañada de Alice ambas sin hablar.

-Bella, siento lo que paso, no debimos dejarte sola- me dijo llorando.

-Alice sabes que nadie tiene la culpa, Mike fue más listo de lo que parecía el sabia que con un mensaje de Edward yo iba a ir pero sinceramente no sé como lo supo- verdaderamente esa era una duda que hacía tiempo me había surgido, que sabia el de lo que yo sentía por Edward alguien debería haberle dicho algo.

-Lo averiguaremos pero ahora tienes que descansar mañana seguiremos hablando, avísame si necesitas algo- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación.

La habitación estaba a oscuras el pánico comenzó a hacerse presente en mí, la habitación comenzaba a asfixiarme sentía como las paredes se acercaban, el sonido del reloj me asustaba como si fuera los latidos de una persona, el estaba aquí me había encontrado y no podía escapar, estaba a punto de gritar cuando la puerta se abrió y Edward entro sigilosamente.

-Me asustaste- lo acuse.

-Lo siento Bella, no era mi intención, ¿Te fue bien con la psicóloga?-me pregunto.

-Si me ayudo mucho, tengo otra cita con ella la semana que viene, me pidió que no durmiera sola ya que tendría pesadillas y pasaría bastante miedo por las noches- quería pedírselo pero no me atrevía.

-Am, supongo que Alice dormirá contigo, ¿Quieres que la llame?- me pregunto con la mirada entristecida.

-No- dije demasiado fuerte por lo que él me miro confundido.

-Esto, te importaría quedarte hoy conmigo, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar- le dije mientras no podía reprimir un bostezo.

-Me quedare pero hablaremos mañana, necesitas descansar- me dijo regañándome.

-No necesito aclarar muchas cosas- le dije había muchas cosas que no me dejarían dormir.

-¿Por qué eres tan testadura?- dijo riendo entre dientes-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- le dije sonrojándome.

-Creo que ya te lo dije- me contesto con su sonrisa torcida.

-Necesito oírlo otra vez, necesito saber que lo que me dijiste no era un sueño a causa de los sedantes.

-Te amo Bella, pero hablaremos de nosotros más tarde, tenemos todos los días de nuestra vida-la perspectiva de todos esos días me hacia tener una gran esperanza con él, el en verdad quería estar conmigo.

Edward se acostó a mi lado en la cama, rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos, coloque mi cabeza en su pecho y aspirando su dulce aroma y el sonido de su corazón hice una promesa, yo le enseñaría a amar a partir de ahora.

**¿Qué bien, mal? Sinceramente es el que mas me a costado escribir hasta ahora pero espero que os gustara dejarme reviews con vuestra opinión, quejas y no poderos contestar a los del anterior capitulo pero sin internet es bastante difícil Un beso muy grande nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que ahora me voy a poner a escribir tengo algunas ideas xDD. Hacedme feliz.**


	16. Conversaciones

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo mas, se que no tengo escusas por que e tardado un monton pero después de semana santa e empezado a trabajar y mi trabajo requiere que este 6 horas seguidas frente a un ordenador por lo que cuando llego a casa no los quiero ver ni en pintura y tengo que aprovechar los fines de semana para escribir, tengo que acoplarme mejor al trabajo y escribir algo también entre semana. Lo siento mucho pero el trabajo es el trabajo. Espero que os guste el capi y espero vuestros reviews. El capitulo tiene un POV de Bella y otro de Edward. **

**Bella POV**

Mi estomago rugió a causa del rico olor que llego a mi nariz, acaso en los sueños aparecían desayunos deliciosos con rico olor. Fui abriendo poco a poco los ojos para enfrentarme a la realidad, había pasado una noche agradable sin pesadillas gracias a los brazos de Edward, Edward me incorpore demasiado deprisa provocándome un gran mareo por el movimiento tan brusco pero no me importo, quería saber donde estaba el. Y como si lo hubiera invocado apareció ante mí saliendo del baño, con una toalla atada a su cintura y con otra secando su cabello, revelando su musculoso torso, me sonroje como nunca lo había hecho y un bajo gemido salió de mi garganta al observar su cuerpo de dios griego.

-Oh no sabía que estabas despierta, lo siento- me dijo mientras se ruborizaba… un momento ¿Edward ruborizado?

-No no pasa nada, porque no me despertaste, ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte sin mirarlo aun a la cara, sabía que llegados a este punto mi cara debería ser como un farolillo.

-Son las 11 de la mañana, debes estar cansada por eso no te desperté, te veías muy dulce durmiendo, además así podría traerte el desayuno-por eso en mi sueño olía tan rico.

Mis tripas hicieron acto de presencia gruñendo por el hambre que tenia provocando que me sonrojara violentamente. Edward trato de sofocar una carcajada inútilmente mientras me acercaba la bandeja de la comida, después se sentó a mi lado en la cama observándome.

-¿No piensas comer? Oye no soy tan malo cocinero, ya sabes esa parte se la llevo Alice- me reí recordando nuestras conversación que tuvimos en mi huida.

"_-Edward voy a hacer la cena que te apetece._

_-¿Sabes cocinar?, no te ofendas pero es que no estoy acostumbrado que ninguna mujer excepto mi madre me haga de comer, Alice lo intento una vez y casi quema la cocina y de Tanya ni hablemos- otra vez la dichosa Tanya._

_-Se cocinar bastante bien, me acostumbre a hacer de comer a mi padre mientras mi madre estaba en los campeonatos y lo de Alice créeme lo he vivido en mis propias carnes, ¿Ves esto?- le dije señalándome la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello- fue en la barbacoa de hace dos meses no preguntes como me quemo hay, por que ni yo misma se cómo se apaño- se echo a reír, con el sonido más lindo que nunca había oído, basta Bella no es lindo._

_-Típico de Alice la mía mejor no te la enseño solo te digo que me trasero la odia- me dedico una sonrisa torcida que casi me deja sin respiración.__"_

-Si que voy a comer y esto tiene muy buena pinta pero solo lo hare con una condición- le dije.

-¿Cuál condición?- me pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Que tú me acompañes- le dije mientras le entregaba un tenedor- aquí hay comida como para dos Emmett- nos echamos a reír por el comentario y comimos en silencio solamente riéndonos cada vez que nos veíamos a los ojos. La mañana siguió tranquila, Edward me dijo que todos habían salido, Alice había ido con Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Tanya a recoger el premio, y Alice se iba a encargar de inscribirme en los regionales, mi madre vendría en una semana para los entrenamientos exhaustivos, Carlisle y Esme tenían una convención del hospital y no volverían hasta mañana por la noche, por lo que nos dejaba unas cuantas horas antes de que los demás volvieran para aclara de una buena vez por todas nuestra situación. Habíamos decidido ver una película en el salón por lo que me cambia a unos pantalones deportivos y una playera que me estaba enorme, Edward hacia un rato que había decido cambiarse de su atuendo consistente en solamente una pequeña toalla atada a la cintura y internamente agradecí que decidiera cambiarse o no podría responder por mis actos.

Vimos una película de comedia, sabía que no estaba para ver nada de terror y al parecer Edward también ya que era su género favorito. Estuvimos casi dos horas sin parar de reírnos me encanta la risa tan bonita que tiene y a él le hacía más gracia cuando me veía llorando de la risa. Los chicos llamaron para avisarnos de que llegarían más tarde ya que estaban en medio de un atasco lo que nos daba una par de horas más para hablar, sabía que habíamos pospuesto mucho esta charla.

-Edward creo que es hora de que hablemos- le dije poniéndome seria- tengo muchas preguntas.

-Y yo las contestare, es lo justo, ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué sentías por Lauren?- sabia de todo lo que había pasado pero tenía una gran duda, era lógico después de todos los desprecios que me había hecho.

-Asco, repulsión y rabia, pero a pesar de todo lo que nos estaba haciendo mi madre me enseño a ser un perfecto caballero, se que te di la impresión e incluso que más de una vez incluso lo he dicho pero Bella debía hacerlo así, debía conseguir que tu lo creyeras, eres demasiado importante para mí y no iba a dejar que por mi culpa tu futuro como patinadora se fuera al garete.

-Pero eso era algo que yo debería haber decidido, y ¿Qué si tu eres más importante para mí que el patinaje?- me sonroje furiosamente cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Me aprecias más de lo que merezco- me dijo tristemente.

-Te aprecio todo lo que te mereces, no lo ententes Edward eres alguien muy importante para mí, tanto que habría renunciado a mi sueño por ti porque desde que te conocí, cuando te conocí de verdad el tener un futuro contigo era mi nuevo y más grande sueño-le respondí sinceramente.

No me dio tiempo a agregar nada mas por que en un acto impulsivo se lanzo a mi estrellando sus labios con los míos, causando en mi una gran sorpresa por lo que acabe gritando provocando que él se alejara todo lo que podía de mi.

-No te alejes- le susurre mientras me tocaba los labios.

-Lo siento no quería asustarte, Bella no haremos nada de lo que tú no quieras-no comprendía a que se refería.

-¿Por qué? No…- no sabía que estaba pasando estaba confundida en un momento estaba besándome y en otro estaba los más alejado posible de mi.

-Bella se que lo que te paso es algo que tienes que superar, pero necesito que sepas que yo no te voy a hacer daño, nunca me oyes jamás- me prometió y vi la resolución de esa promesa en sus ojos.

-Lo sé pero ahora más te vale venir aquí de darme un beso- le dije sonriendo.

Pasamos el resto del tiempo que teníamos a solas besándonos dulcemente.

-Bella, hay algo que debo preguntarte, ¿Quieres ser mi novia formal?-acaso lo dudaba.

-No se la verdad-su cara era todo un poema- de verdad lo dudas, aun te queda la menor dudas- me acerque a él y le di un dulce beso uno de los tantos que íbamos a compartir a lo largo de nuestra vida.

Cuando todos llegaron nos felicitaron por haber dejado atrás esos tiempos malos que pasamos, bueno para ser exactos Emmett se metió un rato con Edward alegando que había sido un estúpido por no haberle dicho nada de lo que estaba pasando, después de eso decidimos cambiar a otros temas más felices.

-Esta noche como ya sabéis nuestros padres no están aquí por lo que he decido hacer una fiesta- nos conto Alice.

-No creo que sea buena idea Alice, Bella necesita descansar y estar tranquila no creo que eso sea lo que más le convenga- le dijo Edward y aunque no me gustan las fiestas quería hacerlos felices y sabia que algo de distracción me vendría bien, además estaba con Edward nada malo me iba a pasar.

Llego la noche y claramente la fiesta se hizo, en principio iban a venir solo los amigos más allegados pero gracias al entusiasmo de Alice acabo viniendo la mitad de nuestros compañeros de la universidad. Ángela vino con su novio Ben, y varios chicos de mis clase, solo esperaba que la noticia no se hubiera corrido tanto la voz como para que Lauren tuviera la dignidad de venir, después de todo lo que paso Edward no había podido hablar con ella.

-¿Bella, porque estas preocupada?-me pregunto Rosalie.

-No se Rose, y si ella aparece- estaba aterrada.

-Pues si esa se atreve a poner tan solo un pie en esta casa sabrá lo que es malo- Rosalie daba mucho miedo.

-Chicas ¿Qué pasa?- nos pregunto Alice uniéndose a la conversación.

-Es que Bella cree que Lauren podrían aparecerse por aquí, pero yo le estoy diciendo que no creo que eso pase-le contesto Rosalie.

-Yo tampoco lo creo porque sería una locura, no sabe… oh no- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a la puerta- no me puedo creer que haya tenido la cara dura de venir aquí.

Efectivamente mi gran temor se había cumplido Lauren había venido a la fiesta. Llevaba una especie de camiseta de lentejuelas y nada más, es decir era una camiseta larga pero no tanta. Vi como se dirigía contoneando sus caderas hacia mí y yo estaba aterrada, no es que le tuviera miedo a ella sino a mi misma de irme sobre ella y arrancarle uno a uno sus pelos por todo lo que me había hecho pasar.

-Hola Bella, me entere de lo que te paso, debió de ser horrible no sabes cómo me preocupe por ti, quería ir a verte pero tuve algunos problemas familiares y no pude espero que estés bien, yo en tu situación seguramente estaría avergonzada llorando por los rincones pero ya veo que tu lo has sabido superar- me dijo la muy estúpida.

-Ya ves Lauren ella es más fuerte de lo que tú te crees-le espeto Alice.

-Si ya veo, bueno ¿Sabéis donde esta Edward?, voy a tener que enfadarme con él la verdad me ha tenido muy desatendida últimamente aunque supongo que su compasión por ti le habrá hecho quedarse contigo todo este tiempo, a mira por allí viene voy a verlo- nos dijo mientras se iba.

-La voy a matar- gruño Rosalie.

-No ella es mía- dije con voz ronca y contenida.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia las escaleras por donde estaba bajando Edward y se me olvido todo el enfado estaba guapísimo con esa camisa negra la cual hacia contraste con su nívea piel.

-Cierra la boca Bella, no quiero resbalarme con tus babas- me bromeo Alice.

-Como no voy a babear, es que no lo estáis viendo, dios mío me va a dar algo-dije mientras me llevaba la mano al corazón- uf Alice tu hermano me hace tener pensamientos nada apropiados para una dama como yo- le dije bromeando.

-Buag Bella, demasiada información y ahora vamos tenemos una venganza que planear.

-Tiembla Lauren por que lo que me has hecho me lo vas a pagar- nos dirigimos al cuarto de Alice sigilosamente.

**Edward POV**

Al fin de cuentas Alice se había salido con la suya a pesar de mis quejas en que Bella tenía que descansar pero al parecer a ella le parecía buena idea. La charla que había tenido con Bella me había ayudado a comprender lo mucho que ella me amaba a pesar de no merecérmelo. La noche que pase con ella en el hospital me hice una promesa a mí mismo, jamás haría sufrir a mi ángel. Iría todo lo despacio que ella quisiera, esta relación iba ser transparente me hizo prometer que si pasaba cualquier cosa como la que había pasado de ahora en adelante en nuestra relación se contaría sin pensármelo alegando que esa era una decisión de los dos.

Pase la mejor tarde de mi vida junto a ella, tan solo besándonos y mimándonos, sabía que no estaba bien lo que me estaba pasando no estaba siendo un buen novio deseándola de la manera en que la deseo después de lo que ha pasado pero el cuerpo de Bella hace que las llamas en mi interior ardan como nunca lo han hecho. Bien es cierto que mi relación física con Emma fue casi nula pero jamás me atrajo ni la mas mínima parte de lo que lo hace Bella. Su cara en forma de corazón, su sedoso y precioso cabello, sus ojos como dos pozos de chocolates tan expresivos que pareciera que puedo leer su alma con tan solo verlos, su sonrisa angelical con esos dulces labios llenos que te invitan a besarlos, su olor a fresas y fresias son como una droga para mi, una droga que necesito para sobrevivir, ella es la luz de mi vida.

Y hay esta tan preciosa como siempre, hacia un par de horas que mi hermana se la había llevado alegando que necesitaban un tiempo de chicas y la espera a merecido la pena. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando las vi dirigirse sigilosamente hacia otra parte de la habitación iba a seguirlas cuando recibí un mensaje en mi móvil.

"Cuando la veas no reacciones mal, síguele la corriente confía en mí se va a arrepentir de todo ya sabrás a que me refiero en menos de 10 segundos. Alice"

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Y la vi, de verdad mi hermana esperaba que yo pudiera hacer como si nada, sin duda se le había perdido un tornillo, iba a soltarle unas cuantas verdades cuando otro mensaje sonó en mi móvil.

"Por favor hazlo por mí, si me amas síguele la corriente después veras porque. Te amo. Bella"

Por ella lo haría.

-Hola Eddy, estoy enfadada contigo no me has hecho nada de caso estos días pero te lo perdonare si me lo compensas de acuerdo- me dijo la muy cínica, tan cabeza hueca es que no se da cuenta que toda la extorsión de su padre sobre mi ya no existía.

-De acuerdo amor, ahora iré a por unas bebidas para nosotros, ve a la cocina así podremos estar solos- le conteste la vi irse hacia la cocina mientras iba a por las bebidas, necesitaba de unos minutos para tranquilizarme o no podría responder de mi. Cuando iba a entrar en la cocina oí una conversación que no me esperaba.

-… no Mike como me llamas a mí, … no es mi culpa que ahora tu estés preso yo te la puse en bandeja y tu desaprovechaste tu oportunidad y por si fuera poco ahora está aquí tan tranquila y de seguro va a intentar quitarme a mi Eddy,…, no ni se te ocurra decirles que yo te ayude en eso, yo no sabía lo que planeabas con ella yo creía que solo querías tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas no que ibas a intentar algo tan rastrero, una cosa es que quiera quitarme de en medio a Bella Swan pero no de esa manera. No me llames mas a partir de ahora no nos conocemos- ella había sido la culpable de lo que paso a Bella no lo podía creer ahora sí que estaba furioso, salí corriendo de la cocina rumbo a la habitación de Alice donde seguramente estarían. La guerra había comenzado.

**Como siempre espero vuestra opinión, para el siguiente ya tengo unas cuantas ideas pero me gustaría saber como os vengaríais de Lauren, acepto propuestas como siempre si me parecen mejor que las mias las pondré. Un beso muy grande espero no decepcionaros.**


	17. Dulce venganza

**Bueno chicas/os aquí esta otro capítulo, sé que me he retrasado bastante pero ya sabéis entre el trabajo y el carnet del coche que e retomado las clases haber si me lo saco ya de una vez, en fin que no os quiero aburrir con mis cosas, deciros que también he tardado por las fiestas de mi pueblo, quien sea de España en especial de Andalucía sabrá que esta semana pasada fue la romería de la Virgen de la Cabeza y no he parado en este tiempo, quien no la conozca la invito a buscar videos en youtube y vera que linda que es esta fiesta. Un beso muy grande y aquí os dejo el capitulo.**

-MALDITA SANGUIJUELA ME LAS VA A PAGAR- definitivamente no había sido buena idea contarle a Alice lo que acababa de descubrir, aquí tenemos a mi hermanita que no mide ni siquiera un metro y medio y da más miedo que el propio Emmett.

-Cálmate Alice no puedes hacer nada- le dije mientras observaba a Bella aun estaba en shock no se esperaba para nada que Lauren fuera la cómplice de Mike, no le basto con lo que nos hizo que también por su causa ese desgraciado le había puesto las manos encima a la criatura más pura-Bella por favor dime algo- estaba asustado y por supuesto me asustaba muchísimo que no reaccionara.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- entro gritando Emmett al cuarto de mi hermana- he oído a la enana gritando, ¿Qué has hecho ahora Edward?-me dijo en claro tono acusador.

-¿Por qué he tenido yo que hacer algo?- me defendí.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le pasa a Bella?, cielos santos esta temblando.

-Iros todos y dejarme con ella, Iros- les grite viendo que no se iban, cuando salieron me dirija a Bella y la tome suavemente de los hombros, estaba temblando y por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas silenciosas.

-Amor, ¿Te encuentras bien?- vaya pregunta más estúpida como va a estar bien después de lo que ha oído- por favor contéstame, Bella me estas volviendo loco, dime que tienes.

-Ella lo sabia- al fin reaccione, la abrace fuertemente contra mi dispuesto a no dejarla nunca ir- ella lo supo todo este tiempo, ella sabía que te amo, se lo dijo a Mike-dijo llorando.

-Nadie, me oyes nadie se te va a acercar más, y ella nos va a pagar todo lo que nos a echo, esto ha sido la gota que colmo el vaso- le dije sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Lo sé ella va a saber con quién se ha metido, necesito a tu hermana y a Rose- me dijo de repente algo más alegre.

-Lo que la dama desee- hice una pequeña reverencia tras soltarla y me dirigía a la puerta cuando ella me jalo del brazo de regreso a mi antigua posición.

-No se te olvida algo Edward- me dijo pícaramente, había decidido dejarle a ella lo de los besos no quería que se sintiera presionada después de lo que había vivido. Me agache hacia ella para darle un pequeño beso en sus dulces labios, pero para lo que ninguno estábamos preparados fue para su reacción, Bella entrelazo sus brazos en mi cuello acercándome lo máximo posible a su cuerpo, sabía que esto no estaba bien, ella no era cualquier chica de las que me podía haber liado en despecho por lo de Emma ella se merecía todo mi respeto debería ser un caballero como Esme me había enseñado durante toda mi vida, pero antes que eso era un hombre y tenía el perfecto cuerpo de mi novia, de la chica que amo apretado contra el mío y mi autocontrol se había alejado corriendo de mi, la levante un poco para poder llegar mejor a besar su cuello lo que ella respondió entrelazando sus piernas en mis caderas haciendo que nuestro contacto fuera más fuerte, un fuerte gemido salió de mi garganta cuando Bella dejo mis labios para atacar a mi cuello. Sin saber cómo me encontraba en la puerta de la habitación con Bella fuertemente presionada contra la puerta y yo mismo. Estábamos dejándonos llevar por un momento de pasión, pero no íbamos a llegar a mas, no estábamos preparados, yo no estaba preparado de hecho me aterraba el pensar en ese momento con ella, nunca había estado con nadie a pesar de haber salido con cuanta chica he querido, pero nunca llegue tan lejos con ninguna, quizás porque era un caballero, quizás esperaba encontrar a la mujer perfecta para mí para compartir ese mágico momento como es tu primera vez, pero yo la había encontrado y la tenia presionada contra la puerta.

-Bella deberíamos parar- ella gruño cuando sintió que me separe de ella-sabes que te deseo pero no es el momento.

-Lose, pero no pasa nada en dejarse llevar un poquito, ¿no?- me dijo haciendo un puchero.

-En otro momento, ahora recuerdas necesitabas hablar con mi hermana y Rosalie- le dije intentando distraerla.

-Es cierto, hay algo que tenemos que planear- rápidamente se separo de mi y se alejo hacia la puerta, he de confesar que me sentí un poco mal, que con solo recordarle lo de las chicas ella me dejara así. La seguí hasta la cocina donde ya estaban todos allí reunidos y por las caras de Alice y Bella, sabía que algo grande se avecinaba.

Bella POV

Cuando las chicas y yo bajamos la fiesta casi había acabado solo quedaban unos cuantos compañeros de la universidad, entre ellos Ángela, Ben y la odiosa de Lauren. Este era el momento para la venganza. Esto tenía que salir bien así ella no se atrevería a acercarse mas a nosotros, Alice me dio la señal y entre en acción.

-Chicas esto esta aburrido ¿Verdad?, que tal si jugamos a algo un rato- les pregunte mandándole una sonrisa significativa a Rosalie.

-¿Qué os parece 7 minutos en el paraíso?, ¿Sabéis jugar?- algunos asintieron y otros negaron- Es muy sencillo, la chica elige al chico que quiera y se encierran en esa habitación- dijo señalando el trastero de la casa de los Cullen- y están 7 minutos haciendo lo que quieran.

-Eso me parece muy bien, yo girare la botella con las chicas alrededor para saber quién es la primera- dijo Tanya, ella estaba al tanto de nuestro plan y se había unido a él, giro la botella y le toco a Ángela, ella claro esta eligió a Ben y los dos entraron sonrojados a la habitación, ang es mi amiga por lo que le dimos privacidad mientras discutíamos con quien entraríamos, cuando pasaron los 7 minutos nuestra pareja salían desfajados y muy despeinados pero lo mejor de todo era las sonrisas de bobalicones que traían en la cara.

-Bueno ahora le ha tocado a Lauren, amiga que suerte has tenido- le dijo Tanya falsamente pues yo me había dado cuenta de cómo la había puesto dirigida ella intencionadamente.

-Si mucha suerte- dijo entusiasmada- pero, ¿Dónde está mi Eddy? Sin él no voy a entrar- dijo haciendo pucheros como si se fuera a ver tierna y no como la víbora que es.

-Tranquila cuñis, yo te traeré a mi hermano en un santiamén, tu ve entrando mientras yo lo busco- ella la obedeció porque después de darme una mirada desafiante entro a la habitación mientras se alisaba el pelo con las manos.

-No sabes la repulsión que me ha dado el llamarla así, más vale que nuestro plan funcione no creo poder llamarla más de esa forma ni siquiera que ella piense que en verdad es mi cuñada, buag- me dijo Alice provocando que me riera, ella en verdad fue a buscar a Edward el cual no estaba enterado de nuestro plan.

-Muy bien Eric, estimas a mi hermano- le pregunto el duendecillo a uno de nuestros compañeros de universidad y miembro del equipo de hockey de Edward.

-Claro Alice, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Mira que cuando te pones misteriosa das miedo- le dijo con miedo.

-Necesito que entres a esa habitación y te líes con Lauren poca cosa- le dijo ella tan tranquila.

-Poca cosa, me estas pidiendo que entre hay a liarme con la chica de mi capitán, de verdad Alice que has bebido esta noche- le dijo mirándola como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-Ella no es mi novia, nunca lo fue por que nunca la considere como tal, mi novia es Bella y siempre lo será- me dijo Edward mirándome con sus tiernos ojos.

-De verdad que no te molesta capitán- le dijo esperanzado- porque la verdad Lauren siempre me ha gustado.

-Es toda tuya Eric- le dijo mi novio, mi novio aun se me hacia raro el llamarlo así.

Eric entro y al parecer lo recibió una muy emocionada Lauren por que oímos un grito por su parte y nada más hasta pasados dos o tres minutos.

-Ves Edward como al final tenias que ser para mi, supe lo de la mosquita muerta de Bella, seguramente ella fue la que llamo a Mike, no puedes estar con ella ya sabes además ahora sabes la clase de persona que es, supongo que la amenaza de mi padre ya no te importa y menos ahora que no la puede cumplir, pero eso ya lo sabes, aunque veo que la idea de estar conmigo te ha gustado verdad, sabes que lo que yo te doy no te lo puede dar nadie ¿Verdad?-la iba a matar cuando saliera.

-Verdad- dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta y Lauren se daba cuenta del engaño, no sé en qué momento Edward se había acercado a la puerta, verdaderamente estaba demasiado ocupada imaginándome la manera más sádica de acabar con ella- tu solo me das asco, ya todos sabéis lo que esta señorita nos ha hecho y supongo que tu no tendrás el descaro de negarlo delante de todos, por cierto lo nuestro a cabo antes de empezar, nunca has sido mi novia- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y me abrazaba por la cintura todavía mirando a una sorprendida Lauren, seguro que esto no se lo esperaba.

-Tu maldita enana me has engañado, como que con cuñis, veras lo que yo te voy a dar- se dirigió hacia Alice con todas las intenciones de pegarle e intente soltarme del férreo abrazo de Edward. Acaso estaba ciego no veía que intentaban pegar a su hermanita.

-No se te ocurra poner una mano encima de mi novia- le dijo un aterrador Jasper, jamás lo había visto así y mejor aun que me enteraba que al fin eran novios formales por lo que veo.

-No lo hare, no a ella al fin y al cabo no me interesa, mi objetivo eres tu Isabella- dijo mi nombre con todo el desprecio que cabía en su cuerpo- tu llegaste aquí mojigata la ultima y te llevaste al chico más codiciado de toda la universidad, no puede ser tuyo y nunca lo será- podía ver sus lagrimas de impotencia correr por sus mejillas, ella sabía que había perdido- tu serás mío- le dijo a Edward mientras daba un paso atrás.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, solo pertenezco a una persona y la tengo entre mis brazos- le contesto mientras me estrechaba mas fuerte entre sus brazos.

Lauren intento salir corriendo de la casa cuando fue interceptada por una afligida Tanya.

-Amiga siento muchísimo el ridículo que acabas de hacer, no sabes cómo te compadezco, después de esto no quedaras aparecer por la universidad pero no te preocupes seremos amigas verdad, haber déjame que te arregle tu maquillaje no queremos que salgas así a la calle ¿Verdad?- Lauren acepto conmovida por las palabras de su amiga.

-Ah, aaaa que tiene ese maquillaje- pregunto Lauren mientras se rascaba la cara- me pica ¿Qué tiene?

-Ups, al parecer amiga me equivoque de frasco y te puse polvos pica que tenia reservados para alguna arpía mala amiga que desde hoy está fuera del equipo, no queremos a ninguna persona de tu calaña, así que ya lo sabes, mañana quiero tu taquilla vacía.

Lauren salió ya con la cara roja provocando la risa de los demás, sabía que lo que me había hecho merecía una venganza pero no podía evitar en sentirme mal por ella, al fin y al cabo se lo que es el que se burlen de ti.

-No te sientas culpable ella se lo merecía- me dijo Edward mientras me daba un suave beso en la frente.

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitar el sentirme culpable por ello- le conteste.

-Por que tu corazón es muy grande y cada día hace que me enamore mas de ti, Bella Te amo muchísimo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo también lo hago- le dije mientras nuestros rostros se acercaban anticipándose a lo que iba a ser un tierno beso en nuestros labios.

-Ey tortolitos vamos a dormir mañana tenemos que recoger la casa antes de que nuestros padres vengan, además Bella acuérdate que tu mama también viene mañana, no querrás estar cansada para cuando empiece tu entrenamiento- me recordó el duendecillo diabólico.

-Lo sé- dije soltando un fuerte suspiro- se acabo mi libertad.

-Siempre estaré junto a ti, y te rescatare cuando tú quieras- me dijo mi novio.

-Mas te vale porque si no nos vamos a ver muy poquito- le dije triste mientras constataba que lo que había dicho era la más pura verdad, los entrenamientos solo me dejarían el tiempo necesario para comer o dormí.

-Me escabullirle en tu cama todas las noches que quieras y velare tus sueños, hay estaremos juntos.

Acaso podía pedir un novio mas divino que él, la verdad es que es algo que dudo.

**En el siguiente capítulo la llegada de renee hará las cosas mucho más difíciles pero no imposibles para ellos, se verán y su relación ira un poquito más adelante. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Decidme si os a gustado la venganza o me dedico a otra cosa, la verdad es que me costó bastante saber que hacerle a esa bruja. Vuestra opinión es muy importante para mí ya lo sabéis.**


	18. Esto es nuevo

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo más, sé que he tardado y no voy a poner excusa porque ya las sabéis acabo de empezar a trabajar y no me acostumbro, además de que es la primera vez que he escrito algo parecido a un lemon y me ha costado hacerlo un par de veces. Espero que haya salido bien sed buenas/os es el primero que escribo. Espero que os guste el capitulo y ya sabéis espero vuestros reviews. Besitos y aquí os dejo el capitulo.**

Bella POV

La llegada de mi madre a casa de los Cullen fue de lo mas caótica, después de enterarse de lo que me había sucedido con Mike me gane una gran bronca por no habérselo contado, después de asegurarle de que estaba en buenas manos y no lo vi necesario me abrazo llorando diciéndome que su niña no debería haber pasado por eso.

Los entrenamientos los comenzábamos ya y sabia que debía de ponerme las pilas y concentrarme en el patinaje pero cada vez que tenía un pequeño hueco trataba de buscar a Edward para pasar algo de tiempo con el.

Aun no estaba preparada para contárselo a mi madre, sabía que si le decía que tenía novio pondría el grito en el cielo, pues mi madre podía ser demasiado exigente la mayoría de las veces y seguramente catalogaría mi estadía en casa de los Cullen como diversión y desenfreno buscando novio y no centrándome en mis estudios en la universidad y en el patinaje. Edward no estaba muy de acuerdo conmigo con esto alegando que el poco tiempo que teníamos juntos en la casa en verdad no lo podíamos aprovechar ya que no se podía acercar a mí como un novio por miedo a Renee.

Ya había pasado una semana y empezaba a preocuparme el poder pasar tan poco tiempo con él, y siendo yo la reina de la inseguridad empezaba a pensar que el se hartaría de esperarme y que me cambiaria como debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo por alguien mejor que yo. Sabía que tenía que confiar en él pero era muy duro el saberte inferior a él y encima no prestarle toda la atención que él se merecía.

-¿Qué piensa amor?- me pregunto una noche que se coló a mi habitación solo para dormir abrazados.

-Tengo miedo- le confesé.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo, hay algo que no sepa?- estaba claramente preocupado por mi- se trata de Mike a salido de la cárcel o algo.

-No, no tranquilo, se trata de ti y de mi, tengo miedo de que te hartes de esta situación de no vernos casi nunca y que decidas dejarme.

-No seas tonta Bella, es cierto que no nos vemos tanto como desearía pero eso no es motivo para que te deje, es mas estoy feliz porque sé que tu lo eres, estas luchando por tu sueño y yo estoy orgulloso de ti- me dijo provocando que unas indiscretas lagrimas escaparan de mis ojos- y ahora duerme debes de estar agotada.

Y así era, me levantaba temprano para entrenar antes de las clases y después de estas, llegaba a casa y solo me apetecía cenar y acostarme.

-Mama, hoy podrías dejarme salir un poco antes, es que Alice necesita que valla con ella de compras- sabía que no tenía que mentirle pero necesitaba urgentemente un poco de tiempo para salir con mi novio.

-Lo siento Bella tal vez mañana, aun te veo un poco verde en ese salto- me enfurruñe sabiendo que había perdido la batalla sin ni siquiera empezar.

Pasaban las diez de la noche y me dirigía a las duchas de los vestuarios, estaba enfadada, había quedado con Edward en que intentaría escaparme y seguramente esto me iba a costar una pelea con él, deje que el agua caliente se llevara el estrés sin éxito sabia que solo una persona podría hacer eso y precisamente seria la que mas enfadada estaría conmigo por haberle dado plantón. Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla buscando otra para secarme el pelo cuando por el rabillo del ojo vi una sombra pasando por las duchas, comencé a temblar al acordarme de lo que me hizo Mike.

-¿Quién anda hay? Voy a gritar así que será mejor que te vayas- trate de sonar seria y furiosa pero solo conseguí que se me quebrara la voz- VETE QUIEN SEA VETE, AHHH-pegue un grito cuando note dos brazos agarrándome de la cintura.

-shuu Bella no quería asustarte soy yo Edward por favor amor no me temas- me dijo en tono de suplica.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte- le dije mientras le daba un fuerte manotazo en el brazo.

-Hay eso duele- se quejo.

-¿Qué eso duele? Mira- cogí su mano y la puse sobre mi corazón, mal error porque se quedo mirando ahí donde tenía su mano, en la piel desnuda de mi pecho, no recordaba que estaba en toalla recién salida de la ducha.

-Ya… ya veo si- estaba tartamudeando esto era nuevo, podía poner nervioso a mi novio por tocarme- no ha sido buena idea lo que has hecho.

-No te tengo miedo Edward- le dije riéndome provocando que su sonrisa preferida apareciera en su cara.

-No deberías haber dicho eso- me dijo y efectivamente no debí haberlo dicho ya que me agarro fuertemente de la cintura levantándome y provocando que me agarrara a su cintura con mis piernas.

-Edward, la toalla- le grite completamente avergonzada mientras intentaba taparme mejor.

-Lo que menos me importa en ese momento es la toalla- dicho esto se acerco peligrosamente a mis labios, sus besos eran adictivos pero nunca lo habían sido como este, en el me demostraba tanto amor y tanto deseo que solo pude responderle de la misma manera. Sus labios eran dos llamas deseosas por los míos, sabía que esto implicaría muchas cosas en nuestra relación pero lo último que quería era acabar este momento. Su lengua delineo suavemente mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para explorar mi interior acepte gustosa mientras nos robábamos el aliento. Hubo un momento que teníamos que respirar el maldito oxigeno que me separaría de sus labios pero él no los separo nunca de mi, su boca se dirigió a mi húmedo cuello aun por la reciente ducha, sus dientes pasaron por la tensa piel provocando un gran estremecimiento por mi cuerpo y una risita de suficiencia por parte de él. Mis manos soltaron la toalla que estaba agarrando como si se me fuese la vida en ello para alzar mis brazos hacia su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí. Sus manos cobraron vida y comenzaron a acariciarme los costados sobre la toalla que peligrosamente esta por caerse.

-Bella, sino paramos ahora no se si podre- su voz era ronca y sus ojos puro fuego.

-No quiero que pares- le conteste cegada por el deseo que invadía mi cuerpo.

Comenzó a tocar mi cuerpo por debajo de la toalla provocando que un grito ahogado saliera de mi garganta, sus manos se dirigían peligrosamente a la zona que sabía que me haría perder la poca cordura, a pesar de la poca experiencia que tenia con los chicos conocía las cosas básicas y sabia que esa era la más importante. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando un ruido nos saco de nuestro trance provocando que me bajara de él y corriéramos a las duchas.

-Bella estas bien estas tardando mucho- me pregunto mi madre, tan oportuna ella.

-Si esto mama, me relaje en la ducha- le dije mientras encendía el grifo provocando que Edward acabara empapado.

-Mañana es sábado y e decido darte un día de descanso si quieres llamar a los chicos para salir hoy yo me iré a casa si te recogen.

-De acuerdo mama llamare a Alice- Salí de la ducha e hice como si la llamara, sabía que Alice tenía una cita con Jasper por lo que mi madre no la vería en casa- Mama Alice ya viene para acá puedes irte si quieres tranquila no pasara nada- le dije conociéndola no se quería ir hasta comprobar que estaba aquí.

-Vale nos vemos mañana Bells- y se fue y corrí a apagar la ducha en la que un enfadado Edward estaba mojado.

-Lo siento amor, no sabía que mas hacer- estaba tratando por todos los medios de no reírme.

-Ahora como voy a salir así de mojado- me pregunto.

-Tranquilo quítate la camiseta la secare con el secador- pero al observar como su camiseta blanca mojada marcaba su escultural pecho un ronco gemido salió de mi boca- mejor no- le dije sonrojándome.

-Bella respecto a lo de antes, no pienses que te quiero presionar, se que llevamos poco tiempo y que no estar preparada, no quiero asustar- me dijo sonrojado.

-Yo no estoy precisamente asustada, es cierto que no estoy preparada aun, pero creo que no íbamos mal, es decir no vamos a llegar tan lejos pero algo por el camino no estaría mal no crees- esta que hablaba no podía ser yo, de verdad estaba diciéndole todas estas cosas a Edward.

-Me encantas que hayas dicho eso- me cogió de la cintura fuertemente provocando que nuestros labios se juntaran en un beso pasional.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es como le arranque salvajemente la camiseta y comencé a besar su pecho provocando grandes suspiros en el. Estaba poseída.

Sus manos fueron directamente a mis piernas desnudas provocando un fuerte estremecimiento y que un extraño calor se alojara en mi vientre y más aun cuando su mano fue directamente a mi entrepierna. Nadie jamás había estado tan cerca de mí y mucho menos me habían tocado de esa manera.

-Edward- gemí mientras sus inexpertas y a la vez expertas manos exploraban mi cuerpo provocando miles de sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Mis mano recorrieron su espalda con mis uñas en un momento en que no pude aguantar más, lo que me estaba haciendo me estaba matando del placer- Edward… creo… creo que yo- y no pude más un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta seca producido por el primer orgasmo de mi vida.

-Tranquila pequeña- me dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho, lo que acababa de pasar no me lo esperaba y seguramente el tampoco.

Yo no sabía qué hacer ni como devolverle el favor a él, nunca jamás había hecho nada semejante y sabia que el día había llegado quizás no hoy pero pronto aunque necesitare una charla urgente con mi amiga Alice, pero pensándolo mejor como podría preguntarle a mi mejor amiga, no mejor aun, a la hermana de mi novio como darle placer, dios mío no sabía que mas hacer.

-Te vas a enfriar, vamos a secarte no quiero que te enfermes- me dijo paternalmente mientras me secaba el cuerpo y el cabello con otra toalla.

-Edward… yo a ti- no sabía cómo decírselo sin morirme de la vergüenza.

-Tú nada amor, hoy trataba de ti. Te amo- me dijo mientras me daba un dulce beso.

Llegamos a la casa y todas las luces estaban apagadas símbolo de que todos estaban durmiendo, bien así seria más fácil colarme a la habitación de Edward para dormir con el aunque antes debía hacerle una visita a mi amiga.

-Edward, voy a ver a Alice luego ¿Te importa que vaya a tu habitación?- le pregunte sin poder mirarle a los ojos, después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros estaba un poco avergonzada.

-Que pregunta es esa, sino vienes tu voy a ir yo, Bella mírame- me dijo mientras me alzaba el mentón para obligarme a mirarlo- no tienes por qué avergonzarte por lo que paso, somos novios es normal.

-Lose es solo que es algo nuevo para mí ya sabes- mi cara era un farolillo seguro- Bueno voy a ver a tu hermana- Salí corriendo escaleras arriba sin siquiera mirar atrás temiendo avergonzarme aun mas.

Tock, Tock. Genial Alice está dormida y yo necesito hablar con ella. Entre sigilosamente a su cuarto y la vi tumbada en su cama durmiendo a pierna suelta, me daba pena despertarla pero necesitaba hablar urgentemente por lo que la zarandee un poco con intención de despertarla.

-Alice, despierta necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, Alice- empezó a estirazarse pero yo sabía lo que venía ahora.

-¿Quién eres y porque demonios me despiertas?- las maldiciones y demás- eres tu Bella, me puedes explicar porque me despiertas a estas horas.

-Necesito que me des consejos de chicos- su reacción era de esperar pero aun así me pillo tan desprevenida que me tiro de la cama.

-Donde has metido a mi amiga, tu pidiéndome consejo a mí de chicos- me dijo chillando.

-Tranquila Alice no quiero que se entere toda la casa- dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

-De acuerdo que quieres saber, ya sabes que tampoco es que yo tenga mucha experiencia.

-Lo sé pero tu lees cosas y eso ayuda- le dije tratando de no pasar más vergüenza aun.

-Esto…pues ya sabes… como...- sabía que no iba a llegar a ningún sitio así pero no me salían las palabras.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella? Ve al grano que tengo sueño- me dijo exasperada.

Está bien o lo suelto de golpe o nunca lo hare.

-Como se da placer a un chico- dios mío podría haber sido algo menos directa.

-¿QUE? ME ESTAS PIDIENDO CONSEJO PARA HACER ESO CON MI HERMANO, Bella eso es raro pero estoy orgullosa de que hayas madurado, mañana quedaremos con Rosalie entre las dos te instruiremos.

Genial no sabía dónde me estaba metiendo de seguro estas dos iban a tratar de pervertirme.

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión ya sabeis si debo dejar de hacer intentos de lemon o quizás seguir y mejorar. Criticas, consejos y demás aunque no los conteste los leo todos y los tengo muy en cuenta de verdad. Un besazo.


	19. 1º Lección

**Bueno chicas aquí os dejo otro capítulo más, se que e tardado y no os voy a dar escusas, os pido paciencia porque no tengo tiempo para nada ya sabéis. Espero que os guste verdaderamente a costado trabajo, necesito una mente maquiavélica que me aconseje, ya sabéis como un reviews. Cuando leáis lo sabréis, besitos.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bella POV**

Bip, Bip, Bip.

Maldito despertador que sonaba a las 10 de la mañana un sábado, pero no uno cualquiera sino el único que tenía libre. Mire al otro lado de la cama comprobando que Edward ya se había ido al entrenamiento que tenia con el equipo de hockey. Estaba jodida seguramente la del despertador fuera Alice.

-Bella es hora de despertar- gemí sabia lo que me esperaba, la mayor vergüenza de mi vida- no gruñas ahora además Tanya también viene de camino con Rosalie entre las tres te aconsejaremos- dijo riéndose mientras salía de la habitación.

------ Una hora después-----

-Bienvenidos a nuestra primera clase de sexualidad para principiantes- dijo una muy chistosa Tanya, ella claramente no era virgen según nos había contado sin embargo Rosalie, Alice y yo si que lo éramos aun, por lo que ella aunque con ayuda de mis dos amigas me darían clases…

-Tanya, no seas muy ilustrativa por favor, ya sabes no queremos que a Bella se le suba toda la sangre a la cabeza y explote- le dijo Rosalie.

-Tranquilas chicas, hoy comenzaremos con el que será nuestro libro de texto, o quizás mas bien nuestra propia biblia personal, "El Cosmopolitan"- dios mío donde me estaba metiendo- esto os lo tendréis que empollar cuando yo me valla, ahora iremos a la practica.

-¿Alguien sabe que tipo de ropa les gusta a un chico?- nos pregunto la profesora, digo Tanya.

-La de buscona- le conteste.

-Error mi querida Bella, eso les gustara a algunos chicos pero a los que son sus novios no les gustara que vallan así vestidas. Podéis utilizar sus propios gustos en contra de ellos, por ejemplo Rosalie, ¿Qué color es el preferido de Emmett?

-El rojo pasión- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Alice, ¿Cuál es el de Jasper?- le pregunte.

-El blanco, dice que con ese color parezco una hada- dijo sonrojándose, cada vez que hablaba de Jasper le pasaba.

-¿Y el de Edward?, Bella- no lo sabia, no tenia ni idea, que mala novia me sentía en ese momento.

-Dios mío, soy una novia horrible, no sé ni siquiera su color preferido.

-No te preocupes Bella, mi hermano no da muchos datos por lo general, es el azul zafiro- me informo Alice.

-Pues lo primero es irnos al centro comercial- me maldije en mi fuero interno, toda la culpa era mía por haberles pedido ayuda.

Tres horas después ambas salíamos de una tienda con unos vestidos del color que nuestros queridos novios prefieren.

-¿Chicas ya nos podemos ir?- les pregunte esperando su no por respuesta.

-De eso nada Bella, aun queda lo más importante, Tachan- grito frente a las puertas de mi infierno.

-Victoria secrets, ni loca entro yo ahí, es mas que voy a necesitar yo de ahí-les grite- no voy a ir tan lejos como para eso.

-Y no lo usaras solo lo enseñaras, cuando entremos en casa los chicos verán las bolsas y os apuesto lo que queráis que intentaran ver que hay dentro. Eso los dejara hechos polvo.

-Tanya creía que me ibas a ayudar a satisfacer a Edward no a torturarlo-le regañe.

-Y es lo que vas a hacer querida, aun chico le entras por los ojos y cuando vean esto créeme, para ellos es incluso mejor que lo que tú le puedas hacer, se estará imaginando todo el día con esa ropa.

La lógica de Tanya me pareció bastante acertada por lo que acabe aceptando, después de todo que remedio me quedaba con ellas.

-Bella tienes que probarte este para ti- me dijo una muy emocionada Alice mientras venia corriendo hacia mí con un pequeño otro de tela color azul.

-Ni loca Alice la cosa era comprarla, no tengo que probármela si no la voy a usar- sabia que esta lucha la tenia perdida.(**los conjuntos están en mi perfil xD**)

-Si no entras a ese probador y te lo pones ahora mismo entrare contigo y te lo pondré yo misma.

Resignada entre al probador tenía que probarme ese pequeño trozo de tela y lo haría, cosa distinta sería el que dejara que alguien me viera con el puesto. Me daba hasta vergüenza mirarme al espejo, estas cosas quedarían bien en el cuerpo de mis amigas no en el mío. Estaba a punto de quitármelo cuando me abrieron la puerta de sopetón sin siquiera darme tiempo a taparme.

-Cariño, Mandy anda pruébate este, oh…no tu no ere Mandy- el muy asqueroso se había equivocado pero seguía mirándome.

-No no lo soy, y podrías dejar de mirarme pervertido- le grite mientras cerraba las cortinas y me hacia un ovillo en el suelo, un chico desconocido prácticamente me había visto como mi madre me trajo al mundo, me quería morir de la vergüenza.

-Bella, ¿Qué paso por qué chillabas?- me pregunto Alice mientras entraba en el vestidor y me encontraba en el suelo llorando de la misma rabia y vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

-Un tipo entro cuando estaba con esto puesto- le dije señalándole lo que traía puesto.

-Te hizo algo Bella- me pregunto alarmada.

-No solo que el muy cerdo cuando se dio cuenta que no era su novia, en vez de irse se quedo a observar el muy cínico- le dije hipando por las lagrimas.

-Oh cariño lo siento, venga vámonos de aquí- en el fondo estaba algo feliz seguramente no me haría comprármelo.

-Bueno vámonos- les dije mientras intentaba salir de la tienda.

-Buen intento Bella, vamos a pagar- no tenían compasión de mi.

-Pero si ni siquiera me está bien- intente persuadirlas.

-De eso nada yo te he visto y te queda bien, si quieres le pido opinión al chico que ha entrado a tu probador- la mato.

-¿Queeeeeeee?- le grite.

-Vámonos Bella, Alice se encargara de pagar- me dijo Rosalie mientras me arrastraba hacia la puerta.

Llegamos a casa una hora después yendo todo el camino tratando de no echarme a llorar de la rabia sé que es una costumbre ridícula pero así soy yo.

-Chicos ya estamos en casa- grito Tanya mientras entraba a la casa seguida de nosotras- Nos ayudáis a entrar las bolsas.

-Ya vamos- oímos un coro de tres voces.

-Bien chicas ahora dejen esas bolsitas en el maletero antes de que los chicos lleguen- nos pidió Tanya y las obedecimos.

-Hola amor- me dijo Edward mientras me daba un casto beso en los labios y me abrazaba- te extrañe.

-Yo también, estas locas maniáticas me han torturado y no he podido estar contigo- le dije.

-Bien vamos a ayudaros con vuestras bolsas- me dijo mientras se acercaba a el maletero.

Las cuatro soltamos risitas mientras veíamos las caras que se les habían quedado a nuestros novios cuando vieron las bolsas que tanta atención llamaban.

-Chicos os habéis dado cuenta- murmuro Jasper a los chicos intentando que no los oyéramos, lógicamente no lo consiguió.

-Joder me va a hacer falta otra buena ducha fría- dijo mi ángel pícaro.

-Rose bebe, esto es lo que creo que es- le pregunto el gran oso a Rosalie.

-¿Qué crees que es Em?- le contesto mientras le guiñaba un ojo, para este punto yo estaba como un tomate.

Los chicos subieron las cosas a nuestras habitaciones mientras nosotras hacíamos una reunión en la sala.

-Vieron sus caras- las tres estallamos en risas al recordar cómo se habían quedado.

-Dios mío mi hermano Edward parecía asustado- rio Alice.

-Ni me lo digas conociéndolo me la devolverá- si algo había conocido de él es que le gustaba vengarse de mí.

-No pasa nada, seguramente te gustara la venganza- me dijo Tanya.

-Bien chicas, yo me voy sigan con vuestras cosas mañana me contareis, apuesto a que mañana habrá muchas cosas que contar- nos dijo mientras salía de la casa.

-A que se referirá- pregunto Rosalie.

-No lo sé, bueno chicas vamos a ver a los mayores haber que van a hacer- dijo Alice mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala.

-Chicas esta noche vamos a salir a cenar Carlisle, Renee y yo- nos comento Esme.

-Mamaaaaa- le grite- eso significa que mañana también voy a tener libre- le pregunte con esperanza.

-Lo siento cariño pero mañana hay que entrenar, pero tienes libre la mañana, algo es algo no- bromeo mi querida madre.

-Bueno está bien, diviértanse- les dije mientras las veía salir.

-Tengo una idea- Alice y sus ideas- vamos a hacer una pijamada.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Rosalie.

Yo no quería, iba a echar mucho de menos el dormir con mi novio, pero al fin y al cabo ellas también por lo que no quería quedar como la ñoña. Íbamos subiendo las escaleras cuando oímos un ruido en la habitación de Alice.

Definitivamente si teníamos mucho que contarle a Tanya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que os guste y os pido que me contéis que tal, por cierto después de esto quizás los chicos decidan vengarse cómo?? Acepto consejos ya sabéis. Nos vemos en el siguiente espero poder hacerlo rápido si tengo tiempo, entre el trabajo, el carnet y el proyecto de final de carrera no me cunde escribir lo siento.

Espero vuestros reviews.

Un beso.


	20. 2º lección: La venganza puede ser dulce

**Vale lo sé como siempre súper mega retraso pero ahora tengo una buena noticia, ya soy libre en todo este tiempo me he sacado el carnet de conducir y he terminado mi proyecto solo me falta saber la nota y mis practicas casi han terminado y voy a tener más tiempo para escribir por lo que espero subir mi ritmo por lo menos una vez en semana y si puedo más mejor. Espero que os guste el capitulo y me deis vuestra opinión ya sabéis. Disfrutadlo pliss.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Yo no quería, iba a echar mucho de menos el dormir con mi novio, pero al fin y al cabo ellas también por lo que no quería quedar como la ñoña. Íbamos subiendo las escaleras cuando oímos un ruido en la habitación de Alice._

_Definitivamente si teníamos mucho que contarle a Tanya._

**Edward POV**

Después de nuestro encuentro en el vestuario de la pista me sentía algo frustrado, no por el echo de que necesite una larga ducha después de eso, sabia que aun no estábamos preparados para dar ese gran paso llevábamos poco tiempo, aunque yo sabia que Bella era la indicada no me podía precipitar y mucho menos sabiendo que Bella tampoco estaría dispuesta pero las duchas frías a las que estaba soportando eran demasiadas.

Pero el colmo de los colmos fue vela llegar tan linda como siempre después de sufrir la tortura de mi hermana y Tanya, fue encontrarme con que las chicas traían bolsas con ropa intima.

-Chicos os habéis dado cuenta- murmuro Jasper intentando que los oyéramos, lógicamente no lo consiguió.

-Joder me va a hacer falta otra buena ducha fría- dije reprimiendo un gemido de imaginarme a Bella con esa ropa.

-Rose bebe, esto es lo que creo que es- le pregunto mi hermano a Rosalie.

-¿Qué crees que es Em?- le contesto mientras le guiñaba un ojo, me fije en Bella y esta como un tomate.

Subimos las bolsas de las chicas a sus habitaciones mientras ellas se despedían de Tanya. Los chicos y yo nos juntamos todos en la habitación de Alice.

-Tío, esto no me lo esperaba- dijo Jasper agarrándose la cabeza.

-EEE no pienses eso de mi hermanita- le dijo Emmett.

-Ya sabes Em no es como que tu no estás pensando eso mismo de mi hermana- le reclamo esto.

-Que suerte que tengo que Bella sea hija única, no me querida ver en vuestra situación- le dije mientras me reía.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿Qué significa esto?- todas las emociones estaban llevando al borde a Jasper.

-No se no me esperaba eso de Bella.

-Y qué demonios estamos haciendo que no estamos mirando lo que trajeron- Emmett siempre será Emmett.

No sabíamos cual era la bolsa de las chicas por lo que decidimos verlas todas, había un conjunto blanco, otro rojo pasión y uno muy monito en color zafiro.

-Me pido el rojo- dijo Emmett arrebatándonos las bolsas de las manos.

-Yo el blanco- me pidió tímidamente Jasper.

-Os dais cuenta que parece que lo queréis para vosotros, ajaj os imagino con el puesto- les dije riéndome.

-¿Por qué no?- me pregunto Emmett.

Cinco minutos después pude ver a Emmett con un provocativo camisón rojo lástima que a el no le sentaba mucho. Me arrojo a mí el azul mientras corría tras Jasper intentando colocarle el blanco. Cuando lo alcanzo gracias a la fuerza bruta de mi hermano se lo comenzó a poner por la cabeza hasta conseguirlo.

-Bien si yo he pringado tu también lo harás, no pienses que te has librado- me dijo Jasper mientras los veía venir con una sonrisa maliciosa en las caras.

-No ni se os ocurra acercaros- no tenia caso decir eso, quede peor parado que Jasper ya que a mi casi me arrancan la ropa para colocármelo encima. Acabamos riéndonos los unos de los otros desparramados por el suelo cuando un ruido nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Una realidad en la que éramos tres chicos con la ropa provocativa de nuestras novias, en conclusión éramos unos chicos algo raros y en serios problemas.

-EMMETT- grito una enfadada Rosalie- que demonios haces con mi ropa.

-Rose bebe no te enfades no es lo que parece ellos me han obligado- dijo mientras nos señalaba.

-Si Em, como si nos fuésemos a creer eso- dijo el duendecillo de mi hermana- pero Jasper como te has dejado convencer.

Estaba riéndome del apuro de mi amigo y mi hermano pensando en que Bella no estaba. De pronto oí un carraspeo detrás de mí, que no sea Bella que no se.

-Edward- Reconocería siempre su voz. Mierda me había pillado.

Lentamente me di la vuelta para enfrentar su ira pero lo que hizo me pillo por sorpresa. Una carcajada rompió el tenso silencio provocando que todos nos uniéramos a su risa.

-Chicos sabíamos que lo de las bolsas os pillaría por sorpresa pero esto ha sido mejor aun- de pronto se quedo callada dándose cuenta de que había hablado de mas.

-Así que esto ha sido para gastarnos una broma, ¿no?- las regaño Emmett.

-Hay que ver lo bocazas que eres Bella- le dijo mi hermana.

-Lo siento- se disculpo ella mientras se sonrojaba.

Ahora se hacia la inocente pero esta nos las pagarían.

4 horas después

-Chicas hemos decidido que esta noche saldremos a bailar aprovechando que Bella tiene la mañana libre- les dije a las chicas mientras terminábamos de cenar.

-Nos lo podías haber dicho antes, ahora no tendremos tiempo suficiente para arreglarnos- dijo una muy cabreada Alice- Vamos a vestirnos- y acto seguido arrastro a Bella y Rosalie escaleras arribas, los chicos y yo nos reímos, ellas no sabían lo que les esperaba.

Después de hacer un poco de cola para poder entrar en unos de los pub más exclusivos de la zona entramos a un ambiente algo cargado del humo de los cigarros y los propios de las discotecas.

-Chicos vamos a sentarnos en aquella mesa- sugerido Rosalie.

-Menos mal, lo último que quería era quedarme aquí de pie todo el rato y acabar haciendo el ridículo por intentar bailar- me dijo Bella al oído tras darme un húmedo beso en el cuello. Esta noche iba a ser más dura de lo que me esperaba y la vestimenta de Bella no iba a ayudar en nada.

Me fije en la mesa y estaba justamente delante del escenario justo lo que necesitamos.

-Chicas vamos a la barra a pedir y ahora os lo traeremos- les dijo Jasper como parte del plan.

Me despedí de Bella dándole un casto beso en los labios, si me entretenía mas no me podría separar de sus labios en toda la noche.

Nos dirigimos hacia el dj que estaba pinchando en ese momento con una petición muy especial y cinco minutos después hay nos teníais encima del escenario vestidos con trajes prestados por los strippers que esa noche iban a actuar.

El dj apago la música y con micro en mano se acerco al borde del escenario.

-Hola buenas noches a todos, siento interrumpir vuestros bailes pero hoy tenemos una petición especial, hoy unos chicos quieren tener una pequeña venganza hacías sus novias por varias razones no desvelaremos su identidad- gracias que nuestro disfraz llevaba antifaz- pero sus novias lo sabrán y sino una pista "Chicas nosotros también sabemos excitaros" va por vosotras chicas espero que sepáis quien son- dicho esto nos dio paso a delante del escenario donde todo comenzaría.

Habíamos elegido Supermassive Black Hole para la música y cuando comenzó a sonar comenzamos a movernos a su ritmo, estaba nervioso he de confesarlo nunca había hecho esto y mucho menos delante de Bella, sabía que era una pequeña venganza pero en el fondo lo estaba pasando bastante mal, busque a las chicas por el local cuando las divise justo delante del escenario, habían sido listas y sabían que iba por ellas.

La música iba avanzando mientras nos quitábamos la ropa, prenda por prenda caía mientras yo me ponía más nervioso, la cara de Rose era de pura lujuria mientras veía a Emmett, mientras que mi hermana se tapaba los ojos con las manos pero aun así viendo entre ellas, la muy tramposa, pero lo peor era ver a Bella con los puños apretados mientras me miraba sonrojada.

Ya ninguno de los tres tenia puesta la camisa por lo que tocaba quitarse los pantalones, estos eran los típicos que utilizan los strippers para los desnudos con velcros y esas cosas por lo que solo teníamos que dar un tirón, aunque no era tan fácil los chicos nos dejaron ensayar un par de veces antes de dar visto bueno a nuestra actuación, pero el momento había llegado y no estaba cómodo del todo, Jasper y yo habíamos decidido dejarnos nuestros bóxer mientras Emmett nos decía gallinas por no atrevernos a ponernos un tanga como él quería hacer. Los tres pegamos un fuerte tirón a nuestros pantalones y oí por encima de la música el grito ahogado de Bella, contento por la reacción que había tenido en ella estaba más que satisfecho, pero por un error de coordinación mire hacia mi derecha y se me grabo a fuego en la retina la panorámica del culo de Emmett. Buag.

El público se levanto cuando la música termino mientras nosotros recogíamos todas nuestras ropas y salimos del escenario. No tardamos ni cinco minutos en volver hacia donde estaban las chicas, dispuestos a enfrentarnos a la ira de nuestras novias, pero lo que ninguno nos esperábamos era encontrarnos a tres chicas con la mirada más oscura que la boca de un lobo.

Trague saliva pesadamente mientras me acercaba a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, ¿o quizás podría ser placentera?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Espero que os haya gustado como siempre y espero vuestra opinión. Anda hacerme un regalo y dejarme llegar a los 200 reviews que ya toca xDD. Un beso y alguien sabe lo que va a ocurrir ahora?¿ Haber quien acierta. **


	21. Consecuencias ¿Buenas o malas?

**Lo prometido es deuda aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Ya llegue a los 200 reviews no sabéis lo feliz que estoy, bueno espero que este capi os guste ya sabéis los lemmons no son lo mío. Besitos.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOo**

**Bella POV**

Después de mi gran metedura de pata-prácticamente les dije a los chicos que lo de la ropa interior era para gastarle una especie de broma- sabia que ellos se iban a vengar, pero nunca imagine que sería de esta manera. Cuando escuchamos al Dj decir "Chicas nosotros también sabemos excitaros" sabíamos que iba por nosotras así que corrimos a sentarnos en la mesa que había justo delante del escenario. Y aquí estamos las tres babeando por nuestros hombres, tres hombres sin camisetas y a punto de quitarse los pantalones, mi parte noble me decía no mires a Edward así, haz que deje de desnudarse pero mi parte menos noble mandaba al carajo a mi parte noble, gritando quítate los pantalones ya. Es cierto que la primera vez que vi a mi novio estaba en un traje de baño bastante revelador pero verlo aquí con la música moviéndose de una manera sensual y más aun mientras lo veía mirarme me hizo apretar los puños para impedirme tirarme sobre en el escenario y hacer lo que tantas ganas me habían dado. De un tirón se arrancaron los pantalones y no pude más que emitir un grito ahogado al ver lo bien que se le marcaban los bóxers, esto era un regalo a la vista que habría disfrutado mas si hubiese sido un striptease personal por qué no era la única que estaba disfrutando por ver a MI NOVIO casi como mi querida suegra lo trajo al mundo. El ambiente se estaba calentando por momentos y si esto duraba mas no sabía quién de las tres iba a sufrir una combustión interna, gracias a dios la música termino y vimos como los chicos cogían su ropa para salir del escenario, solté un suspiro y alce la vista de nuevo al escenario, mal error justo en ese momento Emmett se agachaba a coger su ropa con su tanga, no es que tenga nada en contra de los tangas pero ver al que considero mi hermano mayor con eso puesto me iba a crear un gran trauma, aunque claro Rosalie estaba más que encantada.

-Chicas ¿que demonios vamos a hacer? – nos pregunto Alice desesperada.

-Ustedes no se pero yo me voy con mi hombre, y no lo esperaría levantado- nos dijo Rosalie.

-Ni se te ocurra, no te das cuenta que la guerra contra ellos a comenzado, y esta me las van a pagar, porque no se vosotros pero yo ahora mismo necesito una ducha muy fría- les conteste- y no me gusta, esta se la devolveremos- dije muy convencida.

-Si pues dime que hacemos porque los chicos no tardaran en llegar- Rosalie no estaba muy convencida ella prefería su propio plan.

-Ya se, hagámosle lo mismo- oh no la duende hablo.

-Jamás y escúchame bien Mary Alice Cullen nunca jamás me subiré a hacer ningún striptease y tampoco a uno de tus bailecitos- ella sabía que cuando la llamaba por su nombre completo estaba en problemas.

-No Bella, no te haría eso, me refiero que ellos nos han dejado con las ganas pues nosotros a ellos también- nos contesto.

- ¿Y eso como lo vamos a hacer?- le pregunto Rose.

-Muy fácil hacerles creer que estamos excitadas por su striptease- ambas las miramos incrédulas- ya ya en realidad lo estamos no tendremos que fingir, cuando ellos lleguen a donde estamos darles el mejor beso que le hayáis dado el resto ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, esto es la guerra chicas- el plan de Alice tenía algunas fallas.

-Alice, ¿y si no nos podemos resistir?- le pregunto Rosalie mientras yo asentía a su lado.

-Tenéis que aguantar chicas, para mí también va a ser difícil con Jasper pero ellos se lo han buscado, que ven ropa sexy en una bolsa no es igual que ver sus cuerpos sexy y no poder hacer nada.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando los chicos llegaron a donde estábamos nosotros las tres nos volvimos hacia los chicos dispuestas a meternos a nuestro supuesto papel, fije mi vista hacia Edward verlo me daba más ganas de mandarlo todo al diablo y echarme sobre él, lo vi tragar saliva pesadamente y no pude evitar soltar una risilla al darme cuenta de que seguramente los chicos estarían algo nerviosos por nuestras reacciones.

La primera en acercarse fue Rosalie que salió corriendo a tirarse al cuello de Emmett plantándole un gran beso en los labios. Alice se acerco dando pequeños saltitos hacia Jasper cuando este la cogió y la saco hacia al exterior, yo me quede donde estaba todavía petrificada después del gran espectáculo que acaba de presenciar.

-No me vas a decir nada- me pregunto Edward mientras me abrazaba, levante la mirada y sus ojos me cautivaron, lo cogí por la nuca y estampe mis labios sobre los suyos moviéndolos ansiosos por más de él.

Entre besos llegamos a casa, subimos intentando no hacer ruido hacia su habitación lo último que necesitaba era que a mi madre le diera por ir a verme y me encontrara con el de esta manera, le molestaría menos saber que llegue muy tarde y que por eso no me encontraba en la cama.

En estos momentos no era consciente de nuestro pequeño plan, no quería parar estábamos bien, estábamos muy bien, y lo último que quería en ese momento es parar y menos aun cuando Edward comenzó a dejar besos por todo muy cuello ante eso yo solo pude comenzar a sacarle la camiseta, se estremeció cuando pase mis frías manos por su musculo pecho provocando su urgencia por quitarme la mía. Quede en sujetador delante de él mientras me ponía colorada, nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos sabía que no me arrepentiría era con él con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida, me quería entregar al pero no quería que fuera así, en un ataque de excitación y con el riesgo de que nos pillaran. Sus manos se dirigían hacia mi sujetador cuando me congele, no podía dejar que esto fuera más lejos, me separe de él y pude comprobar su desconcierto.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- me dijo con voz ronca.

-Yo… yo no…- como le decía eso a Edward se pensaría que soy una cursi y tonta, no lo creo ante todo él es un caballero.

-No pasa nada, no haremos nada que no quieras- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo siento Eddy pero tengo que descansar mañana tengo ensayo- sabia que odiaba que lo llamaran así pero logre zafarme de su abrazo y salir corriendo de su habitación.

Estando en la mía rememore todo lo que había pasado, desde que estaba encima del escenario hasta que yo había salido corriendo de su habitación. ¿Por qué demonios me había ido? Estaba más que claro que yo lo deseaba tanto como él, sabía que decepcionaría a Alice cuando se enterara, pero ahora mismo las locuras de mi amiga me importaban poco. Salí de mi habitación sin hacer ruido mientras me dirigía a la de Edward, entre sin llamar a la puerta. No había rastro de él en toda la habitación pero si se oía el ruido de la ducha caer, abrí la puerta del baño y entre dentro. Por el cristal de la mampara se distinguía perfectamente la silueta de mi novio. Estaba jugando con fuego pero estaba dispuesta a quemarme.

Me quite la ropa quedando en ropa interior, aun no estaba preparada para presentarme ante mi novio como mi madre me trajo al mundo. Abrí la puerta de la ducha provocando que mi novio se sobresaltara, vale yo no estaba preparada para mostrarme desnuda delante de él pero no había pensado si él lo estaría conmigo, lo comprobé cuando rápidamente se tapo sus partes con las manos. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos mientras me acercaba hacia él, pase mis manos por su cuello y acerque su rostro para besarlo. El no sabía que hacer por momentos hasta que sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura estrechándome posesivamente contra él. Sentí toda su excitación en mi vientre provocando que una nueva oleada de deseo se apoderara de mí. El beso se volvía hambriento mientras recorríamos nuestros cuerpos mojados por la ducha, sus manos se dirigieron hacia mi sujetador y antes de desabrocharlo me pidió permiso con la mirada, estaba nerviosa sí, pero quería experimentar las sensaciones que me produciría, por lo que le asentí, sin titubear Edward me dejo a su mercer completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba aunque básicamente el pequeño tanguita no es que cubriera mucho. Se separo de mi para observarme, enrojecida baje la mirada que sin haberlo previsto se paro hacia sus partes nobles, no pude aguantar el grito de sorpresa al darme cuenta de lo poderoso que era mi novio, tanto que verdaderamente temía que eso no cupiera en mi.

La sonrisa arrogante de mi novio me decía que el sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando o por lo menos de que era. Sus manos se dirigieron a mis pechos desnudos mandando corrientes de electricidad con cada toque. Comenzó de nuevo besándome en los labios para seguir en mi cuello y terminar en uno de mis pechos mientras el otro no lo dejaba sin atención. El tacto de su lengua sobre mi pezón logro endurecerlo de tal manera que hasta dolía aunque muy placenteramente.

Sabía que ahora me tocaba a mí, en nuestros escasos encuentros siempre era él quien me proporcionaba el mayor de los placeres a mi era hora de devolvérselo.

Deslice mi insegura mano por toda la extensión de su pecho mientras iba dejando un reguero de besos a su paso, mi mano se poso sobre su masculinidad abarcándola por completo con mi mano. Edward siseo de placer mientras comenzaba a mover mi mano sobre él, sus ojos negros como la noche me incitaban a ir más deprisa, agacho su cabeza mientras yo seguía a lo mío atrapando mi pezón entre sus dientes provocando que un fuerte gemido se arrancara de mi garganta, esto era el paraíso.

En el cuarto de baño no había más ruido que el de la ducha y los gemidos que salían de nuestros labios mientras no nos estábamos besando cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse, sabía que estaba cerca y su boca así me lo dejo saber.

-Bella, sino paras voy a…- no lo deje terminar mi boca no lo permitió, era lo que precisamente quería, ¿Por qué iba a parar?

-Bella, para por lo que más quieras sino lo haces ahora…- no pudo terminar por que efectivamente termino. Su cara no tenia precio el placer se reflejaba en ella. Sin fuerzas me apretó contra su pecho mientras me daba un dulce beso.

-Gracias- me dijo.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Creo que es más que obvio- me dijo mientras comenzaba a enjabonarme.

Después de darnos una ducha salimos para secarnos.

-Bella, yo no te e…- me dijo mientras se sonrojaba más aun.

-Era tu turno, pero no creas que se nos olvidara tan pronto como os habéis desnudado delante de tantas chicas Eddy- le dije mientras le daba un beso y salía hacia mi habitación. Esa noche dormí tranquila, lo que comenzó con unas clases para saber satisfacer a mi novio se convirtió en una guerra entre nosotros aunque al final supe cómo hacerlo. Puede que ellos hayan ganado una batalla pero la guerra era nuestra. Aunque todas esperábamos no sufrir, en serio, una combustión interna.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOo**

Espero que os haya gustado de verdad, hacedme saber si os ha gustado o si dejo en serio los lemmons para los profesionales.

Un besito y espero vuestros reviews.


	22. El viaje

**Siento el retraso chicas pero la tecnología a veces no coopera, se me borraron los capítulos escritos por qué cierta persona que no quiero mencionar, aunque a decir verdad mejor si la menciono cierta hermanita mía, no contenta con estropear su ordenador también sufrió su ira el mío, borrando este capítulo y parte del siguiente. Aunque ciertamente al haberlo escrito por completo nuevo a quedado mucho mejor no mal que por bien no venga. Aunque ahora más que nunca creo en las copias de seguridad. Espero que os guste el capitulo dejádmelo saber pliss.**

Sabia donde me estaba metiendo entrando en la habitación de mi amiga en vez de quedarme en mi cama a gustito en lo que quedaba de mi libertad antes de que mi madre quisiera comenzar con los entrenamientos. Pero estaba claro que si yo no aparecía lo haría ella, todo era cuestión de tiempo.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Alice esperando que el interrogatorio comenzara por lo menos ahora Rosalie sufriría conmigo y no solo seria yo la que pasara las vergüenzas que me hacía pasar. Cuando entre Rose con una cara de boba y una Alice bastante enojada.

-¿Chicas que ocurre?-les pregunte claramente asustada.

-Pasa que aquí nuestra amiga no ha sabido seguirnos el rollo- no entendía a que se refería pero por mi casa seguramente se dio cuenta- pues que no solo no dejo a Emmett con las ganas sino que se salto a la tercera base.

-¿Tercera base?, ¿Os fuisteis a jugar al Beisbol anoche?- quien tendría ganas después de la noche de ayer a jugar al Beisbol.

-¿Bella enserio nos estas preguntando eso?- me pregunto claramente divertida Rosalie.

-Dios mío Bella, de verdad que tu eres muy inocente, cuando me refiero a la tercera base con Emmett me refiero que llevaron su relación hasta ahí, ¿Me entiendes?- me explico Alice aunque seguía sin enterarme de nada.

-La verdad es que no entiendo nada- les respondí.

-Bella, Rosalie se acostó con mi hermano, mientras nosotras dejábamos con las ganas a nuestros novios- ahora entendía la cara de boba que traía- porque fue así no Bella, no sería yo la única que le hizo eso a mi Jazzy.

Baje la cara apenada, sabía que yo había llegado tan lejos como Rosalie y tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Alice se mosqueara mas con ella que conmigo, aunque claro con Alice nunca se sabía.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, TE HAS ACOSTADO CON MI HERMANO- trono demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

-Calla, te van a oír- le dije mientras le tapaba la boca- no claro que no, no he llegado tan lejos.

-Como que no tan lejos, entonces qué demonios has hecho mala amiga- me recrimino.

-Alice no pienso contarte lo que hago con tu hermano, por el amor de todo lo sagrado es raro- no estaba dispuesta a decirle que me había metido en la ducha con un muy desnudo y muy mojado Edward y yo bueno le había devuelto el favor.

-¿Cómo que no? ahora mismo me lo estas contando o traigo a mi hermano para que me lo cuente él.

-Vale, vale- sabía que era absurdo discutir con ella siempre lograba lo que quería- puede que le devolviera el favor que él me hizo y no pienso hablar más.

-Dios mío, sí que es raro- dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza queriendo quitar de su cabeza esos pensamientos- pero lo que importa que yo he sido la única que se ha mantenido en sus trece.

-Lo sentimos- le dijimos las dos.

-Bah, no seáis mentirosas no lo sentís en absoluto, y no os culpo, me costó demasiado dejar salir de esa manera a Jasper.

-Pero no creas que me olvido del bailecito ni mucho menos, eso ya se lo dije a Edward esa nos la tienen que pagar- les dije.

-Si y yo sé cómo, ¿Los regionales son en dos semanas verdad?- yo solo pude asentir, no sabía a dónde nos llevaría esta conversación- pues la semana que viene hay unos días libres en la universidad, nosotras vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje solo para chicas, y puede que dejemos algunos folletos esparcidos de dónde iremos, ellos nos hicieron un striptease delante de tantas chicas, pues ahora iremos a ver uno de verdad- y espero que ahora si me hagáis caso.

Iba a ser complicado que mi madre me permitiera tomarme unos días libres estando tan cerca de los regionales, pero he aprendido a que nunca se debe desconfiar de las dotes de persuasión que tiene mi amiga, le expuso a mi madre este viaje como uno relajante antes de los regionales, para ir fresca y tranquila, además argumento que el programa (Coreografía) me salía perfecta gracias a la gran entrenadora que tenia, Alice ya tenía a mi madre en uno de sus pequeños puños pero después de decirle eso estaba mucho mas allá.

Cuando le comunicamos a los chicos que nos íbamos de viaje no estuvieron muy de acuerdo cada uno tubo sus reacciones, Emmett intento ponerse en plan sexy con Rosalie, cosa que hacia hace que ella flaquera en su resolución pero al final se mantuvo firme con su decisión de hacer ese viaje.

Jasper tan solo se cruzo de brazos frente a mi pequeña amiga negando rotundamente, algo que solo le duro cinco minutos después de que Alice le susurrara algo en el oído que lo hizo ruborizarse. Y la peor de todas sin duda fue la de Edward después de negarse, bufar, gritar, insultar a su hermana por querer corromperme, ahora estaba terminando de hacer mi maleta y él me acaba de echar literalmente sobre su hombro mientras me llegaba a su habitación.

-No te vas a ningún sitio- me dijo mirándome seriamente antes de apretarse el puente de la nariz con los dedos, algo que siempre hacia cuando estaba mosqueado o estaba frustrado.

-Lo siento Edward pero sabes que me voy a ir, podemos hacer esto de dos maneras, por las buenas y cuando vuelva te traeré una sorpresa, o por las malas y serán muy malas porque me cabreare mucho cuando salga por esa puerta y seguiré muy cabreada cuando vuelva a verte por lo tanto no solo no tendrás sorpresa o si quizás sí pero algo muy malo- le dije de un solo tirón.

-Por favor- me dijo con su mejor cara de inocente, cosa que yo no me tragaba- no puedes ir a "ese sitio"- Alice como bien dijo dejo caer el folleto del bar donde íbamos a ir en nuestro pequeño viaje a las Vegas, después de todo sí que nos íbamos a relajar, según Alice había programado unas visitas a los mejores spa de las Vegas y también iremos a ver un verdadero striptease.

-Voy a ir, ya sabes para poder comparar que baile me gusto mas- le dije para picarlo.

-Por favor no vallas, por favor- dijo mientras se acerco a mi y dejaba besos por mi cara, cuello y labios mientras pronunciaba sus quejas- son sitios feos y peligrosos, quieres ver a un hombre que se desnude, me desnudare para ti todos los días sino vas- entre los besos y esas palabras casi caigo.

-Casi me convences Cullen, pero tu hermana me mataría sino fuese con ella, lo siento mi amor pero espero que esa proposición siga en pie cuando vuelva- no sabía de dónde había salido esas palabras la Bella tímida de siempre no habría sido capaz de decir esas cosas.

-Te lo hare ahora mismo si quieres- casi me atraganto al oírle decir esas cosas.

-¿Me harás que?- mi voz salió más aguda de lo que requería a causa de mi nerviosismo, que me quería hacer.

-El striptease, no es para lo que vais- me dijo inocentemente- que creías que estaba diciendo- me dijo con su linda pero estúpida en este momento sonrisa torcida.

-Nada… no pensaba nada- estaba perdida, él sabía perfectamente lo que había pensado y aunque pensara que aun no estaba preparada eso era lo que mi cabeza decía no lo que me cuerpo me pedía, el comenzó a sacarse la camiseta y el verlo con tu fuerte torso desnudo hizo que un nudo de fuego se formara en mi vientre, como iba poder irme cuando lo estaba viendo de esa guisa. Se siguió acercando a mí con su andares de felino a punto de saltar sobre su víctima.

-Te quedaras si hago eso que estabas pensando- me pregunto mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, no sigas gritaba mi mente intentando hacerme entrar en razón, tenía un viaje programado y tendría a una Alice muy cabreada si desaparecía dos horas antes de que saliera nuestro vuelvo.

Tenía que poner mi mente en blanco o mejor aun pensar en otra cosa que no me agradara nada, pero ahora mismo nada me venía a la mente, como pensar en algo desagradable cuando tienes a tu muy deseable y sexy novio en Bóxer, ¿Cuándo demonios se había quitado los pantalones?.

-Bella, te quedaras- me dijo mientras me subía la camiseta dejándome en mi sujetador azul, al menos llevaba el de su color preferido, no creo que fuera muy sexy con el deportivo que me iba a poner.

-Yo tengo… ir…Alice me mataría… tengo que irme- pero mis pies no se despegaban del suelo y mis manos no cooperaban mientras recorría su torso y sus abdominales marcadas.

Sus manos me recorrían suavemente mi espalda mientras él se apoderaba de mi boca, no pude evitar que un fuerte gemido se escapara por mis labios cuando los abrió haciéndose paso con su lengua, dios mío y que lengua.

Note que estaba jugando con el broche del sujetador pero no me importo, lo deseaba ahora, justo aquí y en este momento. Cuando al fin lo desabrocho no pude evitar el ponerme aun mas colorada y peor aun cuando lentamente bajo los tirantes por mis hombros y brazos mientras me recorría con la mirada.

-Hermosa Bella, eres hermosa- casi con urgencia se tiro a mis labios besándome de la forma más salvaje que jamás me había besado, sabía que no saldría de esta por lo que mejor lo aprovechaba, ¿no?

-Cierra esa puerta con seguro Cullen, me has convencido pero hazlo antes de que tu hermana aparezca- me recompenso mientras me dirigía una sonrisa y se apoderaba de uno de mis pechos con su boca mientras detrás de mi buscaba el pestillo.

-De eso nada Swan- ups nos habían pillado, quien era, quien sino mi amiga, en verdad creo que cuando dice que ve el futuro es cierto- tú te vienes más vale que salgas o entro yo me da igual como estés.

Edward parecía que ni se había inmutado de la presencia de su hermana tras la puerta por que en vez de parar con lo que estaba haciendo apretó su mano sobre mis nalgas y me empujo dirección a la cama, sabía que mi amiga estaba al otro lado de la puerta pero como podía parar.

-No le hagas caso e cerrado la puerta, solo siéntenos Bella, Te amo- me dijo mientras su manos acariciaban mis pechos y se dirigían al broche de mi pantalón.

Definitivamente no iba a ir a ese viaje, no había poder humano que me hiciera separarme de él en este momento, sabía lo que ahora venia, y lo quería, quería sentir la misma sensación que me hizo sentir en los baños de la pista de patinaje, también quería sentir la misma sensación que quedo en mi cuando salí de su ducha, quería ver su cara contraída por el placer y ser consciente de que era yo quien se lo producía.

Su mano al fin alcanzo lo que yo mas anhelaba y un gemido gutural salió de la garganta de ambos, estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba sintiendo que las voces en el exterior dejaron cobrar importancia para a mí, hasta que oí algo que no me esperaba.

-Osito si tiras esa puerta te lo recompensare- dijo una Rosalie demasiado melosa.

-Ha tus ordenes bebe- acto seguido la puerta se abrió dejándonos a la vista de los tres.

-EMMETT- gritamos Edward y yo a la vez mientras este sacaba la mano de mi pantalón y trataba de taparme el pecho aun descubierto.

-Mis ojos, mis virginales ojos- grito este mientras se abrazaba a Rosalie.

-Cariño, tus ojos podrán ser de todo menos virginales- le dijo Rose.

-Podéis iros de aquí y dejar que me vista- dios por suerte nuestros padres no estaban en casa.

-Está bien Swan tienes 5 minutos tu maleta esta lista, asique vístete y despídete, el vuelo sale en menos de hora y media, y sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde- cuando esta salió Edward me miro haciendo un puchero muy tierno.

-Supongo que después de todo sí que te irás y yo me tendré que dar otra ducha fría- me dijo mientras enterraba su cara en mi cuello.

-Lo siento cariño, pero ya has oído a la duende diabólica más vale que no la haga enfadar- le dije mientras nos levantábamos- esto Edward puedes darte la vuelta por favor- le dije mientras me sonrojaba de un nuevo rojo.

-Bella, amor ya te he visto- me dijo mientras intentaba abrazarme.

-Lo sé pero ahora en frio me da pena, por favor- después de darme un tierno beso en la cabeza asintió y se dio la vuelta, una vez vestida lo abrace por la espalda- te echare de menos- le dije.

-Yo también, pásatelo bien y no te dejes arrastrar por las locuras de mi hermana, y no veas a muchos hombres desnudos por favor.

-Tranquilo al único hombre que quiero ver desnudo es a ti- y de nuevo la nueva Bella salió a la luz.

-No me digas esas cosas- me dijo en un bajo gemido- si no quieres que te encierre de nuevo y no te deje ir.

-Emmett tiraría la puerta debajo de nuevo, por cierto bonito chupetón, al menos te he dejado marcado como de mi propiedad- le dije mientras pasaba mis dedos por su cuello donde se lo había hecho.

-Valla, ahora comprendo lo que siente el ganado cuando se le marca- me dijo mientras se reía.

Quedamos en que no nos llevaran al aeropuerto o alguna flaquearía y se volvería a casa y estaba segura de que sería yo.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, tanto que acabamos durmiéndonos las tres. Cuando llegamos fuimos directas al hotel para cambiarnos y bajar al spa, tendríamos baños y unos buenos y merecidos masajes. El segundo día fue igual, relajación y masajes pero por la noche Alice tenía preparado algo especial y diferente, era la noche en que nos cobraríamos en realidad nuestra venganza iríamos a ver el striptease que tantos dolores de cabeza les había dado a nuestros novios.

El lugar era algo mejor de lo que pensaba, era un local más exclusivo que los típicos que se ven en la tele, la gente iba bien vestida y no era nada vulgar. Solo había chicas por obvias razones pero tampoco estaban locas mientras veían a los chicos desnudarse como también se veía en la televisión.

Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba reservada a nuestro nombre justo enfrente del escenario principal cuando el presentador salió a presentar un nuevo número.

-Señoras y señoras- dijo riendo- os voy a presentar un nuevo numero con tres chicos nuevos, sed buenas es su primer baile y están algo nerviosos, un fuerte aplauso a nuestros médicos traviesos.

A continuación salieron tres chicos vestidos de enfermeros con pantalones blancos, la bata blanca, una mascarilla que tapaba sus caras, gorro y hasta el estetoscopio colgando de su cuello.

Comenzaron a jugar con él mientras lo pasaban por su cuerpo de una forma bastante sensual, cuando se hartaron de jugar con ellos los lanzaron al publico cayendo sobre nuestros regazos ya que estábamos en primera fila, tanto es como me estaba imaginando a mi novio en cómo se vería con una bata de doctor cuando terminara de estudiar que hasta se me antojo ver sus ojos en el chico que me había lanzado el estetoscopio, imposible.

Se arrancaron los pantalones al son de la música quedando tan solo con la mascarilla, el gorro y la bata blanca. Se dieron la vuelta mientras se desbrochaban la baja mientras bajaban y flexionaban sus fuertes piernas, dejando ver los grandes músculos que poseían. La bata cayó al suelo mientras ellos quedaban con solo la mascarilla, el gorro y un pequeño tanga cuando.

-O dios mío, ese culito lo conozco- grito Rosalie a mi lado.

-Esa pulsera es la misma que nos compramos Jasper y yo- solo Alice.

-Y ese chupetón se lo hice yo- dije entre dientes.

Parece que la guerra no iba a terminar nunca y más aun teniendo la perfecta imagen de mi novio medio desnudo, esta noche iba a ser divertida.

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

-Ed, me puedes explicar porque demonios estamos haciendo esto, otra vez- me gruño Jasper.

-Si las chicas quieren ver hombres desnudos los verán, pero no dejare que Bella vea a otros hombres, antes me desnudo delante de ella que eso, ¿estáis conmigo o no?- les rete.

-Desde luego que si hermano- me dijeron.

El viaje al hotel fue difícil pero sabía lo que me esperaba ahora, la habitación estaba adornada con las flores preferidas de Bella, no la quería presionar pero sabía que ambos lo deseabamos, ella era la indicada, no me arrepentiría jamás.

**Espero que os haya gustado y muchas sabréis que viene en el capitulo siguiente jeje, espero que me salga bien y no decepcionaros. Dejadme saber vuestra opinión, es muy importante para mí. Hacedme feliz y que mi inspiración no se valla de paseo últimamente se despista mucho.**

**Espero vuestros review.**


	23. ¿Alcanzamos la perfección?

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo que espero disfrutéis, en serio sed benévolos conmigo es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Besos.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward POV **

Las chicas habían salido rumbo a su viaje y aunque no quería que Bella fuera comprendía que yo no se lo podía impedir, era su novio no su dueño, al diablo no se lo podía impedir por que sabía que Alice no me lo permitiría. Cuando estuve seguro en que no corría ningún peligro baje corriendo a la sala donde se encontraban mi hermano y mi amigo.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- les dije para ver como estaban los ánimos.

-Mal Alice se ha ido- Jaspe esta hundido, desde que comenzó a salir con mi hermana se la pasaba deprimido cuando ella no estaba.

-Si no quiero ni pensar a donde se fueron y a donde irían- dijo Emmett.

-No os quejéis, vuestras novias van a corromper a la mía, se van a las Vegas y mirad lo que e encontrado- les dije mientra les mostraba el folleto que había encontrado hace un par de días encontré en la habitación de Bella. No le había dicho que lo había encontrado lo ultimo que quería es que mi hermana cambiara de planes y estropeara los míos.

-¿Que?- gritaron todos a la vez.

No hizo falta decirles mas nada, ambos sabían en lo que estaba pensando y corrieron a hacer las maletas. Dos horas mas tarde estábamos en un avión rumbo a las Vegas. El vuelo se nos hizo mas largo que nunca, teníamos tantas ganas de estar con las chicas e impedir que fueran a ver ese show. Encontrarlas fue de lo mas difícil, después de todo era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, entre tantos hoteles donde se habían registrado, por suerte tenia algo con lo que mi querida hermanita no contaba, su agenda personal, se la había robado hace un par de días, allí estaban las direcciones de los hoteles que mas le gustaban en cada sitio al que viajaba por lo que solo tenia que buscarla en 10 hoteles, después de todo mejor 10 que 100.

Después de un gran soborno nos indicaron que las chicas se habían registrado en el hotel Bellagio y que el día de hoy lo estaban pasando en algunos spas, por lo que teníamos un día de ventaja para que nuestro plan funcionara, le daríamos una tregua hoy pero mañana otro gallo cantaría.

-Ed, me puedes explicar porque demonios estamos haciendo esto, otra vez- me gruño Jasper.

-Si las chicas quieren ver hombres desnudos los verán, pero no dejare que Bella vea a otros hombres, antes me desnudo delante de ella que eso, ¿estáis conmigo o no?- les rete.

-Desde luego que si hermano- me dijeron.

El local de striptease fue fácil de localizar y mas aun convencer a los chicos a que nos dejaran ocupar su lugar esa noche después de contarles lo que estaba pasando con las chicas, ellos nos dieron unas cuantas clases y la ropa que deberíamos utilizar, dios míos Emmett iba a disfrutar de lo lindo con el tanga que nos entregaron.

Nerviosos como estábamos dimos lo mejor de nosotros, me estaba poniendo un poco celoso por la manera que me veía Bella después de haber cuchicheado entre ellas, me miraba así y ella no sabía que era yo. Cuando habíamos terminado después de habernos quitado el tanga, claro que tapando nuestras partes nobles, no nos íbamos a exhibir, vimos a las chicas levantarse de sus sillas y correr detrás del escenario. Recogimos nuestras ropas e intentamos salir, cosa que los chicos nos lo impidieron.

-Venir chicos, nosotras también necesitamos público.

-Oh no esa era la voz de Rosalie, me va a matar Edward, tu y tu maldito plan-me grito mi querido hermano.

-Pues bien que me habéis seguido- les reclame.

-Valla así que la idea de seguirnos a nuestro viaje y volveros a desnudar delante de más mujeres a sido idea tuya Eddy- mierda esa voz la reconocería aun con miles de kilómetros de distancia. Estaba jodido, estaba muy jodido.

Lo siguiente que se es que las chicas aparecieron con tres sillas y unas vestimentas que dejaban bastante a la imaginación, de donde las habrían sacado después de todo este es un local donde solo trabajan tíos, ¿No?

Las tres comenzaron a bailar al son de la música, mientras se iban quitando poco a poco la ropa, gracias a dios mi hermanita estaba muy lejos de mi, eso me marcaría para el resto de mi vida, pero después mataría a Jasper por mirarla.

Los tres aun estábamos desnudos por que las chicas no nos habían permitido vestirnos solo nos pudimos tapar con el tanga como un regalo de ellas, y verdaderamente después de ver el show que nos estaban dando hay había demasiada poca tela como para tapar algo, estábamos montando una tienda de acampada con el.

Bella estaba espectacular pero esto se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro, apenas y le quedaba un pequeño tanga y el sujetador de encaje azul y estaba intentando quitárselo. Sin pensarlo, obviamente sin tener en cuenta de las consecuencias de mis actos, me levante corriendo para pararla y echarla sobre mi hombro para sacarla de este lugar y llevármela lejos de aquí, que no pensé en que estaba dejando ver mas de mi anatomía de la que quisiera.

-Whoo el pequeño Eddy esta feliz- grito Emmett, mire hacia abajo avergonzado al darme cuenta de que verdaderamente estaba muy feliz, me tape con la mano que me quedaba libre y salí del escenario con Bella en mi hombro mientras me daba pequeños golpes en la espalda para que le soltara.

-Suéltame cavernícola, ahora mismo- me demando.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer, desnudarte delante de todos?- le dije una vez que puse sus pies en el suelo- Bella ya estaban viendo mas de lo que me gustaría.

-¿Y tu que, te as desnudado entero? Por cierto aun lo estas- me dijo mientras se sonrojaba, corrí a buscar algo con lo que taparnos.

-Por que tu venias a ver a unos chicos desnudarse, ¿Crees que eso me gusta? Bella, no quiero que veas a ningún otro pero si lo que querías era ver a alguien desnudo, aquí me tienes después de todo yo soy tu novio.

La melodiosa risa de Bella se oyó en toda la habitación y sinceramente no se que es lo que veía tan gracioso a decir verdad.

- Claro que queríamos ver chicos desnudos- encima tenia la cara dura de decírmelo así- a vosotros bobo, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. De verdad crees que Alice seria tan descuidada como para dejar su agenda con todas las direcciones de los hoteles, y que yo iba a dejar el folleto de este local tan a la vista si no supiera que tú lo verías. Vuestros celos estaban a nuestro favor es nuestra mejor arma contra ustedes.

Nos habían tendido la mayor trampa de la historia y como bobos habíamos caído.

-¿Te crees muy lista Isabella?- solo la llamaba así cuando estaba algo enfadado con ella.

-La verdad es que si, sabia que esto iba a pasar aunque para serte sincera no estaba dentro de mis planes que las demás espectadoras vieran tanto de ti como te as dejado ver, seguramente hayas marcado a tu hermana de por vida tras la gran visión que ha tenido del pequeño Eddy- me dijo burlona.

-Ohh dios mío, dime que mi pequeña hermana no me ha visto, peor aun, dime que mi pequeña hermanita no esta viendo eso de Jasper en este momento por que lo mato- de pensar lo que podrían estar haciendo me ponía enfermo.

-Te das cuenta de las tonterías que estas diciendo, que mas te da lo que estén haciendo están en su pleno derecho, ¿Qué te pasa Edward?- me dijo claramente enfadada.

-Es mi hermanita pequeña, ella aun no tiene edad para eso y Jasper es mayor que ella- trate de justificarme y por la expresión de su cara no había colada.

-Valla Edward entonces creo que lo que estamos haciendo esta mal- levante una ceja interrogante, de que estaba hablando- no lo entiendes verdad- le negué con la cabeza sin saber aun a que se refería- Edward Alice y yo tenemos la misma edad y tu la misma que Jasper, si ella no tiene edad para eso yo tampoco por consiguiente, me da que el pequeño Eddy no saldrá a jugar esta noche- donde estaba Bella, y quien era esta chica. Ella nunca había sido capaz de hablarme sucio y ahora lo estaba haciendo como si nada provocándome que estuviera más que excitado.

- Creo… creo que tienes razón, creo que lo que mi hermana haga esta noche no me va a importar nada, ahora tu y yo nos ocuparemos de nuestros asuntos- sin mas me lance sobre ella a darle uno de los mejores besos que podría experimentar.

El viaje al hotel fue difícil pero sabía lo que me esperaba ahora, la habitación estaba adornada con las flores preferidas de Bella, no la quería presionar pero sabía que ambos lo deseábamos, ella era la indicada, no me arrepentiría jamás.

Los ojos de Bella si cristalizaron cuando vio la habitación estuve bastante preocupado que no le gustara o que se viera forzada a hacer algo a lo que aun no este preparada, pero cuando la vi volverse hacia mi con una linda sonrisa en la boca todos mis miedos se esfumaron y fue reemplazado por la mayor felicidad de todas, después de todo estaba en mi lugar feliz junto a Bella.

**Bella POV**

La habitación estaba adornada con mis flores preferidas y con muchas velas perfumadas con olor a fresas, sabia lo que esto significaba, lo que con esto Edward estaba dándome a entender, quería hacer el amor conmigo pero también sabia que el quería que estuviera lista y segura, jamás me presionaría, pero lo estaba, estaba preparada para dar un paso mas en nuestra relación, pasar a la tercera base como Alice me diría, lo quería, ahora sabia que ya tenia su corazón pero también quería su cuerpo.

Nos acercamos lentamente como si temiéramos asustar al otro, nuestros ojos no se separaron en ningún momento y solo se cerraron cuando nuestros labios se juntaron y uno de los tantos besos que compartiríamos esa noche.

Bese su cuello desde su mandíbula hasta su boca arrancando un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta, saber que era capaz de producir eso en el hacia que yo me excitara cada vez mas. Agarre el final de su camiseta y tire de ella para revelar su musculoso torso y un suspiro de satisfacción se me escapo, al pensar que ese cuerpo en definitiva iba a ser mío.

Las manos de Edward fueron hacia mi camisa que pronto quedo en el suelo junto con su camiseta dejándome ami con un bonito brassier negro, gracias a Alice que me obligo a usar ropa interior decente. Se separo de mi para mirarme por lo que no pude hacer otra cosa que ruborizarme, ya me había visto así, pero el que me viera tan fijamente me daba verdadera vergüenza. Desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón haciendo que desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Eres hermosa Bella, y mas cuando te sonrojas- me dijo mientras con su mano masajeaba mis senos y con la otra buscaba el broche del brassier.

-Estamos en desventaja, ¿No crees? llevas aun demasiada ropa- le dije mientras le bajaba de un tiron la cremallera de su pantalón haciendo que se encogiera del susto.

-Tranquila Bella, no quiero problemas con las cremalleras, créeme y tu tampoco- me dijo mientras me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas picaras.

-No la verdad es que no- lo último que necesitábamos para lo encendidos como estábamos es que se la pillara con la cremallera, bueno el seguro que se enfriaría.

Parecía un dios griego dispuesto para la lucha, su músculos marcados tensos por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, sus boxers negros parecía que habían encogido por lo apretados que se veían en ese momento, me vio dirigir una sonrisa al darme cuenta de lo que provocaba en el y al mirarlo a los ojos estaba algo sonrojado.

-Me encanta ver que a ti también te pasa- le dije mientras lo abrazaba, sentir la piel desnuda de nuestros pechos en contacto hacia que las descargas eléctricas que normalmente nos traspasaba fueran mucho mas intensas.

-¿El que me pasa?- me dijo haciéndose el inofensivo.

-Que te sonrojes, pero basta de conversaciones- de un salto enganche mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras el me agarraba de las nalgas. Un fuerte gemido resonó en la habitación ante la inminente fricción en nuestros sexos.

No me di cuenta que nos estábamos moviendo hasta que sentí una sueva y blanda superficie a mis espaldas, la cama también había sido decorada por lo que ahora estaba acostada en una manta de pétalos de rosas.

Lo bese apasionadamente mientras mis manos se dirigían había sus boxers y se los iba bajando poco a poco. Mientras el iba mordiendo y besando mis pezones haciéndome gemir y arquearme hacia el, me estaba derritiendo y el era el culpable. En menos de lo que esperábamos los dos estábamos desnudos acostados en la cama mirándonos a los ojos.

-¿Estas segura que es lo que quieres?, podría parar- me dijo.

-No, no puedes parar, si lo haces te pasara lo que tanto temes con la cremallera- lo amenace, si el paraba sufriría una fuerte combustión ahora mismo.

Nuestros besos cada vez eran mas demandantes y nuestras respiraciones eran ahora jadeos entrecortados. Su mano se fue deslizando desde mi pecho a mi estomago y de ahí mas abajo hasta que deslizo un dedo dentro de mi, esta sensación ya la había tenido cuando el lo hizo en el baño de la pista de patinaje, pero ahora ambos estábamos desnudos y mas que excitados.

-Bella, estas mas que lista para mi- dijo mientras añadía otro dedo mas y bombeaba mas fuerte, sabia lo que venia y no quería llegar al clímax sola, no esta vez, quería que llegáramos juntos.

-No para- le suplique, se congelo en el momento y saco sus dedos de mi.

-No quieres que siga- me pregunto algo triste.

-No, demonios claro que quiero que sigas pero los dos, estaba vez los dos- me entendió por que una linda sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras habría delicadamente mis piernas y se situaba bien entre ellas, cuando creí que iba a hacerlo se levanto corriendo al otro lado de la habitación donde habíamos dejado nuestra ropa tirada, saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y volvió a la cama.

-Debemos protegernos- contesto a mi muda pregunta, en eso vi como sacaba el condón de su envoltorio y se lo ponía para subirse de nuevo a la cama y seguir en lo que estábamos.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, sabia que la primera vez dolía pero también sabia que el seria cuidadoso conmigo, por que lo sería ¿No?

-Tranquila amor, no te dañare, relájate- me pidió mientras me besaba suavemente. Note la punta de su miembro en mi entrada y como empujo un poco. En ese momento me sentí completa, el tenerlo dentro de mi me indicaba que éramos ambos para el otro, ahora nos pertenecíamos mas que nunca.

Poco a poco fue entrando en mi hasta ahora no había dolido, pero sabia que aun no había terminado de entrar en mi entonces si dolería, y como había predicho valla que si dolió. Sentí algo dentro de mi desgarrarse y lagrimas corrieron libres de mis ojos a mis mejillas.

-Tranquila mi amor ya pasa, te prometo que luego no te dolerá- me dijo mi novio mientras besaba mis lágrimas.

Se quedo quieto sobre mí, tan solo se movía para besarme y no dejarme derramar ni una lagrima más, para que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara al intruso que gustosamente había recibido. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se acostumbro y la sensación de dolor fue reemplazada por un placer indescriptible. Moví mis caderas como clara invitación a que el lo hiciera, quería hacerle saber que ya no había nada de dolor. Comenzó a moverse algo mas rápido mientras se mordía el labio para evitar gemir.

-No hagas eso- le dije sin saber de donde había sacado el aire necesario para decirlo.

-¿El que?- jadeo.

-Morderte el labio, quiero oírte- la antigua Bella jamás habría dicho, pero desde que soy la novia de semejante adonis mi autoestima ha subido considerablemente.

-Oh Bella, se siente tan bien- me dijo cuando paro de besarme, bajo por mi cuello y mordió la parte donde se junta el cuello y el hombro, me pareció de lo mas sensual y agradable por lo que no pude reprimir el chillido con su nombre que abandono mi boca.

-Te amo, Edward- le dije cuando estaba llegando, casi lo podía tocar con las puntas de los dedos.

-Como yo a ti.

Tras unas cuantas embestidas más, y muchos gemidos por nuestra parte llegamos al cielo.

Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas mientras los latidos de nuestros corazones se tranquilizaban el comenzó a tararearme cuando caí en los brazos de Morfeo. Sin duda esta había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, la que guardaría para siempre después de todo ha sido mi primera vez, pero sabia que la practica hace la perfección y que nosotros la alcanzaríamos, quizás esta misma noche.

**Espero que os haya gustado, decidme como me quedo teniendo en cuenta que es el primer lemmon real que escribo después de todo. Espero vuestros reviews como siempre necesito saber que os parece el capitulo e ideas para seguir el finc digamos que estoy un poquito sin inspiración. Besitosss.**


	24. Descuido

**Siento mucho el retraso pero no os voy a poner escusas simplemente no he tenido tiempo apenas. Tengo que deciros que a esta historia le queda poco y ya tengo otra en mente. Espero que os guste el capitulo y que me dejéis saber vuestras opiniones. Besitoss.**

**Bella POV**

Estoy aquí en medio de la pista de patinaje, hoy es el gran día, después de tanto esfuerzo y tanto entrenamiento hoy darían su fruto. Una semana había pasado desde nuestro maravilloso viaje a las Vegas, una semana de que Edward y yo nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro. Estos últimos días habían sido agotadores, los entrenamientos antes de ir a la universidad, los entrenamientos después de la universidad, no me habían dejado tiempo casi para pasarlo con mi novio. Lo bueno de vivir juntos era eso precisamente el poder vernos a pesar de todo cuando por las noches se escabullía a mi habitación con el pretexto de robarme unos acalorados besos, pues después de nuestra primera vez no lo habíamos hecho otra vez, cuando llegaba a casa estaba tan cansada que nada más tocar la almohada acababa durmiendo.

Y ahora estaba en medio de la pista muerta de miedo esperando hacer bien el programo corto. Rosalie ya había terminado y lo había bordado, incluso la sarnosa de Lauren también lo había hecho bien, y Tanya ni se diga, esta chica lo lleva en la sangre. Tenía que hacerlo bien después de todo era mi sueño uno por el que tenía que luchar con unas y sangre.

La música comenzó a sonar cuando más nerviosa me encontraba, busque en las gradas a la única persona que me podría tranquilizar, pero no la encontraba, estaba a punto de hiperventilar cuando hoy su aterciopelada voz.

-Tu puedes cariño, confió en ti- me dijo dedicándome esa sonrisa tan linda que tiene. Mi confianza subió notablemente y ejecute el programa sin ningún problema.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que pusieran las listas de los resultados, las cuatro primeras quedarían seleccionadas para ir a los nacionales.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- me pregunto Rose- Porque a mí me va a dar un ataque sino ponen las listas ya.

-Tranquila Bebe, te vas a poner peor de pensarlo- intento consolarla Emmett.

-No sé como podéis resistirlo, si de esas listas dependiera mi futuro estaría subiéndome a las paredes-el comentario de Alice fue de gran ayuda para mí.

-Alice, no ayudas mucho a los nervios de las chicas- dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba.

Uno de los miembros del jurado llevaba las lista de los resultados, el tiempo no corría y parecía que todo iba a cámara lenta, el cogiendo la chincheta del tablón para poner la pista, las chicas acercándose para ver los resultado, Jasper teniendo que agarrar a una sobrexcitada Alice, ¿Quién demonios le dio un red Bull?

Al fin llegue a los resultados, mi futuro estaba escrito en ese papel, si me había clasificado iría a los nacionales sino, no sé qué haría.

ASOCIACION DE CAMPEONATOS

REGIONALES DE PATINAJE ARTISTICO

CATEGORIA JUNIOR FEMENINO

1º Zoey Bloch

2º Tanya Denali

3º Isabella Swan

4º Rosalie Hale

5º Lauren Mallory

Nos habíamos clasificado, después de todo nos habíamos clasificado.

-Lo hemos logrado Bella, vamos a los nacionales- recibí en un gran abrazo a una muy ilusionada Rosalie.

-Chicas, lo hemos logrado, dentro de un mes nos vamos a New York- grito Tanya mientras se unía a nuestro abrazo.

-No es justo, esto esta amañado, ¿Con quién te has acostado zorra?- me grito Lauren- eres nueva es imposible que me hayas sacado de la competencia, dime con cuantos del jurado has tenido que acostarte.

-De verdad tu me estás diciendo eso, me da que tu lo has hecho y contigo y eso te has quedado fuera, no te compares conmigo, yo soy buena- le escupí.

-Jamás me oyes jamás ganaras los regionales eso te lo aseguro- me amenazo.

-No amenaces a Bella, que ni se te ocurra Lauren o no respondo- mi novio estaba fuera de sí.

-Bueno chicos nos vamos de fiesta, tenemos que festejar vuestro triunfo- dijo Emmett.

-Tanya vienes ¿verdad?- le pregunto Edward- vámonos de aquí antes de que haga algo que me arrepentir de hacer.

De nuevo en casa nos dimos una merecida y placentera ducha antes de que el duende demoniaca venga corriendo para encargarse de mí.

Tan relajada y concentrada estaba que no me di cuenta cuando la puerta de la ducha se abrió y alguien entro hasta que ese alguien completamente desnudo me abrazo por la espalda y pude sentir como se apretaba a mi cuerpo.

-Ummm, he echado tanto de menos esto- me dijo al oído provocando que se me erizara la piel.

-¿El qué?- le pregunte inocentemente.

-A ti, el tenerte así tan cerca de mí, tu cuerpo desnudo contra el mío- su voz estaba ronca, estaba excitado y excitándome a mí.

-Edward sabes que tu hermana va a buscarme pronto para jugar a Barbie Bella tamaño natural y como tarde en salir de aquí es capaz de entrar aquí- le dije mientras el comenzaba a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo.

-He cerrado el cerrojo de la habitación y la del cuarto de baño, eso le dificultará las cosas- estaba intentando convencerme y estaba acercándose bastante.

-¿Crees de verdad que eso la va a detener?- le dije con la respiración entrecortada, sus manos se estaban adentrando en terrenos peligrosos.

-Puede que no, pero por lo menos tardara algo más y nos dará tiempo a algo- me dijo mientras me daba la vuelta bruscamente y se adueñaba de mis labios. Su lengua enseguida se introdujo en mi boca, no había besos tiernos y dulces, la necesidad que teníamos el uno del otro no nos lo permitía.

Mi espalda choco contra la pared de la ducha y el frio de los azulejos en contraste de nuestros cuerpos calientes me causaron un escalofrió. Sus manos fueron directas a mis nalgas y me levanto haciéndome apretar mis piernas en su cintura, sintiendo su miembro cerca de mi centro. Sus manos agarraron mis pechos haciéndome arquearme contra él, la temperatura estaba subiendo hasta límites insospechados.

-Edward, hazlo ya- le rogué.

-¿El que Bella? Dímelo, tu solo dímelo y lo hare- fue su contestación.

-Ya, como me hagas esperar más te vas a enterar-lo amenace.

En todo momento habíamos sido algo bruscos pero fue muy tierno y sensible cuando entro en mí. Sus movimientos eran suaves y precisos, los dos gemíamos en la boca del otro lo último que necesitábamos que alguien nos oyera y no sé quien sería peor si Alice o Emmett.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al clímax la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un fuerte estruendo.

-Bella, Edward, ¿Dónde estáis?- la voz de Emmett hizo que nos tensáramos. Intente bajarme de mi novio pero él me lo impidió.

-No Bella, no me hagas esto- me dijo en un gemido impidiéndome que me bajara y embistiéndome mas fuerte. Un fuerte gemido estuvo a punto de escapar de mi garganta y tuve que morderle el hombro para evitar que me oyeran.

-Oh Bella, ya voy a…- me dijo mientras me apretaba mas contra él.

El momento llego y los dos explotamos, mis fuerzas me abandonaron y por lo que note las de Edward también porque nos deslizamos por la pared hasta llegar al suelo con el todavía dentro de mí.

-Dios mío, esto ha sido impresionante-me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Whoo-fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Bella, o sales del baño o nosotros entramos- se oyó la voz chillona de Alice.

-Eddy, ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi segunda hermanita?- chillo Emmett.

-Nad…- logre taparle la boca antes de que nos oyeran.

-Shuu, calla que no sepan que estas aquí-le dije. Me vestí corriendo echándole a Edward su ropa para que se la pusiera y se escondiera.- Ya voy Alice, estoy terminando de ducharme.

Nos dirigimos a su habitación dejando a mi novio encerrado en el baño sin que ellos lo hubieran visto. No hubo interrogatorio por parte de Alice, cosa que me extraño, es mas estaba un poco rara no se por qué y tampoco me lo quiso decir.

Esa noche bailamos y disfrutamos celebrando nuestra victoria después de todo me esperaba un mes muy estresante donde todo el tiempo tendría que estar entrenando.

**Un mes después días antes de los nacionales.**

Llevaba unos días sintiéndome mal, apenas tenía apetito y me mareaba bastante, lo achaque a los fuertes entrenamientos pero en uno de los días que fui al gimnasio acabe desmayándome y las chicas me llevaron al consultorio.

No me lo esperaba, enserio que no me lo esperaba. Esto cambiaba mi futuro y el de otra persona.

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme saber vuestras opiniones, nos vemos pronto.**


	25. El dia llego

**Bueno aquí os dejo otro capítulo espero que os guste y lo sé con retraso lo siento soy un desastre. Espero que os guste y que me lo hagáis saber en los reviews.**

**Bella POV**

Estoy aquí en la pista de patinaje luchando por ganar los nacionales, ser la mejor, ese era mi sueño pero hace una semana este cambio y se rompió igual que mi corazón.

**Flash back **

-Dios mío que vas a hacer, ¿Bella?- me pregunto Rosalie.

-No lo sé, no lo sé, como se lo voy a decir a Edward, no puedo decirle nada, el quiere ser un buen médico y un hijo no es precisamente lo mejor en este momento, y yo que voy a hacer dentro de menos de una semana son los nacionales aunque ganara que iba a hacer después cuando me ponga más grande porque no me voy a deshacer de él, jamás le haría eso a mi hijo pero… dios mío no puedo con esto- estaba histérica.

-Basta Bella no te mortifiques, mi hermano tiene que saberlo un hijo es una gran responsabilidad pero el te ama y estará contento- me explico Alice.

-No puedo Alice yo no estoy preparada para decírselo aun no puedo, no sé que voy a hacer pero lo primero es que no puedo seguir con los entrenamientos ni presentarme a los nacionales en el momento que tenga un descuido y si me caigo y le pasa algo a mi bebe- mi mayor temor era causarle algún daño a mi bebe.

-Bella no puedes renunciar a tu sueño, tienes que presentarte debes tener más confianza en ti misma, y lo siento pero opino como Alice creo que se lo deberías decir a Edward- me dijo Tanya.

-No puedo no estoy preparada, no sé qué hacer, chicas gracias por estar conmigo pero necesito estar sola, necesito pensar- les dije mientras me iba a mi cuarto que iba a hacer no tenía ni una semana para ver qué hacer.

Tock, tock

-Bella, no vas a bajar a merendar nuestros padres han salido pero dejaron hecha la merienda- dios mío justo la persona que menos quería ver en este momento- ¿estas bien?

-Si Edward no tengo hambre prefiero quedarme aquí y descansar, necesito pensar- pero que bocazas que soy.

-¿Qué necesitas pensar?- me dijo algo desconfiado.

-Yo… he pensado- tenía que tantear el ambiente- que no debo presentarme a los nacionales.

-¿Por qué harías semejante tontería? ¿Por qué renunciarías a tu sueño?- me dijo.

-Si gano estaría siempre fuera y no podría estar contigo tendría que estar viajando todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo podríamos tener una relación así?- le pregunte esperando que él me ayudara a tomar esta decisión- yo no creo en las relaciones a distancia.

Estuvo un rato callado dando vueltas por la habitación sin ni siquiera mirarme.

-No tendríamos que llevarlo a distancia, después de todo lo que nosotros tenemos no es tan serio en realidad, lo que tenemos no merece tanto la pena como para que renuncies a tus sueños, creo Bella que esto debería quedar aquí. Tú debes participar y vas a ganar y vas a cumplir tu sueño- algo debió ver en mi cara que por una milésima de segundo su rostro demostró un gran dolor pero se recompuso en seguida- Bella me voy había quedado y llego tarde.

No pude hablar, no pude decir ni una palabra, ¿Qué es lo que había pasado aquí? No podía estar en esa casa ni un segundo más y solo había un lugar donde iba a poder estar en paz.

Salí corriendo de la casa después de haber cogido las llaves del coche de Alice y me monte rumbo a la pista de patinaje.

Pase horas y horas patinando, siempre procurando no tener ningún accidente, no sabía qué hora era, no tenía hambre, no tenia sueño, no sentía nada, lo que Edward me había dicho me había roto el alma.

-Bella, Bella, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Te hemos estado buscando 6 horas? ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?

-Alice no lo sé- algo vio en mi mirada ya que no siguió regañándome y en vez deseo se acerco a mi abrazarme.

-Lo sé Edward me lo ha contado, ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? Deberías haberle dicho que iba a ser padre-me dijo.

-No, después de todo lo nuestro no merece la pena como para atarnos por que vayamos a tener un bebe, Alice yo lo voy a tener sola no me importa que él sea el padre, sino me quiere a mi tampoco querrá a su hijo- el no es como yo creía.

El resto de la semana el pase entrenando, iba a luchar por mi sueño de ganar los nacionales aunque después me tenga que retirar del patinaje. Comía a diferentes horas de todos los demás de la casa y por las noches me iba a dormir a la habitación de Alice, no soportaba estar sola en mi habitación, no podía ducharme en mi baño porque me recordaba cómo fue ahí donde seguramente concebimos a nuestro bebe.

-Bella tienes que despertarte o no llegaremos, tenemos que salir de viaje, hoy son los nacionales y tienes que estar fresca vamos dormilona-me dijo mientras intentaba quitarme las mantas de la cama.

- No quiero Alice no tengo fuerzas para mas- no quería seguir adelante.

-Muévete ya de una vez, no pienses mas en el idiota de mi hermano- Alice estaba de mi parte aunque Edward fuera su hermano.

-Ya voy déjame ducharme- era tontería pelear con ella.

-Voy a prepararte la ropa que nos tenemos que llevar y el traje que usaras hoy, por cierto donde dejaste la prueba de embarazo- me pregunto.

-¿Para qué quieres la prueba de embarazo Alice?- no sé porque no me fiaba de ella.

-Por que quiero hacerte un diario del bebe, y quiero incluirlo- vale eso si me parecía buena idea y algo lindo.

-Vale voy a salir-me dijo.

El camino a la pista fue silencioso Alice iba bastante nerviosa y si no fuera porque yo también lo estaba habría desconfiado de ella. Me aislé de todo y todos antes de salir a la pista, si mis competidoras se caían me confiarían y si volvían locos al público me asustaría.

**Fin del Flash back **

Y aquí estoy en la pista tratando de ejecutar mi programa correctamente. Esta haciéndolo, tranquila después de todo ahora mismo solo tenía a mi bebe y a él no lo iba a decepcionar, quise buscar en las gradas por esos ojos esmeraldas pero sabía que no los iba a encontrar, después de todo yo no soy importante para él.

Estaba preparándome para mi primer salto veía a mi madre en primera fila en las gradas emocionada yo está cumpliendo su sueño por ella. Tome la fuerza necesaria y salte pero para mi desgracia caí, gracias a dios ahí de rodilla y mi bebe no corrió peligro, tenía que levantarme pero para que. Levante la vista con miedo a encontrarme la mirada de chasco de mi madre pero lo que me encontré no me lo esperaba.

**Edward POV**

Esta última semana ha sido un verdadero infierno, mi vida no tiene sentido si Bella no está en ella, pero no podía dejar que por mi renunciara a su sueño, ella se merece ganar yo lo sé, yo la he visto sé que es buena sino la mejor. Jamás se me va a olvidar ese día en el que tuve que hacerle daño ni tampoco la gran regañina de Alice.

**Flash back **

-¿Qué demonios le has dicho a Bella? Llevo tres horas sin encontrarla y eso es seguro porque tu le as hecho algo, que fue esta vez idiota.

-Alice tengo que contarte algo- iba a interrumpirme pero la corte- pero debes prometerme como mi hermana que eres que no vas a decir la verdad.

-Hermano me estas asustando, que ha pasado, tiene algo que ver con Bella- me pregunto angustiada.

-Bella me dijo que no se iba a presentar a los nacionales-pero no me dejo terminar.

-Ya te dio la gran noticia- me pregunto.

-¿Qué gran noticia? ¿Que va dejar el patinaje, porque si no no podríamos estar juntos? ¿Eso es una buena noticia?- le grite, como podía estar tranquila con esta noticia.

-A eso- me dijo inocentemente.

-Si eso, no podía permitirlo por eso la deje, no podemos estar juntos si eso va a ser un impedimento para que ella cumpla su sueño, la amo Alice, pero ella es más importante que mi propia felicidad.

-Oh no Edward no sabes lo que has hecho, tengo que buscarla- me dijo mientras salía de mi habitación.

Pasaron horas hasta que al fin la encontraron, la vi pasar hacia su habitación abrazada a mi hermana mientras yo me escondía en el pasillo. Fue la última vez que la vi en toda la semana, se la paso esquivándome y con toda la razón. Alice me mantenía informado de cómo estaba Bella, cada día estaba peor pero yo sabía que en cuanto ganara los nacionales y comenzara a viajar se repondría y me olvidaría. Hoy era el gran día las chicas ya habían salido y yo no sabía qué hacer, ¿Debía ir o no? No quería que por mi culpa Bella se pusiera nerviosa o algo así, por lo que no sabía qué hacer. Decidí ir aunque no dejaría que me viera, este era un momento muy importante para ella y lo quería compartir aunque fuera desde las gradas. Subí corriendo a mi cuarto a por la chaqueta cuando encontré encima de mi cama una caja pequeña con una nota. Era de Alice.

Querido hermano cabezota:

Se que le prometí a Bella que no te diría nada, pero estoy harta de veros a ambos sufrir, ella por pensar que ya no la amas y tu por pensar más en su felicidad que en la vuestra en conjunto.

Edward ella no va a dejar el patinaje solo por ti, la razón que tiene para hacerlo es de las más importantes de la vida y es algo que debes saber aunque ella no quiera que lo sepas, no la juzgues después de todo ella lo está pasando muy mal pensando que nunca la amaste.

Abre la caja, no te asustes y no te bloquees ven a por ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Posdata: Tráele unas donas recién hechas, ya comenzó con los antojos.

¿Antojos? De qué demonios hablara. Abrí deprisa la caja para encontrarme un trozo blanco de plástico con una pequeña pantallita con una cara sonriente, no estaba seguro de que significaba, no estaba familiarizado con este extraño utensilio pero Alice sabía eso de mí ya que debajo había otra nota.

Eso por si no te ha quedado claro gran idiota es una prueba de embarazo y es positiva. La razón que Bella tenia para dejar el patinaje era para no dañar a tu bebe. Recuerda lo de las donas y no te desmayes.

Después de cinco minutos sin saber que había sido de mi reaccione, iba a tener un hijo. Un hijo de Bella y mío, iba a ser padre.

Corrí al supermercado más cercano a comprar su donas recién hechas pero decidí que antes tendría que parar en otro sitio, después de todo unas donas no la harán que me perdone.

**Bueno me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y no queráis matarme, solo digo que obviamente no me gustan los finales trágicos. ¿Os a gustado? Espero vuestros reviews. Por cierto el traje de Bella está en mi perfil.**


	26. No todo esta perdido

**Sé que he tenido muy abandonada la historia pero e estado de mudanza y obra, aunque lo peor de todo sin internet. Lo siento pero espero que este capítulo os compense. Espero que os guste. Dejádmelo saber con un review pliss.**

**Bella POV**

Alce la vista y con lo que me encontré no me lo esperaba, me tope con esos ojos verdes que tanto de menos había echado, aquellos en los que solía perderme cada vez que estábamos juntos, pero no es lo único que encontré sino que también había una enorme pancarta en las gradas que ponía.

"BELLA HE SIDO UN IDIOTA, TE AMO MUCHISIMO, POR FAVOR PERDONAME, ¿QUIERES VOLVER A SER LA NOVIA DE ESTA IDIOTA?"

Y en letras más pequeñas pero aun así visibles para mi "TE TRAJE TUS DONAS PREFERIDAS" Si de verdad se pensaba que me iba comprar con unas simples donas estaba equivocado pero el que haya reconocido delante de toda esta gente que me ama significa que es verdad, el me amaba como yo a él. Aunque le iba a costar algo más que eso para convencerme. Trate de concentrarme en terminar el programa, ahora con las fuerzas renovadas, realice los saltos perfectamente incluso me realice a improvisar un lutz, la presencia de Edward me habían hecho recuperarme a una velocidad impresionante, en cada salto venia a la gente ponerse en pie y romper en aplausos, si no ganaba por lo menos me llevaría eso en mi corazón.

Cuando termine todo el mundo estaba aplaudiendo y vi como mi amiga Alice daba saltitos en las gradas mientras Jasper intentaba pararla, alguien debía decirle a ese hombre como quitarle las pilas a mi amiga. En dos minutos me darían las puntuaciones y estaba más que nerviosa, sabía que debía tranquilizarme por mi y por mi bebe pero verdaderamente era algo difícil en este momento. Estaba feliz y triste a la vez, si ganaba estaría muy feliz habría logrado mi sueño pero triste por que debería renunciar a él. El premio seria una beca de un año para participar en las clases de los mejores patinadores del mundo, y después si eras lo suficientemente buena alguno se podría convertir en tu entrenador y llevarte a las olimpiadas, algo a lo que nunca llegue a aspirar puesto que llegar allí es casi imposible, pero no podría saberlo ya que dentro de unos meses será más que imposible esconder mi embarazo y no podría dar clases.

-Y las puntuaciones para Isabella Swan son- dijeron por megafonía.

Puntuación técnica

5,1 5,2 4,9 4,9 4,8 5,0 5,1 5,1 5,2

Puntuación artística

5,0 5,0 5,0 4,9 5,1 5,1 5,2 4,9 5,2

Lo que la convierte en ganadora de los nacionales seguida por la señorita Tanya Denali en segundo puesto y la señorita Rosalie Hale en tercer puesto. Felicitaciones.

Había ganado y aun no me lo creía me había adentrado en una nebulosa de confusión, que iba a hacer tenía que rechazar el premio después de todo pero me hacia tanta ilusión aceptarlo y cumplirlo.

-Bella has ganado, ves te lo dije eres la mejor- me dijo un torbellino de pelo corto- ¿Bella que te pasa?- me pregunto al ver que no le contestaba-¿Estas bien? ¿Es el bebe?- esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

-No, no está bien, es solo que no sé que voy a hacer ahora Alice, no voy a poder aceptar el premio, seré madre soltera, estoy agobiada, asustada, no puedo respirar- le dije con voz ronca.

-Bella, Bella, estas teniendo un ataque de ansiedad tranquilízate no te hará nada bien, sabes que no estás sola nos tienes a nosotros lo sabes, además no me digas que no has visto la tremenda pancarta que a traído el tonto de mi hermano.

-La he visto, pero no se que signifique Alice el me dejo diciendo que yo no era importante para él, ¿Por qué ahora si?, se entero es eso, se entero de lo del bebe seguro- que otra opción había para que de la noche a la mañana me quisiera de nuevo.

-No es por lo del bebe, yo en verdad te amo Bella- esa voz.

-No, no puede ser tu me dijiste…-no pude terminar el llanto dificultaba las cosas bastante, en algún momento Alice había salido de la habitación.

-Lo que dije era una mentira Bella, no quería que renunciaras a tu sueño, quería que fueras feliz, y habría sido muy egoísta de mi parte el que para que pudiera tenerte siempre conmigo te hubiese dejado no aceptarlo- la cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas, no era capaz de procesar tanta información- No sabía lo de nuestro bebe, no sabía que tú estabas renunciando para no ponerlo en peligro a él, lo siento Bella se que te rompí el corazón pero no fue el único que rompí, el mío dejo de latir en el momento en el que tome la decisión de hacerte participar en los nacionales. Puede que el daño que te hice sea demasiado para perdonarme, pero tengo que pedírtelo, por favor perdóname te necesito muchísimo a ti y a nuestro hijo. Por favor Bella no os alejéis de mi- en este punto sus lagrimas corrían libres por sus marcadas mejillas, un ángel no debe llorar.

Me acerque despacio hacia el aun sintiéndome un poco mareada.

-Prométeme que no harás nada como esto otra vez, que la próxima vez hablaremos las cosas y tú no tomaras decisiones tan drásticas por los dos- levanto su cara con sus ojitos brillosos pero una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te lo prometo Bella, pero no soy tan fuerte como para intentar separarme alguna vez mas de ti- que estaba feliz ante esta revelación seria mentir, estaba más que feliz me sentía dichosa pues no solo había recuperado a mi novio sino al padre de mi bebe.

Edward se levanto a una velocidad inhumana para cogerme entre sus brazos y darme el tan ansiado beso que no habíamos compartido en la última semana. No sé si serian los nervios del momento, la emoción por haber ganado o la alegría de tener a mi amor de nuevo conmigo, fuera lo que fuese me sobrepaso y me cabeza decidió irse a descansar un rato, después de eso todo se volvió negro para mí.

No sé cuando tiempo había pasado si minutos o horas, pero salí de esa oscuridad mientras unas suaves manos hacían caricias en mi cara.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas, me has dado un susto de muerte- me regaño Alice que estaba sentada a los pies de la cama.

-Hola preciosa- me dijo mi novio cuando subí la mirada para encontrarme con sus preciosos ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Está bien el bebe?- estaba asustada y como no estarlo si recuerdo estar entre los brazos de Edward y ahora estoy tumbada en la cama de un hospital.

-Está bien, te subió la presión, demasiados sobresaltos para un día, tienes que descansar- me dijo mientras posaba sus labios en mi frente.

-Bella, hay algo que necesitamos contarte- Alice estaba hablándome de una manera rara como si temiera que la regañara.

-Ya Alice dime que pasa- le pedí.

-Cuando te trajimos al hospital papa venia en la ambulancia con Edward y contigo y entonces…- no pudo continuar.

-Entonces ¿Qué? Alice- me estaba desesperando.

-Le tuve que contar que estas embarazada, que vamos a ser padres-me termino de contestar Edward.

Dios mío con esto sí que no había contado, como íbamos a decírselo a nuestros padres yo acababa de empezar la universidad y a Edward aun le quedaba un año más, ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

-Tranquila amor, mi padre no dirá nada hasta que nosotros estemos preparados, mientras tanto nos apoyara no tienes que preocuparte, ahora es otra cosa la que tenemos que resolver.

Dos días después nos encontrábamos en la oficina de los responsables de los campeonatos, hoy tenía que ir a recoger toda la información para la beca. Estaba nerviosa no sabía si lo que Alice había planeado funcionaria.

Edward me acompaño en todo momento, mis padres no sabían el motivo exacto por el que estuve en hospital, después de todo soy mayor de edad y los médicos no tiene por que informar a mis padres de lo que yo no quisiera, lo que era todo un alivio ya que aun no estaba preparada para que lo supieran.

Entramos al despacho de la presidenta de la compañía, era una mujer de estatura mediana y algo delgada. Su rostro me resultaba muy familiar pero no sabía de dónde.

-Bienvenidos y mi enhorabuena Isabella, estuviste espectacular hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo tan impresionante que me hiciera levantarme de la butaca. Tienes un futuro muy prometedor. La semana que viene tendrás que viajar a New York para empezar vas a estar algo lejos de tu familia durante algún tiempo pero solo será un mes después pasaras a la sede que tenemos en Phoenix, lleva poco tiempo pero supongo que lo preferirás- la señora Didyme estaba entusiasmada tanto como yo estaría si pudiera aceptar la beca.

-Muchas gracias señora Didyme pero necesito decirle algo- pare y ella me animo a continuar- no puedo aceptar la beca, hay algo que me lo impide que no me hace posible el aceptarla.

-¿Qué es eso que al parecer es tan importante como para que rechaces la beca?- no estaba muy feliz con esta noticia.

-Vera, esto es algo que no habíamos planeado ni mucho menos pero me impide seguir adelante con la beca- hice una pequeña pausa preparándome mentalmente para lo que iba a decir- estoy embarazada y no voy a hacerle daño a mi bebe- sentí la mano de Edward apretar la mía aclarándome que estaba conmigo.

-Sois muy jóvenes para haceros cargo de un bebe, además es tu sueño al que estas renunciando- no parecía entender por qué estaba haciendo todo esto.

-No le voy a negar que era mi sueño, pero este cambio en el momento en que supe que una vida estaba creciendo dentro de mí, que hay más maravilloso que eso, que madre no renunciaría a lo que fuera por el bien de su hijo, si bien aun no soy madre porque mi bebe no ha nacido yo me considero como tal y no voy a dañar a mi bebe- le aclare, sabía que iba a ser una noticia que nadie se esperaría, también sabía que me quedaba más grandes pruebas que lidiar que estas, el decírselo a mis padres no va a ser nada fácil, pero eso era algo con lo que tendría que enfrentarme más tarde.

Didyme POV (3º persona)

Estaba sentada sobre la mesa de su escritorio delante de la chica más valiente que había visto en su vida, estaba renunciando al sueño de toda su vida por el bebe que iba a tener, no le tembló el pulso al rechazar la beca que la lanzaría a lo más alto por proteger a su hijo. Si tan solo ella hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo mismo. Hacia 17 años ella había estado en la misma situación pero su decisión no fue tan valiente como la que Bella había tomado, ella fue por la vía fácil, ya fuera su decisión o la constante presión de los que estaban a su alrededor que se deshizo de su hijo, algo de lo que se había arrepentido desde el momento en que había decidido abortar, su vida había cambiado por completo desde que decidió eso ya no era la misma y nunca lo seria, no solo había perdido a su bebe o más bien ella había decidido perderlo sino que ya no tendría la oportunidad de volver a tener hijos, un aborto mal hecho una carnicería fue lo que le hicieron y su vida se vino abajo. Siguió patinando sí, pero después de cuatro años un accidente truco su carrera ya no podía patinar, sabía que había sido un castigo algo merecido por haber decidido no luchar por él.

No dejaría que nadie pasara por eso si podía impedirlo y Bella iba a tener a su bebe e iba a disfrutar de su beca y la iba a lanzar a lo más alto de su carrera, a esta chica que tanto la recordaba a ella a la chica que le habría gustado ser.

Bella POV

Didyme estuvo unos minutos en silencio pensativa, en su propio mundo.

-Bella tu vas a disfrutar de esa beca, se te concederá una prorroga de un año en un principio si te hiciera falta más puedes contar con el yo te apoyare en todo lo que necesites pero tu seguirás patinando cuando hayas tenido a tu bebe- no podía creer lo que estaba diciéndome- eres muy valiente Bella, muchísimo. Mañana preparare el nuevo contrato y te lo mandare personalmente ahora tengo que irme, con permiso- salió llorando incomprensiblemente ¿Qué había pasado? Después de todo iba a poder patinar iba a seguir mi sueño.

Llegue a casa todavía en estado de shock no cabía en mi tanta felicidad, la sonrisa radiante de Edward me decía que todo había sido cierto y que nada mas iba a pasar. Mi novio estaba abriendo la puerta mientras me besaba cuando lo oí.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Qué es eso que has rechazado la beca?- a furia de mi madre era más que evidente. Trague saliva pesadamente mientras me preparaba para lo que se me venía.

**Espero que os haya gustado, tengo que deciros que no se cuantos capítulos le quedan aun a la historia no sé si alargarla mucho si estáis hartos de que la haga larga o no sé. Espero vuestras respuestas. Un besooo.**


	27. Libertad

Hola como siempre sin escusas salvo que la inspiración voló, me he leído la historia desde el inicio y volvió por eso os traigo este capítulo. Muchas gracias por vuestros Reviews y espero mas para este capítulo. Besitosss.

Llegue a casa todavía en estado de shock no cabía en mi tanta felicidad, la sonrisa radiante de Edward me decía que todo había sido cierto y que nada mas iba a pasar. Mi novio estaba abriendo la puerta mientras me besaba cuando lo oí.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Qué es eso que has rechazado la beca?- a furia de mi madre era más que evidente. Trague saliva pesadamente mientras me preparaba para lo que se me venía.

**Bella POV**

-Esto mama, hay algo que tenemos que deciros- no sabía qué hacer, allí estaban todos, mis padres, los padres y hermanos de Edward y los Hales.

-Habla de una vez, ¿Por qué rechazaste la beca? Era tu sueño Bella- dijo mi madre y estaba claro que estaba bastante decepcionada de mi.

-Yo… nosotros-sentí el apretón de manos de Edward el estaba conmigo pero aun así no me atrevía.

-Los chicos nos van a hacer abuelos- soltó de improviso Carlisle.

Mire a la sala y era un caos las caras de mi familia iban desde la decepción, pasando por la diversión, incredulidad, ira e incluso ternura.

Mi madre estaba claramente decepcionada sin embargo Esme tenía la mayor de las sonrisas en su cara mientras se enjuagaba las lagrimas, Rosalie y Alice claramente estaban divertidas porque ellas sí que lo sabían, Jasper y Emmett estaban alucinados mirándonos como si nos hubiera crecido otra cabeza, pero el peor de todos era mi padre, su cara estaba roja y su miraba pasaba de Edward a mí y a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Tu has embarazado a mi hija- le grito a mi novio el cual se tenso.

-Yo…nosotros… no queríamos que pasara así, pero acepto mi responsabilidad- le dijo tartamudeando, si hubiera sido en otra situación lo habría encontrado mono.

-Tu que le hiciste a mi hija pervertido- mi padre estaba fuera de sí.

-Perdone que me meta señor Swan, pero creo que para bailar un tango se necesitan dos- Alice claramente estaba asustada de la furia de mi padre, pero quería defender a su hermano.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, mi niña no puede estar embarazada, esto es un sueño eso es, es un sueño del que me tengo que despertar, René pellízcame haz algo para que despierte- mi padre estaba sufriendo un ataque de histeria y a mi madre no se le ocurrió una mejor forma que darle un buen sopapo en la cabeza- te dije que me pellizcaras no que me pegaras.

-Era la única forma y no, no estás soñando y si nuestra hija si está embarazada, vamos a ser abuelos- dijo mi madre mientras derraba sus lágrimas.

-Mama siento decepcionarte, ninguno de los dos queríamos haceros esto, pero lo echo, echo esta y no podemos cambiarlo- al final nos apoyarían ¿No?

-No estoy decepcionada Bella, estoy triste por que tengas que renunciar a su sueño, pero estoy orgullosa de ti mi niña siempre has sido tan buena, siempre has pensado más en los demás que en ti misma, le vas a dar la vida a este bebe sin importar todos tus sueños, aunque también un poco enfada, ¿Tu crees que yo tengo edad para ser abuela?- bromeo mientras me abrazaba.

-Mama no he renunciado a mi sueño, me han dado una prorroga de un año para la beca, podre disfrutarlo cuando haya tenido a mi bebe y por lo de la edad no te preocupes mira a Esme tiene tu misma edad y no parece que eso le importe- dije mientras iba abrazar a mi suegra.

-Bella, eres lo mejor que nos pudo pasar, curaste el corazón de Edward y ahora me vais a dar un nieto, Alice- chillo de pronto separándose de mí y dirigiéndose a su hija- tenemos tanto que organizar hay que darse prisa- las dos subieron seguidas de Rosalie a empezar a preparar las cosas para mi bebe con tan solo un mes de embarazo, esto es de locos.

Cuatro meses después

Ya se me empieza a notar el embarazo hasta el momento no hemos dicho nada a nadie en la universidad pues no queríamos ser motivo de chismes pero era algo que ya no se podría ocultar mas, además nos habíamos hartado de eso estábamos orgullosos de nuestro bebe por lo que no nos importaban los chisme, claro hasta que mi peor pesadilla volvió.

-¿Cómo es eso que Mike a salido de la cárcel? No puede ser cierto- me acababa de enterar que esa basura de persona estaba libre.

-Parecer ser que el padre de Mike utilizo sus influencias y su dinero para sacar a su niño de entre rejas, lo siento Bella, no deberíamos habértelo dicho- me dijo Alice mientras me veía proteger mi vientre mientras lloraba.

-No Alice de verdad tenía que saberlo, pero tienes que hacerme un gran favor no le digas nada de esto a tu hermano se pondrá como loco, después de todo Mike no se puede acercar a mi tiene una orden de alejamiento

-De verdad crees que una orden de alejamiento ara que él no se acerque, Bella ese tío esta obsesionado contigo- Rosalie estaba molesta su padre era el abogado que intento que Mike no saliera de la cárcel pero no lo logro.

-Bella no se lo puedes ocultar a mi hermano el debe de saberlo- mi amiga estaba angustiada y sabia que tenía razón.

-No prometedme que vosotras no le diréis nada yo lo haré cuando lo vea necesario, estas son mis primeras vacaciones de navidad con vosotros y quiero pasarla en paz y tranquila, después de todo eso es lo que necesita el bebe- sabia que tenía que decírselo pero no los quería a todos preocupados y sin disfrutar sus vacaciones.

Llegamos a casa la cual estaba muy silenciosa seguramente habían salido a por los regalos de navidad los cuales yo aun tampoco había comprado, pero como sales de compras sin que unas compradoras compulsivas no te sigan, y como les compras sus regalos con ellas presentes. La puerta principal se abrió rebelando a un Emmett bastante divertido y a un Edward bastante cabreado, sin duda esto había sido obra de Emmett ahora la broma de moda para él era la enorme puntería que tuvo mi novio para dejarme embarazada a la primera vez que no usamos protección. Cosa que terminaba al final con un Emmett pidiéndonos perdón a nosotros y clemencia a una Rosalie cabreada pidiéndole que sea muy joven para estar en abstinencia.

-Hola bebe- le dijo a su novia- Hola enana- a su hermana Alice- Hola gorda- ese era mi nuevo mote, y no sé si será por las hormonas que me hacían llorar por nada o por que en verdad me estaba poniendo enorme que me eche a llorar.

-Ves lo que has hecho Emmett, ella no está gorda, esta preciosa con mi bebe dentro, ven amo- me dijo mi novio mientras me abría los brazos y abrigándome entre ellos.

-No importa es cierto me estoy poniendo enorme- me iba a interrumpir pero lo corte- pero a ti Emmett te espera algo peor, ya convenceré a Rosalie para que te deje sin tú ya sabes qué.

-¿QUEEEE? No por favor Bella no te lo diré más pero eso no por favor- vino arrastrándose de rodillas por todo el salón siguiéndome fue muy chistoso.

-Tranquila no va a hacer falta que me convenzas, te lo advertí Emmett Cullen que no te metieras con Bella pero no veo que tú me hayas hecho caso ¿Verdad?, no pues ya sabes lo que te espera- dicho esto salió de la casa con un Emmett llorón detrás de ella.

-Hermanito, Jasper y yo nos vamos por ahí ya nos veremos- de pronto se puso seria y me miro- deberías decírselo- y sin más se fue dejándome con el marrón maldita duendecillo demoniaco soplón.

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir Bella?- estaba metida en un lio como le miento sin que se dé cuenta. Al ver que no le contestaba se empezó a poner nervioso- ¿Es el bebe? , ¿Le paso algo? , ¿Es a ti?- estaba histérico.

-No Edward el bebe y yo estamos en perfectas condiciones, ya sabes cómo es tu hermana a veces se le va la cabeza- dios mío que me crea- por qué no vamos al centro comercial y me ayudas a comprar los regalos de navidad- buen método el odiaba ir al centro comercial de compras casi tanto como yo.

-Bella vengo de allí, ¿Otra vez?- le hice un puchero y ya lo tenía en el bote.

Después de comprar todos los regalos menos el suyo, obviamente, decidimos entrar en una tienda con ropita para bebe. Era un paraíso en miniatura todos esos vestiditos, las medias y los patucos me daban ganas de llevármelo todo, y de Edward ni se diga tuve que decirle cincuenta veces que no se podía llevar cuanto vestidito le gustaba en la tienda por que aun no sabíamos si tendríamos un niño o una niña. Pero el verlo tan ilusionado con el bebe me emocionaba muchísimo.

-Tengo antojo de un helado con cookies y vainilla, ¿Podemos?-le suplique, últimamente estaba teniendo antojos rarísimos y para uno que era algo normal no me lo iba a negar.

-Claro que no, ¿Cuántos antojos van ya?- me dijo entrecerrado los ojos seguramente recordando la noche de hace dos días.

Flash Back

-Edward quiero donas- le dije con cara de niña buena.

-Bella y ¿Dónde te voy a conseguir unas donas a las tres de la mañana?- por suerte mañana no teníamos clases pues era sábado pero él no estaba por la labor.

-Puedes ir y comprar las mismas que llevaste al los nacionales.

-Bella tengo sueño por favor- me rogo- mañana te compro toda una orneada solo para ti ahora duerme mi amor.

-Me estás diciendo gorda, que todo eso me lo voy a comer- le chille empezando a llorar.

-Claro que no Bella, estas siendo absurda solo digo que te traeré lo que quieras pero mañana.

-Yo te pido solamente unas donas, yo que soy la que esta engordando, a la que le duelen los pies constantemente por que los tiene hinchados, yo a la que le duele la espalda por el peso extra, a la que no le están bien ya ningún sujetador y se ha visto obligada a decírselo a tu hermana y haberme visto arrastrada a una sesión de compras de 5 horas y probarme 20 sujetadores por que según ella ese no le gustaba, el otro no le parecía bien el escote, el otro se trasparentaba cuando yo solo quería un MALDITO sujetador mas grande, y sabes por qué, porque yo hago el trabajo duro Cullen, yo tengo un bebe creciendo dentro de mí, pero lo siento si es algo tan descabellado y fatigoso para ti el conseguirme unas simples donas- salí de su habitación dando un portazo a la puerta y encerrándome en mi habitación.

Una hora más tarde me encontraba con la cama llenas de cajas de diferentes donas y a un Edward medio zombi pidiéndome disculpas y maldiciendo a mis hormonas.

Fin del Flash back

-No sé de qué me hablas, vamos a por mí helado- le dije quitándole las llaves del coche y corriendo hacia él.

-¿Qué crees que haces señorita? Tú no vas a conducir- me dijo seriamente.

-Por favor, dentro de nada no llegare al volante, déjame aprovechar además la tienda de helados queda cerca de aquí- después de hacerle mi famoso puchero me dejo conducir a mí.

-Te he dejado conducir, pero la próxima vez que quiera llevarme un vestidito para mi princesa me lo permitirás.

-Pero si aun no sabemos el sexo del bebe, me parece un gasto inútil aun- le respondí.

Pero vi algo que no me gusto nada, un coche nos estaba siguiendo desde que salimos del centro comercial y dentro de este había un chico rubio demasiado familiar para mi, Edward noto que me puse seria de pronto, seria y asustada mirando por el retrovisor y no pude evitar que el hiciera lo mismo.

-No puede ser, ¿el está libre? Como demonios lo dejan libre, Bella ¿Tu lo sabías?- lo que me faltaba de esta sí que no me libraba.

-Creo que es un buen momento para decirte que lo dejaron libre por las lindas influencias de su papa- su mirada me dejo claro lo enfadado que tenia, se le congelaron sus preciosas orbes verdes- lo siento no quería preocuparte.

-¿Preocuparme? Eso es poco Bella, os tengo que proteger, a ti y a nuestro bebe es que no lo entiendes, como lo voy a hacer si se me oculta información, da la vuelta en la siguiente esquina pienso llamar a la policía.

Pero no pude dar la vuelta a la esquina porque de pronto un fuerte golpe proveniente desde atrás hizo que chocara contra el volante y todo mi mundo se volviera negro.

Espero que os haya gustado ha sido un capitulo que me ha costado bastante escribirlo. Por el final no me matéis solo digo que odio los finales tristes y el drama. Ya quedan pocos capítulos para el final pero no sé cuantos serán seguros, supongo que entre 2 o 3. Ya casi llego a los 300 espero conseguirlos ¿me ayudáis?

Besos y dejadme vuestra opinión que siempre cuenta para mí.


	28. El prado

**Bueno gente sin excusas aquí os dejo el penúltimo capítulo, espero que os guste y espero vuestra opinión. Besos.**

…

**..**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Tenía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, lo último que recordaba es estar en el coche discutiendo con Bella. ¿Bella?

Desorientado como estaba trate de mirar a todas partes en busca de alguna pista de donde me encontraba y donde estaba mi novia. Un fuerte dolor me atravesó la cabeza pero no era momento para lamentaciones, no si la vida de Bella y nuestro bebe estaba en juego. Mire a mi izquierda y la imagen que vi se grabo a fuego en mi retina, estaba echada sobre el volante y abundante sangre salía de su frente, llegue a temer lo peor por ella y el bebe, si el golpe había sido en el vientre sería muy peligroso.

-Bella, mi amor despierta por favor dime que estas bien por favor- estaba inconsciente y no reaccionaba.

Salí como pude del coche al que ya habían llegado varias personas gritando que llamaran a una ambulancia, no podía sacar a Bella, no sabía si eso le produciría más daño o no.

No sabía qué hacer y el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro.

Desperté al notar que alguien tocaba mi rostro, no sabía dónde me encontraba pero la habitación blanca e impersonal me dio una gran pista pero el olor a desinfectante me lo confirmo estaba en el hospital.

-¿Bella?, ¿BELLA?- grite- donde demonios esta mi novia- trate de levantarme pero unos fuertes brazos me lo impidieron.

-Para Edward o te harás daño- era mi hermano Emmett quien estaba a mi lado.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?, ¿Qué le ha pasado?, ¿Por qué no contestáis?- les chille cuando vis sus caras.

-Edward tienes que ser fuerte por ella y por ti ¿de acuerdo?- dios mi como podía pedirme algo así mi madre.

-Mama que ocurre, por favor dime que ha pasado, donde esta Bella y como está el bebe- mis lagrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas al igual que por las de mi madre- No puede ser, Bella está bien tiene que estar bien y nuestro bebe no les ha pasado nada, NO LES PUEDE PASAR NADA.

Nadie me contestaba y yo estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

-MALDITA SEA QUE ALQUIEN ME DIGA DE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO- les grite.

-Bella está en coma- mi mundo se apago y mi mente dejo de funcionar.

**Bella POV**

No sé cuando tiempo había pasado abrí los ojos y la luz me cegó, el sol estaba en su pleno esplendor rociando con sus rayos todo lo que tenía a mano. Mire a mi alrededor, esto era extraño, ¿Yo no iba en un coche con Edward? Que hacía en un hermoso prado. Las flores multicolores cubrían toda la extensión de tierra. Pasaba mis manos por ellas mientras me dirigía al centro del prado, baje la vista a mis pies y me percate de algo demasiado importante. Donde estaba mi panza, ¿Dónde estaba mi bebe?

No podía ser, yo aun no había dado a luz aun me faltaban cuatro meses, empezaba a asustarme, me había despertado en un sitio que no conocía cuando antes de esto estaba en un coche y también recuerdo un fuerte golpe, y para colmo no sé donde esta mi bebe. Me empezaba a faltarme el aire y me estaba poniendo histérica en cualquier momento iba darme un ataque.

-Bella, ven con nosotros- esa voz la reconocería hasta en el mismo infierno, ¿Nosotros? Busque la voz y la encontré debajo de un árbol sentado a la sombra de este, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el bulto que sostenía en sus brazos.

-Edward, no encuentro a mi bebe, ¿Dónde está nuestra bebe?- me sonrió con esa sonrisa que solo él posee.

-Aquí esta amor, ten cuidado no la despiertes- me dijo mientras arrullaba al bebe que tenía en su brazos- ven acércate y cárgala.

Hice lo que me dijo y me acerque cautelosamente, no quería despertar a mi niña, la vi y era la viva imagen de su padre, su pelo color bronce formaba unos pequeños rizos pegados a su pequeña cabecita, sus ojos verdes como dos grandes esmeraldas iguales a las de su padre. Edward me la paso y pude al fin tener a mi niña en brazos. Cuando me miro su sonrisa se hizo más grande y yo lloraba de alegría. Iba a preguntarle a Edward que había pasado, cuando una voz me asusto.

-BELLA, NO TE VALLAS POR FAVOR, MI AMOR LUCHA.

-Edward, ¿Cómo? Si tu estas aquí- le pregunte al Edward que tenia al lado.

-No lo sé Bella, esto es tu sueño- mi sueño ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mire a mi bebe pero me di cuenta que solo estaba cargando una manta color rosa.

-Mi bebe, ¿Dónde está mi bebe?- grite.

-Solo tú la podrás salvar, sino despiertas nunca la podremos tener en nuestros brazos, despierta mi amor- me dijo el Edward de al lado mientras desaparecía.

-BELLA, REACCIONA POR FAVOR, NO PUEDES DEJARME, NO PODEIS DEJARME NINGUNA DE LAS DOS- grito mi verdadero Edward y esta vez sí pude verlo.

**Edward POV**

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde el accidente y Bella seguía sin reaccionar, el bebe estaba estable mientras el estado de Bella no empeorara.

Pero hoy todo había cambiado, el bebe necesitaba una madre fuerte y Bella en esto momentos no lo estaba, las dos corrían peligro y yo no podía hacer nada.

-Edward deberías ir a casa, descansar algo y darte una ducha, después podrás volver- me pidió mi hermana Alice.

-No Alice, iré a casa cuando Bella lo haga- estaba harto de repetirlo.

-Llevas un mes sin ir a la casa, un mes duchándote aquí y un mes sin probar comida que no haya salido de las cocinas del hospital, todos sabemos que necesitas salir de aquí, Bella no habría querido esto, ella te necesita fuerte para cuando despierte- me respondió.

Iba a contestarle cuando un fuerte pitido nos saco de nuestras discusión.

Doctores y enfermeras entraron a la habitación corriendo y se echaron sobre Bella.

-Señor la presión de la paciente está cayendo- dijo una de las doctoras- y su ritmo cardiaco también.

-Rápido tenemos que reanimarla- ¿Reanimarla?

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto mi hermana.

-Señorita será mejor que dejen la habitación, la paciente debe ser atendida.

-BELLA, NO TE VALLAS POR FAVOR, MI AMOR LUCHA- le grite no iba a permitir que se fuera.

-Rápido pasarme el desfibrilador- el cuerpo de Bella se levanto de la cama unos segundos antes de volver a caer pesadamente en la cama.

-BELLA, REACCIONA POR FAVOR, NO PUEDES DEJARME, NO PODEIS DEJARME NINGUNA DE LAS DOS-no podían, no podían.

-La paciente reacciona, está saliendo del coma, darle espacio- ordeno el doctor pero yo me acerque a ella y cogí su mano.

Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y la mano que tenia libre fue hacia su abultado vientre.

-La bebe- me pregunto.

-Ella está bien ahora, ¿Cómo sabes que es una niña?- nosotros nos enteramos hace unas semanas después de hacerle una ecografía para saber cómo estaba la niña.

-Tú me lo dijiste, he oído tu voz, siempre oigo tu voz- me contesto.

**Bella POV**

Me explicaron que había estado en coma durante un mes, que mi bebe no había sufrido daño alguno pero que debería guardar reposo absoluto hasta el parto que mi embarazo seria de riesgo. El mes había pasado factura por toda mi familia, se veían mas demacrados aunque con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Pero el peor era Edward no se había separado de mi en todo este tiempo y eso le había pasado factura al que mas, las grandes marcas bajo sus ojos y la pérdida de peso eran notables.

-Edward ve a casa a descansar, nosotras estamos bien- le dije mientras lo veía sentado en la silla al lado de mi cama con la cabeza dejada caer en mi regazo.

-Iré a casa cuando tú vallas, mientras tanto señorita Swan no intente persuadirme porque no le haré caso.

Pelear con él era una pérdida de tiempo y de todos modos mañana salía del hospital.

.

.

.

**Unos meses después.**

Estos meses han sido los más aburridos y los más felices de mi vida. Como era de esperar entre todos me obligaron a guardar ese reposo absoluto, montaron nuestra habitación en el despacho de Carlisle para que no tuviera que subir ni bajar escaleras, no es que me dejaran moverme mucho pero a veces iba al salón a sentarme con los demás, necesitaba aire fresco de vez en cuando.

Además estar encerrada en una habitación acostada en esa cama que empezaba a odiar. Mi vida sexual había quedado reducida a la nada, era lo más frustrante de todo. Es cierto que por mi embarazo tenía que guardar reposo pero ¿A esos extremos? Edward se negaba a tocarme más de lo estricto por miedo a hacernos daño me gustaba que se preocupara por mi aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con él, pero viendo el trabajo que a él también le estaba costando no me hacía pensar cosas raras. Y no ayuda que mi falta de sexo repercutiera en mis sueños y muchas noches tuviera bastantes sueños húmedos y sumándole a que hablo durmiendo han sido muchas las noches en las que Edward ha tenido que salir de la cama para darse una ducha fría.

-Hola gorda- me dijo Emmett, me iba a echar a llorar pero empezó una guerra.

-Otra vez no Emmett- gimió Edward seguramente acordándose de la última vez que me llamo así.

-Emmett Cullen ¿Qué te dije sobre meterte con Bella? – le dijo una Rosalie bastante mosqueada.

-Lo siento, pero si te digo eso es con cariño Bellita tú lo sabes- los pucheros de bebe que hacía con ese cuerpo de gigante eran de lo mas chistosos- me perdonas.

-Claro que si Emmett-Oso- era el mote que le había puesto yo.

-Chicos esta noche había pensado en hacer una noche de películas ¿Os apuntáis?- nos pregunto Alice.

-Por mi viene, ¿tu qué dices Bella? – me pregunto Edward.

-Por mi bien, pero el bebe creo que no opina lo mismo, acabo de romper aguas- todos se quedaron congelados y la cara de mi novio era para una foto.

.

.

**Espero que os haya gustado la verdad es que he disfrutado escribiendo este capítulo sabiendo que iba a acabar el poco drama que iba a poner en esta historia. Espero vuestra opinión. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	29. El nacimiento

**Sé que me tarde pero sigo sin internet, y seguro que me entenderán al decirles que estas fechas son un poco tristes para mi igual que lo serán para muchos, sinceramente no había ganas de escribir y menos si quería que fuera un capitulo divertido en vez de depresivo. Espero haberlo logrado. Es mi regalo de navidad es casi el doble de lo normal. Besos y dejarme saber que os pareció la historia en general, este es el ultimo capitulo. **

**Bella POV**

La casa estallo en gritos mientras todos corrían de un lado para otro.

-Rosalie baja la bolsa para Bella y la bebe-grito el duendecillo.

-Emmett ve arrancando el jeep- grito Rosalie mientras bajaba cargada con las bolsas.

Jasper se acerco a mí mientras los demás estaban como locos, me ayudo a sentarme en un sillón mientras los demás terminaban.

-Bella, cada cuanto son las contracciones- me pregunto.

-No lo sé, aun no son muy seguidas- le conteste cuando una había pasado, los demás seguían como locos, Edward hablaba con Carlisle por el móvil, exigiéndole que fuera para el hospital, mientras Emmett cargaba las bolsas al jeep y Rosalie se montaba con él.

Alice tiraba de Edward para que se montaran de una vez para salir hacia el hospital, el coche salió derrapando del garaje de los Cullen, y Jasper y yo no sabíamos si echarnos a llorar o no, se habían olvidado de mi.

-Están locos, están muy locos- dijo Jasper mientras me llevaba a su coche y nos dirigíamos al hospital.

**Edward POV**

Iba a ser padre, nuestra niña estaba por fin preparada para nacer, los últimos meses habían sido difíciles pero más para Bella, tanto reposo y monotonía la tenían de los nervios, pero todo mereció la pena.

Emmett aparco en el hospital y me gire para ayudar a salir a Bella.

-Bella, yo te ayudo- pero Bella no estaba- ¿Dónde DEMONIOS ESTA BELLA?

-Oh oh, nos la hemos olvidado- que suspicaz que era mi hermano.

-Demonios, tiene que estar muy cabreada, ¿Cómo nos la hemos podido olvidar Jasper?- le pregunto mi hermana a su novio, el cual tampoco estaba.

Justo en ese momento se oyó un fuerte frenazo y una voz que me helo la sangre.

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, mi bebe no tiene padre-me chillo mi muy embarazada novia.

-Lo siento mi amor, de verdad que lo siento mucho- entramos corriendo a la habitación y nos encontramos con mi padre.

-Chicos debéis salir de la habitación, tengo que reconocer a Bella- los demás salieron a regañadientes de la habitación.

-Bien Bella, estas dilatada 2 cm y debemos esperar a los 10cm, dentro de una hora pasare de nuevo para verte, mientras hare una ronda por las demás habitaciones.

-Tendremos que matar el tiempo de alguna manera, entretenme por favor- me pidió Bella.

-Oye has visto esa cama, nunca me había acostado en una de estas- era las camas con los estribos preparados para el parto.

-Valla pues te ves genial- bromeo mi novia, cuando la puerta se abrió y entro otra pareja que estaba esperando a su bebe, la situación era bastante embarazosa la verdad.

La pareja ya tenían varios niños por lo que nos ofrecieron su ayuda para lo que necesitáramos, lo que resulto un caso un poco extraño ya que eran un tanto asquerosos.

-Lo siento mucho el médico, ha insistido cerrar la cortina para el reconocimiento- nos dijo Bryan que es como se llama el padre del futuro bebe.

-Eso ha sido todo un detalle por su parte- dijo entre dientes Bella.

-Yulie tiene dilatados 4 cm, son casi cuatro dedos, el médico me ha dejado tocarlo.

-¿Ya le as tocado el cuello del útero?- nos pregunto Yulie a Bella y a mí.

-No, y no creo que lo haga- contestamos los dos.

-Si quieres puedes tocar el de Bella, y tocar el mío para comparar- se ofreció Yulie. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta librándome de esa situación, que pareja tan extraña pensé para mis adentros.

Mi madre apareció por la puerta.

-Edward, ¿Tienes un momento?- me pregunto.

-Claro mama- Bella intento que no me separara de ella, pero era mi oportunidad.

-No Edward, no puedes dejarme sola con esa gente- me pidió.

-Lo siento, no tardo- salí corriendo detrás de mi madre cuando la hoy.

-Edward, Edward no puedes irte, MI HIJA NO TIENE PADRE- se veía bastante enfadada.

-¿Dime mama que quieres?- le dije mientras me abrazaba.

-E venido antes de pasar por la casa para traerte esto- dijo mientras habría una cajita que contenía un anillo de compromiso.

-Me estas pidiendo matrimonio, madre- le bromee.

-Es el anillo de tu abuela, quiero que se lo des a Bella cuando creas que es el momento, creí que este sería el indicado, sabes que la abuela quería que tú lo tuvieras, por eso te lo traje.

-Gracias mama, te lo iba a pedir, creo que ha llegado el momento, te quiero- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Hola cariño, tus padres están en camino- le dijo mi madre a Bella que se había asomado por la puerta.

-Esme gracias por venir, Edward entra en la habitación- me dijo entre dientes por lo que no me quedo otro remedio.

Las contracciones cada vez eran más seguidas pero seguía sin dilatar lo suficiente, mi padre había pasado un par de veces por la habitación para revisar que todo estuviera bien y todo estaba perfectamente. Salí un momento para tomarme un café e informar a los chicos cuando les di la noticia.

-Voy a pedirle a Bella que se case conmigo- les anuncie, todos me felicitaron y hasta Alice lloro cuando se lo dije.

-Tengo que organizar esa boda Edward, ¿verdad que me dejaras?- me pidió mi hermanita.

-No crees que te estás adelantando Alice, aun no se lo he pedido y no sé que me va a contestar.

-Pues que si idiota, tú déjamelo todo a mí y ahora ve con ella, corre.

Entre a la habitación con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera un sí.

-Hola amor- eche un vistazo a la habitación y no los encontré-¿Dónde están los asquerosos?

-Teniendo un bebe y no es justo porque yo llegue antes, nada mas irte se la han llevado a la sala de partos, pero no sin antes obsequiarme con una panorámica del pequeño jeremy asomando la coronilla- me dijo sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento cariño, bueno como son los nuevos- le pregunte para intentar distraerla.

-Son simpáticos, sobre todo entre sí, se dedican unos extraños apelativos como, puta maligna y cabron enfermizo- ¿hablaba en serio? Bella comenzó a quejarse por que tenía una contracción.

-La estas mirando, eso te excita cabron enfermizo- le grito la mujer a su pareja.

-No claro que no la estaba mirando- trato de defenderse.

-Seguro que no miraba, pero voy a correr de nuevo la cortina para tener algo de intimidad- les dije mientras cerraba la cortina.

-Edward, Edward-me dijo en un susurro- me está mirando- me gire y el muy desgraciado estaba mirándola por el hueco entre la cortina y la pared.

-Oye, quieres vivir para conocer a tu hijo, pues deja de mirar a mi novia- le grite mientras iba hacia él.

-No le hables así a mi marido, estúpido de mierda- me grito la loca, desde luego hoy íbamos a ver a la gente más rara de la ciudad.

**Bella POV**

El día estaba siendo agotador, tenía sueño, hambre y el dolor me mataba y para el colmo de los colmos, mis queridos compañeros de habitación estaban siendo de lo más molestos.

Había pasado un montón de tiempo desde que ingrese en el hospital pero seguía sin dilatar, hasta los asquerosos y los simpáticos habían tenido ya a su bebe y yo había llegado antes, ¿acaso eso era justo?

-La enfermera dice que traen a otra mujer- me informo Edward.

-¿Está embarazada?, no hace falta que lo esté seguro que da a luz antes que yo, Edward otra contracción- se coloco detrás mía mientras me agarraba por detrás, las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes y dolorosas. La puerta se abrió y otra nueva pareja entro, la mujer me vio asustada, seguramente no tendría el mejor aspecto mientras tienes una de las peores contracciones.

-Veo que ha sido dolorosa, las mías no son tan fuertes, creo que voy a tener una- cerro los ojos 5 segundos y dijo- valla esa ha dolido.

Le había dolido, en serio, yo me doblo de dolor y ella dice que eso era doloroso, que gente más rara se puede ver en un hospital.

-Edward, no te me vas a acercar más, nunca más, este dolor lo tendrías que tener tu. A partir de ahora duermes en el sofá- le grite durante una contracción justo cuando mi suegro entro.

-Hola querido suegro, ¿Cuánto falta?- le pregunte amablemente.

-¿Por qué a él le hablas bien?- me pregunto mi novio y mientras mi suegro iba a revisar el monitor le conteste.

-Por que el tiene las drogas- necesitaba que me calmaran los dolores, es lógico ser amable con él en estos momento ¿verdad?

-Carlisle, ya han pasado por esta habitación 3 mujeres dame una buena noticia- le pedí.

-Lo siento Bella, pero solo has dilatado 3 cm, pero lo estás haciendo muy bien- me dijo intentando consolarme.

La puerta de abrió y entraban a una mujer en una camilla, sus contracciones eran muy fuertes y no le quedaba mucho.

-Rápido llevémosla directamente a la sala de partos- dijo el médico. ¿Lo harían a propósito? Como restregándomelo por las narices, quería tener a mi bebe ya.

-Esta habitación está disponible- dijo una enfermera que estaba entrando.

-Eh espere, escúcheme, escúcheme bien, desde que estoy aquí han pasado 4 mujeres un numero más que los cm que estoy dilatada, ellas han llegado y se han ido con sus hijos, soy la siguiente es lo justo, y como traiga a otra mujer y dé a luz antes que yo, pienso demandarla, no al hospital sino a usted, y mi marido es abogado- le chille.

-Bella, creo que te estás pasando- estará de broma, en serio piensa que estoy bromeando.

-Sigue trabajando en ese caso- le chille. La lógica me decía que me estaba pasando, supongo que serian las hormonas o eso quería yo creer.

-Creo que a la siguiente paciente aun le falta bastante- me dijo la enfermera.

-Vale entonces que pase- después de todo yo era la siguiente. Pero nadie estaba preparado para lo que íbamos a ver.

-Lauren- dijimos los dos a la vez.

-Hola chicos, que sorpresa- nos dijo Eric que entraba empujando la silla de ruedas.

Por lo que habíamos oído, él y Lauren empezaron a salir después de lo que paso en la fiesta en la que nos cobramos nuestra venganza, al parecer a ellos eso le beneficio.

-Hola- le contestamos a Eric, Lauren estaba con la cabeza baja se notaba avergonzada.

-Bella, necesito que me perdones, necesito todo lo que os hice a los dos, de verdad chicos, fui una malcriada y una bruja lo sé, pero he cambiado, por Eric y mi bebe, aun tenía una cuenta pendiente con mi pasado y era intentar redimirme con vosotros pero no lo hice por miedo, lo que os hice fue demasiado y sé que no merezco vuestro perdón- a este punto estaba llorando desconsoladamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Edward POV

Bella se puso en pie a duras penas, el cansancio se notaba en su rostro, pero se acerco hacia Lauren y la abrazo, el corazón de Bella valía oro, mas aun ni yo mismo era capaz de perdonarla eso me iba a llevar tiempo pero lo intentaría por Bella.

-Ugh, Edward ven, otra contracción- me dijo y corrí a por ella, mi padre apareció por la puerta y volvió a revisarla.

-Buenas noticias chicos nos vamos a la sala de partos, vais a ser papas- nos dijo. YO PADRE.

Bella POV

Al fin iba a tener a mi bebe en brazos, lo de Lauren aun me tenía algo descolocada pero se veía arrepentida por todo lo que nos hizo.

Me colocaron en la camilla y Edward entro con un traje de cirujano y la mascarilla puesta cuando se acerco a mi lado.

-Bella, vamos a ser papa, un bebe vamos a tener un bebe- me dijo histérico.

-No me digas, y yo que no me había enterado- le bromee, el pobre estaba flipando.

-Bueno chicos el momento ha llegado, Bella en la próxima contracción empuja con todas tus fuerzas- me dijo mi suegro.

-Empuja mi vida- me dijo mi novio- se que no es el momento pero quiero hacerlo ahora- que me quería decir- cásate conmigo Bella.

El momento no era el más indicado, pero era el más feliz, mi bebe estaba a punto de nacer y mi novio me pedía que me casara con él.

-Si- le grite mientras la contracción me hacia empujar cuando un llanto de bebe se oyó en toda la habitación.

-Bien, es una linda niña y está sana, mi primera nieta- decía mi suegro mientras me la entregaba, por encima de la mascarilla se podía adivinar unas lagrimillas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Hola bebe, tenemos que pensar en un nombre para ti- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabecita.

-Mi princesa que linda que eres- la expresión en la cara de mi ahora prometido era de adoración pura hacia su hija.

-¿Creía que yo era tu princesa?- le bromee.

-Ahora eres mi reina- dijo mientras me besaba.

**Edward POV**

Nuestra niña apenas tenía 5 horas y ya los tenía a todos metidos en uno de sus puñitos.

-Dios mío, es tan linda me la podría comer- Rosalie estaba enamorada de la niña, ni siquiera los pucheros de mi hermano oso quejándose de que no le prestaba atención le hicieron separarse de ella.

-Dios mío, mi sobrina va a ser la mejor vestida, estoy deseando quitarle la birria de traje que le pusieron en el hospital- me temía a que cuando llegáramos a casa el armario de mi niña estaría repleto por obra y gracia de mi hermana.

-Creo que eso le corresponde hacerlo a Bella cuando se despierte, ella también se quejo de eso antes de dormirse, hermana eres una mala influencia- le bromee.

-Chicos debéis dejarlas descansar, ha sido un día duro para ambas- tosí en un claro indicio de molestia- perdón para los tres.

Todos se quejaron pero salieron silenciosamente, nuestra niña tenía apretado mi dedo entre su pequeño puñito mientras dormía, casi las pierdo a las dos por ser un idiota y algo egocéntrico, pero nunca mas pasaría las cuidaría y las protegería para siempre.

Llamaron a la puerta antes de que fuera abierta y se asomo una persona que no espera ver.

La señora Didyme traía un enorme ramo de flores y una cesta con un peluche precioso.

-Espero no molestar- dijo mientras la ayudaba a entrar las cosas- me entere que estabais aquí y quise venir a felicitaros, espero no ser una entrometida pero no podía aguantarme- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que no molesta, Bella está dormida pero si quiere ver a la niña- al decir eso su mirada se ilumino y se acerco a la cunita

-Es tan linda no sabes cómo os envidio, ojala yo hubiera tenido el valor que ha tenido Bella- dijo para sí- Bueno no te quito tiempo, también vine para dejarle estos papeles a Bella, son los de la beca, ella solo tiene que firmarlos y poner la fecha para empezarla, dile que tiene el tiempo que necesite yo la voy a apoyar.

Tras despedirse salió silenciosamente de la habitación y Bella empezó a hacer unos ruiditos, se estaba despertando.

-Hola preciosa- le dije mientras la besaba dulcemente.

**Bella POV**

-Hola preciosa- me dijo mi prometido mientras me besaba dulcemente.

-Hola, tenemos que pensar que nombre le vamos a poner- le dije mientras miraba a mi precisa niña.

-Va a ser difícil, todos quieren que las llamemos como ellos, hasta Emmett me pidió que se llamara Emesita- dios mío ni loca.

-Creo que eso no podrá ser, tenía pensado en ponerle el de nuestros padres- le dije.

-No creo que se posible ponerle tantos nombres- me dijo mirándome raro.

-No me he vuelto loca, pensé en René Esme Carlie Cullen, me gusta.

-Me gusta si, y de nombre más corto la llamaremos Nessie- me dijo mientras miraba a René Esme

-No vas a llamar a mi hija como el moustro del lago, me niego- le dije enfadada.

-Sabes que te convenceré- me dijo pícaramente.

-No sé cómo- le dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Así- me dijo mientras me besaba de una forma que debería ser ilegal.

Nuestro comienzo no fue el mejor, pero si nuestro final, una linda niña, nuestra futura boda y que el sueño de conseguir nuestras carreras se había cumplido.

Edward sería un gran medico como su padre y yo podría patinar.

Y mi niña será lo que ella quiera, pero siempre unidos. Mi pequeña familia.

Fin.

**Queda el epilogo que conste, no quiero dejarlo aquí, hay algunas cosillas que han quedado sin contestar y quiero poner algo más de la vida de ellos pasados unos años.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, Besases.**


	30. Epilogo

**Lo sé no tengo perdón, pero no he podido ponerlo antes, mi vida cambio radicalmente hace unos meses y escribir no era lo que más me apetecía. Siento el retraso y espero que os guste, deciros que he leído todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews y son los que me en ayudado a terminar la historia, siento no haberlos contestado. No me voy a enrollar y os dejo leer el capitulo. Espero que os guste. Un abrazo.**

**Bella POV**

4 años después

La pista estaba llena de niñas de entre 6 y 11 años, me había convertido en entrenadora después de tanto trabajo, un año y medio después del nacimiento de mi niña decidí disfrutar de la beca y fue algo maravilloso, los mejores patinadores del mundo estaban allí enseñándome todo lo que ellos habían aprendido con el paso de los años, pude participar en las olimpiadas y traerme a casa la medalla de oro, pero esto para mí no fue lo más importante lo mejor fue 6 meses después de su nacimiento.

Flash Back

-Mi niña esta preciosa, no puedo creer que hoy sea el día- me dijo mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mama no llores o llorare yo también y Alice me matara si estropeo el maquillaje- le dije tratando por todos los medios no llorar.

-Bueno basta de sentimentalismos, tenemos que salir a la iglesia mi hermano esta histérico según me ha contado Jasper- nos interrumpió la enana diabólica- Haber Bella quiero que tengas esto es algo prestado que conste la quiero para mi boda con Jasper - Alice me estaba prestando la liga que tenía preparada desde hace años para su boda.

-Yo quiero que lleves la tiara que llevo mi abuela, mi madre y yo el día de nuestra boda, será tu algo viejo- me dijo Esme mientras me la ponía.

-Y nosotros queremos darte esto, tus pendientes y tu pulsera son zafiros, tu algo azul- me decía mi madre mientras me abrazaba.

Estaba nerviosa después de todo no todos los días una se casa con el amor de su vida. Por el pasillo del brazo de mi padre me encontré con toda la gente a quien quería, mi madre avanzaba por el pasillo llevando consigo a mi preciosa bebe, incluso Lauren y Eric con el precioso niño que habían tenido.

Pero todo dejo de tener importancia en el momento en el que mis ojos se encontraron con las dos esmeraldas de mi futuro esposo, mi padre me entrego a él y después todo desapareció no podía dejar de mirarle ni siquiera sé si conteste bien a lo que el sacerdote decía, solo estaba pendiente de la enorme y precisa sonrisa que acompañaba su rostro, la misma de cuando vio por primera vez a nuestra bebe.

La fiesta se celebraría en casa de los Cullen aun recuerdo cuando Edward puso el grito en el cielo al pedirle que debíamos invitar a mi amigo Jake y su esposa Leah, ellos se casaron mientras yo estaba en el hospital tras el incidente con Mike, pues desde la fiesta de la universidad cree que Jake fue un antiguo novio mío.

-¿Supongo que habrán venido no?- me dijo al oído.

-Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que entre Jake y yo nunca hubo nada, y más te vale que no lo digas delante de Leah si no quieres llevarte una buena zurra.

-En aquella fiesta os vi muy bien- nunca dejaría de ser un celoso.

-Me estaba diciendo que le pediría a Leah que se casara con ella, además míralos allí vienen con el pequeño Jake- ellos tuvieron un bebe hace poco de un mes.

-Felicidades chicos- nos dijo Leah mientras nos abrazaba a los dos.

-Gracias.

-Bueno Cullen, que se siente al estar casado con mi hermanita- Jake sabia de la pequeña aversión que sentía Edward por él y eso lo divertía.

-Pues que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo y ahora nadie me la podrá quitar-le dijo mientras me abrazaba posesivamente.

-Bueno ahora quiero ver a Nessie, ¿Dónde está?- lo iba a matar.

-Como vuelvas a llamar a mi hija así, te colgare de las pelotas Jacob Black.

-Vale, pero podías haber cogido un nombre menos enrevesado, al pequeño Jake le va a costar bastante pronunciar el nombre de su futura novia- bromeo.

-Eso nunca, no permitiré que tu hijo ponga las manos encima de mi princesa jamás- Edward se puso hecho una fiera y los dos siguieron discutiendo por un largo rato mientras Leah y yo nos ocupábamos de nuestros hijos. Pero después de todo había sido una boda preciosa.

Fin del Flash Back

Desde ese día a llovido mucho, Edward es el gran medico que siempre quiso ser y a pesar de su juventud es muy reconocido, yo me estaba dedicando a lo que siempre había querido patinar y ahora enseñar a los demás. Mi matrimonio iba viento en popa, cierto es que habíamos tenido muchas peleas a lo largo de los años pero habíamos aprendido a no irnos a la cama sin haberlo solucionada antes o solucionarlo en la cama según se mire.

Mi hija es mi orgullo a sus tiernos 4 años ya da por sentado que será patinadora como su mama y pese a los ruegos de Edward y sus lloriqueos será novia de Jake Black junior.

Alice y Rosalie muy en su línea decidieron casarse nada más terminar la carrera en una hermosa ceremonia doble, estaban preciosas y la boda fue un éxito, aunque sí con Alice así lo seria con Rosalie fue la nova mas, se estuvo hablando por siglos de la boda.

Rosalie y Emmett tienen una hermosa niña llamada Vera, es hermosa de piel clara, ojos azules como los de su mama y el espeso pelo rizado de su padre, sin mencionar los adorables hoyuelos de Emmett.

Alice esta de cuatro meses y esta mas hiperactiva desde que ha pasado el primer trimestre de embarazo, se queja a todas horas de que la ropa se le queda pequeña por momentos y tiene que ir a comprar, a lo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que en eso ella esta mas que encantada, Jasper tiene unos nervios de acero y la paciencia de un santo ya que la sigue a todos lados y la complace en todo, cuando más de uno de nosotros hemos estado tentados en inyectarle algún tranquilizante sino supiéramos que eso perjudicaría al bebe, esta insoportable pero aun así la queremos.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos-me dijo al oído trayéndome de vuelta.

-Pensaba en lo feliz que soy por tenerte, por Reneesme, por la familia, por mi trabajo, por todo- le dije mientras me abrazaba a él.

-Tienes todo lo que te mereces preciosa, tú me distes a mi princesa, aceptaste pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado es más de lo que puedo pedir- me dijo mientras dejaba un suave beso en mi frente.

Habíamos pasado mucho desde entonces y lo peor fue la aparición de Mike, resulta que después del accidente que provoco fue enviado a otro hospital, al no llevar identificación no pudieron ponerse en contacto con los familiares, al parecer estuvo 5 meses en coma y quedo en una silla de ruedas, nada mas recuperarse vino a por mí con silla y todo pero esta vez no pudo hacerme nada, yo había salido con Reneesme y Alice de comprar al centro comercial hubo un gran tumulto y cuando nos acercamos vimos a Edward quitándole el arma a Mike, gracias a dios a tiempo, después y tras los análisis de los doctores decretaron que debía ir a un siquiátrico casi seguro de por vida.

-¿Dónde está la niña?- le pregunte a mi querido esposo.

-Mira hacia allí- me dijo señalándome la puerta de acceso a la pista. Allí se encontraba mi pequeña con sus patines puestos y arrastrando a Jake junior hacia la pista, Edward gruño por lo bajo detrás de mi mientras yo habría los brazos para recibir a mi hija.

-Mami- me dijo con su voz de campanillas en cuanto la alce en brazos- ¿Ya le has dicho a papi?- me pregunto.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?- me dijo intrigado.

-Pues que deberías preparar las donas- le dije sabiendo que el sabría que significaba.

-¿Estas…estas embarazada?- me dijo atónito.

-Siiiiii mi mami va a tener un hermanito mío, papi ahora tenemos que cuidarla y darle mimos como a tía Alice.

-Claro que si mi vida, ve con Jake a quitaros los patines nos vamos a celebrar- les dijo con una gran sonrisa, cuando se habían ido me alzo en brazos y me dijo- no sabes lo feliz que soy con esa noticia, ahora iremos a celebrarlo con la familia, y esta noche lo celebraremos a nuestra manera- me guiño un ojo y me arrastro por la pista hacia los vestuarios.

La familia lo celebro con nosotras, Alice estaba más que feliz diciendo que ahora no sería la única gorda, Emmett bromeo de nuevo sobre la puntería de su hermano y nuestros padres volvieron a llorar de felicidad, pero lo mejor de todo fue que esa noche sin duda lo celebramos igual que lo celebraríamos por el resto de nuestra vida. Quizás no tuvimos el mejor comienzo, y este claramente no era nuestro final pero es un buen camino.

Mi sueño se cumplió fui patinadora profesional, pero este cambio en formar una linda familia con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, nuestra familia y nuestros hijos. ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida? Yo desde luego nada mas, estoy completa y satisfecha, después de todo es lo que pasa cuando los sueños se cumplen.

_**FIN**_

**Se acabo la historia, la verdad es que me da una pena grandísima, pero todo tiene un final, igual que la historia que voy a comenzar ahora, la empezare a subir cuando lleve por lo menos el 70% de esta porque no quiero tardar tanto entre capitulo y capitulo. Decidme que os a parecido la historia ahora terminada para mí es muy importante. Me despido con pena pues esta historia ha sido mi bebe. Besosss.**


End file.
